Make Me Stronger
by ChildOfWarAndPeace
Summary: Six friends were just wandering down the street, when they "fell down the bunny hole" and ended up in, not Wonderland, but Middle Earth. Aragorn/OC Boromir/OC Legolas/OC Pippin/OC Merry/OC Frodo/OC Rated T for language and some suggestive themes.
1. Prologue: Falling Down

**Here is the prologue for my new story: Make Me Stronger**

**If you're here to bash on me because it's Aragorn/OC and not Aragorn/Arwen I don't wanna hear what you have to say so turn back now. I'm known to twist fabrics and make things non-canon. Please just deal with it an move on!**

**Anyways, here it is!**

**Note: I will be naming the chapters after songs and they will either fit it completely, slightly or have nothing to do with the chapter at hand WHATSOEVER!**

**Please just deal with my insanity.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's.**

* * *

><p>Prologue: Falling Down<p>

/_When you're falling down, the world starts spinning out... You...-Selena Gomez_/

Six girls laughed as they walked down the street, leaving their school's football field and heading home. Their school had just won yet another game, and they were heading home to celebrate.

The first was Angel Mason. Older sister to two little girls, and the best friend of the five girls beside her. She had long, curly blonde hair, tan skin and beautiful hazel eyes. She stood at about 5' 6" Angel seemed to be the leader of the group almost. She cared for her family and friends like it seemed no other could, and would stop at nothing to ensure their safety and happiness. Though she did tend to have a agressive and sometimes even scary demeanor at some points, she, overall, was a kind, loving friend.

The second, directly to the right of Angel, was Bianca Taymon. Bianca was a short girl, but not the shortest, at 5' 2". She had long blonde hair, not curly like Angel's but very straight instead, and clear blue eyes. Bianca was hot headed, and had short temper, but she was a fun and kind person that many people got along with.

The third, to the right of Bianca, was Lily Edwards. Lily was second tallest, at 5' 9", and was quiet, but loud. Lily tended to keep out of many situations and was usually quiet, but when around people she trusted and was friends with, she was... Crazy lets say. Lily was a fun, trusting, all around great girl. She had dark brown hair, with a blonde streak in the front, on the left side, and dark, dark brown eyes. Her last boyfriend had described them as 'soulfull.'

The fourth, to the right of Lily, was Pebbles Woodson. Pebbles was the shortest girl there, at 5' 1". She had long, dark red hair, that was originally black but she had dyed it, and had chocolaty brown eyes, that many people, men and women alike, tended to lose themselves in. Pebbles, although small in size, had a huge heart, and loved meeting and befriending people. She did, however have her blonde moments.

The fifth, to the right of Pebbles, was Marley Quinston. Marley was also_, _Pebbles' cousin. Marley had short, curly, brown hair and pretty, light, brown eyes. She was about 5' 5". Marley was often looking after Pebbles, but didn't mind. She loved Pebbles and one was rarely seen without the other. Marley had another cousin, this time on her mother's side.

Farren Yately was the sixth and final girl in the group. She had curly blonde hair, and icy blue eyes. She was the tallest at 5' 11". Farren was joyful, sometimes hyperactive, carefree girl, who took life as seriously as a carefree girl could. (Not very some would say.) She loved her friends and family and, much like Angel and the rest of their friends, would do anything for them.

These six friends were about to go on the adventure of a lifetime. And find some love along the way.

Pebbles squeaked when she thought she heard something behind the trees next to them, and being the curious girl she is, went to investigate. "Be right back."

"Where are you going?" Angel asked.

"I thought I heard something."

"Pebbles!" Marley called after her, running towards the way Pebbles went when a scream was heard. The other four followed, just in time to see Marley fall down a hole.

"MARLEY!" Farren shouted, running over to the hole. When she reached it, she lost her balance and fell after her.

"FARREN!" Lily, Angel and Bianca all shrieked. The three ran over to the hole, and looked down. They couldn't hear their friend's screams anymore. They were probably dead.

Bianca pulled out her Samsung Galaxy and shined it down the hole. She couldn't see a bottom. She squeaked when it suddenly slipped through her fingers, and fell down the hole.

"MY GALAXY!" Bianca screeched, jumping in after it.

"BIANCA!" Lily and Angel both shouted.

"That girl is an idiot!" Lily growled.

Angel sighed and gave Lily a worried look as Bianca's shrieks suddenly faded into nothing.

Lily started pacing back and forth as she tried to think, and squeaked when she tripped over a root that she didn't see in the dark, and fell headfirst into the hole.

"LILY!" Angel screamed. In her haste to run over to the hole to see where her friend had gone, she also tripped, but on a stone this time, and fell down through the hole in the ground.

A light was seen through the trees, and a man with a doberman by his side, and a flashlight and hand walked into the clearing.

"Thought I heard screamin'." He mumbled, shining the light around through the darkness. He never noticed the Intensity 2 cellphone that sat near the hole, that once belonged to Angel Mason, and turned back, the dog trotting along beside him.

* * *

><p><strong>How'd you like it? Hope you did! <strong>

**Review please! Flames are only used to cook up new ideas, and are basically a waste of your thoughts and laptop's battery!**

**So...**

**Review with constructive criticism please!**


	2. Last Friday Night

**And here it is! The not-so-long awaited chapter one!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's!**

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Last Friday Night<p>

/_Last Friday night, yeah we danced on table tops, and we took to many shots, think we kissed but I forgot!-Katy Perry/_

Farren groaned as she sat up, resting a hand on her forehead as she opened her eyes and taking in her surroundings. She was on a dirt road that didn't look at all familiar.

"The hole... Pebbles and Marley fell..." Farren whispered. She looked around and saw the her two best friends lying there next to her.

"Pebbles!" She squeaked. "Marley! Wake up!"

"Some game huh?" Pebbles mumbled rolling onto her side. "Did someone sneak in alcohol and give it to us, Farren?"

"No! Pebbles get up!" Farren hissed. "We're not at Angel's house!"

"'Course we are..." Marley mumbled tiredly. "Otherwise- Pebbles!"

Marley shot up where she was and looked around. "Whoa this is trippy... Last friday night... Was insane... That was an epic game... Pebbles are you alright?"

"M'fine." Pebbles mumbled, rolling onto her other side.

"But you fell down the hole! We both did!"

"So did I!" Farren informed her cousin. "What's going on? Where are we?"

"I don't know..." Marley replied. "Pebbles do you know where we are?"

"Angel's house."

"Pebbles open your eyes!"

Pebbles frowned and sat up, looking around and gasping. "Where the hell are we!"

"I don't know!" Farren looked around worriedly. "I don't know where we are!"

As the three looked around, they didn't notice four young hobbits walking down the road. THe four stopped and studied the three girls curiously as the watched them look around themselves as if they'd never seen the Shire before.

"What're they doing?" Frodo Baggins looked at his companions. Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck, and Peregrin Took. The three shook their heads. "I don't know." Sam replied for the three of them.

"They're acting like they've never seen the Shire before!" Pippin frowned. Merry nodded. "What's going on with them?"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON!" Marley shouted. "One minute Pebbles falls down a hole and the next minute we're sitting here! Who jacked up the hole?"

Pebbles looked thoughtful for a minute. "Maybe we're in Wonderland!"

"You mean like Alice?" Farren frowned. "Alice in Wonderland isn't real, Pebbles. It's a story! And it's Underland not Wonderland!"

"But she calls it Wonderland!"

"This doesn't even look like Underland!" Marley frowned.

"You're thinking of Tim Burton's version of the story. You know, with Johnny Depp in it as-"

"The Mad Hatter! Yeah I'm not dense!"

"Gosh Marls I'm sorry."

"Are you three alright?" Pippin asked.

The three girls all squeaked and looked at the four.

"W-We're fine." Farren nodded.

"WE'RE NOT FINE FARREN!" Marley shouted. "WE FELL DOWN A FRACKING RABBIT HOLE AND NOW WE'RE IN UNDERLAND!"

"This ain't that place you're talkin' about." Sam informed them. "This is the Shire!"

"The what?" Pebbles frowned, cocking her head slightly to the side.

"The Shire!" Frodo repeated.

"You don't know you're in the Shire?" Merry asked.

Farren frowned. "What's a shire?"

"The Shire is where you are!" Pippin replied. "It's where we hobbits all live!"

"I'm confused!" Pebbles announced, raising her hand.

Marley looked like she was having a mental breakdown. "This is impossible!"

"Marley-"

"FARREN IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

"How is it impossible?" Frodo asked.

"Because I don't know of any Shire where we're from, and if this was real, Angel, Lily and Bianca would be here!"

"There is not Shire on Earth." Pebbles nodded. "So where are we?"

"Middle Earth." Pippin said as if it were obvious.

"Middle Earth? That makes absolutely no sense. There's one Earth and it's known as Earth. Just Earth." Farren explained.

"You're in Middle Earth." Sam promised. "Not... Earth."

"So we're not in Jacksonville anymore?" Pebbles clarified.

"We're so not in Jacksonville anymore." Marley sighed. "I'll face it know that I've pinched myself."

Farren and Pebbles started laughing. "You believe that you're not dreaming because you pinched yourself?"

"Have you ever heard the phrase 'Pinch me I'm dreaming!' or haven't you?" Marley frowned.

"We have but we can't believe you actually did!"

"Are you three alright?" Merry asked.

"What's Jacksonville?" Pippin asked.

"It's where we're from." Farren shrugged. "Maybe... You don't think we went to a different like... Dimension or something do you?" She looked at Pebbles and Marley. The two shrugged in reply.

"Okay. If you explain to us everything about this place, then we won't bug you anymore. We just need to find our friends and it'd be nice to know a bit about this place before we went looking." Marley explained to the four. "I'm Marley by the way. Marley Quinston."

"I'm Farren Yately."

"I'm Pebbles! Pebbles Woodson!"

"Samwise Gamgee is my name. Everyone calls me Sam." Sam introduced. "These are my friends Frodo Baggins, Merry Brandybuck and Pippin Took."

The three beside him waved slightly at the peculiar girls. Merry's gaze was fixated on Marley, as Pippin gazed in wonder at Pebbles. Frodo was silently studying Farren. The three had never seen any more beautiful hobbits there in the Shire.

Did I mention that Marley, Pebbles and Farren were hobbits?

-_Meanwhile...-_

Bianca groaned as she woke up, and found herself in a bed.

"Where am I?" She mumbled, looking around.

"You're in Minas Tirith." A voice informed her. She looked and saw a woman next to her bed.

"Minas Tirith?" Bianca frowned. "I've never heard of it."

The woman blinked. "You've never heard of the White City?"

Bianca shook her head. "No, sorry... How did I get here?"

"You were found not far outside the gates of the city by one of the Steward's sons."

"Who's the Steward?" Bianca raised her eyebrows.

"Lord Denethor. His son Boromir found you."

Bianca's frown grew. What kind of names were Denethor and Boromir?

"I am Taymana, one of the maids in the castle."

Whoa! Castle? Bianca's confusion was nagging at her brain insanely.

"You mind if I look around for a bit? I'm Bianca by the way."

"I've never heard that name before. Is it elvish?" Taymana asked.

Bianca shook her head. "It's Italian."

"Italian?" Taymana looked confused. "I've never heard of it!"

Bianca blinked. "It's from a country call Italy. You've never heard of it?"

Taymana shook her head. "It must be very far from here."

Bianca sighed and nodded. "It is."

What the hell was elvish?

"There are some dresses in the wardrobe over there, and you can change behind that screen right there." Taymana pointed. "I can do your hair once you're finished dressing if you would like me to."

Bianca smiled slightly. "That'd be nice. Thanks."

The short girl made her way over to the dresser and opened it up, blinking when she saw the beautiful dresses inside. "These are beautiful." She whispered. "How come they didn't have any of these in Florida?"

"What was that?" Taymana asked as she pulled a brush out of a drawer.

Bianca blinked. "Nothing, Taymana." She picked out a lavender colored dress that had white vine-like patterns down the front, and went behind the screen to change. When she came out, Taymana gasped.

"You look beautiful Lady Bianca!"

Bianca was once again confused. This time by the formality 'Lady'.

"You can just call me Bianca." She informed Taymana.

Taymana nodded. "Bianca it is. And I'm being completely honest. You look wonderful."

Bianca blushed slightly. "Thanks." She sat down and allowed Taymana to do her hair. When she was finished, her hair was in a beautiful updo.

"Thank you again Taymana. I don't think I've looked this pretty for a while." Bianca admitted. She didn't remember looking that beautiful ever!

"Would you like me to show you around, Bianca?" Taymana asked.

Bianca shook her head. "No thank you. I'll figure things out myself as I go. I'm pretty good at that."

"Lord Denethor's sons were looking forward to meeting you upon your awakening. Lunch will be in an hour in the dining hall, which is just down this hallway, and to the left." Taymana explained before Bianca left, pointing down the hall. "You will know it when you see it."

Bianca smiled. "Again Taymana thank you. I can tell already, we're gonna be great friends."

Taymana laughed lightly. "The clothes you came in are being washed, and should be in your wardrobe before you go to sleep tonight."

"_Again,_" Bianca laughed with her. "Thanks!"

With that, she turned and headed down the hall.

This'll be interesting...

**_Someone must've brought beer to the game or something and I had some. Or maybe a little to much... This is some crazy dream!_Bianca thought as she walked.**

-_Meanwhile... Again...-_

"What the hell is going on?" Angel mumbled to herself as she sat up. She found herself on a dirt road, in front of a gate to a small town.

She curiously stood up, and swayed slightly. She must've drank or ate something at the game last night! She could barely walk straight!

Angel sighed and made her way into the town, seeing a sign that said "Bree" on it.

"This place must be called Bree." She muttered as she walked.

For some reason, she could barely keep herself on her feet. She was dizzy and felt like she'd pass out at any moment!

As she walked, she frowned as she looked at the people around her. It was as if they were in medieval times or something!

She blinked as she came upon an inn titled 'The Prancing Pony' and swayed again. "Oh my god." She mumbled. "I don't feel that good."

As she fainted, a pair of strong arms caught her.

Strider looked down at the KO-ed girl in his arms. She was wearing curious clothes, and he'd never seen someone like her. However, if she was sick, he couldn't just leave her out here.

He carried her into the inn, and up to his room, setting her on his bed. He'd wait for her to wake up, and then see if she was sick in any way.

-_Meanwhile... AGAIN... Last time. I promise.-_

Lily blinked as she woke up. "Where am I?" She groaned.

"In the House of Elrond." A voice replied. She squeaked and saw a woman next to her. A woman who was far more beautiful than any other Lily had ever seen.

"You're awake." The woman smiled. "My name is Arwen. I found you outside the gates of Imaldris and I knew I couldn't leave you out there. You were brought inside, and my father checked to see if you were ill. I was just checking on you now when you woke up."

Lily blinked. "I'm Lily."

"A beautiful name." Arwen smiled.

"So where is the House of Elrond?" Lily asked.

"Imaldris. Known to men and other races sometimes as Rivendell." Arwen explained.

"Oh..." Lily, still confused, did not press the conversation furthur.

"There are dresses in the wardrobe over there, the clothes you were wearing upon your arrival are also in there, if you are hungry, there is a tray of food on the table there. If you wish, I can have one of the maids draw you a bath."

Lily blinked. She must've been in a "higher up's" castle or something!

"Yeah, actually, a bath would be great..."

Arwen nodded. "Until next time then, Lily." The woman gave Lily one last smile before walking out.

"Now that's one person not even Angel, whom is the prettiest girl I know, can compete with." Lily mumbled as she got up. She picked out a dress as a maid came in, and set up a bath in the small washroom next to the room she was in. The maid laid the dress out on the bed for her as she headed into the washroom, and began to undress.

As Lily slid herself down into the washtub, she sighed to herself. "What's going on?" She mumbled.

She pushed away all thoughts of confusion and for the next hour, bathed peacefully. It wasn't until an hour and a half later she noticed her ears were pointed at the top. An inhuman quality that she certainly didn't possess last time she looked in a mirror.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! The girls are in Middle Earth! Wowzers...<strong>

**Hope you liked it!**

**Review please! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS WELCOME! FLAMES ARE A WASTE OF YOUR THOUGHTS AND TIME!**


	3. Nine in the Afternoon

**Here's chapter two! Keep those reviews a comin'! They keep me happy, and wash away all bad thoughts about mid-terms this week! (Not looking forward to them!)**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Nine In The Afternoon<p>

/_'Cause it's nine in the afternoon! And your eyes are the size of the moon! You could, 'cause you can, so you do! We're feelin' so good, it's the way that we do, when it's nine in the afternoon! -Panic! At The Disco/_

"It's like it's nine in the afternoon." Farren mumbled as she sat with Frodo, Sam, Marley, Pebbles, Merry and Pippin later that day, at a lake.

Marley and Pebbles nodded in agreement. "This is so completely impossible." Pebbles sighed as Marley braided her hair for her.

Marley was studying Merry subtly as she did Pebbles' hair. He was probably the cutest guy he ever saw! He was really sweet and protective of his friends. It reminded her a bit of Lily, Angel and Bianca. She missed them and wanted to know if they were there in Middle-Earth with her!

Pebbles thoughts were focused completely on Pippin. If it was brought up in conversation, she'd disagree with Marley completely and say _Pippin _was the cutest guy ever. He was kind of clueless sometimes, but she could understand that completely, and he was really sweet!

Farren kept glancing at Frodo, blushing slightly whenever they made eye-contact for a few seconds. Apparently, he'd been looking at her too. She almost refused to think of the others. Farren had never met a kinder person than Frodo. She was betting that if they'd met any of the other hobbits in the Shire on that dirt road earlier, said hobbits would probably have either made fun of herself and her friends or called them insane. These four however, (Especially Frodo, in Farren's opinion) were completely accepting of them!

"Nine in the afternoon?" Sam asked.

"It's a saying." Farren waved her hand airily. "And a song, but I don't exactly know how it goes..."

"Where are you staying?" Merry asked.

The three girls shared a worried look.

"We don't exactly know..." Pebbles bit her lip.

"You'll stay at Bag End! I'm sure Bilbo won't mind." Frodo informed them.

"Who?" Marley asked as she finished Pebbles' hair.

"Frodo's uncle." Pippin explained.

"Thanks." The girls chorused.

Pebbles bit her lip and looked at the water.

"What is it Pebs?" Farren asked.

Pebbles sighed. "Nothing."

Marley rolled her eyes. "No something's wrong."

"Nothings wrong. I'm just thinking- Okay forget this." Pebbles jumped up and dove in the water, splashing her two best friends and soaking them completely.

"PEBBLES!" Marley shrieked jumping in after her. "I JUST DID YOUR HAIR!"

Farren rolled her eyes. "Pebbles loves to swim." She shrugged, looking at the four hobbits next to her, before jumping in after them.

Once Farren had seperated the small water fight, Marley swam over to the edge and grinned at the boys. "C'mon!"

"AHHHH! FARREN! DON'T HURT ME!"

"STOP SPLASHING ME PEBBLES!"

Merry and Pippin both shrugged before jumping in and laughing when they resurfaced.

Frodo and Sam laughed with them before joining.

The seven hobbits spent the rest of the afternoon in the water, laughing, splashing and just having fun.

-_Meanwhile...-_

Bianca was wandering the courtyard with the big white tree in it. That's what she called it.

She walked over to the tree and examined it, tilting her head slightly to the side as she did so.

"The White Tree of Gondor. It is the symbol of the kingdom."

Bianca jumped and turned to see a tall man, with dark hair walking over.

"You are Bianca?" He asked.

She nodded. "Who are you?" She smiled shyly.

"I am Boromir, son of Denethor."

"Ah!" Her smile grew a bit. "You're the one who found me. Uhm... Thanks."

He smiled. "You were in need of help and I could not yield to give it."

_Why are people so FORMAL here?_ Bianca thought.

She pushed the thought away and smiled back. "Is that a sword?"

He looked down. "Yes it is."

"May I see it?"

Boromir frowned slightly. "I don't think-"

"It's customary where I'm from for women to fight. I know how to handle a sword." She explained quickly, already catching onto this place's customs. "I've known since I was six. I'm eighteen now."

Boromir raised his eyebrows. "Very few women I've met have learned to fight."

Bianca grinned up at him. "Do you need proof, sir? I'd gladly give it."

He chuckled. "I talk your word for it, milady."

"I'd appreciate it if you only called me Bianca. I really can't stand formalities."

"I'll call you by Bianca if you refer to me as Boromir."

"Boromir it is."

-_Meanwhile... Again...-_

Strider studied the girl that was on the bed in front of him. She had the beauty of an elf, but seeing the way she stumbled down the street, she didn't have the grace of one, which meant she couldn't _be _an elf.

No... She was human. A very beautiful woman. He couldn't help but wonder why he felt so drawn to her. Why had he stepped out of the shadows two days ago to catch her?

Was it simply because he felt the need to help her? Or was it because of the fact that he felt drawn to her.

She had... Almost angelic features. Looking at the way she had wandered through Bree, she was obviously a curious girl, and it seemed she'd never seen a place such as Bree before. There were many villages here and there like Bree though. She must've come from one of them for she didn't seem as worn by travel as someone who'd traveled farther than that.

He was so caught up in examining the strange girl, he was startled when she stirred and her eyes flickered open. He finally got a first look at them. They were a beautiful mix of green and brown.

"Where am I?" Angel murmured as she carefully sat up.

"The Inn of the Prancing Pony." Strider informed her.

She squeaked and looked at him. "Do I know you?"

"No, milady. I found you outside the inn, unconscious."

_Milady? _Angel wondered. _What's going on?_

"This definitley isn't my house." Angel mumbled. "How did I get _here? _I just remember... Lily... and everyone else... They fell!" She sat up quickly, groaning as she did so, and fell back against the pillows. "Oh that's a migrane..."

"Who fell?" Strider questioned.

"My friends... There was this hole you see... My friend Pebbles thought she heard something in the woods, and ran to see what it was... She didn't catch the hole in the dark and fell down through it. Her cousin Marley ran after her, and fell in as well. Our friend Farren ended up falling in, then Bianca when she made the mistake of dropping our only source of light down the hole, then Lily tripped into it. Then... Myself... I don't understand how this happened!"

"Milady, you may just need your rest. I'm known around here as Strider."

Angel looked at him. "I'm Angel. And I guess you're right." She sighed and layed back on the pillows. "And don't... No formalities please... I despise them."

Strider smiled slightly. "Rest well, Angel."

As instructed, Angel soon fell into a peaceful, dreamless slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhhh! No Lily! Sorry, but I wasn't sure what to do about Lily yet! I just know she's in Rivendell right-<strong>

**Lily: It's IMALDRIS! Not Rivendell!**

**Angel: Actually it's known to men and other races as Rivendell.**

**Farren: What Angel said! **

**Bianca: *Rolls eyes* Guys, seirously? It's the name of a place. Does it really-**

**Pebbles: SHUT UP SHORTY!**

**Bianca: I'm SHORT? What about you hobbits!**

**Marley: Exactly! We're not short, we're hobbits!**

**Farren: Shirelings!**

**Pebbles: Halflings!**

**Bianca: Whatever...**

**Ugh... Excuse them... Anyways-**

**Lily: And why wasn't I in the chapter? Don't I deserve to be in a chapter?**

**Angel: Lily just shut up. You were in the prologue and the first chapter. It's one chapter without you. I think you'll survive.**

**Lily: LEAVE ME ALONE!**

**Again. Excuse them. They're being weird. Anyways, hope you liked the chapter!**

**I'll have chapter three up ASAP!**

**Review please! They're so loved!**


	4. Party Rock Anthem

**And here it is! Chapter three! I'm so good with updating. I should get a prize!**

**Hope you like chapter three!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: Party Rock Anthem<p>

/_Party rock is in the house tonight! Everybody just have a good time! And we gonna make you lose your mind! Everybody just have a good time!-LMFAO_/

All thoughts were washed away as Farren, Marley and Pebbles danced around at Bilbo's 111th birthday party.

As of now, the girls were staying with Frodo and Bilbo at Bag End, and the three, along with Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin, were insepperable. All thoughts of trying to find Angel, Bianca and Lily convenietly washed away, as stated before.

Farren and Marley giggled when Pippin strode over to Pebbles, his cheeks red from drinking, and said "May I have this dance, milady?" In a corny voice.

Pebbles blushed. "You may."

Marley however was practically dragged onto the dancefloor by Merry, who had probably drank more than his cousin.

Farren laughed as she watched the four, and eventually found herself encouraging Sam to dance with Rosie. Frodo came along and helped, and the two practically shoved Sam into her, laughing as they danced.

Meanwhile, Pebbles, Pippin, Marley and Merry were over by Gandalf's fireworks cart. The girls had recently met Gandalf, and already liked him. Gandalf was an easy to get along with person in their opinions.

Once Marley and Merry secured the area, Pippin and Pebbles set to work on trying to find the perfect firework.

Pebbles held one up and Merry and Marley shook their heads.

"The big one!" Merry pointed. "The big one!"

Pippin picked it up, causing Marley and Merry to grin and hi-five. The four rushed into the tent, and Pippin lit it.

"You're supposed to stick it in the ground!" Marley hissed.

"It is in the ground!" Pippin defended.

"Outside!" Merry added.

"This was your idea!" Pebbles pointed at Marley and Merry.

The four all fell back when the firework suddenly went into the air, taking the tent with it. The four gasped and watched, their faces and clothes now covered in soot, hair sticking up in different directions.

Everyone watched as the firework flew into the sky, and formed a dragon.

"Bilbo!" Farren shouted.

"Watch out for the dragon!" Frodo instructed. The two practically dragged him down to the ground with them as the firework went straight over them, then over the lake, going off in what would be a beautiful finale (If it was the finale, which it wasn't.)

Marley and Pebbles quickly snuck off, just as Gandalf managed to snatch Merry and Pippin.

The two hi-fived and ran over to Farren.

"What did you two do?"

"Nothing!" They said innocently.

"Yes yes, I believe that with the soot all over your faces and clothes."

The two winced when suddenly, they felt someone grab them by the ears.

"Ah! Marley Quinston and Pebbles Woodson as well! You'll share Meriadoc and Peregrin's punishment."

Farren and Frodo laughed as they watched the two solemnly walk over to where Merry and Pippin were washing dishes. Gandalf sat and watched them with a satisfactory smirk as he smoked his pipe.

"Speech Bilbo! Speech!" The crowd was shouting. Bilbo obliged and stepped up.

"My dear Bagginses and Boffins! Tooks and Brandybucks! Grubbs! Chubbs! Hornblowers! Bolgers! Bracegirdles! And Proudfoots!" Every name earned a cheer from the respecitve families.

"Proudfeet!" A hobbit shouted. The crowd laughed.

"Today is my one hundred and eleventh birthday! Yes, and alas... Eleventy-one years is far too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable hobbits! I don't know half of you half as well as I should like, and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve!"

It was silent as people tried to figure out whether it was a compliement or not.

"I have... Things to do and... I have put this off for far too long... I regret to announce, this is the end. I am going now.. I bid you all a very fond farewell!"

Farren noticed Bilbo spare Frodo one last glance, before he whispered "Goodbye."

He disappeared!

Farren gasped. "Where did he go?"

Frodo gazed at the stool where his uncle previously stood in disbelief. Gone. He couldn't be gone! He'd spoken for so long about leaving, but nobody ever believed he would!

"Frodo are you alright?" Farren asked a few minutes later.

Frodo sighed and nodded. "I'm fine, Farren-"

"Frodo Baggins! You certainly don't look fine!" Farren frowned. "So don't tell me you are!"

"I just... I didn't think he'd leave... After so long..."

Farren sighed. "Frodo, I'm not the best at these things, but..." She decided to steal a Luna Lovegood quote. "Things have a way of coming back to us in the end. Not always in the way we expect. But they come back."

Frodo half-smiled at her. "Thanks Farren."

She smiled back. "Anytime."

"Would you like to dance?" He questioned as a joyful song once again began to play.

"I would!"

The two grinned at eachother and headed onto the dancefloor.

"Awwww..." Marley gushed upon seeing Farren and Frodo dancing around.

"What is it?" Pebbles asked. She stopped scrubbing dishes to look up and see the two of them.

"Ain't that one of the cutest things you never saw?" Marley laughed.

Pebbles grinned. "Yes. We _never _saw that."

"Good blackmail... Farren _dancing_."

"_Very _good blackmail..."

"Farren dancing! Who woulda thunk it!"

The two laughed once more and continued washing the dishes.

-Later...-

Later that night, Pebbles, Marley, Merry and Pippin found themselves trying to escort a drunken Farren back to Bag End.

This was very difficult.

"Oh ehm geeee!" Farren squealed. "It's a flower!" She started running over to the flower, but ended up running into a tree.

"Ooooh!" Pebbles groaned as she watched her friend hit the ground.

"That one had to hurt." Pippin agreed.

Marley sighed and walked over. "Farren if you follow us, we'll take you somewhere that has _TONS _of pretty flowers!"

Farren grinned. "Okay!"

She followed her friends back to Bag End. Just as they entered, Gandalf was leaving.

"Where are you going?" Merry asked.

"There are things I must see to, Meriadoc. I may or may not be back soon." The old wizard explained hurriedly, before he jumped on his horse and left.

"What's going on Frodo?" Marley asked as she restrained Farren from the flowers in the front of the house.

"Nothing." Frodo promised before he set the envelope that was in his hands, in a chest filled with maps and the like.

"Well... Not long after you left, Farren discovered ale." Pippin informed him.

"And Farren, being... Farren and never having had an alcoholic drink in her life, decided to try it..." Marley sighed.

"And she liked it." Merry and Pebbles chorused.

"Pretty flowers!" Farren giggled.

Everyone laughed.

"Lead her into her room then." Frodo chuckled. "By the time she's in there she'll probably have passed out."

As if on cue, Farren hit the floor, unconscious.

Again, everyone laughed.

Pebbles grabbed Farren by the arms and tried to drag her.

Fail.

Marley ended up falling onto her back in laughter as she watched Pebbles struggle to drag Farren to her room.

"This isn't working!" Pebbles groaned.

Merry, Pippin and Frodo, by now, had joined Marley's laughter.

"Here, I'll take her."

Frodo managed to scoop up Farren and carry her into her room.

He gave her one last fond smile, before walking out, and shutting the door behind himself.

* * *

><p><strong>A chapter dedicated to the hobbits!<strong>

**Keep those reviews coming!**

**Lily: Okay. How long til I get to be in the story?**

**Angel: I think she's planning on mainly the hobbits for the next chapter or two, because that's how the movie goes or something.**

**Bianca: There's a movie?**

**Angel: Yeah wanna come over and watch it? Becky just gave it to me.**

**Lily: Fine then! Ignore me!**

**Excuse Lily. She's being weird because she has barely had any spotlight.**

**Well-**

**Lily: I WANNA SAY IT!**

**Whatever...**

**Lily: Review please! Maybe if you review I'll get put in a chapter!**

**Angel & Bianca: Not!**

**Lily: HEY!**


	5. You're Not Alone

**AND CHAPTER FOUR! I'm so nice to all of you. I should stop updating for a while just because I'm so nice...**

**No no! I won't! I'm TOO nice. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's.**

**Sorry guys, but only hobbits this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: You're Not Alone<p>

/_Cause you're not alone, girl! Look over your shoulder! You don't have to wonder...-Big Time Rush_/

"Goodnight." Rosie smiled at Sam, Farren and Frodo, as the three left the Green Dragon a few nights later.

As of right now, nobody had any idea where Marley, Pebbles, Merry and Pippin were.

Anyways, the three walked until Bag End, where Sam bid the two goodnight, and Farren and Frodo headed up the path.

"I wonder where Marley and Pebbles are." Farren mused quietly as Frodo opened the door.

"Most likely with Merry and Pippin." Frodo chuckled.

The two froze upon entering. Something didn't seem right. They continued walking, looking in. They didn't notice someone behind them.

A hand reached out of the darkness and grabbed Frodo's shoulder.

Farren squeaked and Frodo jumped. The two turned to see Gandalf, looking somewhat deranged.

"Is it secret? Is it safe?"

"Is _what _secret? Is _what _safe?" Farren asked. She watched as Frodo rushed over to the map chest while Gandalf started a fire.

He opened the chest, and pulled out the envelope she'd seen in his hand the night of Bilbo's party.

He handed it to Gandalf, who immeadiatly threw it in the fire.

"What are you doing?" Frodo asked, bewildered.

Flames instantly consumed the envelope, revealing a ring.

"Why is a ring in an envelope?" Farren asked quietly. She watched as Gandalf reached into the fireplace with some tongs, and lifted the ring out. "Hold out your hand, Frodo. It's quite cool."

Frodo did as instructed, and Gandalf dropped the ring into his hands.

"What do you see?" Gandalf asked. "Can you see anything?"

Farren peeked over Frodo's shoulder at the ring, watching curiously.

"Nothing." Frodo said quietly. "There's nothing."

"Wait!" Farren shook her head. "What's that?"

The two hobbits watched as firey markings appearaed on the ring.

"There are markings... It's some form of Elvish. I can't read it." Frodo explained.

"Elvish?" Farren mouthed to herself, confused.

"There are few who can." Gandalf informed them. "The language is that of Mordor, which I will not utter here."

"Mordor?" Frodo gasped.

"What?" Farren was getting somewhat annoyed by the confusion.

"In the common tongue, it says "One ring to rule them all, one right to find them. One ring to bring them all, and in the darkness bind them.""

Farren frowned. "That's some damn powerful ring."

They headed into the kitchen, Frodo made some tea as Farren stared at the ring as it sat on the table. "I repeat: Some damn powerful ring."

Once Frodo had given both some tea, and poured a cup for himself, Gandalf began explaining.

"This is the one ring. Forged by the Dark Lord, Sauron, in the fires of Mount Doom. Taken by Isildur from the hand of Sauron himself."

_Mount Doom... What an original name. _Farren thought saracastically. _And I thought the only 'Dark Lord' there was was Voldemort in Harry Potter?_

"Bilbo found it..." Frodo whispered. "In Gollum's cave."

"Gollum?" Farren asked. "What's a Gollum?" She was ignored.

"For sixty years, the ring lay quiet in Bilbo's keeping, prolonging his life, delaying old age... But no longer, Frodo. Evil is stirring in Mordor. The ring has awoken. It's heard it's master's call." Gandalf explained quietly.

Farren squeaked when she heard a whisper. A whisper of Black Speech. It came from the ring. The three shared a worried look.

"But he was destroyed..." Frodo shook his head. "Sauron was destroyed."

"No, Frodo." Gandalf shook his head. "The spirit of Sauron has endured. HIs life force if bounde to the ring and the ring survived. Sauron has returned. His Orcs have multiplied. His fortress of Barad-dur is rebuilt in the land of Mordor. Sauron needs only this ring to cover all the lands in a second darkness. He is seeking it... Seeking it... All his thought is bent on it. For the ring years, above all else, to return to the hand of it's master. They are one. The Dark Lord, and the ring. Frodo he must never find it."

"Great. It's like Voldemort and the horcruxes." Farren mumbled. "The Dark Lord returns!"

Again, she was ignored as Frodo stood up, picking up the ring. "Alright! We'll put it away then! We'll keep it hidden! We never speak of it again! No one know's it's here do they?" Frodo looked at Gandalf.

The old wizard shifted uncomfortably and Farren gasped. "Do they Gandalf?"

"There is one other who knew that Bilbo had the Ring... I looked everywhere for the creature Gollum. But the enemy found him first."

"I don't know how long they tortured him, but amidst the endless screams and enane babble, they discerned two words. Shire... Baggins..."

"Shire! Baggins!" Frodo gasped. "But that would lead them here!"

Farren's eyes grew to be the size of Jupiter. "No!"

"Take it! Take it Gandalf!"

"No Frodo..."

"You must take it!"

"You cannot offer me this ring!"

"I'm giving it to you!"

"Don't tempt me, Frodo! I dare not take it, not even to keep it safe..." Gandalf shook his head. "Understand, Frodo. I would use this Ring from a desire to do good... But through me... It would wield a power too great and terrible to imagine."

"But it can't stay in the Shire!" Farren squeaked.

"No, no it can't." Gandalf agreed.

"What must I do?" Frodo asked.

Farren's eyes grew even wider as she watched Frodo rush around the house, packing food and clothes.

"You must leave, and leave quickly. Get out of the Shire."

"Where? Where shall I go?" Frodo asked.

"Make for the villiage of Bree." Gandalf instructed.

"Bree? And what about you?"

"I will be waiting for you at the Inn of the Prancing Pony."

"And the ring will be safe there?" Frodo questioned.

"I don't know, Frodo. I don't have any answers. I must see the Head of my Order. He is both wise and powerful. Trust me, Frodo. He'll know what to do."

"I'm going too." Farren crossed her arms.

"No!" Frodo said immeadiatly. "Farren-"

"Frodo as long as I know about this, I'm as safe as you! You're not alone in this Frodo. I'm going with you."

Gandalf nodded and turned back to Frodo. "You'll have to leave the name of Baggins behind you. For that name is not safe outside the Shire. Farren, go pack your things."

Farren nodded and hurried into her room, grabbing a small satchel out of the wardrobe, and grabbing some of the clothes Frodo had let her borrow while she was here.

Just as she walked out, coat on and satchel in hand, Gandalf said, "Get down!"

She and Frodo both hurriedly hit the floor as Gandalf made his way over to the window. He carefully stuck his staff out the window, and hit something. There was a yelp of pain.

The two hobbit's eyes widened as Gandalf reached out and dragged in Sam.

"Confound it all Samwise Gamgee! Have you been eavesdropping?" Gandalf shouted.

"I ain't been dropping no eaves sir! Honest! I was just cutting the grass under the window there, if you follow me!"

"A little late for trimming the verge don't you think?"

"I heard raised voices..."

"What did you hear? Speak!"

"N-N-N-N-Nothing important! That is I heard a good deal about a ring... And a Dark Lord... And something about the end of the world but... Please, Mr. Gandalf, sir, don't hurt me! Don't turn me into anything... Unnatural."

"Yes yes because the end of the world isn't important at all." Farren mumbled saracastically.

"No?" Gandalf smirked at Sam as Frodo and Farren grinned.

"Perhaps not. I've thought of a better use for you."

"Come along Samwise! Keep up!"

Gandalf led the three into the woods, and they stopped.

"Be careful, all of you. The Enemy has many spies in his service. Many ways of hearing. Birds... Beasts..."

Gandalf pulled Frodo to the side, and Farren and Sam waited until they walked back over.

Gandalf jumped on his horse, and rode off.

The journey had begun.

Marley and Pebbles were suspicious. They hadn't seen hide nor tail of Frodo or Farren since yesterday afternoon!

When Sam didn't come to do the gardening that day, they were even _more _suspicious.

"What's going on?" Pebbles looked at Marley. Marley bit her lip and shrugged. "I don't know Pebs..."

That night, they'd had it. They ran out of Bag End and towards the Green Dragon.

Merry and Pippin were just walking up the path towards the door of the Inn with the two got up to them.

"MERRY! PIPPIN!" Marley shouted, before she flopped to the ground, taking Pebbles with her.

"I... Really... Need to... Excercise... More..." Marley puffed.

"Take track. You do better with running." Pebbles informed her, looking like she'd just walked a few feet and that was it.

"Marley? Pebbles? What is it?" Merry asked.

"Frodo! Frodo, Sam and Farren! They're missing!" Pebbles almost shouted.

"What?" Pippin blinked.

"Well, first we thought that Frodo and Farren were spending the day together, but when we got back last night, they weren't home. Then today, Sam didn't come to do the gardening like he always does! We haven't seen Frodo, Farren or Sam since yesterday! They're gone!"

The two shared a look. "We need to find them." Merry sighed.

"Lets go then!"

The four hobbits sprinted off down the path.

Two days later, they found themselves tired and hungry.

"I'm so hungry..." Pippin moaned.

"Where are we?" Marley asked.

"Farmer Maggots." Merry explained, looking around.

"Well... He's a farmer... So he's got food right?" Pebbles asked.

"He probably won't mind us getting into his crops!" Pippin grinned.

The four hobbits sighed in relief and quickly ran over and snatced up some food.

That was when Farmer Maggot started chasing after them.

They ran through the hedgerow, and suddenly, the four burst through to one part, and smashed into someone.

"Frodo! Merry! Pebbles! Marley! It's Frodo Baggins!" Pippin said joyfully.

"Hello Frodo!" Merry grinned.

"Farren!" Marley and Pebbles sighed in relief.

"What's the meaning of this?" Sam shouted.

"Sam, hold this." Merry handed him some cabbages as his companions began distributing food to Frodo and Farren.

"You've been into Farmer Maggot's crop!" Sam accused.

"Who's that in my field? Get out of it? Get you of me field you young varmits! I'll show you... Get out of my corn!" Maggot's voice came.

Everyone quickly turned and ran for it.

"I don't know why he's so upset." Merry explained when he ran. "It's only a couple of carrots!"

"And some cabbages." Pippin added. "And those three bags of potatoes that we lifed last week! And then the mushrooms the week before!"

"Yes, Pippin, but I think his point is he's clearly overreacting!" Marley shouted.

"Run!" Pebbles shouted upon hearing a loud dog.

The seven suddenly tumbled down onto a road.

"That was close." Pippin sighed.

"Ow... I think I've broken something." Merry groaned. He reached under himself and pulled out a carrot, broken through the middle.

"Haha! You did Merry! You broke your carrot!" Pebbles laughed.

"GET OFF ME!" Came a muffled voice. THe muffled voice of Marley.

Merry jumped and rolled off of her. "Sorry Marley." His cheeks tinted slightly pink.

She stood up and dusted herself off. "No problem Merry. Just don't land on me again."

"Trust a Brandybuck and a Took." Sam frowned at Merry and Pippin.

"What? That was just a detour! A shortcut!" Merry defended.

"A shortcut to what?" Sam frowned.

"Mushrooms!" Pippin shouted.

Marley and Pebbles, whom both despised mushrooms for unknown reasons, sat back and watched the three fitght over the mushrooms.

Frodo and Farren however, were slowly realizing that they were on the road.

Farren shared a worried look with Frodo when she thought she heard horses hooves beating on the ground.

"I think we should get off the road." Frodo informed his friends.

He was ignored.

Farren's eyes widened when a cry was heard. A high pitched, bone chilling cry. One that made one's blood run cold.

"Get off the road! Quick!" Frodo shouted.

Everyone looked up at him before they all rushed off the road, and ended up hiding under a tree.

Everyone froze, breathing quietly.

Marley was clutching tightly to Merry, for fear that the terrible creature that was right behind them would find them.

Pebbles however, was ready to scream as she clutched to Pippin. Different bugs and insects were crawling over and around them.

Farren kept her eyes squeezed shut tightly, and hid her face in Frodo's neck.

Merry desperatly hurled the mushrooms across the road. The creature turned around at the sound, and darted to the side, his horse following. The group jumped up and ran.

Frodo stared at the Ring in his hand, shock spreading across his face.

"What was that?" Merry panted.

Everyone hurried through the trees, still running from the creatures.

They stopped behind some trees.

"Anything?" Sam asked.

"Nothing." Frodo shook his head.

"What's going on?" Pippin asked.

Merry moved past Pippin, Pebbles and Marley, and towards Frodo.

"That Black Rider was looking for something... Or someone. Frodo?"

Before he could reply, Sam said "Get down!"

Everyone sprawled onto the ground, holding their breath, and watching the silhouette of a Black Rider against the skyline. It quickly departed.

"I have to leave the Shire. Sam, Farren and I must get to Bree." Frodo explained.

"Right... Buckleberry Ferry! Follow me!" Merry instructed.

And suddenly, one of the riders burst out of the forest, riding straight towards them.

* * *

><p><strong>AHHHHH! IT'S THE NAZGUL! THEY'RE AFTER ME LUCKY CHARMS!<strong>

**Angel: Wrong story, Becky.**

**Bianca: Yeah... You're thinking of... Something else...**

**Farren: Harry Potter duh! Seamus Finnegan has that Irish accent and stuff so... Yeah!**

**Marley: Farren you're the only one who would relate Lord of the Rings to Harry Potter.**

**I do it too!**

**Pebbles: Well you don't count!**

**Whatever...**

**Angel: Has anyone else noticed Lily isn't here?**

**Farren: She's mad at Becky.**

**What the heck did I do? Wait... Don't answer that question...**

**Anyways...**

**All OC's Except Lily: REVIEW PLEASE! LILY MIGHT COME BACK!**


	6. No Sleep Till Brooklyn

**This may or may not be the last chapter I put up today. We'll have to see.**

**Hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Five: No Sleep Till Brooklyn<p>

/_NO. SLEEP. TILL BROOKLYN!-Beastie Boys_/

"Follow me!" Merry instructed.

Everyone ran away from the rider, hurrying toward Brandywine river.

"Get the ropes, Sam!" Merry instructed as one by one, people made it to the small boat.

Frodo and Farren were farther off than the others. Four of the creatures were behind them, speeding through the fog.

"FRODO!"

"FARREN!"

Frodo raced across the dock, and leaped onto the slowly departing ferry. Just in time, Farren leaped across, and he caught her. Just as the creatures came to the edge of the dock, they were out of reach.

The riders shrieked with rage, and wheeled their horses around towards the north, galloping away.

"How far to the nearest crossing?" Frodo asked, still clutching his arms around Farren.

"The Brandywine bridge. Twenty miles." Merry informed him.

Nobody got _any _sleep.

Angel frowned as she sat in the corner next to Strider.

"What are we waiting for?" She asked quietly. After a bit of persuasion, she'd convinced him to teach her how to fight. But first, he had to find someone. Who? He wouldn't say. It annoyed her slightly. Then, once they'd found this person, they'd head for Rivendell.

"What's that?" A curious voice asked. Angel, being bored, listened in.

"This, my friend, is a pint." Said a second voice.

"It comes in pints? I'm getting one!" Said the first.

"But you've had a whole half already!" Said a third.

Angel chuckled quietly upon hearing the three's antics. Apparently three girls agreed with her that it was funny, because three somewhat familiar laughs were heard. All girls.

Angel brushed off the fact that they were familiar, and leaned back against the wall, coughing slightly as Strider smoked his pipe. She could have sworn she saw him smirk momentarily.

Later, she heard another small voice, male, ask "Who's that man in the corner? And the woman with him?"

"He's one of them Rangers. They're dangerous folk they are, wandering the wilds. What his right name is, I've never heard, but round here he's known as Strider." Butterbur explained to the small voice.

"Strider." The small voice repeated. "And the girl?"

"Now her, nobody really knows. One day she wasn't here, and the next, you see her sittin' there in the corner with him."

"Oh..."

"Who are we waiting for?" Angel asked quietly.

"Baggins." Strider replied in the same tone.

"Baggins? Sure, I know a Baggins! He's over there!" Came the voice of the person who had said he was getting a pint.

Angel shot up in her seat.

"Frodo Baggins! He's my second cousin once removed, on his mother's side and my third cousin twice removed on his father's side if you follow me..."

"Pippin!"

"Steady on, Frodo!"

Angel watched as Pippin pushed Frodo away and Frodo stumbled backwards and fell to the floor. The inn went silent and attention turned to Frodo.

She watched as a ring flew through the air, in what felt like agonizing slow motion, fell down onto the hobbit's finger. He vanished. Everyone gasped.

Sam looked like he'd be sick. Pippin immeadiatly sobered, realizing his mistake.

"Pippin! Nobody's supposed to know who it is!" Came a familiar voice. But Angel didn't have time to identify it.

"Upstairs. Now." Strider instructed as he made his way across the room.

She nodded and ran up, forgetting that she'd just heard the voice of Pebbles Woodson.

She sat down and waited. Seconds later, Strider burst into the room, throwing Frodo in before him.

"What do you want?" Frodo frowned.

"A litle more caution from you. That is no trinket you carry."

"I carry nothing." Frodo replied.

Strider began putting out candles around the room. "Indeed? I can usually avoid being seen if I wish, but to disappear entirely... That is a rare gift." He pulled his hood off.

"Who are you?" Frodo asked.

Angel almost laughed. Note the 'almost.'

_Kid, I've been wondering the same thing since I got here. _She thought bitterly.

"Are you frightened?" Strider answered Frodo's question with his own question.

"Yes." Frodo replied.

"No nearly enough. I know what hunts you."

A sound was heard in the corridor. Frodo and Angel jumped. Strider drew his sword.

The door banged open. Sam, Merry, Pippin, Pebbles, Farren and Marley came in. Pippin had a chair, Merry had a candlestick, and Sam had his hands balled into fists.

"Let him go or I'll have you, Longshanks!" Sam shouted.

Strider sheathed his sword, a smile playing on his lips.

"You have a stout heart, little Hobbit, but that alone won't save you. You can no longer wait for the Wizard, Frodo. They're coming."

"Angel?"

Angel spun around. "Farren? Pebbles? Marley?"

Strider and Angel both gazed silently out the window from his room, watching as the Ringwraiths stabbed the empty beds in the Hobbit's room at the Prancing Pony.

An outraged shriek was heard, and all the hobbits bolted upright in their beds.

"What are they?" Frodo asked.

"They were once men." Strider glanced at Frodo, then away. "Great Kings of men. Then Sauron the deceiver gave to them Nine Rings of Power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question, one b one falling into darkness and now they are slaves to his will."

They watched as the Nazgul galloped down the Bree Streets.

"They are the Nazgul, Ringwratish, neither living or dead. At all times they feel the presence of the ring... drawn to the power of the one. They will never stop hunting you."

Farren glanced worriedly at Frodo, while Marley and Pebbles shared a concerned look.

Angel looked at her small friends. Things weren't going to be the same after this adventure.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have chapter five! Hope ya liked it!<strong>

**Lily: Okay. I'm back, but I'm not happy. Angel gets to-**

**Bianca: HEY! I'm not there either, but you don't see me complaining do you?**

**Lily: No...**

**Bianca: Exactly! Leave our poor creater alone!**

**Lily: Fine.**

**Thank you Bianca.**

**Bianca: No problem.**

**Anyways, hope you liked the chapter!**

**Review if you did!**

**Well... Actually... Review anyways! **


	7. Without You

**Yay! I'm putting up chapter six! This one has a bit of humor in it, but you may not like some parts (I'm sure I don't.)**

**Farren: L-Like when F-Frodo-**

**Lily: Hush! No giving away what happens!**

**Angel: What are you doing here Lils? I thought you were waiting for your part to come in. NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Lily: I COME IN NEXT CHAPTER?**

**Bianca: Great job Angel.**

**Angel: Thank you- Wait... That was saracasm.**

**Pebbles: Wow Angel. Even _I _knew that was saracasm.**

**Marley: Haha... Nice one Angie!**

**Angel: AAAHHHH! Don't call me Angie!**

**Ignore them please.**

**Anyways...**

**Here's the stupid disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Six: Without You<p>

/_I won't run, I won't fly, I will never make it by. Without you, without you, I can't rest, I can't fight! All I need is you and I... Without you... -Usher (& David Guetta)/_

"Where are you taking us?" Frodo looked at Strider who, with Angel by his side, was leading the Hobbits through a gloomy, overgrown forest.

"Into the wild." Strider replied.

"How do we know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf?" Merry whispered.

Marley nodded. "I'm with Merry on this one. We don't know for sure whether Strider and Gandalf are friends."

"We have no choice but to trust him." Frodo replied.

"But where is he leading us?" Sam asked.

"To Rivendell, Master Gamgee... To the House of Elrond."

Sam looked excited. "You hear that, Bill? Rivendell! We're going to see the Elves!"

Angel smiled fondly at the hobbits behind her. Though it was _kind of _weird that Sam was talking to the pony...

It was later on when the hobbits began to stop, and unstrap their satchels.

"Gentlemen, ladies, we do not stop until nightfall." Strider informed them.

"What about breakfast?" Pippin asked.

"You've already had it." Angel laughed. _Maybe he has short term memory loss..._

"We've had one, yes... But what about Second Breakfast?"

Strider and Angel gave Pippin blank looks. Strider turned away, shaking his head, while Angel raised her eyebrows at Pebbles who was giggling. "You like him?" She mouthed.

Pebbles blushed. "Shut up." She mouthed back.

Angel rolled her eyes and turned back to keep walking with Strider.

"I don't think he knows about second breakfast, Pip." Merry informed his friend.

"What about Elevenses? Luncheon? Afternoon Tea? Dinner? Supper? He knows about them doesn't he?"

"I wouldn't count on it." Merry replied.

Farren groaned. "I was getting used to seven meals a day!"

Angel laughed as an apple was thrown at Merry. He caught it. Then one was thrown to Pippin. It whacked him in the forehead.

She pulled one off a tree, and chucked it at an unsuspecting Marley, who was laughing at Pippin. It nailed her in the gut, and caused her to fall over.

"_Oof_!"

"Don't make fun of people!" Angel scolded.

Everyone was laughing. Angel smirked upon seeing a smile on Strider's face.

Strider stopped abrubtly, causing Angel to stop, which caused Pebbles to walk into her, Marley to walk into her, Farren to walk into her, Merry to walk into her, and Pippin to walk into him.

Frodo, Sam, and Strider just watched as, like the domino effect, they all fell over.

"GET OFF ME!" Angel shouted.

"Get off me!" Pebbles echoed. And once again, everyone did the same thing.

Eventually, Pippin stood up, which allowed everyone else to do the same.

Frodo and Sam were laughing, while Strider was shaking his head. Angel was guessing that it was fondly, because she could have sworn she saw a smile on his face.

Once everyone was sober, Strider began explaining. "This was once the great Watchtower of Amon Sul. We shall rest here tonight."

Everyone eventually collapsed halfway up, and they stopped there for now.

Strider dropped seven small swords on the ground at the hobbit's feet.

"These are all for you seven. Keep them close. I'm going to have a look around. Stay here. Angel. Come with me."

Angel shrugged and followed.

"I'll have a sword procured for you when we reach Rivendell." He informed her. She nodded.

Meanwhile up with the hobbits, Frodo was tired. He laid down and shut his eyes, slowly falling asleep.

Sam, Merry and Pippin lit a small fire, while Farren, Marley and Pebbles huddled over to the side.

"Rock, paper, scissors to see who spills first?" Marley asked.

"Fine." Pebbles agreed.

Both Farren and Marley threw rock. Pebbles threw paper.

"Damn..." Farren mumbled. Marley nodded. They played one more round. Farren threw scissors and Marley threw rock. Again.

"Fuck you." Farren growled to her friend, before she glanced at Frodo.

"Awww... I knew it!" Marley smirked.

"It only makes sense first of all. And second, it's really cute!" Pebbles giggled.

"You call the two of us cute, you should see yourself and Pippin." Farren smirked when Pebbles face flushed a red that matched her hair.

"Which leaves-"

"Fine I like Merry." Marley's face was an even deeper red than Pebbles.

"NAWWWWWW!" Pebbles and Farren gushed in unison. "THAT'S SO ADORABLE!"

"HUSH YOURSELVES!" Marley tackled them into the dirt.

"What's so adorable?" Merry asked through a mouthful of sausage.

Farren and Pebbles tried to reply, but they were being choked by Marley.

"Help... Me..." Pebbles wheezed. "Windpipe... Being... Crushed...!"

Marley smirked. "Say anything and I kill you both."

Pebbles and Farren nodded weakly, and she let them go.

THe two gasped for breath. "I CAN BREATHE!"

"Stop shouting!" Farren instructed.

"Fine..."

Frodo rolled over, his eyes flickering open. He sat up and sniffed the air before looking at his three friends huddled around the small fire.

"What are you doing?" Frodo asked.

"Tomatoes, sausages and crispy bacon!"

"I likes meh bacon crispy! Hand some ovah!" Pebbles laughed.

"We saved some for you, Mr. Frodo." Sam informed him.

"Put it out, you fools! Put it out!" Frodo began to desperately kick dirt on the fire.

"Oh that's nice! Ash on my tomatoes!" Pippin frowned.

A shriek was heard.

Farren and Marley scrambled over to the side of Weathertop to see five ringwraiths on foot, running up the steeps slope with unnatural speed.

"RUN!" They shrieked.

They all grabbed their swords and began to clamber desperately towards the summit.

When they reached the top, it seemed their struggle had been for nothing. The Nazgul surrounded them.

"Back you devils!" Sam shouted.

Sam rushed forward with a cry and he swung his sword at the Witch King, the leader of the Nazgul. The Witch King blocked Sam's blow with his own sword, and Sam's blade shattered. Sam was punched and he went flying.

"ARMADILLO!" Pebbles shrieked as she, Marley, Merry and Pippin flung themselves at the ground, overcome with fear and terror.

The Nazgul began to close in on Frodo after knocking Farren out of the way.

"NO!" Sam shouted.

Everyone looked and they saw Frodo had disappeared.

He had put the Ring on...

Farren watched as the Witch King stabbed his dagger towards where Frodo had disappeared. A cry of pain was heard.

Suddenly, Strider charged in at the wraiths, weilding his sword in one hand and a flaming torch in the other.

Farren screamed as Frodo sank to the ground, the ring off his finger now.

The other hobbits watched as Strider singlehandedly fought off the Nazgul. One fled, his head engulfed in flames.

"FRODO!" Everyone shouted upon seeing him.

Angel rushed onto the summit and ran forward.

"Fuck..." She growled.

"Mr. Frodo!" Sam panicked.

Strider knelt down and picked up the Witch King's dagger once the Nazgul were gone.

"Help him, Strider!" Sam shouted.

"He's ben stabbed by a Morgul blade." The blade melted vanishing into the air like smoke. Strider threw the hilt down and turned back to Frodo.

"Do something!" Farren whimpered.

"This is beyond my skill to heal. He needs Elvish medicine." He lifted Frodo onto his shoulders, and everyone began running.

"We're six days from Rivendell!" Sam shouted.

Frodo groaned.

"Hold on, Frodo." Strider instructed.

"Frodo you can make it! You have to!" Farren whimpered. She had long ago lost the strength to run, and was being carried by Angel.

"He'll never make it!" Sam shouted.

"Gandalf? Gandalf?" Frodo called.

They soon set him down on the ground.

"Is he going to die?" Pippin asked, looking pained.

Frodo's breathing was beginning to get shallow.

"No... He is passing into the shadow world, he will soon become a wraith like them."

The distant cry of a Ringwraith rang through the air.

"They're close..." Merry said nervously.

Frodo gasped in pain.

"Sam! Do you know the Athelas plant?" Strider looked at him.

Sam gave him a blank look.

"Atehelas?"

"Kingsfoil!"

"Kingsfoil? Aye, it's a weed!"

"It may help to slow the poison! Hurry!"

"I know Kingsfoil when I see it! I'll help." Angel set Farren down. "Watch her!" She instructed Pebbles and Marley. They nodded and started to try and comfort Farren as Merry and Pippin watched Frodo.

"Strider!" Angel shouted upon seeing some Athelas.

Strider knelt down and began to carefully pull it from the ground. He froze when a sword touched his neck.

"What's this? A Ranger caught off his guard?" A feminine voice teased.

Strider looked up at his adopted sister.

Sam, Strider, Angel and Arwen rushed back to where the others were.

"Who is she?" Pippin asked as Arwen spoke to Frodo in elvish.

"Frodo?" Arwen asked worriedly.

"She's an elf." Sam whispered.

"He's fading... He's not going to last. We must get him to my father." Arwen explained.

Strider lifted Frodo up and placed him on the horse.

"I have been looking for you for two days." Arwen informed them.

"Where are you taking him?" Pippin asked.

"There are five Wraiths behind you. Where the other four are, I do not know."

Strider began to speak in elvish. "_I'll send horses for you."_

Arwen grabbed the reins. "_I'll take him. I'm the faster rider."_

Strider clamped his hand over hers. "_Sister, the road is too dangerous."_

"_If I can cross the river, the power of my people can protect him, brother."_ Arwen replied.

"What are they saying?" Pippin asked.

"It's elvish..." Pebbles obvserved quietly.

"Obviously... Now hush." Angel instructed.

"I do not fear them." Arwen whispered.

Arwen mounted her horse. "Arwen. Ride hard, don't look back." Strider instructed.

They all watched as she sped off on Asfaloth.

"What are you doing? Those Wraiths are still out there!" Sam shouted.

"HUSH YOURSELF SAMWISE!" Angel shouted, trusting Strider's judgement.

"Who was she?" She asked as they hurried on.

"My adopted sister, Arwen. She is the daughter of Elrond."

"Ah... That makes a bit more sense." Marley mumbled.

Farren sobbed silently into Angel's shirt as they went on.

_Frodo... Please be alright... I can't go on without you... I wouldn't be able to fight... To run... Please Frodo..._

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go!<strong>

**Farren: FRODO! PLEASE BE OKAY!**

**Lily: You know, he's gonna know you like him.**

**Farren: RAWRR! LILY SHUT UP! I'M BUSY CRYING!**

**Lily: Gosh... I was just saying... That would bother a lot of girls...**

**Bianca: Lily! You're heartless!**

**Lily: Am not!**

**Bianca: She's sobbing about the fact that Frodo could be DEAD!**

**Lily: Oh yeah... Poor Frodo...**

**Pebbles: That's all you can say? Poor Frodo?**

**Marley: YOU ARE HEARTLESS LILY! OH MY GOD!**

**Again... Ignore them...**

**Hope you liked the chapter! (or some of it...)**

**Review please!**

**Farren: REVIEW SO FRODO WILL BE ALRIGHT!**

**Angel: And so she'll stop freaking shouting in my ear!**


	8. Where Them Girls At

**Final chapter for today! I may or may not put another up tomorrow!**

**Hope you like this one!**

**There will be reunions here!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven: Where Them Girls At<p>

/_So many girls in here, where do I begin? I see this one, I 'bout to go in. Then she said 'I'm here with my friends'. I got to thinkin' and that's when I said Where Them Girls At (Girls At)-Flo Rida, Nicki Minaj, David Guetta_/

Lily growled as she shot arrow after arrow at the targets at the training grounds. She'd convinced Arwen to get some elves to procure her a bow, quiver and some arrows. Lily had started learning archery when she was four.

"Where is she?" Lily growled to herself. "Where is Arwen?"

"MAKE WAY FOR THE RING BEARER!"

Lily froze. "If the Ring Bearer is here, then Arwen found him! FINALLY!" She quickly collected her arrows and ran to her room, tossing her things on her bed, before she sprinted down the hall.

"MAKE WAY FOR THE RING BEARER! HE IS INJURED!"

Lily froze again. "Uh oh..."

She ended up running into Arwen.

"Is he alright? I heard he was injured!"

"My father is trying to heal him. He was stabbed by a Morgul Blade."

"Ouch... Uhmm... What's a Morgul Blade?" Lily asked, blushing slightly.

"When stabbed with a Morgul Blade, you will pass into the shadow world, and become one of the Nazgul."

"The Ringwraith things? You told me about _those..._"

"There were five on us on the way here."

"Wasn't there other people with him?"

"Yes. There were six other hobbits, my adopted-brother Aragorn, and a woman."

Lily blinked. "A woman? What did this woman look like? Was she blonde!"

Arwen jumped slightly. "Yes, she was."

"Was her hair curly?"

Arwen nodded again.

"OH MY- IT'S ANGEL!"

Lily spun on her heel. "THANKS ARWEN!" She hurried down the hall, until she reached the gates of Imaldris. She began pacing back and forth for probably the next two hours.

The guard was looking at her weird and she glared at him. "What're you lookin' at?"

In an attempt to brighten the mood, Pebbles and Marley had started to beat out 'Where Them Girls At' by David Guetta. Ya know, the one with Flo Rida and Nicki Minaj in it!

"_So many boys in here, where do I begin? I see this one, I'm bout to go in. Then he said 'I'm here with my friends!' he got to thinkin' and that's when he said 'where them girls at'"_

"Girls at!"

"Where them girls at?"

"Girls at!"

"So go get them, we can all be friends!"

Everyone looked at Angel, who frowned. "What? Can I not sing?"

"I didn't know you could sing, Angel." Sam informed her.

"I'm trying to help them lighten the mood!"

"I didn't know she could sing either..." Farren mumbled.

"Hey!" Angel frowned. "I sing all the time!"

"Yeah. In choir." Marley shoved her hands in her pockets. "Which doesn't count."

"In what?" Pippin asked.

"Choir." Pebbles spoke up. "You know what a choir is don't you?"

"A group of people who sing right?" Merry asked.

"Yeah. We're all in one in Jacksonville."

"So what were you singing?" Sam asked.

"It's called Where Them Girls At and it's by this guy named David Guetta, but he does the music. These two other people, Flo Rida and Nicki Minaj sing the song."

"I've never heard names like that in my life." Pippin raised his hand.

Angel, Marley, and Pebbles laughed. Farren even cracked a smile.

"Yeah... Singers... Where we're from... A lot of them have weird names, bless 'em they're musical geniuses but... Still. Weird names." Marley explained.

"_Where them girls at, girls at..."_

Everyone froze.

"Angel... Please tell me that was you."

"It wasn't me. Pebbles?"

"Nope..."

"Marley?"

"No..."

"Farren?"

"Nuh uh..."

"That was definitley a woman." Strider spoke up.

"Then who- LILY!"

They'd reached Rivendell.

The she-elf at the gate looked up from where she was and gasped.

"Angel?" She didn't notice the small hobbits next to her as she ran over and hugged her best friend. "ANGEL!"

"LILY!"

"So this is the infamous Lily." Strider smirked.

Lily looked at him. "I'm Lily!" It was then that she noticed the hobbits.

"Oh my god... FARREN YOU SHRUNK!"

"Don't bring it up." Farren mumbled. "I don't like going from being 5' 11" to 3' 6"." Farren had gone from tallest, to shortest, seeing as both Marley and Pebbles were both 3' 7".

Marley and Pebbles smirked at her. "Haha."

"Marley! Pebbles!" Lily scooped the three into a hug.

"She's an elf!" Sam whispered to Merry and Pippin.

"So you are!" Angel reached over and lifted Lily's hair to reveal the pointed ears.

"Yup!" Lily grinned at her.

"Milady, you're bleeding!" Merry pointed out.

Lily looked at her arm. "Oh... I hadn't noticed... Hmm... Oh well..." She shrugged.

"You're gonna bleed yourself to death." Angel rolled her eyes and ripped off part of her sleeve, wrapping it around Lily's arm and tying it tight.

"Ouch!"

"Making it tight!"

"Whatever..."

"How'd that happen?" Marley asked.

"Uhmm... I'd rather not say..." Lily blushed slightly.

"C'mon Lils. What happened?" Pebbles gave her friend the puppy dog eyes.

"Oh fine! Ugh... Well... Ya know... I haven't used a bow in a while... And I got one... And I kind of... shot an arrow-"

"AT YOURSELF?" Angel laughed.

"Shut up! It's been... One, two... five... eight... ten... eleven years!"

The hobbits all laughed and Lily made a face at them.

It felt good to be together again. Well... Almost... Bianca still wasn't there.

Angel groaned when she woke up the next morning. "Who's knocking at this ungodly hour?" She growled.

She opened the door and jumped upon seeing Aragorn (As she learned as his real name) there.

He smirked upon seeing her half-asleep and disheveled appearance.

"Yes?" She yawned.

"I thought it was agreed I'd teach you how to fight once we were here?"

She blinked. "Oh yeah... But why so early?"

He laughed. "It's midday!"

"It's what? That's so EARLY!" She facepalmed.

As you can guess, Angel is _NOT _a morning person.

Lily peeked in. "Angel! Get yourself fixed up! He's been waiting since breakfast you know! I told him to give you til midday, then wake you up."

Angel glared at Lily, who raised her hands defensivley and left.

"I'll meet you out on the training grounds." She mumbled. He smirked and left.

As soon as she shut the door and facepalmed and groaned. "I can't believe... I looked like _that... _In front of _him_!"

"So you admit you have a crush on him?"

Angel squeaked and turned to see Marley sitting on her bed.

"How did you- When did you- Huh?"

"Well... I was hiding from Pebbles, your door was open, I came in."

"Why were you hiding from Pebbles?"

"I may have... Erm... Hidden her... Breakfast..."

"How do you hide one's breakfast?" Angel shouted as she pulled out one of the tunics Lily had given her.

"Don't ask. It was _hard. _So... Frodo's awake."

"HE IS!"

"Yeah. You missed it. You should have seen Farren. I think the only thing that stopped her from kissing him was the fact that Merry, Pippin, Sam, Pebbles and myself were there."

Angel laughed. "I'll have to apologize later."

Several hours later, Angel found herself panting as she sat slumped up against a tree, glaring at Aragorn who was smirking at her.

"This... Is... Killing... Me..." She panted.

Aragorn laughed. He seemed to do that more often when she was around. "Again?"

"Can't we take a break?" She whined.

"Yes. But we're coming back out after dinner." He informed her. She groaned and flopped forward into the grass. "Roar!" She shouted, her voice muffled by the ground. He chuckled and headed off.

"Why are your 'roaring' at the ground?" Came Pebbles' voice.

Angel looked up and saw Pebbles, Marley, Farren and Lily there.

"I'm dying." Angel moaned. "He's killing me guys. He's _killing me!_"

"Funny." Her friends laughed. "C'mon. Lets go walk around for a bit."

Lily dragged Angel to her feet. Angel sheathed her sword, and they walked off.

They found themselves by the gates of Imaldris, when some people came up. They were just singing 'Where Them Girls At' again when people rode in. Dwarves, elves and men.

"_Then he said, I'm here with my friends_! _He got to thinkin' and that's when he said-"_

"Where them girls at!"

"Girls at!"

Just as Marley was starting Nicki Minaj's part, a familiar voice was heard.

"This place is beautiful!" Came the familiar feminine voice.

"Isn't it?" Came a unfamiliar male voice.

The five froze. "BIANCA?"

The blonde spun around. "WHOA! FARREN SHRUNK!"

"SHUT UP!" Farren shouted. "Why is that the first thing everyone notices about me!"

Everyone laughed and Bianca ran over. "Guys I can't believe it!"

"WE ARE REUNITED!" Pebbles and Marley hi-fived, doing a weird dance.

"This is amazing!" Lily laughed. "Bianca's here!"

"You've got a sword... You've got a bow..."

"I'm learning." Angel raised her hand, sighing. "And my teacher is killing me slowly."

"Hard isn't it?" Bianca smirked. "Now you can't go tellin' me that what I do is easy!" Bianca had been taking sword lessons since she was eight. "And you," She smirked at Marley, Farren and Pebbles. "Can't make fun of me for being short! HA!"

Lily and Angel smirked. "We can!"

Bianca glared at them. "Whatever! Were you the ones I heard singing 'Where Them Girls At'?"

"Yeah! You heard us?"

"Yeah! It was hard not to!" They all laughed.

"Bianca, who is this?"

Bianca turned around. "Boromir! These five are-"

"Wait! Don't tell me. Farren, Lily, Angel, Marley and Pebbles." He smirked.

Bianca grinned. "Yeah!"

"She doesn't stop talking about you." He informed them.

They all laughed while Bianca blushed. "Yeah... We're worth talking about unlike other people."

"Guys this is Boromir. He was the one that found me outside Minas Tirith."

"I think I read about Minas Tirith in a book while I've been here. It's the capital of Gondor right?" Lily asked. Boromir nodded. "My father is the steward."

"High position. Nice." Angel gave him a thumbs up. She groaned when the bell for dinner rang.

"What? Aren't you hungry? I know I am!" Pebbles asked.

"When dinner's over I have to go back to TRAINING!"

Everyone laughed and headed to dinner.

Lily smirked as she heard Angel struggle to learn to fight. She was there shooting arrows at a target. Mainly because A: She needed practice and B: She just wanted to listen to Angel struggle. It was fun!

"ARGH!"

"Angel will you stop complaining! It can't be THAT hard!" Lily scoffed.

"YOU WANNA BET!"

"No thanks! You took all my cash at the game buying chocolate!"

She heard Aragorn laugh and smirked. "I rule..." She muttered.

"NO YOU DON'T!"

"Shut UP Angel!"

"Whatever!"

Lily sighed put her arrows back in her quiver. She sat down at a tree, grabbed an apple, and began to watch Angel's training.

Eventually, she fell asleep.

Angel smirked upon seeing this and chuckled her half eaten apple at Lily when Aragorn wasn't looking.

"Angel what are you doing?" Aragorn asked, turning to look at her. He raised his eyebrows at the 'I'm completely innocent' expression on her face. "I don't believe that look for a minute."

She frowned. "Fine. I threw my apple at Lily. She's asleep!"

Aragorn laughed. "We're done for today."

"THANK YOU!" She hugged him. He chuckled and hugged her back. "You've learned a lot, Angel, and it's only the first day. I'm proud of you."

"It's only the first day?" She squeaked. "NOOOOO!" She fell to her knees dramatically. Aragorn laughed and picked up his sword. "Should we wake her up?" He pointed at Lily.

Angel shook her head. "Lily needs to suffer."

He rolled his eyes, and the two headed back to their rooms.

"Good night Angel." He chuckled before leaving her at her door.

Angel walked into her room, shut the door, and flopped onto the bed, a dreamy expression crossing her face.

KNOCK KNOCK!

She frowned and stood up, walking over to the door. When she opened it, a servant was there.

"Good evening Lady Angel. Are you in need of a bath?" The maid took in Angel's disheveled appearance.

Angel smiled. "Uhm.. I'd like one thanks."

"I will go draw one for you then." The maid headed into the washroom that was connected to Angel's room. Angel walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out a nightgown. "I love this place." She mumbled.

She walked into the bathroom as the maid left, undressed, and settled herself in the tub, sighing contently.

Legolas Greenleaf had gone down to the training grounds for some late training that night. As he was leaving, he frowned upon seeing a girl leaning up against a tree. She looked like she was asleep. Curious, and figuring he shouldn't just leave her there, he walked over and carefully shook her awake.

"Milady?" He asked.

Lily gasped and her eyes shot open. "Angel stop complaining!" She looked around and frowned. "Wait... Angel's not here anymore..." She saw Legolas beside her, looking confused, and bit her lip. "Uhm. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I saw you here and thought you wouldn't like to sleep here all night." He chuckled slightly.

"I'm Lily."

"Legolas." He smiled. "May I escort you back to your quarters?" He questioned, helping her up. Lily smiled back. "Sure."

She looped her arm through his, and they headed towards Lily's room.

* * *

><p><strong>Did ya like the chapter?<strong>

**Lily: YES! I LOVED IT! I'M FINALLY IN A CHAPTER!**

**Yeah and you'll all be in the next few too.**

**Bianca: Yay!**

**Now then, review please!**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Let's Get It Started

**AHHH! I lied! _THIS_ is the final chapter for today! I'll have one or two more tomorrow maybe! (Midterms are this week so... ARGH!)**

**Hope ya like the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight: Let's Get It Started<p>

/

Everybody (Yeah) Everybody (Yeah) Let's get into it (Yeah) Get stupid (C'mon) Get it started (C'mon) Get it started (Yeah) Get it started

-The Black Eyed Peas/

Farren, Marley, and Pebbles glared as they watched Angel, Bianca and Lily get ready for the council in Angel's room.

"This isn't fair!" Pebbles whined. "Why do you get to go, and we don't?"

"Because A: We know how to fight, no offense." Lily started.

"B," Bianca continued. "We're not hobbits. No offense."

"And C: We're just that awesome." Angel finished. "No offense."

"Your offense-"

"Has been-"

"TAKEN!"

Farren, Marley and Pebbles scowled as the three smirked and finished getting dressed. They had decided to wear tunics instead of dresses, just to prove that they weren't average women. Stupid sexist people...

"If it means so much to you hide in the bushes with Sam, Merry and Pippin. That's what they're doing." Lily offered.

"They are? Why didn't we think of that?" The three rushed out.

"And just in case people are being stupid." Angel strapped her sword around her waist. For the past three days, she and Aragorn had been out on the fields, training all the time, except for mealtimes, and when Angel was sleeping. That was it. Eat, sleep, train. Though because of the excesive training, Angel was pretty good with a sword by now, and had skills to match Bianca (Whom had previously defeated both Boromir and his brother Faramir while in Minas Tirith).

Lily and Bianca both laughed and rolled their eyes, though agreed with her actions. Bianca strapped on her own sword, and Lily, knowing that her quiver would make it hard to sit, and uncomfortable to do so, slipped a dagger in each of her boots.

"We are ready." Lily grinned. The she-elf and two women stepped out of Angel's room and headed down to the council.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old," Elrond greeted. "You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fail. Each race is bound to this fate. This one doom! Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

Lily, Bianca, Angel and the rest of the council watched as the small hobbit stood up from his spot next to Gandalf and slowly stepped forward, placing the ring on the pedestal. He resumed his spot next to the old wizard as the council began murmuring to eachother.

"So it is true." Boromir muttered. Bianca, whom was sitting next to him, looked at him, before looking back at the Ring. She scowled at it upon hearing the faintest whisper of Black Speech.

"The doom of man." A dwarf said grimly.

"It is a gift." Boromir corrected, standing up. Bianca, Lily and Angel all raised their eyebrows. "A gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gonder, held the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy! Let us use it against him!

Bianca frowned. This wasn't the Boromir she had met in Minas Tirith.

"You cannot wield it! None of us can! The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master!" Aragorn spoke up.

Boromir turned to look at Aragorn, frowning.

"And what would a _ranger _know of this matter?"

Angel's expression hardened, and Bianca shook her head slightly. This definitley wasn't the Boromir she had met in Minas Tirith.

Lily jumped when Legolas stood up. "This is no mere Ranger! He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

Bianca raised her eyebrows. Arathorn was the last king of Gondor before Denethor stepped in upon Aragorn's disappearance as a child!

"Aragorn?" Boromir said quietly, disbelief crossing his features. "_This _is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor!" Legolas nodded.

"_Sit down, Legolas._" Aragorn instructed in elvish.

Boromir looked at Aragorn, before returning to his seat. "Gondor has no king. Gondor needs to king."

Lily sighed when she saw both Bianca's and Angel's grips tighten on the armrests of the chairs. "**Calm down**." She hissed in spanish, knowing they'd understand. She recieved questioning looks from the elves around her, but ignored them.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Gandalf spoke up.

"You have only one choice. The ring must be destroyed." Elrond informed them.

A dwarf, by the name of Gimli, stood up and raised his battle axe. "Then what ae we waiting for?" He rushed forward and swung his axe down on the ring. He fell backwards as the axe shattered. Several dwarves rushed to his aid.

From the bushes, Farren whispered "Some damn powerful ring..."

Lily looked at Frodo, who was slumped back in his chair with a hand to his forehead. She sent him a comforting look and he half-smiled in return.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there, can it be unmade." It was silent for a moment before Elrond continued. "It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the firey chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this."

Silence again.

Boromir adressed the council in a quiet voice. "One does not simply walk into Mordor. It's black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."

"Sounds like English class." Angel mused. Lily snorted, but covered it up with a cough.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?" Legolas jumped up again. "The Ring must be destroyed!"

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it!" Gimli shouted.

"And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir stood up.

"Oh my god." Bianca facepalmed when Gimli jumped up and said "I will be _dead _before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!"

"You have GOT to be kidding me." Angel growled as she watched everyone stand up and begin to fight.

"This is madness!" Bianca whined.

"This is politics." Lily sighed. (**A/N: What's that quote from? Haha!)**

"Well I hate politics." Angel mumbled. "Why can't the world be peaceful?"

"I don't know!" Lily replied.

"I will take it!" Came a small voice. Lily's gaze shot to the hobbit to which it belonged.

"I will take it!" Frodo repeated, louder than before. Everyone looked at him. "I will take the Ring to Mordor."

It was silent.

"Though, I do not know the way."

Gandalf rose to his feet. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear."

Aragorn was next. "If by my life or death I can protect you, I will." He kneeled before Frodo. "You have my sword."

Bianca and Lily jumped as Angel stood up. "Mine too! I been with you since Bree, little guy, and I ain't leavin' your side just yet!"

"And you have my bow." Legolas stepped forward.

"And my axe!" Gimli followed.

Lily threw her hands up in the air in defeat. "I'll go. Angel certainly isn't gonna be the only woman in this group."

"Me too." Bianca stood up. "I've got experience with a sword."

"No you don't!" Lily hissed. Bianca made a face. "Yes. I. Do. Taking lessons counts! The student did better than the master a long time ago Lily."

Boromir looked at them all they began to pace in front of Frodo. "You carry the fate of us all, little on. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done." He stepped up.

"HEY!" Sam shouted. He ran out. "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me!"

Elrond looked amused. "No, indeed. It is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."

"OI! We're coming too! You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry and Pippin ran out.

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission... Quest... Thing!" Pippin added.

"Well that rules you out, Pip!" Merry stated as everyone raised their eyebrows.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA! If Lily, Angel and Bianca think they're leaving us _again _they can think _AGAIN!_" Farren, Marley and Pebbles ran out.

"Fifteen companions... So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!" Elrond announced.

"Great!" Pippin grinned. "Where are we going?"

"Oh dear..." Lily facepalmed.

"Yeah! Lets get it started!" Pebbles cheered.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya have it! The infamous council scene!<strong>

**Hope you liked it! I'll update ASAP!**

**FASTER IF YOU REVIEW!**

**So... REVIEW!**


	10. I Gotta Feeling

**Here's chapter nine! Sorry about not getting it up earlier today! Fanfiction wouldn't let me log in! RAWR! ALL DAY!**

**That's why I'm putting up all these chapters for you!**

**Love you all! ;)**

**Disclaime: I only own my OC's**

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine: I Gotta Feeling<p>

/_I gotta feeling... That tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good good night... A feeling...-The Black Eyed Peas_/

The adventure had begun.

"I gotta feeling..." Pebbles mumbled.

"That tonights gonna be a good night?" Farren asked.

Lily, Angel, Bianca and Marley all laughed as Pebbles shook her head. "No Farren. I gotta feeling that... I know who Angel likes."

Angel froze. "That is classified information that will not be given out willingly or at any time in my life." She said slowly, her voice flat.

"But it so obvious she doesn't even have to-" Marley was cut off.

"Who?" Bianca and Lily chorused.

"Goodbye." Angel walked off, shaking her head with mixed emotions. Anger and fondness being the top two.

"Well then..." Lily mumbled, looking somewhat offended.

The group stopped among some rocks and hills. Gandalf spoke up as he sat with Gimli, Legolas, Lily, and Bianca.

"We must hold to this course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there, our road turns east, to Mordor."

Sam, Frodo and Farren were over by a fire. Farren glanced up occasionally at the swordfighting lesson Boromir was giving Marley, Pippin and Merry.

"Oi! Not fair I want help too!"

And Pebbles...

Angel laughed as her friend ran over. She was seated beside Aragorn, and watching the training with interest.

"Get away from the blade, Pippin... On your toes... Good... Very good. I want you to react, not think." Boromir instructed.

"Move your feet!" Aragorn added from the side.

"Good, Pippin." Merry praised. "Thanks!" Pippin grinned.

Over with Lily...

"If anyone were to ask for my opinion," Gimli began. "Which I note, they're not, I would say we're taking the long way around. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome."

Lily raised her eyebrows. "Mines? I don't do mines... Anything... Dark... Not me... No... No no no..."

"No, Gimli. I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice."

"May god bless you, Gandalf." Lily muttered. She heard Angel laugh, and scowled at the ground. "How the hell did she hear that?" She mumbled.

Bianca laughed this time. "Because she's Angel. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to sit with her, and see if I can pick up how she knows all."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Whatever Bianca."

Bianca did as she promised, and walked over, hands shoved in her pockets as she sat down next to Angel.

"Mind?" She asked.

Angel shook her head and continued gnawing slowly on her last piece of bacon.

"Oh wow, Angel." Bianca laughed. "It's a piece of bacon. Just eat it!"

Angel scowled at her. "Bacon is delicious and must be savored every minute it's around."

"Or you can do this." Bianca snatched the bacon our of her best friend's hand and shoved it in her mouth. "Wonderful... Besides your saliva..."

Angel gasped. "BIANCA! I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR-"

She was cut off when she heard sam say "What is that?" and Gimli reply. "Nothing it's just a wisp of cloud."

She looked up. "That doesn't look like a cloud to me."

"It's moving fast..." Boromir said slowly. "And against the wind."

"CREBAIN FROM DUNLAND!" Legolas shouted.

"HIDE!" Came from Aragorn. Everyone quickly grabbed their things and crawled under the bushes and rocks.

"Eep!" Farren squeaked when she couldn't find somewhere to hide. She felt someone grab her hand and drag her down. When she opened her eyes she realized that Frodo had been the one to grab her, and they were now mere inches away from eachother. A distance that could have easily been closed in seconds.

But it wasn't, because someone grabbed Farren by the back of her shirt, and yanked her out of the spot they were hiding. "You alright?" Lily asked, brushing the hobbit off. Farren nodded. Lily moved over and helped Frodo out. "What about you?"

"I'm fine. Thanks Lily." He gave her a half-smile.

"Spies of Saruman." Gandalf explained as he came out. "The passage South is being watched. We must take the pass of Caradhras!"

"That doesn't sound fun." Bianca raised her hand slightly.

"Beebee, this is war. Nothing is fun." Angel sighed, picking up her sword and strapping it back around her waist.

"I gotta feeling again." Pebbles mumbled.

"What is this feeling?" Legolas questioned as they began walking.

"That something bad is gonna happen."

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>

**And yes: The names of the girls are directly related by the first letter to the names of the guys they're gonna be with!**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Beautiful Christmas

**CHAPTER TEN!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten: Beautiful Christmas<p>

/_We can make a beautiful Christmas! We can make the world shine bright! As long as friends and family are with us, every star will shine tonight!-Big Time Rush_/

It was cold. The girls were bored. They were climbing a snow covered mountain. What do you think happened?

Marley growled in frustration and reached down into the snow, ignoring the cold that nipped at her hands and fingers, as she formed a _practically perfect _**(A/N:** **Name that one! HA!)** snowball. She searched for a target. At first, it would've been Legolas, because she figured he need to loosen up a bit, but when she threw it, he moved over to talk with Aragorn, and it nailed Lily in the cheek.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Lily shouted.

"Lily!" Angel scolded, covering Sam's ears. He frowned. "Language!"

"Yeah Lily!" Bianca frowned at her, covering Pebbles' ears. Marley and Farren laughed.

"What happened?" Gimli asked, looking around.

"Nothing." Marley said innocently. "Nothing Gimli."

"Hobbits..." Gimli mumbled, walking furthur ahead.

"You know what I miss?" Lily sighed later.

"What? The warmth?" Angel ground out through her teeth.

"No. Big Time Rush."

"Ew..." Bianca muttered.

Farren, Marley and Pebbles all gasped dramatically. "ATTACK!" They began pelting Bianca with poorly made snowballs.

Gandalf frowned upon seeing this. "We must continue on! We do not rest until we are through the pass!"

Bianca gave him a thankful look, then shrieked loudly. Everyone looked at her.

"I'm gonna kill you Pebbles." She growled.

Pebbles froze, fear crossing her features.

"What'd Pebs do?" Lily asked.

"She just got SNOW down my SHIRT!"

Everyone laughed.

"It's white! I thought it would accent your features and name nicely!" Pebbles tried.

"Not even close." Bianca growled.

"Hey! NO! No! Bad Beebee!" Angel scolded, scooping Pebbles up onto her back. "It's to cold for that."

"Anyways," Lily sighed. "I miss Big Time Rush."

Bianca rolled their eyes. "I only like _one _of their songs and it's Beautiful Christmas."

"_We can make a beautiful Christmas_..." Marley sang under her breath. "I like that song."

"It's a white Christmas!" Farren grinned.

"Not even close." Her friends all shook their heads.

"It's probably all warm and pretty back home... Jake's probably frollicking around in a meadow with his girlfriend..." Angel muttered angrily.

"Oh get over it. I don't like it when my best friend likes my brother." Farren frowned. "It's like... Incest... Erw..." She shivered. "Plus he's like two years younger than us!"

"So? Am I not allowed to like younger men?" Angel glared.

"You like-"

"HUSH!" Lily shouted. "Lets get over this thing about who Angel likes seeing as it's completely obvious by now!"

"Boromir!" Came Aragorn's voice. They all turned to look. Farren blinked when she saw Frodo had tumbled down to the ground. The Ring was in Boromir's hands.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing... Such a little thing."

"Boromir." Aragorn warned. Angel noticed his hand inching towards his sword. "Give the Ring to Frodo."

Boromir didn't reply for a moment, before placing the Ring and chain in Frodo's hand. "As you wish. I care not." He smiled at Frodo and ruffled his hair, before turning around and continuing on. Everyone else did so as well.

Lily frowned as she walked on top of the snow with Legolas. They, being nimble elves, were able to balance themselves on top of the snow, while everyone else trudged through it.

She thought she heard a voice. A voice she didn't recognize. At first she thought as was going insane, but then she wasn't so sure...

"_If the mountain defeats you, will you risk a more dangerous road?"_

Legolas froze and Lily almost bumped into him, but copied the action upon hearing what he heard. The voice she'd been hearing, was sweeping through the wind.

"There is a fell voice in the air!" Legolas called back urgently.

"I don't like the sound of it!" Lily added.

"IT'S SARUMAN!" Gandalf shouted.

Snow and rock began falling from above.

"HE'S TRYING TO BRING DOWN THE MOUNTAIN! GANDALF! WE MUST TURN BACK!" Aragorn shouted.

"NO!" Gandalf replied, before beginning to chant in Sindarin. "Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho I ruith!" '_Sleep Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath!'_

Farren, Marley and Pebbles all screamed when thunder boomed loudly and lightning cracked above them. Everyone watched in horror as an avalanche poured down onto the them.

Anyone whom was bigger than a hobbit, would shield one. Except Gimli, who decided to shield himself, insisting that he did not need assistance.

"WE MUST GET OFF THE MOUNTAIN!" Boromir shouted once everyone had resurfaced. "MAKE FOR THE GAP OF ROHAN AND TAKE THE WEST ROAD TO MY CITY!"

"THE GAP OF ROHAN TAKES US TOO CLOSE TO ISENGARD!" Aragorn disagreed.

"WE CANNOT PASS OVER THE MOUNTAIN! LET US GO UNDER IT! LET US GO THROUGH THE MINES OF MORIA!" Gimli spoke up.

Lily swallowed. "Oh no..."

Gandalf looked concerned. "Let the Ring Bearer decide!"

All attention turned to Frodo. He glanced around at his shivering friends, worry flashing across his face upon seeing Farren curled into a teensy ball in Angel's arms.

"We will go through the mines!"

Gandalf nodded slowly. "So be it."

"SOME BEAUTIFUL CHRISTMAS!" Bianca shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhh saracasm...<strong>

**Review!**


	12. Freak The Freak Out

**ANd the last chapter for tonight: Chapter Eleven!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven: Freak The Freak Out<p>

/

I'm so sick of it, so I'm throwing on a fit! Never listen, you never listen! I scream your name, it always stays the same! I scream and shout! So what I'm gonna do now is freak the freak out!-Victoria Justice/

Lily looked around herself nervously as they neared the entrance to Moria.

"Lils? You alright?" Angel asked.

Lily squeaked and spun around. "I'm fine! Why would you ask a question like that!"

"You're kinda jumpy... Ooookay then..." Angel continued on ahead.

"You're lying."

Lily jumped and noticed Legolas beside her.

"Are you alright?" He repeated Angel's question. "And don't say you're fine."

Lily sighed. "Fine... I just... I don't do mines alright? I'm claustraphobic!"

"You're what?" Merry asked upon entering the conversation.

"Claustraphobic!" Marley repeated, though, because she was munching on an apple, it sounded like "Cla'ta'fooo-beeek." She swallowed. "Claustraphobia. The fear of-"

"SANTA CLAUS!" Pebbles shouted dramatically. Marley clapped her on the back of the head. "No! Claustraphobia is the fear of tight, small, dark spaces!"

Lily nodded slowly. "I can't stand them! My palms get all sweaty and I find it hard to breathe and... And... ARGH!" She kicked a rock, wincing slightly upon contact.

"Now why would you kick a rock?" Legolas sighed.

"Because I'm frustrated and there's no walls to kick!"

"The walls of Moria!" Gimli breathed.

"I stand corrected." Lily sighed as she gazed up at the cliff next to her. "I don't like this..."

Gandalf ran his hand over the walls until he found something. "Itidin... It mirros only starlight and moonlight."

"So basically, under the sun, which I don't think makes it down here, it looks like any regular old wall?" Farren asked. Gandalf nodded.

Out from the clouds came the moon, and everyone watched as the lines of Itidin grew broader and clearer. A glowing arch formed, interlacing ancient letters and symbols.

"It reads 'The door of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter.'" Gandalf translated.

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked.

"It's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open!" Gandalf replied confidently.

He raised his staff to the door. "Annon edhellen, edro hi ammen!"

Nothing happened.

For the next hour, Gandalf spent his time working on the door. Merry, Pippin, Pebbles and Marley were near the edge of the water, just talking.

Lily and Legolas were off to the side, just quietly gazing up at the stars. Bianca was huddled up by the water, a ways away from everyone else, wondering...

What was that up on the mountain? Was the Ring affecting Boromir?

Of course it was! It was probably affecting everyone! She'd felt so _angry _lately... It wasn't normal!

But she didn't want to see _this _Boromir. She wanted to see the one she'd started to care for while in Minas Tirith, and on their way to Rivendell. Upon seeing the Ring, Boromir changed. Drastically. And she didn't like it. Not one bit.

Boromir himself was also standing off to the side, glancing at Bianca every now and then, and wondering why she wouldn't speak with him.

Farren was sitting next to Frodo, who was watching Gandalf attempt to open the doors, with her head on his shoulder. Sleep was slowly consuming her.

Angel frowned upon seeing Aragorn and Sam over with Bill. She walked over and realized they were letting Bill go.

"Mines are no place for a pony," Aragorn stated quietly. "Even one so brave as Bill."

"Bye, Bill." Sam said quietly.

"Go on Bill. Go on." Aragorn instructed before turning to the hobbit. "Don't worry Sam. He knows his way home."

Angel rubbed Sam's shoulder. "I know how ya feel, kid. But sometimes we gotta let the things we love go." She patted his back slightly before turning around.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked. She stopped and turned to look at him. "What do you mean?" He repeated.

She sighed. "Sit down, Samwise. It's a story... Well... When I was eleven, my parents got me a dog..."

-_Flashback!-_

Eleven year old Angel Mason laughed as she ran around the yard, her dog Princess nipping at her heels as she ran.

"Princess!" Angel giggled. "Stop it!"

The golden retriever barked and tackled her to the ground, licking her owner's face lovingly.

"Princess!" Angel laughed again. Princess did as instructed, and moved off of Angel, her tongue hanging out of her mouth, her big brown eyes gazing up at Angel like she was the most important thing in the world. Princess loved her owner. Just as Angel loved her.

Twelve year old Angel frowned and clutched her hair as she looked down at the work in front of her. She hated being smart sometimes. She had elected to take an advanced math class and ended up in Algebra! She was a seventh grader, in ALGEBRA!

Princess trotted around the table, her tongue hanging out of her mouth like usual. She barked up at Angel, but was ignored. She barked again. No reply.

Another bark.

"HUSH!" Angel shouted. Princess whimpered slightly and backed away. Angel bit her lip. "Princess I'm sorry... This work is hard you see... It's two grades ahead of me!"

Princess stepped forward and licked Angel's toes. Angel giggled. "Stop it Princess. I have to work!"

Angel could have sworn she saw Princess frown. "I'll play with you after alright?"

Princess turned around and walked into the other room.

Fifteen year old Angel laughed as she kissed her boyfriend Tyler goodnight. They just got back from the movies. (He was sixteen, and able to drive.)

"Night Ty." She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Night Angie..." He pecked her cheek before heading over to his car and jumping in.

She walked inside and was practically pounced on by Princess, and her younger sister Alice. Not in that order really...

"Hey Alice!"

"Hey big sis!" Alice hugged her sister around the waist. "Ana's sleeping right now. I told her I'd tell you goodnight for her."

Alice was about eight years old, and she, along with her sister Ana, who was seven, loved Angel with all her heart. Alice had a big heart, able to fit anyone she wanted into it.

Angel laughed when Princess licked her cheek. "Hello Princess!"

"You should be in bed." She scolded Alice as she made herself a mug of hot cocoa.

Alice giggled. "I promised Ana!"

Angel rolled her eyes. "Yes well promises are meant to be broken Ali. Bed! Now!"

Alice frowned. "Fine... Night Angel." She hugged her sister around the waist, and skipped upstairs to her room.

Angel sighed in relief when she heard Alice's door close. She was tired. That movie had scared her half to death. She hated _horror films! And Tyler knew that! Why would he make her go to that?_

She finished her hot cocoa slowly, not entirely noticing Princess that much as she did.

She put the mug in the sink, said goodnight to her parents, who were on the porch, and put Princess in her cage. Princess whimpered.

"Sweetie not tonight okay? I'm tired." Angel sighed. "You can sleep in my room tomorrow. I promise."

Her previous words refused to echo around her head as she walked upstairs. 'Promises are meant to be broken.'

Sixteen year old Angel sighed as she pulled into the driveway.

"I hate work." She mumbled as she dragged herself inside. Her parents were out to dinner, which left herself, Alice and Ana home alone.

She let Princess outside, threw some noodles on the stove for her sisters, and flopped onto the couch. She knew Alice knew how to cook them.

When she woke up, Princess was up in her face, like she had been quite often lately.

"Princess I'm sorry. Not right now."

Angel dragged herself into the kitchen to see Alice and Ana eating their noodles slowly.

"There's some left for you." Alice pointed at the pot.

"Thanks Ali." Angel gave her a small smile, and walked over, putting some on her plate.

She sat down at the counter, and frowned when Princess trotted over, her tongue hanging out of her mouth, like usual.

"Princess. Not right now. I'm really sorry."

Princess whimpered slightly and walked out.

Later that night, her parents still weren't home. Angel flicked on the TV, and smiled upon seeing a Chicago Bears and Tampa Bay Buccaneers game.

"Go Buccaneers." She cheered quietly, half smiling.

Princess jumped on the couch, sitting herself on Angel's stomach. Angel groaned and shoved the dog off. "Princess you're to big for that! And you know it!"

Princess strode over to her bed and flopped down, growling quietly.

When the game was close to ending, Alice and Ana came downstairs.

"Angel there's thunder."

"I want mom and dad."

"We're scared."

"Come sit down." Angel sat up, and crossed her legs. Ana sat down on her lap, and Alice cuddled into her side. Both squeaked when lighting flashed and thunder boomed.

"It's alright girls."

Princess jumped up from her bed after a particullarly loud crash of thunder, and scampered over to the couch.

"You big baby." Angel rolled her eyes. "Get on the couch, Princess."

Princess jumped on the couch, and rested her head on Angel's thigh.

About fifteen minutes later, Ana jumped upon a flash of thunder, and landed on Princess' nose. Princess barked and jumped off the couch, somehow sending all threw girls tumbling to the floor.

On instinct, Princess attacked. She pounced on Ana. Ana screamed, and Alice quickly pushed Princess off her baby sister. "Bad Princess!" Alice shouted.

Princess growled and pounced towards Alice, but Angel dove in the way first, recieving a paw to the fast. Princess had needed her nails cut...

When Mr. and Mrs. Mason returned home very soon after that incident, they saw blood on the floor, Angel knocked out, her face scratched up and bloody, Ana's arm with a cut, and Alice crying in between her sisters. Princess was cowering in the corner upon seeing the murderous look on Mr. Mason's face.

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE?"

Ana screamed and cried harder as Alice's tears subsided slightly.

"Ana jumped and hurt Princess a bit, and Princess hurt her! I pushed P-Princess off h-h-her and she jumped at m-me but A-A-Angel-l-l got in th-th-the w-way and... And Princess hurt her!" Alice pointed at Angel's face.

Mrs. Mason called an ambulence, while Mr. Mason called animal control. This wasn't going unpunished.

Angel, her face stitched up now, screamed as she watched the veterinarian administer the vaccine. Princess sent her owner a sad look. One that screamed regret and sadness. Apologies and 'I love you's'.

And with that last look, the light practically left Princess' eyes. They'd used a painless vaccine, that pretty much killed the dog instantly.

Angel shrieked and screamed as her parents dragged her out of the veterinatirans office.

"PRINCESS! PRINCESS NO!"

"Hush sweetie." Mrs. Mason said quietly. "Sweetie listen..."

"PRINCESS!" Angel screamed. It was like she was seven again, screaming and crying over Donny...

"PRINCESS NO! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Angel cried.

She screamed all the way home, and ran up to her room. "I HATE YOU!" She'd shouted at her parents.

For weeks, her mother would bring meals up to her room, knowing that no matter what she said, Angel wouldn't come downstairs. She didn't leave her room unless it was to use the bathroom...

She trudged her way downstairs one day. Ana hugged her sister, her arm healed by now, and said "Angel I missed you."

Angel sniffled slightly, and gave her sister a half-smile. Her eyes were bloodshot from all her crying.

She went into the kitchen, and snatched up the cup of hot cocoa that her mother handed her.

"Sweetheart... There are times when we need to let go of the things we love."

-_Flasback over_!-

There were tears in Sam's eyes by the end of the story, as well as Angel's. Aragorn had sat down with them once Angel started the story. He rested a hand on Angel's shoulder.

"And that... Sam... Is why we must let go of the things we love... So we don't pull an Angel, ignore them, and get hurt."

"Is that the scratch?" Sam pointed up to Angel's left eye.

There had been several scratches and cuts when Princess had attacked her, but the scar that was clearly visible in both dark and light, was over her left eye. The doctor had said it was a miracle Angel wasn't blind in that eye.

"Yes that's one of them."

"One of them?" Aragorn questioned. Angel looked at him. "When Princess attacked me... She made numerous scratches everywhere. They all scarred, but this one was the worst. The deepest. The others were minor, which is why you really can't see the scars."

"I'd noticed the one," He motioned to her eye. "But never the others." On closer inspection, he noticed the light, barely visible scratches across her forehead, nose, chin and cheeks.

Unknown anger boiled up inside him. If the dog loved her owner as much as it seemed, why would she hurt her so? If it were him he wouldn't have done that to Angel! Her beautiful face, scarred this way forever.

Aragorn blinked slightly, and pushed the thoughts away. He couldn't think this way about her. They were in the middle of a war!

"That's the story." Angel stood up. "There are times when we must let go of the things we love, Samwise." She turned around and walked over to where Frodo and Farren sat, and began watching Gandalf attempt to open the door as well.

Aragorn noticed Merry, Pippin, Marley and Pebbles boredly throwing stones into the water.

He caught Pippin's hand. "Do not disturb the water."

He watched anxiously as ripples appeared in the water. He and Boromir exchanged a worried look.

Meanwhile, Gandalf gave up. "It is useless.' He muttered as he flopped onto a rock.

Frodo looked up at the elvish inscription. He smiled suddenly.

"It's a riddle!"

Gandalf raised his eyebrows.

"Speak, friend, and enter." Frodo jumped up. Farren squeaked and fell onto the rock.

"What's the Elvish word for friend?" Frodo questioned.

"Mellon." Gandalf replied.

Bianca and Lily both jumped when the rock silently split down the middle and the two doors swung outwards, revealing the mines.

"Oh my god!" Marley shouted upon looking at the blackness inside.

The fellowship began to slowly enter.

"So, master elf, you will soon enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves." Gimli began. "Roaring fires, malt beer, red meat ripe off the bone! This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin. And they call it a mine!" He laughed. "A mine!"

Gandalf's staff lit, and the fellowship recoiled in horror. Skeletons. Everywhere.

"I KNEW THIS WAS A BAD IDEA!" Lily shrieked, her voice jumping up six octaves higher. (At least, it seemed like that...)

"This is no mine..." Boromir stated grimly. "It's a tomb!"

"Oh no!" Gimli shouted. "No no no no no!"

Legolas pulled an arrow out of a skeleton. "Goblins!"

The Fellowship drew their swords and began backing towards the entrance.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here!" Boromir shouted.

Farren screamed. Everyone turned and saw Frodo was suddenly pulled to the ground. A long tentacle was wrapped around this ankle and was dragging him towards the lake.

"SHIT!" Angel and Bianca shrieked as they followed Aragorn and Boromir out after the hobbit. Aragorn severed the tentacle holding Frodo, only for Angel to be grabbed up by one, and Marley by another. Frodo was grabbed again.

"ARAGORN!"

"STRIDER!"

"BIANCA!"

"MARLEY!"

"SOMEONE HEEEEEEELP!"

The tentacle holding Marley was hacked off, and she screamed as she fell through the air. Though she didn't hit water. She instead found herself in the arms of Merry, as he raced back to the shore.

"STRIIIDERRR!" Frodo shouted.

"ARAGORN! BOROMIR!" Angel shrieked.

More tentacles were hacked, and Angel and Frodo fell through the air. Frodo was caught by Boromir, and Angel was caught by Aragorn. She clutched tightly to him as they ran into the mines.

"INTO THE MINES!" Gandalf instructed.

"LEGOLAS!" Boromir shouted.

The elf shot an arrow into the creature's head, gaining vital time for his companions as they raced towards the mines.

Just as Aragorn made it in last, Angel in his arms, the creature's arms reached into the chamber, and ripped the doors away. A rock slide began and it sealed the doorway shut.

"Fuck..." Lily breathed.

"That was so scary." Angel whimpered. Aragorn held tightly to her, almost refusing to let go.

A light came from Gandalf's staff. "We now have but one choice. We must face the long dark of MOria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than the Orcs in the deep places of the world. Quietly, now. It's a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence will go unnoticed."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I didn't have any funny authors notes today! I'm in a bit of a hurry 'cause I have to get to bed 'cause mid terms start tomorrow.<strong>

**WHAT FUN!**

**Notice the saracasm.**

**WISH ME LUCK! It's Spanish and Algebra tomorrow, English on Wednesday and Science (Which I'm failing) on Thursday!**


	13. This Ain't Goodbye

**WHOA this is a LONG chapter!**

**Hope ya like it!**

**SHMEXY TURTLES RULE!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve: This Ain't Goodbye<p>

_/This ain't goodbye! This is just where love goes. When words aren't warm enough To keep away the cold. Oh no, this ain't goodbye. It's not where our story ends...-Train/_

As soon as Aragorn set Angel down, she stumbled and fell over. Kind of like a baby deer just learning to walk for the first time.

"She's in shock..." Lily said quietly.

Aragorn sighed and picked her up again. Angel clung to him tightly. "That was so scary..." She whimpered again.

"Frodo are you alright?" Farren asked quietly as they began to walk. He nodded slowly. "I'm alright, Farren. Thank you."

Over with Merry and Marley it was different.

Merry frowned at Marley's shaking form. She was shaking worse than Lily, who was looking around herself, wide-eyed, her bow out and an arrow in hand.

"Marley?"

She squeaked and spun to look at him. "Yes Merry?" She asked quietly.

"Are you okay?" He questioned.

She shook her head. "That was terrifying..."

Without thinking, he pulled her into a hug. "It's alright, Marley. I'm here." He whispered.

A while later, they stopped. "We'll make camp here." Gandalf was noticing the strain that was on Aragorn's face as he struggled to keep Angel up in his arms for the sixth hour straight. She was heavier than she looked, no offense to her.

Boromir and Gimli lit a fire, as everyone spread out their bed rolls and layed down.

With shaking hands, Lily set out Angel's and Aragorn carefully set her down on it. Angel curled up and fell asleep fast.

Pebbles, Marley, Pippin and Merry were all huddled in one spot together, Farren, Frodo and Sam in another. Lily was as close to the fire as she could get without catching her bedroll on fire, or anything else. Legolas had set his down next to hers.

Aragorn set out his bedroll next to Angel's, somewhat following Boromir's example of placing his next to Bianca's.

Bianca was sitting on her bedroll, her knees pulled up to her chest, and her left arm wrapped around them as she chewed nervously on the nails on her right hand.

Farren, Marley and Pebbles soon were also asleep. Farren was once again leaning on Frodo's shoulder. Pebbles was curled up next to Pippin, while Marley was pretty much cuddling with Merry. He was clutching his arms around her tightly. As if afraid the tentacled monster would appear again and steal her away from him. He slowly fell asleep, never loosening his grip on Marley.

Pebbles had her face hidden in Pippin's chest as she fell asleep. He kept one arm around her shoulders, and slowly settled down back onto his bedroll.

The final people awake, were Legolas, Lily, Boromir, Aragorn, Gandalf and Bianca.

"What was that thing?" Lily asked Legolas quietly. He sighed. "I've no idea, Lily."

"Whatever it was it was-"

"Scary? Terrifying? The coolest but most life-scarring thing you've ever seen?" Bianca tried.

"I don't know." Lily whimpered. She curled up on her bedroll, clutching her cloak tightly around herself as she fell asleep.

Legolas decided to do the same, and layed back on his bedroll, glancing at her often, as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Gandalf decided to turn in, and that left Aragorn, Boromir and Bianca.

"I'll keep watch." Aragorn offered quietly. "And wake you up in a few hours." He looked at Boromir, who nodded, and settled down on his bedroll next to Bianca.

It surprised Bianca how easily everyone could fall asleep, but before she could register the surprise, she fell asleep herself.

As promised, a few hours later, Aragorn woke up Boromir, and settled down onto his bedroll next to Angel. She was shivering. He pulled off his cloak and set it over her. Slowly, she stopped shivering and unfurled herself slightly in her sleep.

Aragorn smiled fondly at her, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Boromir woke up Bianca for a watch, and settled back on his bedroll. She knew that soon enough, Gandalf would wake up, and she'd set on waking everyone else up.

She sighed and settled near the fire, sword drawn just in case. She heard a content sigh that sounded like Angel's, and turned to see Angel and Aragorn. She'd unfurled herself completely by now. Aragorn had one arm around her shoulders, and she was pulled close to his chest, her hands clutching his shirt tightly.

She smiled. "How sweet..." She whispered. It was then she noticed the hobbits. "Now that's just damn cute..." She said in the same tone.

Marley and Merry were curled into eachother, arms wrapped tightly around eachother.

Pippin now had both arms around Pebbles, whom was curled into his chest a _tad _more than before.

She giggled slightly. Out of all of them, Farren and Frodo really did have to be the cutest. They weren't curled to tightly to eachother, but Frodo had his arms around Farren, and her arms were wrapped loosley around his torso, her face snuggled into his chest. Both were smiling contently.

Finally, her gaze roved over to Legolas and Lily. Legolas had his arms around her, almost... Protectivley... Lily was curled into him, in a teensy ball.

"That's a blushing moment if I ever saw one..." Bianca mumbled. "When they all wake up... Ooooohhh... I wish I had a camera..."

Gandalf woke up, and, seeming oblivous to the cuddled up couples, instructed Bianca to wake them all up.

She did as told, and set to work. First Angel and Aragorn.

"Who first?" She mumbled to herself as Gandalf scouted ahead to figure out which way to go. "Angel, embarass herself in front of only me or Aragorn, whom I hardly know, and see what his reaction is... Or both... Or... No no no..."

She sighed.

"Okay I'll do this." She shook both of them hard. "Oi! Time to get up!" Bianca sang.

Angel mumbled something incoherent and hid her face a little more in Aragorn's chest. He, however, was beginning to wake up.

"Oh good! You're awake! Well, Aragorn, once you're up, would you mind getting Angel off her arse and up to smell the coffee please? Thanks!" She skipped over to the hobbits and set to work on them.

Aragorn looked down at Angel, confused. When had this happened? He slowly retracted his arm and shook Angel awake. She let go of his shirt as she reached up to rub her eyes. "Huh?" She mumbled.

"Time to get up!" Bianca sang, nudging Marley and Merry with her foot.

Marley groaned. "Huh?"

"I repeat: Time to get uuuup!"

Marley growled and burried her face furthur in Merry's chest, much like Angel had done previously. But this time, she realized what she was doing, just as Merry did, and the two jumped apart, blushing shades of red to match Pebbles' hair.

It was the same with Frodo and Farren, and Pippin and Pebbles herself. All six hobbits were blushing. As Sam woke up, he looked at them. "What's with the red faces?" He yawned.

"N-Nothing..." Pebbles, Farren and Marley chorused before jumping up and running over to drag Lily away from Legolas. Bianca was in the process of nudging Gimli awake with her foot, and shaking Boromir awake at the same time. It was kind of hard. Especially since the two were five feet away from eachother.

Angel was able to walk herself now, and hurried around the small camp, busying herself with anything that didn't involve Aragorn. It was the same with Pebbles, Farren, Marley and Lily when it came to Pippin, Frodo, Merry and Legolas (In that order).

Bianca, however, was just smriking as she watched her friends scurry around the camp.

"Lets go!" She said happily when Gandalf came back.

Lily looked around, and immeadiatly regained her nervous stance with her bow and an arrow. This made Pebbles, Farren, Marley and Angel giggle slightly, and start walking beside her. The five kept close, somewhat nervous of what would happen if anyone spoke. Whether it was about how they'd all slept, or just what would happen in general. Would something jump out and attack them? Would a rock slide happen? What?

Three days into the four day journey, they came upon a spot. Gandalf stopped. "I have no memory of this place."

Bianca groaned and flopped down into the rock. "Ouch." She mumbled.

"What'd you do?" Boromir questioned, kneeling down next to her.

"Scraped my arm on a rock. I'll be alright."

"S'not like she's dying or anything." Angel mumbled, setting down her stuff.

"Are we lost?" Pippin asked.

"No." Merry replied. "I don't think we are. Shhhh. Gandalf's thinking."

"Merry!"

"What?"

"I'm hungry."

Pebbles giggled slightly, as Marley rolled her eyes.

Farren frowned when she saw Frodo stand up and walk over to Gandalf. What was he doing?

She looked down and her eyes widened.

"Aragorn..." She whispered. "Aragorn!"

The ranger looked at her. "Yes Farren?"

"Down there." She pointed.

"Gollum." He said quietly. "He's been tracking us since we entered Moria."

Farren bit her lip and nodded. "I was wondering... Thanks..."

It was silent for a bit, when Gandalf suddenly said "Oh! It's that way!"

"He's remembered!" Merry grinned and stood up.

"No, the air doesn't smell so foul down here! When in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

Marley snickered.

"What?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Meriadoc..." She giggled.

"Oi! It's my name!" He made a face and she giggled again.

Legolas fell into step beside Lily as they walked.

"Who's Donny?" He asked quietly.

She blinked. "What did you say?"

"I asked you who is Donny?"

Lily bit her lip. "Donny is- _Was _my brother. My older brother. He died in the service when I was seven... He was like an older brother to all of us." She motioned to all the girls. "We all loved him so much..."

"I apologize."

"No... Don't... Don't apologize. I'm tired of them. I've had enough to last me forever and a day." She half-smiled, and he returned it.

"Let me risk a little more light." Gandalf muttered. His staff brightened and immeadiatly everyone could see the room better. "Behold! The great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf!"

"Whoa..." Angel breathed. "I ain't seen a place like this since... Well... I dunno!"

"Ain't ain't a word." Bianca laughed.

"Shut up you idiot."

"Ain't gonna."

"Yes you are."

"Nuh uh."

"Yeah huh."

"Nuh uh."

"Yeah huh."

"Stop acting like four year olds!" Lily hissed.

Bianca and Angel both jumped and nodded quickly, glaring at Boromir and Aragorn, whom both smiled slightly upon seeing the two listen to Lily as if she was their mother.

"Now that's an eye opener and no mistake." Sam mumbled.

Ahead of everyone, a wooden door was seen. Gimli rushed head.

"Gimli!" Gandalf called. The call was ignored, and everyone followed the dwarf.

Pebbles gasped as they entered the room and saw Gimli on his knees next to a stone coffin.

"No! No! Oh... No!" Gimli sobbed.

Gandalf quietly read the inscription carved onto the slab of stone.

"'Here lies Balin, son of Fudin, Lord of Moria.' So he is dead, then. It's as I had feared."

The old wizard walked over and lifted the rotting remains of a book from a corpses' arms.

Legolas walked over to where Aragorn, Lily and Angel were. "We must move on, we cannot linger."

Gandalf began reading from the book, as Lily nodded in agreement.

"'They have taken the Bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. Will noone save us? They are coming..."

It was silent for a moment. Suddenly, there was a loud clatter. The Fellowship jumped and turned to see Pippin had accidentally knocked a skeleton down a well.

Gandalf glared. "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!"

As Gandalf took this things back from the hobbit, Bianca sent Pippin a sympathetic look. Who yells at someone for being curious? "

Dios mío, no seas tan duro con él." She mumbled to nobody in particular. (_Gosh, don't be so hard on him.)_

She recieved a weird look from Boromir, as Pebbles and Marley snickered slightly.

Suddenly, a low, rolling boom rose from the depths below. Growing louder...

Drums...

"Mr. Frodo!" Sam shouted.

Frodo looked down and drew his sword. It was glowing blue.

"Orcs!" Legolas shouted.

"Get back!" Aragorn instructed the hobbits. "Stay close to Gandalf!"

He looked at Angel, about to tell her the same, but her gaze was focused on the door as she swung her sword out into the air.

He sighed and rushed forward to help Boromir shut the doors. Once done, Boromir looked back at everyone.

"They have a cave troll!" He said dryly.

"Wonderous." Lily growled, drawing her bow and notching an arrow.

Gimli snatched up his axe and leaped onto Balin's coffin.

"Let them come! There is one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!"

Aragorn and Legolas had their own bows drawn alongside Lily, as Bianca, Boromir, Angel and the hobbits had out their swords.

The doors burst open, the Orcs rushed in, and the fight began.

"Fuck." Angel muttered as she fought some off.

"HEADS UP!" Bianca decapitated one coming up behind Boromir. He muttered a "Thank you." And they continued to fight. Heheh... Get the pun up there? Ya know 'Heads up' and 'decapitated'?

I hope you got it... That would suck if you didn't.

"LIKE A GOOD NEIGHBOR, STATE FARM IS THERE! WITH SOME REINFORCEMENTS!" Lily shrieked as she shot some arrows on some on coming Orcs.

"AND A TACO!" Bianca shouted as she ran past, slaughtering three Orcs Lily hadn't seen.

Nobody. Laughed.

"State Farm is a lie!" Angel growled as she decapitated another Orc.

Suddenly, as Boromir sliced into the arm of the troll, Lily was coated in green blood.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God." She hissed slowly, freezing up as she realized she had freaking GREEN BLOOD all over her.

"I'm gonna kill someone..." She growled. She whipped two knives out of the sheaths at her hips, and decapitated two Orcs coming at her. (I think I have a thing for decapitating Orcs...)

"ARAGORN! ARAGORN!" Frodo shouted.

Farren and Aragorn both spun around to hear the distressed hobbit's shout. Sam gave a shout of shock as Frodo was lifted off his feet by the tip of the Goblin's spear and slammed against the wall.

"FRODO!" It came from everywhere. The hobbits practically went insane, as everything seemed to go in slow motion. Merry and Pippin jumped on the troll and Legolas fired an arrow. The troll toppled over, dead.

As Angel, Bianca and Lily brought down the last of the Orcs, everyone ran over to where Frodo was.

Farren, Pebbles and Marley all screamed when suddenly, Frodo coughed.

"YOU'RE NOT DEAD!" Lily shrieked, running over and pulling the hobbit into a hug. "GOD BLESS YOU FRODO BAGGINS YOU'VE EVADED DEATH TWICE!"

"He's alive!" Sam sighed in relief.

"Let him breathe!" Bianca yanked Lily off of him, and Frodo panted slightly as he regained his breath (Not from Lily hugging him.)

"I'm alright... I'm not hurt..."

"You should be dead." Angel whispered.

"That spear would have skewered a wild boar!" Aragorn nodded, gazing at the hobbit in disbelief.

"I think there's more to this hobbit than meets the eye." Gandalf announced.

Frodo opened his shirt to reveal the Mithril chain mail he wore.

"Santo caimanes en escabeche!" Farren gasped.

"Eso es algo b rillante si alguna vez vio algo brillante!" Pebbles agreed.

"What are they saying?" Pippin whispered to Merry. His friend shushed him.

"Mithril! You are full of surprises Master Baggins." Gimli smiled.

"Okay, let me get this straight! You," Marley pointed at Farren. "Just said 'Holy pickled alligators' and you," She pointed at Pebbles. "Just said 'That's something shiny if I ever saw something shiny!' Si o no?"

"Si!" Farren and Pebbles both grinned.

"Pickled alligators?" Angel laughed.

"Gee... Now I'm hungry for some alligator..." Bianca mumbled.

Lily gasped. "Bianca!"

"Chill! Store bought obviously!"

Lily had a passion for animals.

Cómo te atreves a comer a los caimanes!" (How dare you eat the alligators!)

This had Pebbles, Marley, Farren, Bianca and Angel all laughing as the Fellowship looked at them in confusion.

"Sin embargo, los cocodrilos son tan deliciosos!" Bianca defended. (But the Alligators are so delicious!)

"I'm gonna pass out." Lily mumbled. "Stop it!" She didn't notice the worried look Legolas gave her.

"Fine then..."

_**BOOM!**_

Everyone turned to the doors at the sound. Gandalf looked at them all. "To the bridge of Khazad-dum!" He instructed.

The Fellowship sprinted out.

"This way!" Gandalf shouted.

On the way to the door that was just down the hall, Orcs began surrounding them. Tons and tons of Orcs!

"EEEP!" Angel shrieked. She jumped into Bianca's arms like Shaggy and Scooby in Scooby-Doo.

A defeaning roar filled the air. A firey light danced down the hallway, causing the pillars to cast eerie shadows. The Orcs froze and then ran off, melting away into the darkness.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir questioned quietly.

A HUGE shadow, surrounded by flame, fell across the hall.

"A balrog. A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond all of you! Run! Quickly!" Gandalf instructed.

They sprinted down the hall, and through the door.

Bianca grinned upon seeing a staircase in front of her, and ran faster.

"BIANCA!" Lily shrieked, freezing up.

Boromir came to her rescue, catching her just before she fell over the cliff that seemed to be a staircase but wasn't.

"HOLY MOTHER FUCKING HIPPIES!" Bianca screamed, wrapping her arms tightly around Boromir's neck as she caught her.

"Lead them on Aragorn." Gandalf instructed the Ranger. "The bridge is near."

Aragorn hesitated.

"Do as I say! Swords are no more use here!"

The Fellowship raced down a different stairway, stopping upon reaching a gap in the stairs.

"DAMNIT!" Angel shrieked. With the momentum building up, she couldn't stop herself, and brushed past everyone as she leaped over the hole and tumbled down to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

The other side of the stairs.

"YES!" Farren and Marley hi-fived quickly, before getting tossed over by Aragorn and caught by Legolas (Whom had leaped over previously) and Angel.

Angel and Legolas continued to catch people up until the Orcs began shooting them. Legolas drew his own bow, and began catching people up until Aragorn and Frodo were the last two.

They carefully balanced out the slowly collapsing piece of stairs, and once they were close enough to the rest of the fellowship, leaped over.

"OVER THE BRIDGE!" Gandalf instructed. "FLY!"

Everyone made their way over, Gandalf last to begin crossing. He paused in the middle. Everyone watched in horror.

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf shouted at the balrog.

"GANDALF!" Frodo yelled.

"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun!" Gandalf continued as if Frodo hadn't shouted.

The Balrog put one foot on the bridge and drew up to it's full height, wings spreading from wall to wall.

"Go back to the shadow!" Gandalf continued.

The balrog swung it's flame-sword-thingy at Gandalf who blocked it with it's own. The balrog's sword shattered, and Gandalf spoke once more.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" He brought his staff and sword down towards the bridge. Pebbles and Angel gasped when the old wizard's staff shattered, and the bridge broke where the balrog stood.

Relief flooded through everyone's vains. Only momentarily.

"GANDALF!" Bianca screamed as the balrog's whip curled around his ankle. Gandalf was yanked down to the edge of the bridge, just hanging on with his arms.

"GANDALF!" Frodo shouted.

With one last look, Gandalf instructed "Fly, you fools!" And he let go.

"NO!" The hobbits shouted. As Frodo tried to run after him, Boromir grabbed him up.

Everyone hurried, albiet many were struggling to get Gandalf back, but they hurried through an archway, and ended up outside on some rocky hills.

Everyone took a moment, sitting and laying down.

Sobs wracked the girl's bodies as they fell to the ground.

Gandalf was gone. Dead.

Angel froze when she heard Aragorn instruct "Legolas! Get them up!"

"GIVE THEM A MOMENT FOR PITY'S SAKE!" Boromir shouted back.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs! We must make for the woods of Lothlorien! Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli! Get them up!"

"IT'S NOT NIGHTFALL IS IT!" Angel stood up. "IT'S NOT EVEN FUCKING CLOSE AND YOU EXPECT US TO-"

"ANGEL!"

She looked at Lily. Tears were pouring down Lily's cheeks as she spoke. "Just leave it alone." She whimpered quietly. "Please..."

It was then that Farren noticed that Frodo wasn't next to her like he was moments ago.

"Frodo?" She whispered. She spun around and saw him walking away. "Frodo!"

He looked back at them, and if you looked closely, you could see one silvery tear sliding down his cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Awwww... Poor Frodo.<strong>

**I CAN'T BELIEVE *SOB* GANDALF DIED! *SOB***

**So... There was some funny Spanish in this chapter!**

**Hope ya'll liked it!**

**Review please! They're loooooveee...**


	14. Cotton Eye Joe

**This one should be a bit shorter... I hope... Sorry the last one was so long!**

**Hope ya'll like chapter thirteen!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's**

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen: Cotton Eye Joe<p>

_/If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe, I'd been married long time ago. Where did you come from, where did you go? Where did you come from, Cotton-Eye Joe?-Rednex/_

Soon enough, the fellowship found themselves in the woods of Lothlorien.

"Stay close young hobbits." Gimli instructed. "They say a sorceress lives in these woods. An elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell and are never seen again!"

Lily and Bianca exchanged a glance before continuing on behind Boromir.

"Mr. Frodo?" Farren and Sam both looked at Frodo, who seemed to be somewhat out of it.

"Well here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox."

Angel snorted. "I'm sure you do, Gimli. I'm sure you do." She mumbled.

Meanwhile, Marley was mumbling "Well we certainly will be caught if he keeps talking- WHOA!" She came face to face with an arrow. She looked up at the elf that was aiming it at her.

"Look I haven't lived that long, man. I don't feel like dying today. Do I look like a follower of Sauron to you?"

"The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark." The leader stepped up.

Aragorn stepped forward, greeting the leader in elvish. "_Haldir of Lorien, we come here for your help. We need your protection."_

Gimli was glancing around himself nervously. "Aragorn! These woods are perilous! We should go back!"

Marley growled as the elf wouldn't move his bow.

"Look I agree with Gimli because I REALLY don't feel lying DYING TODAY! I'm in a mood already! So-" Lily clamped a hand over her friends mouth, and Marley growled.

"You have entered the realm of he Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back. Come. She is waiting."

"You know what he needs?" Marley whispered to Farren, who looked at her, raising her eyebrows. "A good kick in the shin... I don't like him."

She heard Lily snort and smirked. Then realized she was getting a few glares from the elves around her. "Oh hush." She made a face at them.

"Oh wow..." Pebbles and Farren burst into fits of giggles, hiding their faces in their hands as they walked. Pebbles walked into a tree.

"_OOF_!"

She fell backwards, and Pippin quickly caught her.

"Thanks Pip." She said quietly. He smiled at her, and set her up on her feet again.

The Fellowship was led through Lorien until they came upon two people. One man and one woman. Or preferably two elves seeing as they might take the titles 'man' and 'woman' offensive.

Celeborn spoke first. "Fourteen there are, yet fifteen there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, whre is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him."

"If you put that line to music, it would make a really good song!" Bianca whispered to Angel, who had to try and keep a straight face. It fell as Galadriel spoke.

"He has fallen into shadow... The Quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while the company is true."

Galadriel's eyes roved over Sam, Merry, Pippin, Pebbles, Marley and Bianca.

"Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace."

Not long later, Bianca, Lily and Angel found themselves sitting by a tree, bored.

"I'm dying." Bianca moaned. Boromir's head shot up and he looked at her, worriedly.

"Not in that way." Lily rolled her eyes. "We're pretending to die of boredom. Well... I'm going on a walk." She stood up and left, sending Legolas a small smile as she did.

Angel stood up and did as Lily said. She 'died' of boredom.

"Oh!" She gasped dramatically, and fell backwards onto the ground.

Bianca giggled slightly, but it fell as she remembered Gandalf upon Legolas speaking. "A lament for Gandalf."

"What do they say about him?" Merry asked quietly.

"I have not the heart to tell you. For me, the grief is still too near."

Lily sighed as she walked. First... Her family. Now Gandalf! Who was next?

No. She wouldn't think it.

She came upon a small area with a little waterfall, and in the middle of the area, was a basin.

"Will you look into the mirror?"

Lily jumped and looked up to see Galadriel. "What would I see if I did?"

"The mirror shows many things." Galadriel informed her as she poured a pitcher of the water into the basin. "Things that have come to pass, and things that may or may not come to pass."

Lily carefully stepped over to the basin, and looked in. She gasped at the sight before her.

_"I love you Lil." Donny whispered. Lily hugged her older brother around her neck. "I love you too Donny."_

_He stood up to his full height. Being eighteen, he towered over the seven year old. Some birthday gift she was giving him... A week after her seventh birthday and he was leaving her to join the military!_

_He reached into his pocket, and pulled out something, before putting it around her neck. It was a locket that had a picture of the two of them inside it, smiling. On front of the locket it said "Brother and Sister Forever."_

_Lily smiled at it as tears pricked at her eyes. "Thank you Donny..." She whispered. He smiled and moved over to one of Lily's five best friends. Bianca._

_"Bianca this is for you." He said quietly. He reached into his coat pocket, and pulled out a doll. It was about the size of his hands, and kind of old fasioned, but Bianca loved old fasioned things._

_Bianca gasped. "Thank you, Donny." She hugged him tightly. "I'll name her Molly."_

_He smiled and ruffled her hair, before silently moving over to Angel. "Angie, I'm gonna give you this." It was a stuffed golden retriever. He knew how bad Angel wanted a dog. "I would have gotten you a real one but your parents wouldn't let me."_

_Angel giggled and hugged the stuffed dog close before hugging him. "Thank you Donny. Her name is... Duchess." (As you can all see, Angel has a thing for royalty names.)_

_He chuckled and moved over to Farren, and silently handed her a CD._

_"What is it?" She asked, looking at the CD through the clear lidded case._

_"Put it in your computer and you'll see."_

_To be honest, it was full of songs that he knew were her favorite. Many of which he used to play on his guitar, and sing when Farren slept over with Lily, and couldn't sleep._

_She smiled. "Okay!"_

_Finally he walked over to Marley and Pebbles, the two were holding hands tightly as they waited for him to reach them._

_"Alright. These took forever to make, so your parents better not kill me for giving them to you."_

_They gave him a silent, confused look. He quickly ran over to his car, and reached in the passenger's side, before he pulled out two longboards. He knew Marley and Pebbles loved skateboarding, and they'd been wanted longboards for a while._

_Their eyes brightened. "You made these Donny?" Pebbles asked quietly._

_He grinned. "'Course I did!"_

_In a graffiti font, on each of them, was their names. 'Pebbles' and 'Marley'._

_"Bye guys." He sighed as he looked at all of them again. They all waved goodbye, and watched as he got in the passnger's side of Mr. Edwards' car, and Mr. Edwards drove off down the road, taking his son to the airport._

_-About a year later-_

_In the backyard of the Edwards' house, the seven year olds were all playing softball. It was the day before Lily's eighth birthday._

_Mr. and Mrs. Edwards came out. Mrs. Edwards had tears pouring down her cheeks, and Mr. Edwards had a grave expression._

_"Mommy?" Lily put the baseball she was about to pitch down. "What's wrong?"_

_"I'm sorry Lily... But..."_

_"Mommy what is it?"_

_"It's Donny." Mrs. Edwards' voice cracked. "He's gone... MIA..."_

_"What's that?" Bianca asked._

_"Missing in action..." Mr. Edwards said quietly._

_"What does that mean?" Pebbles squeaked, dropping the baseball bat._

_"It means he's... Probably... Dead." Mr. Edwards' voice cracked like his wife's had._

_The girls all screamed._

_Donny Nathan Edwards was dead._

_-Flash!-_

_Mrs. Mason looked at the Edwards' house as she jogged her usual morning jog. Something was different. Something seemed... Strange..._

_That's it! Why the hell was Donny's car in the front yard? Donny was dead!_

_She gasped as the front door opened, and Donny Edwards, stubble covering his face, a scar down his right cheek, and looking much older and mature than he did eleven years ago, stepped out into the sunlight._

_"Donny?" She gasped._

_He looked up. "Mrs. Mason! Hey!"_

_"You're d-dead!"_

_"They found me..." He trailed off. "Have you see Lily? In fact, where's everyone else? I got back yesterday and they weren't here!"_

_Mrs. Mason swallowed. "Uhm... Lily... Is missing... And your family... Donny I'm sorry... But they all... Died..."_

_"WHAT?"_

_Mrs. Mason looked clearly uncomfortable, and as if she was about to burst into tears. "They're all missing Donny! Lily, Angel, Bianca... Farren, M-Marley and Pebbles! G-Gone! They never came back from the school game last month!"_

_"They've been missing for a month!" His deep voice cracked up two octaves._

_Mrs. Mason burst into tears, and Donny quickly invited her inside._

_This was horrible. His family was dead and Lily was MISSING!_

_What a welcome home gift!_

Lily backed away from the basin. Tears poured down her face. "He's alive?" She gasped.

Galadriel nodded slowly.

"I'll never see him again will I?" She asked. "Or... Can I go home?"

Galadriel nodded again, but this time she spoke. "If you go home, you will never return to Middle Earth."

Lily's eyes widened. "So I can't just pick up and leave can I?"

"Upon the destruction of the Ring, you will need to make your choice, Lily Edwards. As will your friends. But they must not know yet."

Lily nodded. "I can't believe it... He's alive!" Without thinking, she sprinted off and ended up back at the camp.

"HE'S ALIVE!" She shrieked, grabbing Angel by the shoulders and shaking her roughly.

"Who? Gandalf?" Legolas looked shocked.

"NO! OF COURSE NOT WE JUST SAW HIM DIE!" Lily turned back to Angel. "IT'S DONNY!"

Bianca, Farren, Pebbles and Marley all froze.

"WHAT?" Farren shrieked.

"DONNY. NATHAN. EDWARDS. IS. ALIVE!"

Bianca burst into hysterical tears, and Pebbles and Marley hugged before skipping in a circle, singing "HE'S ALIVE! HE'S ALIVE! HE'S ALIVE!"

"Wait! How do you know?" Angel asked.

"C-Cause I saw him!"

"HERE? WHERE AT?" Farren shouted.

Angel's eyes drifted to her bag as she thought of Donny. Bianca's hand drifted towards her pocket.

"No not here. He's back home... But I saw it... In Galadriel's mirror thingy..."

"Lady Galadriel let you look into her mirror?" Legolas questioned.

Lily nodded.

"WE CELEBRATE!" Angel, Bianca and Lily each scooped up a hobbit (Farren, Pebbles and Marley, not Sam, Frodo, Merry or Pippin) and ran off towards the woods, where they found a small clearing next to a river.

"WE SQUAREDANCE!" Bianca declared. They all burst into hystercal laughter.

"I CHOOSE ANGEL!" Lily shouted, running over to her best friend's side, and hissing at everyone else.

"I call Marley!" Pebbles declared.

"I guess that leaves us to do the beats, Farren!" Bianca grinned and the two headed over to the side, before they began belting out one of their favorite songs to 'square dance' to.

Notice the quotes around "square dance".

Yeah...

_If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe_  
><em>I'd been married long time ago<em>  
><em>Where did you come from, where did you go?<em>  
><em>Where did you come from, Cotton-Eye Joe?<em>

With every verse, the girls laughed a bit, and danced some more. Bianca was messing with a beat on her legs as Farren sang.

_If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe_  
><em>I'd been married long time ago<em>  
><em>Where did you come from, where did you go?<em>  
><em>Where did you come from, Cotton-Eye Joe?<em> 

They didn't notice, the rest of the fellowship come up behind the trees and watch them, clearly amused.

_If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe_  
><em>I'd been married long time ago<em>  
><em>Where did you come from, where did you go?<em>  
><em>Where did you come from, Cotton-Eye Joe?<em>

_He came to town like a midwinter storm_  
><em>He rode through the fields, so handsome and strong<em>  
><em>His eyes was his tools and his smile was his gun<em>  
><em>But all he had come for was having some fun<em>

_If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe_  
><em>I'd been married long time ago<em>  
><em>Where did you come from, where did you go?<em>  
><em>Where did you come from, Cotton-Eye Joe?<em>

_If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe_  
><em>I'd been married long time ago<em>  
><em>Where did you come from, where did you go?<em>  
><em>Where did you come from, Cotton-Eye Joe?<em>

_He brought disaster wherever he went_  
><em>The hearts of the girls was to Hell, broken, sent<em>  
><em>They all ran away so nobody would know<em>  
><em>And left only men 'cause of Cotton-Eye Joe<em>

_If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe_  
><em>I'd been married long time ago<em>  
><em>Where did you come from, where did you go?<em>  
><em>Where did you come from, Cotton-Eye Joe?<em>

_If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe_  
><em>I'd been married long time ago<em>  
><em>Where did you come from, where did you go?<em>  
><em>Where did you come from, Cotton-Eye Joe?<em>

_If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe_  
><em>I'd been married long time ago<em>  
><em>Where did you come from, where did you go?<em>  
><em>Where did you come from, Cotton-Eye Joe?<em>

_If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe_  
><em>I'd been married long time ago<em>  
><em>Where did you come from, where did you go?<em>  
><em>Where did you come from, Cotton-Eye Joe?<em>

At the end of the song, Angel and Lily fell into the river, laughing.

Well... It was all fun and games until the two didn't resurface...

"AHHHH!" Bianca shrieked before jumping in after them.

She resurfaced after a moment. "I can't find them!"

"BIANCA BY YOUR FOOT!" Farren pointed as Marley and Pebbles screamed.

Bianca looked down. "Huh?" She was yanked into the water below.

"BIANCA!" Pebbles screamed.

"Oh no... Oh no... Oh no!" Marley fainted. Farren and Pebbles followed suit almost immeadiatly.

Suddenly, Boromir, Aragorn and Legolas ran out from behind the trees and dove into the water, searching frantically for Bianca, Lily and Angel.

Frodo, Pippin and Merry ran over to check on Marley, Pebbles and Farren as Gimli and Sam watched on, worried looks upon both's faces.

Coughing was heard and everyone looked up.

"SUCCESS!" Lily cheered upon seeing Marley, Pebbles and Farren out cold on the ground.

Angel and Bianca hi-fived.

"What was that?" Merry shouted.

"Well, you see, when you rile them up, you can never calm them down. As it happens, they get scared easily, and when scared enough faint. So... We scared them and they went out like lights!" Angel grinned. "Perfect way of knocking them out till morning if they're all excited!"

"You do know Aragorn, Boromir and Legolas dove in after you lasses!" Gimli growled.

Angel, Bianca and Lily shared a worried look.

"Uh oh..."

As gasp was heard behind them and they turned to see Aragorn, Boromir and Legolas leaning on the shore, looking defeated.

"We couldn't find them..." Legolas whispered.

"Uh duh..." Bianca sighed, pointing to herself. "We're right here."

Aragorn, Boromir and Legolas' eyes all widened and they looked up.

"YOU DROWNED!" Boromir shouted, looking shocked.

"Yeah well... We were... Uhm... Faking?" Angel half-smiled. "To get them to-"

"YOU WERE WHAT?" Aragorn thundered.

"Uhm... I believe she said faking." Lily said, stepping between the two. "You see-"

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Legolas boomed.

Lily blinked. "Uhm... I suddenly can't remember. BYE!" She sprinted off towards the woods.

"LILY!" Legolas ran after her.

"We'll carry them back to camp." Pippin suggested quickly. Gimli, Sam, Frodo, Pippin and Merry rushed off, Marley, Pebbles and Farren in their arms.

"Well... There's a really really _really _good explanation..." Bianca felt like she was explaining to her mom why she got an F in Calculus or something!

"And that's because... Well we..."

"WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Boromir shouted.

"Uhm..."

"WE CAN'T AFFORD TO LOSE THE THREE OF YOU, ALONGSIDE GANDALF!" Aragorn continued.

"We-"

"OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH YELLING!" Angel shouted back. "We pretended so that Farren, Marley and Pebbles would pass out, so we wouldn't have to find another way to get them to freaking go to sleep. I admit, it wasn't my best plan ever, but seriously. Would you rather we _faked -emphasis on the faked!- _dying, or Farren, Marley and Pebbles preventing you from getting your first good nights sleep in about a month?"

"The latter I suppose." Boromir growled. "Falsifying your death is not a laughing matter, Bianca!" The slight smile on Bianca's face fell immeadiatly.

"Well you're not our parents so there." Angel stomped her foot childishly and the two walked off.


	15. Go Your Own Way

**Yeah! I updated AGAIN! I'm on a roll! WOO!**

**I'll have the next chapter up ASAP!**

**For now, enjoy the fourteenth chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen: Go Your Own Way<p>

_/You can go your own way! Go your own way... You can call it another lonely day! You can go your own way!-Fleetwood Mac/_

The girls waited silently was Galadriel made her way over to them. She was giving the Fellowship gifts before they left.

She started at Lily. "To you, Lillian Edwards, I give a quiver of silver tipped arrows, created by some of the finest craftsmen in Lothlorien."

Lily gasped upon recieving the quiver. It had 'Lily' engraved on it in golden colored caligraphy, and the arrows were indeed silver tipped, with bright blue feathers.

"Thank you." She said quietly as she carefully replaced the spot where her old quiver had rested, with the new one. She silently pulled out an arrow and notched it on her bow. "Whoa..." She breathed.

Next were Pebbles and Marley.

"To you Pebbles Woodson and Marley Quinston, I give these two daggers. They were once my dear sister's. Bear them well, and do not give up hope."

She moved over to Farren.

"To you Farren Yately, I give something that could be of great importance to you." Farren gave her a questioning look, before looking to see what was in Galadriel's hands. A locket. In the shape of a heart. It was like any regular locket she'd seen on the TV shows.

"I know what you are thinking. But if you look inside, you will see a picture of the thing you want most one one side, and on the other, it will point in the direction in which you must go. And by what you want most, I mean the deepest desire of your heart. If you wish to go home, you follow the arrow, and you will find yourself there. If you wish to follow Frodo to Mordor, it will point in the direction of Mordor. I believe you understand."

Farren nodded. "It's like Jack Sparrow's compass in Pirates of the Caribbean." She whispered to herself in awe. Galadriel chuckled.

Next was Angel.

"What can I give to the girl whom already has so much?" Galadriel smiled at her, before glancing around at the girls around the two. It was true. Angel had everything she wanted.

"I don't require a gift, milady." Angel said quietly.

From behind her back, Galadriel produced a sword. "'Tis very powerful. Keep an eye on your friends, and keep this handy at all times."

Angel gazed at the sword. She'd never seen one like it. On the sword, was the inscription '_While there is life, there is hope.'_

"Turn around." She instructed. Angel did so, still gazing in wonder at the sword. She shivered slightly when Galadriel reached over, and placed something around her neck. She looked down.

"It looks like a shark tooth..." She mumbled, turning around. She gave Galadriel a questioning look, but she only smiled at her. "It will come to you."

And Finally, Bianca.

"To you, Bianca Taymon, I give valuable information. You know of his want for the Ring, correct?" She didn't give Bianca time to answer. "There will come a time, where he is to die. If you truly love him, you will save him from his untimely death."

Bianca blinked. _What was this lady on? Why the hell do the others get stuff when I get freaking information? And what does it even mean?_

"I hate it when people get all cryptic on me." Bianca muttered. Galadriel laughed lightly, before she moved on down the line.

Farren quietly opened the locket. She blinked. It was a picture of her family and her friend's families. Donny included in these families. Proof. Proof that Donny was alive first. The picture was moving... Somewhat like the ones you see in Harry Potter. They were waving and smiling and laughing. "What is this a mix between Jack Sparrow's compass, a locket and a Harry Potter wizard photo thingy?" She mumbled. Tears pricked at her eyes upon seeing her family, and then Donny.

Donny was like a big brother to all the girls in case you haven't gotten that yet.

It also meant that she wanted to go home. She looked at the arrow. It was pointing in the opposite direction they were traveling. She gasped and shut it quickly. She couldn't leave yet.

"What's wrong Farren?" Pebbles asked quietly as they made their way over to the boats.

"Nothing." Farren said quietly, letting the locket slide down the front of her shirt.

They all took five boats. Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir, Angel and Lily were all split into the different boats. Angel was with Bianca and Farren. Lily was with Pebbles and Marley. Legolas was with Gimli. Aragorn was with Frodo and Sam. Boromir was with Merry and Pippin.

As they sailed on, it was silent. Bianca spent all her time wondering what the hell Galadriel could have POSSIBLY meant.

Farren was clutching the locket tightly in her hand. What was she going to do?

Pebbles and Marley were examining their daggers silently. They were similar to the ones Merry and Pippin had gotten, Marley noticed.

Lily had to resist the urge to reach into her quiver and examine the arrows more. She'd never seen any like them. _Never. _Instead of thinking about them, she silently trained her gaze on Legolas. She knew he was still furious with her after what had happened last night. Could she help the fact that she, Bianca and Angel thought it was an innocent joke? They did it all the time back home!

Things are different here...

Angel was bored, so she began thinking of home. The days she and the girls would hang out in the basement playing Rockband or just being bored.

Yeah. Rockband.

Her favorite song out of all the ones they did, was Go Your Own Way by Fleetwood Mac.

"_You can go your own way..." _She sang under her breath. _"You can call it another lonely day!"_

Lily perked up upon hearing the song, and sang along just as quietly. Marley and Pebbles soon caught on. Farren and Bianca were to wrapped up in their thoughts to realize what was happening.

"What's that song?" Pippin asked quietly.

"Go Your Own Way by Fleetwood Mac." Angel replied without thinking. Her mind was somewhere else. "It's one of my favorite songs."

Before any converstaion could be made form it, everyone looked up to see two 300 foot statues on either side of the river. They were carved images of the Gondorian kinds of old. They loomed over the boats with power and majesty.

Aragorn was whispering to Frodo. "The Argonath. Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old... My kin..."

Everyone stared on in stunned silence as the current pulled them through a narrow gap between the statues' huge feet.

They pulled up on the shore, and made a small camp.

"We cross the lake at nightfall, hide the baots and continue on foot." Aragorn explained once everyone was set up. "We approach Mordor from the North."

Gimli frowned. "Oh, yes, just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil, an impassable labyrinth of _razor sharp rocks. _And after that, it gets even _better! _A festering, stinking marshland, far as the eye can see."

"That is our road... I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf." Aragorn replied.

"That's fecking disgusting." Angel mumbled, referring to the swamp.

"Sí, Capitán Obvio." Bianca mumbled saracastically. **(A/N: I'm sure you can all guess what that one means.)**

Angel glared at her, but Bianca was, again, lost in thought.

She looked around at the Fellowship. None of them would try and take the Ring from Frodo, would they?

Can ya think of nobody? Really Beebee? Are you that dense?

Bianca blinked.

"Oh great..." She moaned, facepalming. "Just fracking _wonderful!_"

"What?" Marley asked.

"I've got Pebbles' voice in my head!" Bianca groaned.

Pebbles grinned, then frowned. "Oi! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing Pebs. Your voice is beautiful." Lily sighed sarcastically.

"Enough with the sarcasm, please!" Farren begged. "I'm tired of it!"

"Whatever." Lily mumbled, flopping facedown into the sand. She coughed slightly, before she was silent.

"I'm so depressed." Marley sighed, sitting down next to Pebbles.

"I miss Donny." Pebbles agreed.

Farren stiffened and glanced down at the locket in her hand.

"What's that?" Sam asked her. She looked up at him, dropping it back against her skin. It fell under her shirt again. "Nothing. Just a locket Lady Galadriel gave me." She jumped in the boat next to them, and curled up, falling asleep.

"Where's Frodo?"

Everyone looked at Merry, before they all looked around. Boromir's things were abandoned, and Frodo is nowhere to be seen.

"I GET IT NOW!" Bianca shrieked.

"Get what?" Angel asked.

"WHAT LADY GALADRIEL TOLD ME! I UNDERSTAND!" Bianca drew her sword and ran into the woods. "I'M COMIN'!"

"Wha?" Pebbles blinked.

Then it hit the rest of them.

Boromir was after the Ring. And he and Frodo were alone.

"HURRY!" Angel shouted, drawing her sword and running into the woods.

And as everyone ran off, Farren sat there, asleep in the longboat.

Bianca panted heavily as she ran. She ran into a tree and groaned. "Fuck... How did I not see that one coming?" She mumbled.

Before she could stand up, she heard a voice.

"I see your mind... You will take the Ring to Sauron! You will betray us! You go to your death and the death of us all!"

"I'm not gonna do that!" Bianca whimpered quietly.

"Curse you! Curse you and all the Halflings!" She heard the voice stumble and fall. They sounded disoriented when they spoke next. "Frodo? Frodo? What have I done? Please! Frodo!"

Bianca blinked.

"Feck." She jumped up and ran out from behind the tree. "BOROMIR WHAT DID YOU DO?"

He looked up. "I... I tried to... To take the Ring from Frodo."

She blinked.

"I was not thinking. Bianca forgive me."

"It's not my forgiveness you should seek. It's Frodo's. But right now, we've got bigger problems."

As if on cue, she heard Lily shout "_COME GET ME YOU LOWLIFE BITCHY URUK-HAI!"_

"Oh that's not good..." Bianca sighed. "Right... Lets go!"

Boromir stood up and drew his sword. The two ran off.

Angel swore as she watched from a tree. Aragorn was about to face 200 Uruk-Hai BY HIMSELF!

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT?" She pounced out of the tree, and landed on the rock formation he was standing on.

The two were outnumbered by 198 so when Lily, Legolas, and Gimli came along, they were grateful.

Meanwhile, Merry, Pippin, Marley and Pebbles were all running, trying to find Frodo. They saw him while they were in the bushes. He was hiding behind a tree, just across the path from them, as the Uruks came down.

"Frodo! Hide here! Quick!" Merry pointed to where they were.

"Come on!" Pippin waved him over.

Frodo slowly shook his head, sadness pouring into his blue eyes.

"What's he doing?" Pebbles asked.

Merry met Frodo's eyes, and understanding flashed across his face. "He's leaving..."

"No!" Pippin jumped up. Merry grabbed his arm. "Pippin!"

Too late. THe two had been seen. "HEY!" Pippin shouted, looking at the Uruks coming at them.

"OI! UGLY!" Marley jumped out of the bushes, seeing Pippin's plan.

"OVER HERE!" Merry and Pebbles called.

The four ran off, and soon came to the clearing where Boromir and Bianca were fighting off Uruks themselves.

Angel gasped as she heard a horn blare.

"The Horn of Gondor!" Legolas voiced everyone's thoughts.

"Boromir!" Aragorn shouted. They all ran off through the Orcs.

"Run!" Boromir instructed. "Run!"

Bianca saw the leader of the Uruk-Hai take aim at Boromir.

"NOT ON MY WATCH BUSTER!" She ran over and slashed at the Uruk.

"BIANCA!" Boromir shouted, his eyes wide with shock.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH BITCHES PUT ME THE HELL DOWN OR I'LL DECAPITATE YOU!"

She dropped her sword as she fought to get out of an Uruk's grip. She, along with Merry, Pippin, Pebbles and Marley were being carried off.

"HEEEEEELP!"

Meanwhile, it was different over with Aragorn, Lily, Legolas, Gimli, and Angel.

But not by much.

THey were fighting their way through the Uruks, desperatly trying to reach Boromir.

Lily froze upon hearing Angel's scream.

She spun around as blood spattered across her cheek from the Uruk she'd just slain.

Angel was being carried off.

"LILY!"

"ANGEL!" Lily shrieked, running after her.

"LILY NO!" Legolas shouted. It was to late. Lily was being carried off as well.

"LET ME GO BITCHES!"

Aragorn made it to Boromir, unaware of Angel's and Lily's disappearances.

"They took the little ones." Boromir informed him. He was leaning against a tree, after having slain the final of the Uruks in the area with him. "And Bianca..."

Legolas and Gimli ran up to the two men.

"They took the lasses!" Gimli panted. "Angel and Lily!"

Aragorn's eyes widened.

This wasn't good.

On the shore, Frodo was getting in a boat. He heard Sam shouting for him, but ignored it, and began to push off.

Sam burst through the trees just as Frodo was paddling off. "Frodo!" Sam shouted.

"No Sam." Frodo whispered.

Sam glanced at the water, then the boat, before diving in. Frodo turned to see his friend doing said action.

"Go back, Sam! I'm going to Mordor alone!" Frodo instructed.

Sam splashed hopelessly toward the boat.

"Of course you are! And I'm coming with you!"

"You can't swim!" Frodo shouted. "Sam!"

Sam went under.

Frodo dove into the water, and pulled his friend into the boat.

"I made a promise, Mr. Frodo. A promise. 'Don't you leave him, Samwise Gamgee.' and I don't mean to... I don't mean to..."

"Oh, Sam." Frodo pulled him into a hug. "Come on then."

Frodo glanced back at the shore. He wanted desperatly to go back and make sure Farren was alright...

Suddenly, a girlish, familiar squeak was heard. The two looked down and saw Farren sitting in the boat wide-eyed.

"Where are we going? Are we off to Mordor already? But I left my pack on shore- No it's right here... Well... Lily-" She turned and saw nobody was with them. "Are we... going without them?"

Frodo blinked. "Farren you need to go back."

Farren shook her head. "No. Frodo Baggins you're not my father. You're my friend. And as much as you want me to listen to you, I'm not going to. 'Coz if I get out of this boat, I won't make it out of the water alive. I have a better chance of living if I go with you to Mordor. Trust me."

Frodo frowned and Sam sighed. "Let her come, Mr. Frodo."

The two continued rowing towards the other side of the lake. Farren silently pulled out her locket and looked at it. Home again. And again, it was pointing in the opposite direction from which she was travelling. She ignored it, snapped the locket shut, and shoved it down her shirt again. No matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't go home yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope ya liked the chapter!<strong>

**You probably didn't considering the fact that the girls are all SPLIT UP!**

**Well... Not entirely considering the fact that Angel, Marley, Bianca, Lily and Pebbles are all still together...**

**But will they be, next chapter? **

**MUA HA HA HA HA!**

**THey may not even be alive... Depending on what my diabolical mind decides to do.**

**Review please!**


	16. Intuition

**It's Two Towers time! WOO!**

**One more midterm! Wish me luck on tomorrow's science midterm! (I'm so going to fail it it's not even funny...)**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifteen: Intuition<p>

/I'm gonna follow my intuition! Telling myself to listen! Everything's gonna be OK! It's gonna be a good day!-Selena Gomez/

Pippin was alone. Angel, Lily and Bianca still hadn't woken up. Merry had been clubbed out not long ago, and had a horrible gash on his head. Marley and Pebbles were probably out as well.

As the Uruks ran, he noticed something. Merry wasn't lookin' to good.

"My friend is sick! Give him some water! Please!" He begged.

"Sick is he? Give him some medicine boys!" An Uruk ordered.

He watched as an Uruk opened his flask and poured the liquid down Merry's throat.

"Stop it!" Pippin shouted as Merry coughed and sputtered.

"Can't take his draught!"

"Leave him alone!" Marley shouted. Pippin blinked. He didn't know Marley was awake.

"Why? You want some?" He looked at Marley. She glared at the Uruk, not moving. Merry shook his head weakly.

"Tell your girl to keep her mouth shut!"

"Merry!" Marley and Pippin both looked at Merry. He looked up at the feebly. "Hello."

"You're hurt." Pippin said quietly.

"I'm fine. It was just an act." Merry promised.

"An act?" Pippin asked.

"See? I fooled you too. Don't worry about me, Pippin."

"You're a liar, Merry." Marley whispered as Pippin was preoccupied. He was trying to rip the leaf brooch off of his cloak. He succeeded, and tossed it on the ground.

"Pippin what are you doing?" Pebbles said hoarsley.

"Following my intuition." Pippin replied. "Are you alright Pebbles?"

She shook her head weakly. "I don't feel good at all... But I really don't want the same stuff they gave Merry. I'll be alright."

Angel looked up weakly and looked around her. "This isn't good." She whimpered to herself.

"Not at all." Came the weak voices of Lily and Bianca.

Farren shivered slightly as she curled up against Frodo under his cloak. They were pretending to be asleep. You'll see why in a sec.

A creature was creeping up on them. A creature by the name of Gollum.

"The thieves... The thieves. The filthy little thieves. Where is it?... Where is it? They stole it from us... My precious... Curse them, we hates them! It's ours, it is, and we wants it!"

Gollum reached out to grab the Ring from Frodo, but before he could get it, the three jumped up and pulled him from the rockface, slamming him to the ground. Gollum immeadiatly became free, and upon seeing the Ring, dove at Frodo.

Sam pulled him off, but Gollum threw him aside and went back to Frodo.

"Nuh uh bitch." Farren dove at the creature, knocking him off of her. Of course, this didn't work out, because Farren didn't plan ahead. Like usual.

Gollum brought his hands to Farren's throught. She tried to say or do something, but he was cutting off her air supply.

Frodo appeared, and held Sting to Gollum's throat. "This is Sting. You've seen if before, haven't you Gollum? Release her or I'll cut your throat." Frodo scowled.

"Yesssss..." Gollum hissed as he slowly let go of Farren's throat. She gulped in air as fast it as it would come, stumbling away from Gollum.

When daylight came, the three were attempting to find their way out of Emyn Muil still. Gollum was being pulled along by Sam, with the elvish rope around his neck.

"It burns! It burns us! It freezes! Nasty Elves twisted it!"

Gollum gave Frodo a pleading look. "Take it off us!"

"Quiet you! It's hopeless. Every Orc in Mordor's going to hear this racket!" Sam looked at Frodo. "Let's just tie him up and leave him."

"I'm in favor of that descision!" Farren raised her hand.

"No! That would kill us! Kill us!" Gollum pleaded.

"It's no more than you deserve!" Sam shouted.

"Maybe he does deserve to die. But now that I see him, I do pity him." Frodo said quietly.

Gollum held ou tthe rope and gave Frodo another pleading look. "We be nice to them, if they be nice to us. Take it off us. We swears to do what you wants. We swears!"

"There's no promise you can make that I can trust." Frodo stated wisely.

"Well put Frodo!" Farren grinned.

"We swears to serve the master of the precious. We will swear on... On the precious! _Gollum. Gollum!"_

Frodo stepped up to the creature. "The Ring is treacherous. It will hold you to your word."

"Yes! On the precious! On the precious!" Gollum promised.

"I don't believe you!" Sam shouted. Sam rushed forward and Gollum jumped away on a rock. Sam yanked him down. "Get down! I said down!"

"Sam!" Farren shrieked.

"He's trying to trick us! If we let him go, he'll throttle us in our sleep!"

Frodo looked at Gollum. "You know the way to Mordor?"

"Yes!"

"You've been there before?" Farren asked.

"Yes!"

Frodo pulled the rope off of Gollum's neck. "You will lead us to the Black Gate."

Gollum sprinted off, and the three hobbits struggled to keep after him.

Fail.

"Hey! Come back now! Come back! What did I tell you? He's run off, the old villain! SO much for his promises..." Sam growled.

Gollum reapeared. "This way Hobbits! Follow me!"

Farren looked at Sam, who looked seriously annoyed, as they followed the creature through Emyn Muil.

We now come upon our four hunters.

"Their pace has quickened." Aragorn stated as he stood up. "They must have caught our scent. Hurry!"

Legolas and Boromir came running up the hill. Legolas shouted to Gimli. "Come on Gimli!"

Gimli came panting up behind them. "Three days and nights pursuit. No food. No rest. And no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell!"

Not much later, did Aragorn find something in the dirt. Boromir picked it up and the two studied it as Legolas and Gimli caught up.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall." Aragorn stated.

Legolas reached them. "They may yet be alive."

"Yes." Boromir nodded. "Less than a day ahead of us!"

"Come!" Aragorn ordered. They started running again.

"Come Gimli! We're gaining on them!" Legolas shouted back.

Gimli appeared, tumbling down the hill. He stood up and continued running. "I'm wasted on cross country! We Dwarves are natural sprinters! Very dangerous over short distances!"

On they ran until they finally came to a point to stop.

"Rohan. Home of the Horse-Lords." Boromir stated as they looked out at what was beyond them.

"There is something strange at work here." Aragorn muttered. "Some evil gives speed to these creatures. Sets its will against us."

Legolas ran ahead, and Aragorn shouted up to him. "Legolas! What do your elf-eyes see?"

"The Uruks turn northeast! They are taking the Hobbits and the girls to Isengard!"

"Saruman..." Aragorn whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>In case you all didn't get it before, YES I let Boromir live! I'm so nice aren't I? Now Bianca doesn't have to go cry her eyes out!<strong>

**I have excellent plans for upcoming chapters! I hope you all like them!**

**Review please! And wish me luck on my midterm which I am most likely going to fail! (I'm in an advanced science class, and I'm doing horrible. I really need to study more often... *Sigh*)**

**So... PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. See You Again

**Capitulo Dieciseis! (Chapter sixteen!)**

**Hope ya all like it!**

**Te gusta el capitulo? (Do you like the chapter?)**

**Well you haven't read it yet so FIND OUT!**

**My friend gave me a cupcake on the way out of school today and I just got home... SUGAR!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Sixteen: See You Again<p>

/_Oh I can't wait to see you again...-Miley Cyrus/_

"Merry! Merry!" Pippin crawled over to his friend as the Uruks threw them all down.

Marley and Pebbles were thrown down next. "Oh... I'm going to die here..." Pebbles whimpered.

"I think we might have made a mistake leaving the Shire, Pippin." Merry whispered.

"I wanna go home..." Bianca whimpered. Her lip was sliced open, and she had a black eye.

Lily's face was bruised and bloody, but, luckily, not with her own blood. It was Uruk blood from when they were fighting.

Angel was a different story. She was covered in blood. It ran down the right side of her face, from a horrible injury on her head, worse than Merry's, and her lip was busted open, like Bianca, which made blood dribble down her chin. She'd been beaten pretty bad before she was knocked out.

"What's making that noise?" Pippin asked as they all heard a loud groaning noise.

"It's the trees." Merry whispered.

"Huh?" Bianca rolled her head over to look at him.

"You remembe the Old Forest, on the borders of Buckland?" Merry asked Pippin. "Folk used to say there was something in the water that made the trees grow tall... And come alive..."

"Alive?" Lily squeaked.

"Trees that could whisper... Talk to eachother... Even move!"

"I'M STARVING! We ain't had nothing to eat but maggoty bread for three stinking days!" An Uruk announced.

"Yeah? Why can't we have some meat?" Another sneered. He looked at the girls and the hobbits. "What about them? They're fresh!"

"They are not for eating!"

One of the Uruk-Hai began dragging them away.

"What about their legs?" Asked another. "They don't need those!"

Angel couldn't move her head. She didn't have the strength right now, but the others all glanced down at their legs in fear.

"Ooooh They look tasty!"

"Get back, scum!"

He cut the head off of the Uruk, and the hobbits and girls watched as it fell to the ground.

"Looks like meat's back on the menu boys!"

As the Uruk-Hai were distracted, they began to make their escape, crawling away quickly.

"GO GO GO!"

Suddenly, the Rohirrim appeared.

The pandemonium gave them all a chance to escape.

"Go!" Lily ordered Bianca as Bianca managed to get herself and the rest of the hobbits free. "Go! Angel and I can handle ourselves!"

"Be careful." Bianca instructed before started to try and lead the hobbits into the forest.

Lily pulled herself free and quickly cut Angel's bonds, avoiding all the Uruks and Rohirrim.

"Come on Angie. Get up!"

Lily didn't notice the doll that was on the ground next to the bloody blonde hair as she picked up Angel and ran to hide until the Uruks were all dead, and the Rohirrim gone.

* * *

><p>When they came out again, they looked around. Angel was stumbling again. Much like she'd just drank to much liquor. She was losing blood still. Lily had wrapped up the wounds best she could, but Bianca was the real medic in their small group. Hopefully they'd do good enough.<p>

The Uruk-Hai were long dead, and were being burned as the two looked around. The Rohirrim had left immeadiatly after slaying the Uruks.

"We've got to find some indication as to which way they went." Lily said quietly, searching around for something.

Angel screamed and Lily spun around.

"No!" Angel shouted. She fell to her knees, clutched what was in her hand against her chest.

"What is it Angie?"

Angel opened her hand and showed the doll to Lily.

"It's Molly."

Lily gasped and looked down at the ground. There was a bunched up bit of blonde hair. Seriously straight blonde hair. That was coated in scarlett blood.

"That's not a pretty sight..." She whispered, picking up the hair. She examined it. It was the all to familiar straight blonde hair of Bianca Taymon.

"NO!" They both screamed.

Angel stood up. "Give me a sword, Lily."

"Why?"

"SO I CAN KILL MYSELF!"

"Angel? Lily?"

The two spun around. Well. Lily did. Angel fell to the ground because she was so weak at the moment. "Ungh..." She groaned.

"Boromir? Aragorn? Legolas? Gimli?" Lily gasped.

"Where is Bianca and the others?" Boromir asked immeadiatly.

Angel's body convulsed as she started sobbing hysterically. "DON'T MENTION THAT NAME!"

Aragorn ran over to look at her, horror crossing his features at her state.

"Where is Bianca?" Boromir shouted.

Angel's hand opened to reveal the tiny doll. Aragorn picked it up and handed it to Lily, who had her hand outstretched. "Boromir..." She showed him the hair and doll.

"No..." He whispered before his voice grew louder. "No!"

"We don't know if Merry, Pippin, Marley and Pebbles made it." Angel whispered as Aragorn tended to the gash on her head. "We don't know... Anything... It's so... It's hard to see..."

He shushed her. "Stay quiet Angel." He instructed.

Gimli began digging through the pile of Uruk bodies.

"We'll get her more proper medical care when we reach somewhere safe." Aragorn stated as he helped Angel up. "She should be fine for the time being."

Gimli gasped quietly and everyone looked at him.

"It's one of their wee belts." He held up the piece of the charred belt he found.

Immeadiatly, Aragorn shouted in rage and kicked a helmet, falling to his knees. Again, Angel's body convulsed as sobs wracked at her, and she fell against Lily, who held her up, not that easily.

"_May they find peace in death..._" Legolas whispered in elvish. Lily repeated the same in Spanish, knowing that if Marley and Pebbles were listening up there now, they'd understand and hopefully laugh.

"We failed them..." Gimli whispered.

Aragorn looked at the ground, surveying the marks there.

"A Hobbit lay here... And three others." He started tracing the tracks. "They crawled... Their hands were bound... Their bonds were cut..."

Angel stood up quickly, and Lily's head snapped up.

"They ran over here... They were followed."

Boromir, Gimli, Legolas, Lily and Angel started following him.

"Tracks lead away from the battle..." They all stopped at the edge of the forest. "Into Fangorn Forest."

"Fangorn? What madness drove them in there?" Gimli breathed.

"I take it this place ain't the one you wanna go camping in?" Lily raised her eyebrows.

"Well fuck that lets go." Angel snatched her sword away from Aragorn and headed into the forest.

"ANGEL!" Lily shouted, running after her. "DEJAR DE SER ESTUPIDO Y ESPERAR HASTA QUE IDIOTA!" **(Stop being stupid and wait up you idiot!)**

"SE QUE ESTAS PERO LO QUE QUIERO?" **(I KNOW YOU ARE BUT WHAT AM I?)**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys... So...<strong>

**Angel: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU KILLED BIANCA!**

**Lily: HOW COULD YOU?**

**I'm sorry! Jeez!**

**Angel: I'm never speaking to you again!**

**Lily: Me either!**

**GOSH I SAID I'M SORRY!**

**Both: WHATEVER!**

**Anyways... Hope you all liked it? It was kinda sad though...**

**Review please!**


	18. American Idiot

**Chapter seventeen! I'm on a roll!**

**Hope ya like it!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Seventeen: American Idiot<p>

/_Don't wanna be an American idiot! Don't want a nation under the new media! And can you hear the sound of hysteria? The subliminal mind fuck America!-Green Day/_

"Did we lose him? I think we lost him." Pippin stated breathlessly to Bianca, Marley, Pebbles and Merry. **(A/N: Did you all _really_ think I killed Bianca? ;))**

"I'm going to rip out your filthy little innards!"

"No, Pippin. We didn't." Bianca groaned before the five began running again.

"Come here!"

"Trees!" Marley gasped. Merry caught on. "Climb a tree!"

Bianca jumped up last, following the hobbits up the tree. "He's gone!" Merry grinned as he looked around.

Bianca screamed when she felt something grab her ankle, and she fell.

"Bianca!" The hobbits shouted. None of the noticed that two eyes were looking at them.

"Let's put a maggot hole in your belly!" The Uruk suggested to Bianca, who was held down to the ground.

"_Hooooom_!" Came a deep voice. Pebbles screamed upon seeing the tree move, and let go. The tree caught her, and the rest of her friends.

"Run Bianca!" Marley shouted.

Bianca tried to run, but, after placing Marley and Merry on his shoulders, he reached down and picked her up.

"Little Orcs... Except this one." He looked at Bianca.

"It's talking, Merry! The tree is talking!" Pippin gasped.

"Tree? I am no tree! I am an Ent!" Treebeard replied.

Merry blinked. "A tree-herder! A shepherd of the forest!"

"Don't talk to it, Merry!" Pippin said quickly.

"Don't encourage it!" Bianca agreed as Treebeard squeezed her tightly.

"Treebeard, some call me." He introduced.

"And whose side are you on?" Pebbles asked.

"Side? I am on nobody's side, because nobody's on my side, little Orc. Nobody cares for the woods anymore."

"We're not Orcs! We're hobbits!" Merry informed him.

"Hobbits? NEver heard of a hobbit before. Sounds like Orc mischief to me! They come with fire. They come with axes. Gnawing, biting, breaking hacking, burning! Destroyers and usurpers! Curse them!"

"No! You don't undestand! They're hobbits! Halflings! Shire-folk!" Bianca promised. "And I'm your average woman!"

"Maybe you are... And maybe you aren't... The White Wizard will know..."

"The White Wizard?" Marley, Pebbles and Pippin chorused.

"Saruman..." Merry whispered.

Treebeard set them all down, and they looked up to see the White Wizard.

* * *

><p>As they ran through the forest, Gimli stopped at a bush. He tasted the substance he saw in a leaf, and spit it out. "Orc blood."<p>

They all continued running. "These are strange tracks." Aragorn muttered.

"The air is so close in here..." Gimli.

Boromir was silent. Grieving Bianca alongside Angel and Lily.

"This forest is old. Very old... Full of memory... And anger..." Legolas observed quietly.

A deep groaning was heard. Lily notched an arrow, while Gimli raised his axe, and Angel and Boromir drew their swords.

"The trees are speaking to each other..." Legolas continued.

"Gimli! Lower your axe! The rest of you put your weapons away as well!"

Gimli blinked, before doing so. "Oh..."

"Aragorn, _nad no ennas." _(Something's out there.) Legolas stepped up to his friend.

"_Man cenich?" _(What do you see?) Aragorn questioned.

Legolas looked around them, before whispering. "The White Wizard approaches."

"Do not let him speak. He wll put a spell on us." Aragorn instructed quietly, as everyone prepared their weapons. "We must be quick!"

They all quickly spun around and were greeted by a brilliant white light. Gimli threw his axe. It was deflected. Legolas and Lily both fired arrows. Deflected. Aragorn's, Angel's and Boromir's sword turned red hot and they dropped them.

None of them could see who it was. The light was too bright. "You are tracking the footsteps of four young hobbits."

"Where are they?" Aragorn shouted.

"They passed this way. The day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

"Who are you?" Aragorn questioned. "Show yourself!"

The light faded to reveal Gandalf.

"It cannot be..."

All except Aragorn immeadiatly kneeled in respect of the old wizard.

"You fell..." Aragorn whispered.

"Through fire... And water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak. I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me. And I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and every day was as long as a life age of the Earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back. Until my task is done."

"Gandalf..." Aragorn stepped closer.

"Gandalf?" He asked. "Yes... That was what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey... That was my name..." He smiled.

"Gandalf." Gimli chuckled. Angel and Lily ran over and hugged him as he said "I am Gandalf the White. And I come back to you now. At the turn of the tide."

Before anyone could say anything else, a voice said.

"OI! What's the big idea old man? Leaving me behind like that? I got lost for a minute, then I saw the light and- ANGEL! LILY! YOU'RE ALIVE!"

The two looked up and grinned.

"Bianca!"

"YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"Course I am! Did you honestly doubt me?" She laughed as they group-hugged.

"Did you honestly doubt us?" Angel and Lily shot back, grinning.

They all laughed and hugged eachother tighter.

"Glad to see you're a bit better." Bianca looked at Angel.

"She was stumbling around like she had to much rum when they found us." Lily jabbed her thumb in the direction of Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Boromir.

Bianca grinned upon seeing them. "Hey guys!"

"How's your eye?" Lily asked.

"Fine. I'm completely fine. And so are Marley and Pebbles in case you're wondering. And Merry and Pippin. Where's Farren?"

"She went with Frodo and Sam." Boromir spoke up.

"To?" Bianca prompted, before slapping a hand to her forehead. "Oh... Mordor... Right... To see Voldemort- I mean to destroy the Ring."

"Voldemort?" Legolas asked.

"AHH!" Lily shouted, clutching her hands over her ears. "Don't say the name!"

"IT'S HORRIBLE!" Angel agreed, covering her own ears as well.

Bianca rolled her eyes and flicked them on the backs of their heads. "You idiots..."

"That's us!" They both grinned. "American idiots!"

The three laughed again, before they followed Aragorn, Gandalf, Gimli, Boromir and Legolas out of the forest.

"One stage of your journey is over. Another begins. We must travel to Edoras with all speed." Gandalf informed them.

"Edoras? That is no short distance!" Gimli complained.

He was ignored.

"We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the king." Aragorn looked at Gandalf.

"Yes, and it will not be easily cured."

"Then we have run all this way for nothing? Are we to leave those poor hobbits here in this horrid, dark, dank tree infested-" The trees were groaning again. "I mean, charming! Quite charming forest!"

"It was more than mere chance that brought Merry, Pippin, Pebbles and Marley to Fangorn. A great poewr has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry, Marley, Pippin and Pebbles will be like the falling of small stones... That starts an avalanche in the mountains."

"In one thing you have not changed, dear friend." Aragorn chuckled. Gandalf gave him a curious look.

"Ya still speak in riddles!" Angel shouted from the back.

They all laughed.

"A thing is a bout to happen that has not happened since the Elder Days. The Ents are going to wake up. And find that they are strong."

"Strong?" Gimli shouted. "Oh... That's good!"

"So stop your fretting, Master Dwarf. Merry, Marley, Pebbles and Pippin are quiet safe! In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be!"

"This new Gandalf's more grumpy than the old one." Gimli mumbled. Angel, Lily and Bianca, upon hearing him, laughed.

Outside the forest, Gandalf let out a high, long, loud whistle. A great white horse came galloping up to the eight of them, and their four horses.

"That is one of the Mearas... Unless my eyes are cheated by some spell."

Gandalf greeted the horse by bowing his head and stroking him. "Shadowfax. He is the lord of all horses... And has been my friend through many dangers."

Bianca stared at the horse. She'd always loved horses. "Gandalf can I-"

"Of course."

She squealed happily and ran over, stroking Shadowfax softly. "Hi Shadowfax." She said quietly. "He's beautiful..." She whispered, smiling.

"Oi! On the horse now!" Lily ordered. Bianca walked over, and jumped on the horse Lily was sitting on. "Does she have a name yet?"

"No." Lily shook her head.

"How about... Aaliyah?"

Lily grinned. "Hey there Aaliyah!"

Angel got on Hasufel with Aragorn. Legolas and Gimli were on Arod. Boromir rode Behleg.

"WE GO TO EDORAS!" Bianca grinned.

"And be American idiots on the way!" Angel laughed, keeping her arms locked around Aragorn's torso. Blushing slightly as she did so.

"HELL YEAH!" Lily cheered. "Except... I don't... Well..." She froze upon hearing Bianca humming American Idiot by Green Day. "_Don't wanna be an American Idiot_!" She sang, grinning.

"_Don't want a nation under the new media! And can you hear the sound of hysteria? The subliminal mind fuck America!" _Angel and Bianca sang along, laughing as they did so.

"Oi!" Lily clapped Bianca on the back of the head. "Don't swear, Beebee. It's not healthy."

Angel laughed. This'd be a fun ride...

* * *

><p><strong>Haha... Green Day is awesome.<strong>

**So... GUESS WHAT'S IN SEVEN DAYS?**

**Angel, Lily and Bianca: What?**

**MY BIRTHDAY!**

**Marley: Coolness!**

**Pebbles: How old are you gonna be?**

**As of January 19th, 2012, I will be FOURTEEN! Finally...**

**Angel: Ahh... Fourteen... I remember those days...**

**Lily: Those fun, fun days...**

***Laughter***

**Review please!**


	19. Boulevard of Broken Dreams

**Chapter eighteen! YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's.**

**Yes... Another Green Day song.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eighteen: Boulevard of Broken Dreams<p>

/_I walk this empty street, on the boulevard of broken dreams. Where the city sleeps, and I'm the only one and I walk alone.-Green Day/_

"See? See? We've led you out! HUrry, hobbitses. Hurry!" Gollum grinned at the hobbits. "Very lucky we find you."

Sam placed a foot on the ground below the rocks, and it sank.

"It's a bog! He's led us into a swamp!" He shouted.

"AHHH!" Farren screamed, jumping on top of a rock. "Ew ew ew ew ew ew ew!"

"A swamp, yes yes. Come, master. We will take you on the safe paths through the mist. Come, hobbits! Come! We go quickly!" He gestured for them to follow. "I found it. I did. The way through the marshes. Orcs don't use it. Orcs don't know it. They go around for miles and miles. Come quickly. Soft and quick as shadows we must be."

Two days later, the stopped to rest.

"I hate this place." Sam declared. "It's too quiet. There's been no sight nor sound of a bird for two days."

Farren pouted, crossing her arms. "Don't remind me of birds. It makes me think of my internship at the Zoo and the flamingo's there... I miss Florida!"

"No, no birdses to eat. No crunchable birdses. We are famished! Yes! Famished we are, precious!" Gollum grabbed a worm and ate it.

"That's disgusting..." Farren mumbled. Frodo handed her a piece of Lembas. She smiled at him and started nibbling at it slowly.

"Here." Frodo threw a piece at Gollum.

"What does it eats? Is it tasty?" Gollum took a bite, and began coughing. "It tries to chokes us! We can't eats hobbit food! We must starve!"

"Stop being so dramatic." Farren mumbled.

"Well, starve, then! And good riddance!" Sam spat.

"Oh, cruel hobbit. It does not care if we be hungry. Does not care if we should die." He looked at Frodo. "Not like master. Master cares. Master knows. Yes. Precious. Once it takes hold of us, it never lets go." Frodo touched the Ring, and Gollum reached his hand out as well.

"Don't touch me!" Frodo shouted.

They all continued making their way through the marshes.

"There are dead things! Dead faces in the water!" Sam shouted.

"All dead. All rotten. Elves and Men and Orcses. A great battle long ago. Dead Marshes. Yes. Yes, that is their name. This way. Don't follow the lights."

As they walked, Sam's foot slipped in the water.

"Careful now! Or hobbits go down to join the dead ones. And light little candles of their own." Gollum informed them.

Farren glanced worriedly at the water, before turning back to follow Gollum.

"FRODO!" Sam shouted.

Gollum and Farren spun around. Frodo had fallen in. Gollum scampered over and grabbed Frodo by the back of his shirt, yanking him out of the water.

"Gollum?" Frodo asked.

"Don't follow the lights." Gollum stated before turning around.

"Gollum!" Frodo shouted again.

"Mr. Frodo! Are you alright?" Sam asked.

Farren wrapped her arms around Frodo's soaked form. "Please say you are!"

"I'm fine..." Frodo said quietly.

That night, Farren and Sam were woken by a loud screeching noise.

"AAGH!"

"Black Riders!" Sam shouted.

"Hide! Hide!" Gollum ordered.

Frodo shouted in pain, and Farren quickly hurried to his side.

"Come on Frodo! Come on!" She shouted.

He clutched the Ring to his chest as Farren and Sam dragged him under a bramble bush.

There were more screeches, and the Nazgul appeared, riding a beast that flew over the marshlands.

"Quick! They will see us! They will see us! Gollum panicked.

"I thought they were dead?" Sam asked.

"Dead? No, you cannot kill them. No." Gollum shook his head. "Wraiths! Wraiths on wings! They are calling for it! THey are calling for the precious!"

Sam saw Frodo reached for the Ring and grabbed his hand. "Mr. Frodo! It's all right! I'm here!"

When the Nazgul flew off, Farren peeked up from where she was hiding.

"Hurry, hobbits. The Black Gate is very close." Gollum informed them.

As they walked, Farren sighed.

"What is it, Farren?" Sam asked.

Farren looked at him. "Nothing... Just thinking. This place reminds me of one of my favorite songs back home..."

"How does _this place _remind you of your _home? _I remember you saying it was bright and sunny there!" Sam looked at her in disbelief.

Farren smiled slightly. "A song, dear Samwise. A _song._ Not home itself. The song was called Boulevard of Broken Dreams."

"It sounds sad." Frodo said quietly.

"It's kind of sad, yeah, but it's pretty good."

"How does it go?" Sam questioned.

_"I walk a lonely road_  
><em>The only one that I have ever known<em>  
><em>Don't know where it goes<em>  
><em>But it's home to me and I walk alone<em>

_I walk this empty street_  
><em>On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams<em>  
><em>When the city sleeps<em>  
><em>And I'm the only one and I walk alone.<em>

_I walk alone_  
><em>I walk alone<em>  
><em>I walk alone<em>  
><em>I walk a...<em>

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_  
><em>My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating<em>  
><em>Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me<em>  
><em>'til then I walk alone."<em>

"That is sad." Sam frowned.

"It's a pretty good song. People go nuts when they hear it back home. It's one of my favorite songs."

They continued walking.

-_Meanwhile...-_

Lily, Angel and Bianca took one glance at the gates before them, that led into Edoras.

"Just by looking at these gates, I can tell this place is just a boulevard of broken dreams..." Angel mumbled.

Lily and Bianca smiled. "Hell yeah... I love that song!" Lily grinned.

_"I'm walking down the line_  
><em>That divides me somewhere in my mind<em>  
><em>On the border line<em>  
><em>Of the edge and where I walk alone<em>

_Read between the lines_  
><em>What's fucked up when everything's alright<em>  
><em>Check my vital signs<em>  
><em>To know I'm still alive and I walk alone<em>

_I walk alone_  
><em>I walk alone<em>  
><em>I walk alone<em>  
><em>I walk a...<em>

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_  
><em>My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating<em>  
><em>Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me<em>  
><em>'til then I walk alone!"<em>

They sang quietly as they rode through the town. As they gave their horses to some stable boys, they stopped immeadiatly.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard..." Gimli muttered.

When they reached the doors, some guards came out to greet them.

"I cannot allow ou before Theoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of Grima Wormtongue."

Bianca snorted. "What kind of name is that?" She whispered to Lily who snickered. "I dunno."

"Someone probably got messed with in school." Angel added in.

The three laughed quietly, but silenced immeadiatly under a look from Gandalf.

Lily reluctantly handed over her daggers, bow and arrows. Especially her arrows.

The same was with Angel and her sword. She really didn't want to part with it.

"You so much as breathe on this and I'll kill you." She hissed to the guard. "Same goes for her arrows." She pointed at Lily. The guard nodded nervously.

Bianca pouted and threw her sword at a guard. "You do anything to it and I'll snap your neck faster than you can say 'Edoras'." She growled.

This guard did the same as the other.

Angel stumbled slightly and Aragorn looked at her. "Are you alright, Angel?" He asked quietly.

She nodded. "M'fine."

"Your staff." Hama said to Gandalf.

Gandalf looked at his staff. "Hmm... You would not part an old man from his walking stick."

Hama gave them a worried look before turning to lead them in.

Gandalf took Legolas' arm to make it look like he really did need his staff, along with asistance.

"Alright there, old man?" Bianca smirked as she asked quietly. Gandalf winked at her before looking back at Theoden.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Theoden King." He spoke.

Lily frowned as she heard Wormtongue whisper "He's not welcome." Into the King's ear.

"Why should I welcome you... Gandalf Stormcrow?" Theoden said weakly, looking at Wormtongue.

"A just question, my liege." The snake stood up and started towards Gandalf. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear! Lathspell I name him! Ill news is an ill guest!"

"Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth." Gandalf spat. "I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm."

"Burn!" Bianca snickered.

"Freezer-burn!" Lily joined her friend's quiet laughter.

Gandalf raised his staff in Wormtongue's face, and he gasped. "His staff! I told you to take the wizard's staff!"

A menacing group of guards started to attack the group as Gandalf started towards Theoden.

"Back off bitch! HEE-YAH!" Lily roundhouse kicked a guard in the gut, hearing a satisfying crack.

"Nice one, Lils." Angel praised as she punched another in the face.

Bianca was about to shout to Legolas that one was coming up behind him, but the elf raised one fist back over his shoulder and nailed the guy hard in the nose.

"Showoff..." Lily muttered. Legolas sent a quick smirk her way.

"Theoden! Son of Thengel! Too long have you sat in the Shadows."

Grima attempted to get away, but Gimli stepped on his chest. "I would stay still if I were you."

"Hearken to me!"

"WHA-CHA!" Angel pounced on a guy, bringing him to the floor. "Don't mess with me bitch." She growled.

"I release you... From the spell." Gandalf held up his hand and shut his eyes.

Theoden began to slowly laugh mockingly. It was actually kind of creepy. "You have no power here... Gandalf the _Grey..."_

Gandalf threw off his cloak. Theoden was thrown back by the bright white light that lit up the room around them.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." He thrust his staff forward, and it threw Theoden furthur back in his chair.

Eowyn ran in and saw her Uncle there, in trouble. She ran towards him, but Aragorn grabbed her, keeping her still. "Wait."

Angel felt jealousy boil through her as she saw this, but turned her attention back to Theoden and Gandalf.

"If I go, Theoden dies." Came Saruman's voice through Theoden.

"You did not kill me... You will not kill him." Gandalf said calmly, stepping closer.

"Rohan is mine." Came Saruman's voice again.

"Be gone!"

Theoden lunged for Gandalf, but Gandalf threw him back as he did so. Theoden slumped forward and Eowyn ran up to catch him. Everyone watched in amazement as his face changed. HIs hair and beard shortened and his face became younger. His eyes, which had been cloudy, were now clear.

He gave Eowyn a quizzical look. "I know your face... Eowyn... Eowyn." She smiled and nodded at him.

Theoden looked around the room. "Gandalf?"

"Breathe the free air again, my friend." Gandalf smiled at him.

Theoden shakily stood up. "Dark have been my dreams of late." He lifted up his hands and observed them.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better if they grasped your sword." Gandalf informed him.

Hama stepped forward and offered Theoden his sword. THe King took it without question and lifted it in front of him, smiling. It fell when he saw Grima on the floor until Gimli's foot.

Bianca jumped when Grima was thrown out of the hall and onto the ground.

"I've only... Ever served you, my lord..." Grima gasped.

Theoden advanced on him, sword in hand. "Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!"

"Send me not from your sight!" Wormtongue begged.

Theoden raised his sword to kill the snake, but Aragorn rushed forward and stopped him.

"No, my lord! No, my lord. Let him go. Enough blood has been spilt on his account."

Grima jumped up and ran. "Get out of my way!"

"Hail, Theoden King!" The people of Edoras kneeled to their King, as everyone else behind Theoden did so as well.

Theoden turned back to everyone that had been in the Golden Hall. "Where is Theodred? Where is my son?"

Angel stepped forward. "Milord... I apologize for your loss." She stumbled slightly as she walked.

"YES THAT'S HOW YOU BREAK IT TO HIM!" Lily shouted. She grabbed Angel by the arm and dragged her off to the side.

"Ow..." Angel whimpered. Theoden rushed into the hall, ignoring the situation at hand.

"Get off her!" Bianca growled, dragging Lily off of Angel. "She's off bad enough as it is!"

Angel stumbled again. "Oh god..." She held a hand up to her forehead as she grabbed Bianca's shoulder for support. "Help me..." She whispered.

Bianca gasped as she saw blood begin to trickle down her friend's cheek again.

"Oh no... It reopened!"

"ARAGORN!" Lily shrieked.

Aragorn spun around from talking to Gandalf and saw Angel stumbling around.

"Oh jeez..." Angel fell over. He caught her just before she hit the ground. She was unconscious before he caught her, however.

"She needs medical attention!" He shouted. "Immeadiatly!"

Eowyn led him down the hall, tears spilling down her cheeks as she thought of her cousin. "In here." She opened a door and Aragorn hurriedly carried Angel inside and set her on a bed in the infirmary.

He thanked Eowyn and helped the nurse tend to Angel, the whole time praying she'd be alright.

* * *

><p><strong>This may be the last update for tonight. I'll <em>attempt <em>to get nineteen up soon, but we'll have to see!**

**For now, PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!**

**P.S.: Dear rex133668,**

**Your review about the songs made me laugh! Thank you! Thats the song I'm listening to when I write the chapter! Haha...  
>And about the hobbits not liking to swim, I've recently discovered this... Ya know... After I wrote that. So, sorry if that bugs you.<br>Thanks for reading!  
>-With Love-<br>-Becky-**

**And I love all your reviews, but I just HAD to reply to that one.**

**Please review! They make my day! **

**(I really don't wanna go to the dentist tomorrow! I fear the dentist like Middle Earth fears Sauron! AHHHHHHH!)**

**So... Review please!**


	20. Raise Your Glass

**Okay, THIS is the final capitulo for tonight! (Chapter)**

**Hope ya all like numero diecinueve! (19!)**

**I think this is the shortest chapter yet! 894 words! Wowzerz...**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Nineteen: Raise Your Glass<p>

_/So raise your glass if you are wrong, in all the right ways!-P!nk/_

Merry yawned at sat up. "Hello? Treebeard? Where has he gone?"

"I had the loveliest dream last night." Pippin was sitting next to a small waterfall. Merry looked at him. "There was this large barrel, full of pipe-weed. And we smoked all of it! And then... You were sick! I'd give anything for a whiff of Old Toby..."

"TOBY KEITH?" Marley bolted up where she was sitting.

"No..." Pippin frowned.

"Awww... I wanted to meet Toby Keith..." Pebbles sighed as she stretched.

Merry jumped when he heard something that sounded like trees cracking.

"Did you hear that?" He asked. "There it is again! Something's not right here. Not right at all."

"I heard it too!" Marley gasped.

"Oooh... I'm thirsty... Pippin can I have some?" Pebbles asked.

Pippin grinned at her and held the bowl he was holding out. She squealed and ran over. "Thanks Pip!" She pecked his cheek and quickly took a sip from it.

As Pippin stood up, he made a strange noise which caused Pebbles to do a spit take.

"What the-"

"You just said something... Treeish!" Merry gasped.

"No, I didn't. I was just stretching." Pippin replied, rolling his eyes. He made the nosie again. Marley squeaked when Pebbles did the same.

Merry walked around Pippin, inspecting him. " You're taller!"

"Who?"

"You!"

"Than what?"

"Than me!"

"I've always been taller than you!"

Marley and Pebbles watched the exchange curiously.

"Pippin, everyone knows I'm the tall one. You're the short one."

Pebbles took a sip from the bowl and Marley squeaked when Pebbles made the noise again.

"Stop it!" Marley whined.

"PLease, Merry. You're what? Three-foot-six? At the most? Whereas me, I'm pushing 3'7"!" The tree sound was heard again. "3'8"!"

"Three-foot-eight..." Merry looked at him in disbelief. "You did something."

Pebbles took another sip from the bowl, and the groaning noise was heard again.

"STOP IT!" Marley shouted, yanking the bowl away from her as Merry tried to steal the barrel from Pippin.

"Merry! Don't! Don't drink it!"

"MARLEY NO!"

Merry and Marley both hurriedly ran away with the bowl and barrel, each taking another drink.

"Merry! No, Treebeard said that you shouldn't have any!" Pippin tried to take it away.

Merry drank some more. "I want some!"

"It could well be dangerous!"

"MARLEY STOP IT!"

"NEVERRRR! YOU WILL NEVER BE TALLER THAN ME PEBBLES! FACE IT!"

"Give it back!"

"NOW!"

Merry and Marley began climbing over some tree roots as they ran away from Pebbles and Pippin. The barrel and bowl both fell as the four became trapped in the tree's roots.

"What's happening?" Pippin shouted.

"Aagh! It's got my leg!" Merry shouted.

"MERRY!" Pippin's hand became trapped.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Marley was being dragged far into the tree.

"HELP!" Pebbles shrieked.

Treebeard appeared in the clearing as the hobbits were drawn furthur into the tree.

"Away with you! You should not be waking! Eat earth. Dig deep. Drink water."

The hobbits were all released.

"Go to sleep. Away with you." Treebeard instructed. He faced the hobbits. "Come. The forest is waking up." He picked them all up and began walking.

"It isn't safe. The trees have grown wild and dangerous. Anger festers in their hearts. Black are their thoughts. Strong is their hate. They will harm you if they can. There are too few of us now. Too few of us Ents left to manage them."

"Why are there so few of you when you have lived so long? Aren't there Ent children?" Pippin asked.

"Bru-ra-hroom. There have been no Entings for a terrible long count of years."

"Why is that?" Marley questioned.

"We lost the Entwives." Treebeard replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Pebbles apologized. "How did they die?"

"Die? No. We lost them. And now we cannot find them. I don't suppose you've seen the Entwives in the Shie?"

"Can't say that I have. You, Pip?" Merry looked at his best friend.

Pippin shook his head. "What do they look like."

"I don't remember now. Have you two maybe seen the Entwives in Florida?" Treebeard questioned.

Marley and Pebbles shook their heads sadly. "Sorry Treebeard..."

* * *

><p><strong>Awww... Poor Treebeard...<strong>

**Well...**

**Review please! It brightens my mood about the dentist tomorrow!**

**REVIEW!**


	21. This Too Shall Pass

**Chapter twenty!**

**IT'S AN OK GO SONG! YAY!**

**Who here likes Ok Go? *Crickets chirping***

**Okay then... Well... Can you answer me at some point?**

***Crickets still chirping***

**GOD! I get it!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's. But these characters that I don't own, and the songs I use, are AWESOME! I wish I did own them...**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty: This Too Shall Pass<p>

/(Let it go, this too shall pass) Oh, is it really all that much to lug around? And you can't keep letting it get you down! When the morning comes...-Ok Go/

"They had no warning," Eowyn spoke. As of now, they were in the Golden Hall. Angel was still KO-ed, but she was healing. "They were unarmed. Now the Wild Men are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot and tree."

"Where is mama?" The little girl, who's name was discovered to be Freda, questioned.

"Shhh." Eowyn shushed her.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash." Gandalf said to Theoden. "All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight!"

"You have 2000 good men riding north as we speak." Aragorn spoke up. "Eomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king."

Theoden stood up. "They will be 300 leagues from here by now! Eomer cannot help us. I know what is is you want of me, but I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

Lily and Bianca gasped when Angel stumbled her way in.

"Listen up, man. You've got- Oh jeez..." She fell over. "I'M ALRIGHT!"

Lily and Bianca ran over and helped her up as Aragorn voiced what he was sure Angel was about to say.

"Angel is right. Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not."

Theoden frowned. "When last I looked, Theoden, not Aragorn, was King of Rohan."

"Too many kings... So dizzy..." Angel mumbled.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Bianca scolded.

"Can't... Help needed... Can't rest... GOD DAMNIT!"

"You need to rest!" Lily shouted.

"Hush!" Angel instructed.

"Then what is the king's decision?" Gandalf questioned.

"We make for Helm's Deep." Theoden spoke before he brushed past the girls and headed out.

"I'm alright!" Angel announced again when she hit the floor. Again.

"GO BACK TO BED ANGEL!" Bianca shouted.

"NO! ANGEL... MUST... HELP... FIGHT..."

"And stop talking in third person!" Lily added.

"Come." Gandalf waved them over. Lily and Bianca helped Angel out of the hall, as they headed out towards the stables.

"By order of the king the city must empty We make for the refuge of Helm's Deep!" Hama announced to the city. "Do not burden yourself with treasures! Take only what provisions you need!"

"Helm's Deep." Gandalf scoffed.

"They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight! Who will defend them if not their king?" Gimli growled.

"He's only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helm's Deep has saved them in the past."

"There is no way out of that ravine. Heoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he's leading them to safety, what they get is a massacre. Theoden has a strong will, but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan." He turned to face Aragorn.

Lily couldn't mak eout the rest of what they were saying. She, Legolas, Gimli, Boromir and Bianca were trying to convince Angel to get some rest.

"You look horribly pale, Angel." Legolas informed her. "You should go and rest before we leave."

"Legolas is right." Boromir nodded. "You must rest."

"I'm fine!" Angel insisted. "A little off balance, but I'll be alright!"

"If we were back home, I'd be dragging you by your toes to the hospital to get a blood transfusion." Lily growled before they looked at Aragorn and Gandalf.

"With luck, my search will not be in vain." Gandalf mounted Shadowfax. "Look to my coming at the first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east."

"Go." Aragorn nodded.

Everyone stepped out of the way, as Gandalf rode out of the stables.

"I'M FINE! WILL YOU ALL JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?" Angel shouted.

"Have fun taming her, lad. She's a firey lass." Gimli chuckled to Aragorn, who shot him a look.

"Seeing as her name is 'Angel' you'd expect her to be kind and quiet." Bianca muttered to Lily.

Lily nodded, and Angel glared at them. "I ain't no angel and you'd better not expect me to be one any time soon! So WHAT I lost a bit of blood? I'LL BE OUT AT THE STABLES!" She stormed out of the hall.

"Oh Angel... What am I going to do with you?" Lily mumbled. Bianca laughed. "What _will _we do with her?" They flopped down on some benches next to Boromir and Legolas.

"I'm tired." Bianca mumbled, putting her head in her hands.

"I can't hear you what?" Lily questioned.

"I'm tired." Bianca repeated, louder this time.

"Huh?" Lily asked, smirking.

"I said I'm tired!"

"What?"

"I'M FRACKING TIRED OKAY? WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU, BITCH?"

"Gosh... I was only asking 'cause I couldn't hear you." Lily said defensivley.

"Couldn't hear me?" Bianca mocked. "Couldn't hear me my ass!" She stormed out of the hall.

Lily laughed, and Gimli soon joined. Boromir was too busy watching where Bianca had gone, Aragorn where Angel had gone, and Legolas at Lily herself, to notice the laughter.

Well... The noticed it but they were too... Busy... To really care.

Aragorn strode out into the stables and watched two men holding a horse on either side, with ropes. The horse was rearing and was obviously upset.

Angel and Eowyn were both in there. Eowyn tending to her own grey horse, and Angel at Aaliyah, because Hasufel wasn't technically hers.

Aragorn walked over to the distressed horse.

"That horse is half mad, my lord. There's nothing you can do. Leave him." Said one of the two men.

Aragorn ignored him and spoke to the horse. "_Fæste, stille nú, fæste, stille nú. Lac is drefed, gefrægon." _(Fast, be quiet now, fast, be quiet now. A battle is stirred up, they heard.)

The horse calmed a bit. Aragorn took away one of the ropes and stroked him. _"Hwæt nemnað ðe? Hm? Hwæt nemnað ðe?"_ (What is your name? Hm? What is your name?)

Eowyn turned to Aragorn. "His name is Brego. He was my cousin's horse."

Angel smiled. "Brego. I like that name."

"_Brego. Ðin nama is cynglic."_ Aragorn spoke to the horse. (Brego? Your name is kingly.) "_Man le trasta, Brego? Man cenich?"_ (What troubles you, Brego? What did you see?)

"I have heard of the magic of Elves... But I did not look for it in a Ranger from the North. You speak as one of their own."

"I was raised in Rivendell... For a time. Turn this fellow free. He's seen enough of war."

He took his saddle and left Eowyn with Brego and Angel.

Angel sighed and stroked Aaliyah's mane once more, then Brego's, before sending Eowyn a slightly forced smile, and walked out.

"You alright?" Lily asked once Angel entered the hall.

"I'M FINE LILY!" Angel rounded on her, glaring.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Lily grabbed Angel's arm and dragged her down the hall into the room that the two, along with Bianca, shared.

"I meant, I heard Eowyn talking to Aragorn in the stables. Every time she looks at him it's like she's found love at first sight. I'm asking if you're jealous or something."

Angel scoffed. "You think I'm jealous?"

"No. I think Eowyn's jealous." Bianca said as she walked in. Aragorn and Boromir were discussing whether you were ready to travel and she was walking through the room about the same time I was. When she heard Aragorn mention your name, her smile kind of... Disappeared. I think she's seeing something we don't."

"Why would I be jealous? Why would she be jealous? I'M NOT JEALOUS!"

"Whatever." The three walked out, and headed back into the hall. Angel, Bianca and Lily sat down at a table and played rock, paper, scissors out of sheer boredom for the next hour.

Bianca jumped when they heard metal clash, and they all turned to see Aragorn holding his knife up to Eowyn's sword.

"So she can fight?" Angel mumbled, raising her eyebrows.

"You've some skill with a blade." Aragorn pointed out quietly.

Eowyn swung her sword around swiftly, releasing it from Aragorn's knife. She put it away. "Women of this country learned long again. Those without swords can still die upon them. I fear neither death nor pain."

"What do you fear, my lady?" Aragorn questioned.

"A cage. To stay behind bars until use and old age accept them. And all chance of valor has gone beyond recall or desire."

Aragorn shook his head. "You're a daughter of kings. A shieldmaiden of Rohan. I do not think that would be your fate." He turned and walked away.

Angel looked at Eowyn, noticing the look in her eyes. Her fists clenched slightly and she growled.

"Not jealous?" Lily whispered to Angel.

"NO! I'M NOT!" Angel stormed out.

"Not jealous my ass." Bianca muttered to Lily as the two followed. They both laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooooooooh! Angel's jealous!<strong>

**Angel: I AM NOT! GOD DAMNIT!**

**Gosh... No need to shout.**

**Angel: THERE MAY NOT BE A NEED TO SHOUT BUT THERE MAY BE A NEED TO DO SOMETHING ELSE! *Draws sword***

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Bianca: Whoa! No need to kill Becky!**

**Angel: Fine! *Growls and walks off***

**Lily: Excuse her...**

**She's fine...**

**Anyways...**

**Bianca and Lily: REVIEW!**


	22. We Found Love

**AHHHHHHH! I HAVE A CAVITY! NOOOO!**

**Yeah. Just got back from the dentist.**

**I told you I hated it there!**

**It turns out I have my first cavity.**

**Yeah, I've been lucky through the years. Six days until I turn fourteen and it turns out I have a cavity.**

**This sucks.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's.**

***Sob* You're going to hate me for this chapter *Sob* Well... The end of it at least. The beginning and middle is funny.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty One: We Found Love<p>

_/Because the way I'm feeling I just can't deny! But I gotta let it go! We found love in a hopeless place! We found love in a hopeless place!-Rihanna ft. Calvin Harris/_

They were off.

Angel with Aragorn on Brego, Lily and Bianca were taking it in turn on Aaliyah, considering it weird when Bianca had to wrap her arms around Lily.

Angel was asleep as of right now, her cheek resting against Aragorn's back, her arms wrapped around his torso and her hands locked together.

Bianca started whistling to herself as they walked, and Lily laughed. "I remember that song!"

"What is it?" Boromir asked.

"It's called We Found Love." Bianca grinned. "It's a really good song."

Angel mumbled something in her sleep and Lily raised her eyebrows upon hearing it.

"Aragorn did you hear what she just said?" Lily questioned, looking back at him from her position on Aaliyah.

He shook his head. "No, Lily. I did not."

Lily smiled. "Okay." She turned back to look ahead of them.

"It's true you don't see many dwarf women. And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance that they're often mistaken for dwarf men." Gimli was explaining to Eowyn.

Eowyn smiled and looked back at Aragorn.

"It's the beards." He whispered, gesturing to an imaginary beard on his chin.

Eowyn's smile grew and she looked back at Gimli.

"This, in turn, has given rise to the belief that there are no Dwarf women! And that dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground!"

The two laughed.

"Which is of course, ridiculous-" He threw his hands up and the horse suddenly galloped off, throwing Gimli to the ground in the process.

Lily giggled slightly, trying to hide her laughter, before she fell off Aaliyah and onto Bianca. Angel, who'd been waking up as Gimli explained dwarf women to Eowyn, saw this, and snorted before she fell off the horse herself. Soon enough, all three girls were on their backs in laughter.

"Get off the ground." Boromir chuckled, reaching his hand out to Bianca. She accepted it and he swung her onto Beleg behind her.

"It's all right!" Gimli announced. "Nobody panic! That was deliberate! It was deliberate!"

Aragorn, Theoden, and Boromir all chuckled. Aragorn helped Angel back onto the horse, and Lily quickly jumped back on Aaliyah.

Again, Angel felt something boil through her as she saw Eowyn give Aragorn a dreamy smile.

"I haven't seen my niece smile for a long time. She was a girl when they brought her father back dead. Cut down by Orcs. She watched her mother succumb to grief." Theoden explained. "Then she was left alone, to tend her king in growing fear. Doomed to wait upon an old man who should have loved her like a father."

Angel frowned.

Happy air had gone. Poof!

Stupid Eowyn... Ruining the happy mood...

* * *

><p>The people of Rohan stopped for a break. Gimli, Aragorn, and Angel were sitting together silently. Aragorn was cleaning his sword, Angel was examining her own, and Gimli was smoking. Angel coughed slightly as the wind blew the smoke in her face.<p>

"Ick... I can't stand it when people smoke." She mumbled.

"And why not, lass?" Gimli questioned, smirking.

"Because it's why Lily's dad died. Where we're from, people smoke these things call cigarettes and they're awful for your health. They give you lung cancer and all that other stuff... They've got damn rat poison in them among other stuff! It's disgusting. Rocket fuel, nail polish remover... Ugh..."

Before she could continue, Eowyn walked over, a cooking pot and bowl in her hand.

"Gimli? Angel?" She questioned.

"No, I couldn't. I really couldn't." Gimli shook his head.

Angel shook her head as well. "M'not hungry, thanks."

She walked past them to Aragorn whow as cleaning his sword.

"I made some stew. It isn't much, but it's hot." She informed him. She filled a bowl and passed it to Aragorn.

"Thank you." He took it and sipped a spoonful. Eowyn gave him a concerned look, and he said "It's good." He was trying to hide his grimace.

"Really?" She turned to walk away.

Angel giggled as Aragorn went to pour the stew on the ground, but Eowyn turned back. He quickly stopped and tried to take another spoonful.

"My uncle told me a strange thing. He said that you rode to war with Thengel, my grandfather. But he must be mistaken." She stated.

"King Theoden has a good memory. He was only a small child at the time." Aragorn replied.

"Then you must be at least 60!" Eowyn looked confused.

Angel noticed Aragorn's embarassment and frowned.

"Seventy? But you cannot be 80!"

"Eight-seven." Aragorn looked at the ground.

Bianca, who'd been walking by and drinking some water, started having an extreme coughing fit. She fell over as she coughed, onto her back. Boromir rushed to her aid.

"Are you alright?" He questioned.

Bianca blinked and nodded. "Yeah... I just... Swallowed wrong..."

"You are one of the Dunedain." Eowyn realized. "A descendant of Numenor, blessed with long life. It was said that your race had passed into legend."

"There are few of us left. The Northern Kingdom was destroyed long ago."

"I'm sorry. Please, eat."

He reluctantly continued eating. She watched him for a bit, before walking off.

Angel plopped herself down beside him. "If I may, you look nothing like you're 87. More like...34... At the oldest."

He gave her a half smile, and when sure Eowyn was out of sight, dumped the stew of the ground. "That was terrible." He mumbled.

She laughed. "Well... I know she and Marley'd be buddies. Marley can't cook worth... I won't finish that sentance..."

He chuckled. "You and your friends are an amusing bunch, Angel."

Angel grinned. "Why thank you!"

Bianca grinned evily, and ran to get Lily. "Come on!"

"What are we doing?" Lily asked as she was dragged over to where Aragorn and Angel were sitting.

"Nawwww... It's so cute..." Lily grinned.

"Now to destroy it." Bianca giggled evily.

"That's genius!" Lily laughed. "Okay... This is what we'll do... We have to..." Gimli lost track of what they were saying and sighed. "Whatever the lasses are doing is going to be amusing." He mumbled.

Moments later, Bianca and Lily started doing a two person conga line as they danced through the camp.

Guess what they were singing?

"_WE FOUND LOVE IN A HOPELESS PLACE! WE FOUND LOVE IN A HOPELESS PLACE! WE FOUND LOVE IN A HOPELESS PLACE! WE FOUND LOVE IN A HOPELESS PLACE!"_

Angel jumped when they passed by, and turned to look at them.

"C'mon Angel! Join in!" Lily laughed as Bianca continued singing.

"No thank you." Angel said in the politest voice she could muster. She glared at them and mouthed "I hate you." before she smiled and turned back to Aragorn. "Ignore them..."

He chuckled, and an awkward silence consumed the two.

'_You've got to be kidding me...' _Angel thought helplessly.

* * *

><p>At any given chance, Bianca, Lily and Angel kept Eowyn away from Aragorn. Whether it was striking up a conversation with him or her, it didn't really matter. As long as they two didn't talk.<p>

Ever.

They noticed Aragorn was talking to Theoden, and took a break.

"Thank god..." Lily mumbled. "I was getting tired..." She went to talk to Legolas.

Bianca sighed. "What Lily and I did the other day was really mean... So... I wanted to make it up to you." She said to Angel. Angel raised her eyebrows. "What did you have in mind?"

"We should..."

Gimli once again could hear nothing else the girls were saying. He chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"CONGA LINE!" Angel cheered as she and Bianca danced past Lily and Legolas.

"_WE FOUND LOVE IN A HOPELESS PLACE! WE FOUND LOVE IN A HOPELESS PLACE! WE FOUND LOVE IN A HOPELESS PLACE! WE FOUND LOVE IN A HOPELESS PLACE!"_

"Oh that's cold." Lily pouted. Angel winked at her, laughing with Bianca, and the two headed back to where they were before.

* * *

><p>Lily tackled Angel. "It is time." She said menacingly.<p>

Angel's eyes widened. "I'M TO YOUNG AND BEAUTIFUL TO DIE!" She shoved Lily off of her and ran.

"ANGEL GET BACK HERE!" Lily shouted, laughing. "I WASN'T TALKING ABOUT THAT!"

Angel froze. "Okay, what were you talking about then?"

"It's time to get back at Bianca."

Angel glanced at the blonde. Bianca was laughing with Boromir as the two sat on Beleg.

"Genius!" She grinned.

"CONGA LINE TIME!" Lily cheered.

"_WE FOUND LOVE IN A HOPELESS PLACE! WE FOUND LOVE IN A HOPELESS PLACE! WE FOUND LOVE IN A HOPELESS PLACE! WE FOUND LOVE IN A HOPELESS PLACE!"_

Bianca glared at them, her cheeks flushed red. "I'm going to kill you." She mouthed, glaring.

Angel and Lily ignored her and continued dancing around, singing We Found Love.

"_Shine a light through an open door  
>Love and life I will devide<br>Turn away cause I need you more  
>Feel the heartbeat in my mind<br>Because the way I'm feeling I just can't deny!  
>But I gotta let it go!<em>

_We found love in a hopeless place!_  
><em>We found love in a hopeless place!<em>  
><em>We found love in a hopeless place!<em>  
><em>We found love in a hopeless place!"<em>

"Hush!" Bianca instructed as she realized something was happening. The three watched as Aragorn ran up to them all. "WARG! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"

"AW COME ON!" Bianca shouted.

"All riders to the head of the column!" Theoden instructed.

Lily and Angel jumped on Aaliyah.

"Bianca go with the women." Boromir pleaded.

Bianca glared. "Hell no! If Lily and Angel get to fight so do I! Angel's the injured one remember!"

"I'M FINE!" Came Angel's voice as she and Lily shot past Boromir, Bianca and Beleg on Aaliyah.

"ONWARD TRUSTY STEED!" Lily shouted. **(A/N: Haha. Which one's that one from? Hint: A guy says it and it's not a movie!)**

Angel snorted slightly, but regained her serious attitude as she realized where they were heading.

Soon enough, Angel found herself off Aaliyah and running up at an unsuspecting Orc.

"HEE-YAH!" She brought her sword down and grinned. "That's more like it." He hit the ground, dead.

Meanwhile...

"LILY!"

She spun around and saw an Orc and Warg coming at her.

"Fuck." She stepped out of the way, before grabbing the saddlery of the warg and pulling herself up behind the orc. They fought together as the Warg continued to race along.

She lost her seating, but held on tightly, reaching up and stabbing the Orc. The orc fell off, and as she tried to get away, she found her hand was stuck in the warg's strapping.

Angel saw this and sprinted over. She jumped on the warg and started trying to get Lily free.

"C'MON BITCH!" Angel yelled at the straps.

Just as she got Lily's hands free, the warg they were on flew off the cliff. Taking them with it.

As the battle ended, Bianca grinned. "Twenty four." She mumbled as she brought down a warg.

Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas and Gimli looked concerned.

"Hey what's up? I got twenty- Where's Lily and Angel?"

"LILY?" Legolas shouted.

"ANGEL!" Aragorn tried.

"LILY! ANGEL!" Gimli shouted.

Boromir suspiciously started towards the cliff top. He paused to see something, and heard laughter. Gimli spotted this as well and raised his axe at the orc. "Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing!" He growled.

"They're... Dead! Took a little tumble off the cliff!"

Legolas kneeled down and grabbed him by the collar. "You lie!"

Without replying, the orc died like that.

"What's that?" Bianca pointed to his hand. Legolas opened it and found a locket. '_Brother and Sister' _was written across the front. He'd seen this on Lily. She never took it off.

"No..." He whispered.

Gimli, Legolas, Boromir, Bianca and Aragorn rushed to the edge of the cliff where Theoden stood, looking down at the water.

"NO!" Bianca shrieked, falling against Boromir as they looked down at the rushing river. Her body convulsed with sobs.

"Get the wounded on horses. The Wolves os Isengard will return. Leave the dead." Theoden instructed.

Heartbreak was spread across both Legolas' and Aragorn's faces. Theoden rested a hand on Aragorn's shoulder. "Come."

Lily and Angel were gone. Forever.

* * *

><p><strong>*SOB* THEY'RE DEAD! *SOB*<strong>

**Bianca: HOW DARE YOU KILL THEM? WHY? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?**

**Shut up! I'm just as upset as you are!**

**Bianca: NO YOU'RE NOT!**

**Whatever!**

**Review please!**


	23. About You Now

**Hope you like the chapter!**

**Bianca: How can they like a chapter after Lily and Angel died?**

**I promise I'll put in some Farren/Frodo and Merry/Marley and Pebbles/Pippin in soon! Next chapter will be completely dedicated to Farren/Frodo. I promise!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty Two: About You Now<p>

/_Can we bring yesterday back around? 'Coz I know how I feel about you now! I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down! But I know how I feel about you now!_-_Miranda Cosgrove_/

"MAKE WAY FOR THE KING! MAKE WAY FOR THEODEN! MAKE WAY FOR THE KING!" Gamling shouted as they rode into Helm's Deep.

Eowyn ran to them, her eyes searching. "So few. So few of you have returned."

"Our people are safe. We have paid for it with many lives."

Gimli walked up to Eowyn. "My lady."

"Lord Aragorn... Where is he?"

Gimli motioned to him. Aragorn was stroking Brego slowly, leaning his forehead on the horse's neck.

She ran over. "Lord Aragorn! How do you fair?" She noticed Bianca sobbing uncontrollably in Boromir's arms.

"Where are Lady Lily and Lady Angel?" She gasped.

"They fell..." Aragorn's voice cracked slightly. He looked at her. Something seemed to have changed in his eyes. There was no hope. No happiness.

It hit her like a brick. He loved Angel.

"My apologies Lord Aragorn." She whispered, even though her blood boiled slightly.

"LEMME AT 'EM!" Bianca shouted. "I'LL RIP 'EM TO PIECES!" She was trying to run out of Helm's Deep. Boromir held her back. "No. Bianca! It's too late. I'm sorry." He struggled to keep her there.

"NO! THEY'RE NOT DEAD! I REFUSE TO BELIEVE IT!" Bianca shrieked. "THEY CAN'T BE! THEY'RE ANGEL AND LILY! THEY CAN'T BE DEAD!"

But it was too true.

Legolas gazed hopelessly out on the horizon. She was gone. Just like that. He now realized how he felt about Lily. How much he'd kept inside himself...

She imagined her smiling face. Her laugh. Her eyes. Oh, her _eyes. _They entranced him like no other's. Those deep brown eyes that seemed to pierce his soul. He didn't feel like a prince when under her gaze. When she was around... When he had her in his arms he felt like the luckiest elf in all of Middle Earth, to be holding such a beautiful elleth.

And now she was gone.

And he never got to tell her he loved her.

"**Now is not the time to give up."**

"But it would be so easy..." A weak voice whispered as she floated along the river.

"**Lily! Snap out of it! You know you can't give up! Do it for me! For Andy! For Lacey and Tasha! For mom and dad! You can do it!"** Donny ordered... Well... Imaginary Donny.

"Donny... It'd be so much easier... To just... Let go..."

"**Lillian Paige Edwards! You listent o me and get up! Get out of the damn water and off your ass! GO SAVE ROHAN!"**

Lily's eyes fluttered open. She was on the shore of some small beach. "Ugh..." She mumbled. "Donny?" He wasn't there.

-Meanwhile...-

Angel groaned to herself, leaving her eyes shut as she felt herself hit the shore.

"**Bark!"**

She opened her eyes just slightly and could have sworn she saw Princess there.

"Princess?" She asked weakly.

The golden retriever practically nodded it's head as it's tongue slid out of the side of it's mouth.

Angel went to reach out and pet her, but she couldn't reach. "Princess come..."

The dog didn't move.

"If I go and save Rohan will you come?" Angel asked. "Whoa... Where did that-" The dog nodded slowly.

Angel gasped quietly, her eyes opening wider. She watched helplessly as Princess scampered off.

"Princess..." She whispered.

Lily rolled over and saw Angel right beside her. "Angie?"

Angel gasped again. "Lily?"

"We're alive aren't we?" Lily cracked a smile.

"Yeah huh... How are we going to get to Helm's Deep?" Angel asked.

As if on cue, and nose dipped down between the two.

"Aaliyah..." Lily giggled. "You came..."

"Good horse..." Angel petted her weakly. "C'mon... Lets kick some ass, Lils."

"Hell yeah, Angie."

The two dragged themselves onto Aaliyah, and the horse galloped off.

As they rode on, they stopped on a hill.

"What's that?" Lily asked, pointing.

Angel looked over and gasped. "It's the army of Isengard. How many could that be?" She whispered.

"It looks like... Ten thousand... Oh my god..."

The two shared a look. "Faster Aaliyah! Show us how fast you can go!" Angel shouted.

Aaliyah obeyed and sprinted off.

The two found themselves riding into Helm's Deep soon enough.

"They're alive!"

"It's Lady Lily and Lady Angel! They live!"

"They're here!"

"WHERE ARE THEY? WHERE ARE THEY?" Shouted a gruff voice. "GET OUT OF THE WAY! I'M GOING TO KILL THEM!"

Gimli pushed his way through the crowd to see Angel and Lily, smiling at them. "You two! You are the luckiest, the canniest," The two grinned at him. "And the most reckless women I ever knew! Bless you lasses!" he hugged them.

"Gimli, where is the king?" They asked immeadiatly.

Gimli nodded in the direction of the hall, and they set off.

"You're late." Came a quiet voice.

Boromir stepped out from behind a pillar.

"Boromir." They grinned and hugged him. He chuckled. "You both look terrible."

"How's Bianca?" Lily asked.

His smile faded. "I'm sorry to say she's horribly heartbroken. She won't speak to anyone. She's in the hall with the King as we speak. Just sitting there."

"Come. You'll need to know this too." Angel instructed.

The two reached the door, and grinned at eachother, before shoving the door opened.

"HOLA MIS AMIGOS!" Lily shouted, grinning widely.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" Bianca shrieked, bolting upright where she was. But her feet seemed glued to the ground. She couldn't move. She was in shock.

"You're not getting rid of us that easily." Angel laughed. The two suddenly turned serious, and turned to look at Theoden. "All Isengard has been emptied."

The King's eyes widened.

"How many?" He asked.

"Ten thousand strong at least." Angel shrugged. "Then again we were never the best at statistics."

"What does stats have to do with this?" Lily hissed.

"Ten thousand?" Theoden turned to face them, disbelief written across his face.

"It is an army that was created for a single purpose. We've figured that much out." Lily said quietly.

"And what purpose would that be?" Boromir asked.

The two looked at him. "To destroy the world of men. They will be here by nightfall."

"Let them come!" Theoden shouted.

Bianca led her friends down a hall. "They're in these two rooms." She pointed to two rooms beside eachother.

"Why do we have to go see them again?" Angel asked.

Bianca laughed. "Like you don't know." She opened the door, and Angel walked inside. Lily did the same with the room next to them.

-Angel-

She slowly walked towards the figure whom sat at a table, facedown.

She strode silently over to the other side and slid out a chair. Silently.

She sat down, smiling. "You know. There's a lot of people out there counting on you. You can't just sit here and be lazy." She said casually, examining her nails as she spoke.

Aragorn's head shot up. There she was. Angel Mason. Right in front of him.

"Angel?" He breathed. His voice, even as a whisper, rough from lack of use.

She looked at him and grinned. "Hey."

In seconds he stood up, and moved around the table. He gathered her up in his arms and pressed his lips to hers.

Angel gasped for a second before she returned the kiss, snaking her arms around his neck and entangling her hands in his shaggy hair.

Now Angel had kissed men before, don't get her wrong, but she'd never been kissed like _this._ The make-out sessions she'd had before seemed like simple pecks on the cheek compared to this.

When he pulled away he said "You're here..."

She grinned. "I'm here."

He brought his hand up and caressed her cheek. "You're alive..."

"I'm alive. You're not gettin' rid of me that easily, sweetheart."

He chuckled and pressed their lips together again. Both were completely content.

-Lily-

In everyone's opinion, Legolas seemed to be fairing worse than both Aragorn and Bianca combined. And **_that _**was **_saying something_**.

Then again, he was an elf. Elves took heartbreak _hard._

She quietly crossed the room to where he sat, head in hands. He didn't seem to notice her.

She stood in front of him, and crossed her arms, looking down at him with raised eyebrows.

"Well you're _certainly _not going to save Rohan just _sitting here_, Legolas Greenleaf!"

Legolas' head shot up and he gazed at her. "Lily? Y-You're dead!"

Lily looked down at herself. "Am I? Last I checked I wasn't."

"It's not possible!" He whispered.

"Not probable." She grinned. **(A/N: Haha! Another one! Where's that one from?)**

He stood up slowly. "You're dead." He repeated.

Lily laughed. "If I was dead, Legolas, I'd be an angel. Angel, as of right now, is in the next room over, probably making out with Aragorn so I can't possibly be- WHOA!"

He yanked her into a bone-crushing hug, before pressing their lips together quickly. Lily's eyes were wide with shock at first, before they fluttered shut slowly, and she returned the kiss.

When he pulled away, he whispered something Lily hadn't heard in _years._

"I love you, Lily."

Tears pricked at her eyes as she smiled. "I love you too, Legolas."

He pressed their lips together again, smiling back as he did so.

It felt good to feel love again...

* * *

><p><strong>Awwwww! There ya go! AragornAngel and some Legolas/Lily!**

**You all didn't really think I'd kill them did you?**

**You probably didn't.**

**Am I getting predictable?**

**I hope not...**

**Review please! They make my cavity feel better!**

**And they're like early fourteenth birthday presents!**

**SIX DAYS! YAY!**

**Review!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**


	24. Count On You

**Sooooo... Did you like that chapter before the last one?**

**I wouldn't know... Considering the fact that since I've posted it I've only gotten THREE REVIEWS!**

**Can you guys PLEASE review? PLEASE?**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's.**

**As promised: This is all Frodo, Sam, Farren and Gollum!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty Three: Count On You<p>

_/Now I'm about to give you my heart, so remember this one thing, I've never been in love before, yeah you gotta go easy on me!-Big Time Rush and Jordin Sparks/_

"The Black Gate of Mordor." Gollum announced.

Sam, Farren, Frodo and Gollum were hiding as they examined said gates.

"Oh, save us. My old Gaffer would have a thing or two to say if he could see us now." Sam muttered.

"Master says show him the way into Mordor. So good Smeagol does, master says so." Gollum said to Frodo.

"I did." Frodo whispered.

There were orcs patrolling at the tops of the gates. Farren pointed at them. "Look."

"That's it, then. We can't get past that." Sam sighed.

An army began approaching the gates. A horn sounded and the trolls on top of the gate started to pull it open.

"Look! The gate's opening!" Farren pointed.

"I think I can see a way down." Sam announced. He edged forward on the rock he was leaning on, and suddenly it broke. He tumbled down the hill.

"Sam! No!" Frodo went after him. Farren gasped and hid back behind one of the rocks, praying the two would be alright. She couldn't go after them in case they were spotted.

Farren peeked up and watched as two guards notice dust and moving rubble. They walked towards the hill to investigate. Sam's legs were trapped and Frodo couldn't pull him out. As the guards approached, Frodo quickly threw his elven cloak over both of them.

From where Farren and the guards were watching, it was nothing more than a rock. The two guards stood a minute, before walking back towards the rest of the guards.

"I do not ask you to come with me, Sam. You too Farren." Frodo informed them as Farren carefully slid down.

"I know, Mr. Frodo. I doubt even these Elvish cloaks will hide us in there." Sam replied.

"I'm goin' Frodo. You can count on me. All the way."

They prepared to run before the gates closed.

"Now!" Frodo instructed.

Gollum grabbed hold of him and he fell back before they could run.

"No! No! No, master! They catch you! They catch you! Don't take it to him! He wants the precious! Always he is looking for it! And the precious is wanted to go back to him! But we mustn't let him have it!"

Frodo ignored him and they tried to run again.

"No!" Gollum held him back."There's another way. More secret. A dark way."

"I think we should listen, Frodo." Farren said quietly.

"Why haven't you spoken of this before?" Sam asked.

"Because master did not ask." Gollum replied.

"He's up to something." Sam frowned.

"Are you saying there's another way into Mordor?" Frodo questioned.

"Yes. There's a path... And some stairs... And then... A tunnel."

The three hobbits watched as the gate closed. Gollum was still holding onto Frodo's cloak, stroking it.

"He's led us this far, Sam." Frodo reasoned.

"Mr. Frodo, no."

"He's been true to his word."

"No..." Sam whispered.

"Lead the way, Smeagol." Frodo instructed.

"Good Smeagol always helps."

Farren sighed. "I'm sorry, Sam. But if it gets us into Mordor, we'll have to do anything."

-Page-Break-

Gollum was swimming along in a rocky stream, trying to catch a jumping fish, as the others followed.

"Hey, stinker, don't go getting too far ahead!" Sam shouted.

"Why do you do that?" Frodo asked.

"What?" Sam questioned.

"Call him names. Run him down all the time." Frodo replied.

"Because. Because that's what he is, Mr. Frodo. There's naught left in him but lies and deceit. It's the Ring he wants. It's all he cares about."

Frodo gave him a cross look. "You have no idea what it did to him. What it's still doing to him. I want to help him, Sam."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because I have to believe he can come back."

"You can't save him, Mr. Frodo."

Frodo spun around. "What do you know about it? Nothing!"

Sam nodded and walked pat him.

"I'm sorry Sam." Frodo turned to look at him. "I don't know why I said that."

"I do." Sam turned back around to face Frodo. "It's the Ring. You can't take your eyes off it. I've seen you. You're not eating. You barely sleep! It's taken hold of you, Mr. Frodo. You have to fight it!"

"I know what I have to do, Sam! The Ring was entrusted to me! It's my task! Mine! My own!" Frodo snapped. He walked off.

"Can't you hear yourself?" Sam whispered. "Don't you know what you sound like?"

Farren frowned and walked over to Frodo, who was looking at Gollum.

"You can't save the world Frodo- Okay that came out wrong. Truth be told you _are _saving the world but... At the same time... You're not going to be able to save everyone in it. If you make it out of this alive, god bless you if you do, Sam or myself might not. I have a feeling he won't." She pointed at Gollum. "I'm sorry. I know you're trying but... There's not much left you can do for someone who's so far gone."

"I have to try, Farren. If I don't... I'll give up. If I don't keep believing, I'll give up." He walked ahead.

Farren sighed and looked at Sam. "He's not the same anymore, Sam. I don't like this... I don't like this at all..."

Sam nodded and set a hand on her shoulder. "C'mon, Farren. We'll end this. I promise."

-Page-Break-

Farren was curled up in a ball, Frodo was lying donw, resting, and Sam was looking over the edge of a cliff. Gollum appeared and dropped two dead rabbits in Frodo's lap.

"AH!" Farren shrieked, pointing at the rabbits.

"Look! Look! See what Smeagol finds?"

Frodo looked at GOllum and smiled, then looked over at Sam. The larger hobbit sighed.

Gollum picked up one of the rabbits and snapped the spine. Farren winced.

"They are young. They are tender. They are nice! Yes, they are! Eat them. Eat them!" He ripped into the rabbit with her teeth and Farren thought she might be sick.

Sam looked disgusted as he walked over and tore the rabbit away. "You'll make him sick, you will! Behaving like that!" He picked up the other rabbit. "There's only one way to eat a brace of coneys!"

And soon enough, a pot was over a fire with the rabbit stew in it. Sam was stirring it, Frodo next to him. Farren was off a bit, looking slightly green.

"What's it doing?" Gollum shouted. "Stupid fat hobbit! It ruins it!"

"What's to ruin?" Sam bit back. "There's hardly any mean on them!"

"What we need is a few good taters." Sam mumbled.

"What's taters, precious? What's taters? Eh?" Gollum asked.

"Po-ta-toes! Boil them, mash them, stick them in a stew! Lovely, big, golden chips with a nice piece of friend fish."

Gollum stuck his tongue out in disgust and spat on the ground.

"Even you couldn't say no to that." Sam frowned.

"Oh, yes, we could! Spoil a nice fish! Give it to us raw and wriggling. You keep nasty chips."

Farren groaned. This was making her sick.

"You're hopeless." Sam sighed. "Farren? Are you alright?"

Farren shook her head. "I'm gonna be sick if he keeps talking like that." She pointed at Gollum. Gollum crawled over to her.

"Smeagol apologizes. Girl-hobbit is nice to Smeagol, so Smeagol is nice back."

Farren smiled slightly. "Thanks, Smeagol." The slight smile faded when she realized something. "Where's Frodo?"

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam questioned. They saw Frodo over by the cliff and walked over.

"Who are they?" Sam asked. There were hoards of dark clothed men walking along the valley.

"Wicked Men. Servants of Sauron. They are called to Mordor. THe Dark One is gathering all armies to him. It won't be long now. He will soon be ready." Gollum explained.

"Ready to do what?" Farren asked.

"To make his war. The last war that will cover all the world in Shadow." Gollum replied.

"We've got to get moving. Come on, Sam, Farren." Frodo began to move away, but Sam grabbed his arm. "Mr. Frodo. Look. It's an oliphant." Sam pointed.

Farren raised her eyebrows. "You mean elephant."

"No. Oliphant. No one at home will believe this..."

"Well where I'm from, we call them elephants and they're kept in zoos." Farren replied.

"Smeagol?" Frodo asked. They looked around.

Suddenly, arrows were fired and the men began falling.

"We've lingered here too long. Come on, Sam, Farren. Lets go." The three hobbits turned to run, but they ran straight into arms of some of the hooded men.

Sam shouted and drew his sword, but he was thrown to ground by another of the men. Frodo was thrown down, then Farren. Farren squeaked and coughed hard when she hit the ground. "Oh jeez... That one hurt..."

Swords were at their throats.

"Wait! We're innocent travelers!" Sam promised.

Faramir appeared amongst his men.

"There are no travelers in this land. Only servants of the Dark Tower." He stated.

"We are bound to an errand of secrecy. Those that claim to oppose the enemy would do well not to hinder us." Frodo stated.

"The enemy?" Faramir walked over to the dead man he shot and turned him over with his foot. "His sense of duty was no less than yours, I deem. You wonder what his name is... Where he came from. And if he was really evil at heart. What lies or threats led him on this long march from home. If he would not rather have stayed there... In peace. War will make corpses of us all."

Farren clapped. "Beautiful speech. Really. I'm Farren!"

Frodo frowned at her. "What? I'm being nice!"

"Bind their hands!" Faramir instructed.

"OI!" Farren shouted. "I'M NICE TO YOU AND YOU BIND OUR HANDS?"

"Quiet!" One of the men shouted, putting a gag over her mouth. She growled and struggled. To no avail.

-Meanwhile...-

"Look!" Pippin pointed. "There's smoke to the south!"

"There is always smoke rising from Isengard these days." Treebeard nodded.

"Isengard?" Merry asked.

The four hobbits climbed higher in Treebeard's branches to see better.

"There was a time... When Saruman would walk in my woods... But now he has a mind of metal... and wheels... He no longer cares for growing things." Treebeard stated.

There was a black swarm leaving Isengard.

"What is it?" Marley and Pebbles chorused.

"It's Saruman's army." Merry whispered. "The war has started!"

"Without us..." Marley growled. Pebbles winced at the angry tone in her cousin's voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. I lied. As you can see, Marley, Pebbles, Merry and Pippin are here.<strong>

**But like I said, I'm behind when it comes to all the hobbits! So I kinda have to put them in!**

**Hope you all liked the chapter! (And the one before this one ;))**

**REVIEW!**


	25. When I Look To The Sky

**Hey people! What did you think of that last chapter?**

**I wouldn't know what you thought about it... BECAUSE SO FEW OF YOU REVIEW! **

**Come on people! Seriously? All you have to do is push the damn button that says 'Review This Chapter' type in some encouraging words and send it! **

**IS IT REALLY THAT HARD?**

**I'm thinking of making it so if I don't get eight reviews per chapter, I won't update!**

**Thank you to those of you who actually DO review!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty Four: When I Look To The Sky<p>

/When I look to the sky, something tells me you're here with me...-Train/

Farren gazed up at the sky as she waited to be set free. She didn't like being kept here. These men were MEAN! ARGH!

But she couldn't help but notice that there was something familiar when she looked at Faramir. What was it?

Well... When I say she looked up at the sky, should I mention she had a blindfold on? So... Technically... You get it.

Suddenly, her blindfold was ripped off.

"My men tell me that you are Orc spies." Faramir stated.

"Spies? Now wait just a minute-" Sam was cut off.

"Well, if you're not spies, then who are you?"

Sam and Farren both looked at Frodo. None of them spoke.

"Speak." Faramir instructed, sitting down.

"We are hobbits of the Shire. Frodo Baggins is my name. This is Farren Yately and Samwise Gamgee."

"Your bodyguard?" Faramir completely ignored me as he looked over at Sam.

"His gardener." Sam replied.

"And where is your skulking friend? That gangrel creature. He had an ill-favored look."

Frodo paused. "There was no other. We set out from Rivendell with twelve companions. One we lost in Moria. Four were my kin. A dwarf there was also. Two elves, two women and two men. Aragorn son of ARathorn and Boromir of Gondor were the men."

"You're a friend of Boromir?" Faramir questioned.

"Yes. For my part."

Faramir stood. "It will grieve you then to learn that he is dead."

Farren gasped. "Poor Bianca..."

"Dead? How? When?" Frodo asked.

"As one of his companions, I'd hoped you would tell me."

"If something has happened to Boromir, we would have you tell us." Frodo informed him.

"His horn washed up uon the riverback, about six days past. It was cloven in two. But more than this, I know it in my heart..." Faramir paused. "He was my brother."

Farren's eyes widened. "That's why you looked familiar..."

-Page-Break-

Farren was sitting awake as Frodo and Sam slept. She couldn't sleep. She thought traveling on the road was uncomfortable, she had another thing coming once she got here!

She missed her friends. She missed home. She missed all of it. All she had was to think of them...

She looked up at the ceiling of the cave. "Why me?" She whispered.

Suddenly, she thought she heard something.

"We'll always be there."

Said the Angel that sat next to Farren. She was translucent. Almost see through. Farren reached out to touch her, but her hand just went through the hallucination.

"We're never going to leave your side, Farren. Promise."

Next was Marley.

Lily, Pebbles, and Bianca were there then. **"We'll always be in here." **Lily pointed to Farren's chest.

"We're in your thoughts and dreams.

" Pebbles smiled.

"And you're in ours."

Bianca promised.

Suddenly, they all disappeared as a loud noise was heard. "No..." She whispered.

She looked up when Faramir strode over. Frodo woke up at the sound of him approaching.

"You must come with me. Now."

Frodo stood up and held his hand out for Farren.

"Not the girl." Faramir frowned.

"She comes with me." Frodo replied.

Farren smiled at him, and the two followed Faramir to the edge of the waterfall.

"Down there." Faramir pointed.

Frodo and Farren looked down. Farren blinked upon seeing Gollum diving off a rock.

"To enter the Forbidden Pool bears the penalty of death." Faramir gestrued to the archers standing with their bows drawn at Gollum that surrounded the pool.

"They wait for my command. Shall I shoot?"

Farren looked at Frodo, giving him a worried look. Gollum climbed out of the pool with a fish.

"The rock and pool is nice and cool, so juicy sweet! Our only wish, to catch a fish, so juicy sweet!" The fish wriggled and Gollum slapped it harder on the rock.

Faramir raised his hand to signal the archers to shoot. Frodo hesitated before stopping him.

"Wait! This creature is bound to me. And I to him. He is our guide. Please... Let me go down to him."

Faramir nodded and Frodo scrambled down to the pool to Gollum. Farren quickly went after him before Faramir could stop her.

"Smeagol." Gollum looked up. "Master is here. Come, Smeagol. Trust master. Come."

Gollum hesitated. "We must go now?"

"Smeagol, you must trust master. Follow me. Come on. Come. Come, Smeagol. Nice Smeagol. That's it. Come on." Frodo instructed.

Gollum put the fish in his mouth and warily followed Frodo. Farren screamed when he was grabbed by the soliders.

"Don't hurt him!" Frodo shouted. "Smeagol! Don't struggle! Smeagol listen to master!"

"Master!" Gollum shouted in reply.

The soliders put a bag over his head and lead him away. Frodo and Farren were dragged back to the cave where Sam was.

Not long after they got there and the soliders had left, Sam said "We have to get out of here. You go. Go, now. You can do it. Use the Ring, Mr. Frodo. Just this once. Put it on. Disappear."

Farren gave a helpless look before she sighed. "Sam's right Frodo. Just... Disappear... Go. You're the one who has to get out."

"I can't. You were right, Sam. You tried to tell me but..." Frodo looked scared and Farren hugged him. "I'm sorry.. The Ring's taking me, Sam. If I put it on... He'll find me... He'll see."

Sam put a hand on Frodo's shoulder. "Mr. Frodo-"

Faramir walked in suddenly and drew his sword. The three hobbits stood up.

"So this is the answer to all the riddles." He advanced on Frodo. "Here in the wild, I have you... Three halflings... And a host of men at my call." Frodo was backed against te wall. "The Ring of Power within my grasp." Farren glared when Faramir lifted the Ring around Frodo's neck up with the tip of his sword. "A chance for Faramir, captain of Gondor... To show his quality."

Frodo suddenly pulled away. "No!" He ran over to the corner of the cave.

"Stop it!" Sam shouted.

"Leave him alone!" Farren whimpered.

"Don't you understand? He's got to destroy it! That's where we're going! To Mordor! To the Mountain of Fire!" Sam continued.

A solider walked in. "Osgiliath is under attack. They call for reinforcements." A solider stated to Faramir.

"Please." Sam said tearfully. "It's such a burden. Will you not help him?"

Farren literally _did _burst into tears. "Please Captain Faramir... Please! We just want Middle Earth to be at peace again! _Please! _You have to help us! Please..."

"Captain?" The solider asked.

Faramir turned to the solider. "Prepare to leave." He looked at Farren and Sam. "The Ring will go to Gondor."

Sam looked on disbelievingly as Faramir left.

"YOU BASTARD!" Farren called after him. "YOU GUTLESS BASTARD! IF BOROMIR WERE HERE HE'D TELL YOU TO LET US GO! HE'D TELL YOU TO HELP US DESTROY THE RING!" She didn't care how low a blow it was. It was true.

Faramir stopped for a moment, before he continued on, ignoring Farren's screams and protests.

-Meanwhile...-

"We Ents... Have not troubled... About the wars of men and wizards... For a very long time. But now... Something is about to happen... That has not happened... For an age..." Treebeard stopped walking. "Entmoot."

"What's that?" Marley asked.

"'Tis a gathering." Treebeard replied.

"A gathering of what?" Merry asked, looking around with a worried expression.

Low rumbling noises were heard. The hobbits all looked around to see other Ents walking towards them through the forest.

"Beech. Oak. Chestnut. Ash. Good. Good. Good. Many have come." Treebeard nodded. "Now we must decided if the Ents... Will go to war."

Pebbles and Marley hi-fived as Pippin gazed around in awe and Merry smiled broadly.

* * *

><p><strong>Does anyone else have a little brother who frustrates them to no end?<strong>

**So, it's snowing today, and my brother went out in his snow stuff to help my dad shovel the driveway. He comes in and tosses his WET CLOTHES on the couch on top of my phone, my mom's jacket, my IPOD and some clothes my neighbords gave me. Then when I say "Kiddo please hang them up so nothing gets wet" he says "No!" and he walks out so then I yell after him and he's like "FINE IF IT'LL GET YOU TO SHUT UP!"**

**There are days when my brother annoys me.**

**So. Much.**

**Part of the reason I'm in a bad mood.**

**NOW REVIEW OR I WON'T PUT THE NEXT CHAPTER UP!**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**PUSH THE FRACKING BUTTON!**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**There's five days till my b-day!**

**YAY!**

**So review!**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**It's like an early birthday present from you to me!**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**REVIEW!**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**


	26. What The Hell

**I realize I was kind of mean last chapter and I apologize.**

**So... Yeah.**

**Hope you like this chapter! (There's lots of Spanish and some Elvish. But don't worry! I put in translations!)**

**Here's the stupid disclaimer...**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty Five: What The Hell<p>

_/All my life I've been good but now, I'm thinking, what the hell? All I want is to mess around And I don't really care about, If you love me, if you hate me You can't save me, baby, baby!-Avril Lavigne/_

Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir, Gimli, Bianca, Angel and Lily followed Theoden as he ordered his men around. "I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms to be ready for battle by nightfall." Gamling nodded and walked off.

"We will cover the causway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the Deeping Wall... Or set foot inside the Hornburg!"

"This is no rabble of mindless Orcs." Gimlis pke up, leaning on his axe. "These are Uruk-hai. Their armour is thick and their shields broad."

"I have fought many wars, Master. Dwarf. I know how to defend my own keep." Theoden snapped in reply.

"Odio cuando la gente ignora la opinión de algunos, que está tratando de ayudar. Me dan ganas de darle un puñetazo en la cara." Angel mumbled. _(I hate it when people ignore the opinion of someone who is trying tohelp them. It makes me want to punch them in the face.)_

Lily snorted and Bianca burst into laughter.

"Si, si..." Bianca laughed. _(Yes, yes...)_

"What're you lasses saying now?" Gimli mumbled.

"Nothing, Master Gimli. Nothing."

"It's just some stuff that support what you were saying to Theoden."

The dwarf gave a half smile, and the girls grinned and hi-fived eachother.

"They will break upon this fortress like water on rock." Theoden spoke. Lily and Bianca had to hold in their laughter as Angel mocked Theoden behind everyone's backs. "Saruman's hordes will pillage and urn. We've seen it before. Crops can be resown... Homes rebuilt... Within these walls we will outlast them."

"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crop or villages." Aragorn corrected. "They come to destroy it's people. Down the last child!"

Lily slapped Angel on the arm just before Theoden turned around. The three turned to watch what was happening.

"What would you have me do? Look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of rememberance."

"And who will remember that ending other than the Uruks who defeated you?" Bianca spat, glaring. Theoden ignored her and she growled to herself.

"Send out riders, my lord. You must call for aid!" Aragorn pleaded.

"Who who will come? Elves? Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead."

"Gondor will answer!" Boromir spoke up.

"Gondor? Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell! Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us? Where was Gon-" Theoden cut himself off. "No, my lords Aragorn and Boromir. We are alone." Theoden turned and walked off.

"WHY I OUGHTA RIP HIM A NEW-"

"Lily!"

"WELL I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK ANGEL!"

"God Lily, chill out!" Bianca slapped her across the face and Lily stumbled back a few steps. "Whatever..."

"Get the women and children into the caves." Theoden instructed.

"We need more time to lay provisions-"

"There is no time! War is upon us! Secure the gate!"

"WHAT THE HELL MAN?" Lily growled. "I _am _going to rip him a new-"

"LILLIAN PAIGE EDWARDS!" Angel shouted. "WILL YOU _PLEASE _JUST _CHILL OUT!_"

Lily glowered at Theoden once more before turning back to her friends, her expression softening. "Fine."

-Page-Break-

"We'll place reserves along the wall. They can support the archers from above the gate." Aragorn stated as he and the rest of his companions walked around, preparing for battle.

"Angel, Lily you must rest. You're no use to us half alive." Legolas stated, looking at the two.

Lily sighed and Angel was about to reply, when Eowyn ran up.

"Aragorn!"

Angel's blood began to boil almost immeadiatly.

"I'm to be sent with the women into the caves."

"That is an honorable charge." Aragorn replied.

"To mind the children, to find food and bedding when the men return. What renown is there in that?"

"My lady, a time may come for valor without renown. Who then will your people look to in the last defense?"

"Let me stand at your side." She begged.

"It is not in my power to command it." He turned to walk away.

"You do not command the others to stay!"

He turned back to look at her.

"They fight beside you because they would not be parted from you. Because they love you!" She motioned to Angel, Lily, Bianca, Boromir, Legolas and Gimli.

Suddenly, she looked away. "I'm sorry..."

Aragorn turned around and followed his companions back into the armoury.

"Farmers, farriers, stable boys... These are no soliders." Aragorn observed.

"Most have seen to many winters." Gimli sighed, looking around.

Legolas looked down at Lily as she helped a little twelve year old with his chain mail.

"Or too few. Look at them. They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes."

Everyone stopped to look at Legolas. Lily smiled at the little boy and ruffled his hair she stood up and looked at Legolas, the smile falling.

For some reason, this time, when they spoke in elvish, she knew exactly what they were saying...

"Boe a hyn: neled herain dan caer menig!" Legolas growled. _(And they should be... Three hundred against ten thousand!)_

"Si beriathar hyn ammaeg na ned Edoras." Aragorn replied. _(They have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras.) _

"Aragorn, nedin dagor hen u-erir ortheri. Natha dagad dhaer!" Legolas shot back. _(Aragorn they cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!)_

"Then I shall die as one of them!" Aragorn shouted in the common tongue. The two glared at eachother, before Aragorn turned and stalked off.

"LEt him go, lad. Let him be." Gimli said to Legolas as the elf tried to go after him.

"What'd they say?" Angel whispered.

Lily looked at them. "They were arguing over whether they were going to die or not..."

"You understood?" Bianca asked.

Lily shrugged. "I dunno how I did it. I sort of just... Did."

"What the hell chica? Have you been able to do this the whole time?" Angel shouted.

Lily shook her head. "Just this once..."

"That's fecking creepy." Bianca mumbled.

"¿Qué pasa si Legolas es justo, aunque? ¿Qué pasaría si todos mueren?" Angel asked. _(What if Legolas is right though? What if we all die?)_

"No nos vamos a morir, Angel. Tenemos que tener fe." Lily replied, frowning. _(We're not going to die, Angel. We need to have faith.)_

"¿Crees que no sé eso? Maldita sea Dios estoy cansado de todo esto "Tenemos que tener esperanza" y "Tenemos que tener fe" mierda! ESTOY CANSADO DE TI!" Angel shouted. (_You think I don't know that? God damnit I'm tired of all this "We need to have hope" and "We need to have faith" shit! I'M TIRED OF IT!)_

The people in the armoury started looking at the three girls as if they'd grown three heads.

"¡Está bien! Permite a todos los cálmate por un segundo! Permite pensar en cosas felices!" Bianca spoke up, stepping between the two. _(Okay! Lets all just calm down for a second! Lets think about happy things!)_

"Estoy cansado de esto! Lo que sea..." Angel walked out. (_I'm tired of this! Whatever...)_

"What was that about?" Boromir frowned.

"Angel doubting our mad skills." Bianca replied at an attempt at humor.

"Our incredibly mad skills." Lily said, smiling slightly. Though Bianca could tell it was fake.

Boromir and Gimli both chuckled before the four left the armoury.

-Page-Break-

Angel's feet brought her to the armoury where she saw Legolas, Boromir, Gimli, Aragorn, Lily and Bianca.

Lily looked up from her arrows, which she and Bianca were examining when she saw Angel.

Angel smiled sheepishly. "Hey."

Lily immeadiatly sprinted across the room in seconds, engulfing Angel in a hug. "You're forgiven."

"How'd you know I was going to apologize? What if I came to say something else?" Angel laughed.

"You're predictable O' Ye Of Little Faith." Bianca chuckled, hugging Angel as well.

"I'm not Ye of Little Faith. That's other people." Angel waved her hand airily. "Like Boromir." She pointed. Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli laughed with the girls as Boromir gave her an offended look. "Oh man you know I'm kidding!"

Boromir rolled his eyes. "You're sure I did?"

Angel grinned. "Si senor."

"I bet he's going to pretend he knows what you just said." Bianca whispered. Lily laughed.

"I said 'Yes sir' in case you're wondering." Angel's grin grew.

Suddenly, a horn was heard.

"That is no Orc horn." Legolas stated as they all ran out of the room.

"Send for the king! Open the gate! A solider ordred.

Angel being the fastest reached the bottom of the stairs just as Haldir came up to Theoden.

"How is this possible?" Theoden breathed.

Haldir bowed to the king. "I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between Elves and Men. Long ago we fought and died together." The elf noticed Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, Boromir, Bianca, Angel and Lily. "We come to honor that allegiance."

Aragorn ran down and hugged him. "You are most welcome."

After greeting Legolas, Haldir turned back to Theoden. "We are proud to fight alongside Men once more."

"YEAH!" Bianca, Lily and Angel all hi-fived.

"LETS DO THIS THING!"

* * *

><p><strong>I will love all of you even more if you review! (I love you a ton already but... Yeah)<strong>

**Get ready 'coz in the next chapter: THE BATTLE BEGINS!**

**But it might be a bit before it's put up.**

**'Coz I'm gonna make a gingerbread house!**

**YAY!**

**What fun!**

**No seriously, I like gingerbread.**

**It's yummy stuff.**

**So... Review and I'll send you a virtual gingerbread cookie!**

**AND I'll update ASAP!**

**REVIEW!**


	27. Dynamite

**yay! I got TEN reviews! I'm very happy!**

**Anyways, again, I apologize for threatening all of you with no updates. That was really mean. It was mainly because I was in a bad mood because my brother was driving me up the wall. I hate it when he does that...**

**So... Hope you like this chapter! More to come soon!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty Six: Dynamite<p>

/_'Coz we gon' rock this club, We gon' go all night, we gon' light it up Like it's dynamite! 'Coz I told you once, Now I told you twice, we gon' light it up like it's dynamite!-Taio Cruz/_

Legolas, Boromir, Bianca, Lily, Angel, Aragorn and Gimli were standing by eachother on the Deeping Wall as the Uruk-hai armies advanced with lit torches.

"You could have picked a better spot." Gimli complained. He was too short to see over the Wall.

Bianca snorted as Lily and Angel snickered. Legolas, Aragorn and Boromir all cracked smiles, but didn't join the laughter.

Gimli looked at Lily and Angel. "Well, lasses, whatever luck you two live by, let's hope it lasts the night."

Lily and Angel grinned. "Have hope O' Ye of Little Faith!" The two chorused.

"We're going to start calling everyone that aren't we?" Bianca sighed, grinning.

"Yeah." Lily and Angel replied.

"Your friends are with you, Aragorn." Legolas informed him.

"Let's hope _they _last the night." Gimli mumbled.

Aragorn walked away as lightning flashed and thunder rumbled through the skies. Bianca squeaked and grabbed Boromir's arm.

"So you can brave an army of 10000 Uruk-hai, but when a little thunder and lightning comes around you-" He grinned at her as she cut him off.

"Shut up." She blushed.

"A Eruchin, u-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas!" Aragorn shouted as he walked along the lines of elves. _(Show them no mercy! For you shall recieve none!)_

The Uruks stopped moving once they weren't to far from the wall. It was silent. Gimli jumped up and down trying to see over the wall as the rain pattered down on them all.

"What's happening out there?" He sked.

"Shall I describe it to you? Or would you like me to find you a box?" Legolas smirked at the dwarf.

Gimli laughed with the girls and Boromir.

Lily raised her eyebrows as the Uruks began stamping their spears on the ground in unison and beating on their chests.

Aragorn pulled out his sword and held it in front of him. Them men loaded their bows and drew them back ready to fire. Angel jumped when an older solider lost his grip on his arrow and an Uruk was shot in the neck.

Aragorn held his hand up. "Dartho!" (_Hold!)_

The Uruk that was shot fell to the ground, dead. The others growled ferociously and the captain thrusted his spear upward and shouted something. (Don't ask what.) The Uruks began to advance on Helm's Deep at a run.

"Tangado a chadad!" Aragorn instructed. (_Prepare to fire!)_

The elves, along with Legolas and Lily, loaded their bows, preparing to fire.

"Faeg i-varv din na lanc a nu ranc." Legolas said quietly. For some reason, Lily understood what he said again. He had said 'Their armor is weak at the neck and beneath the arm.'

"Leithio i philinn!" Aragorn shouted. _(Release the arrows!)_

Arrows began to rain down on the Uruks and many of them fell, dead.

"Did they hit anything?" Gimli asked urgently.

"O' ye of little faith..." Angel sighed.

"They hit tons, Gimli. I promise." Bianca informed him.

"FIRE!" They heard Gamling shout.

The army of Rohan released their own arrows and killed many.

"Ribed bant!" (_Full volley!) _Aragorn shouted.

And more Uruks were brought down.

"Send them to me! Come on!" Gimli shouted.

"Pendraith!" (_Ladders!)_

"Ah fuck." Angel mumbled as she saw the ladders setting against the wall. "This ain't good."

Gimli, however, disagreed. "Good!"

"Gimli! This isn't good!" Lily shouted as she fired another arow.

"Swords! Swords!" Aragorn instructed to the elves.

The fight _really _began that time.

"Legolas! Two already!" Gimli shouted.

"I'm on seventeen!" Legolas shouted back, grinning.

"I'll have no pointy-ear outscoring me!"

"Nineteen!" Legolas shouted.

"TWENTY-ONE!" It was from all three girls. The three laughed. "THAT'S SO WEIRD!" Lily shouted.

"BOROMIR! HOW MANY?" Bianca shouted.

"FOURTEEN!" He replied.

The girls all grinned at eachother and continued fighting.

-Meanwhile...-

Treebeard turned to look at the hobbits. "Merry! Pebbles! Marley!" Pippin beckoned his friends over.

"We have just agreed." Treebeard began.

"Yes?" Merry said expectantly.

"I have told your names to the Entmoot... And we have agreed... You are not Orcs."

"Well, that's good news." Pippin smiled.

"Told you they'd find us innocent." Pebbles smirked at Marley. "Now cough up."

Marley reluctantly pulled a five out of her pocket and threw it at Pebbles. Where she got it? I have no idea...

"And what about Sarumam? Have you come to a decision about him?" Merry asked.

"Now, don't be hasty, Master Meriadoc." Treebeard scolded.

"Hasty? Our friends our out there! They need out help! They cannot fight this war on their own!"

Treebeard nodded. "War? Yes. It affects us all. Tree, root and twig. But you must understand, young hobbit... It takes a long time... to say anything in Old Entish... and we necer say anything... unless it is worth taking... a long time to say..." Treebeard turned back to the Entmoot.

Marley growled and kicked a rock. She would've kicked a tree but appearantly they have feelings... "Ouch..." She winced and fell over.

Pebbles rolled her eyes. "Nice Marley. Well... Considering this is taking way longer than it needs to, I'm taking a nap."

Pebbles flopped backward in the grass and fell asleep. Pippin decided to do the same.

Marley was mumbling random curses to herself as she examined her foot. "Ouch..." She mumbled again.

"Let me see it." Merry rolled his eyes.

"No! It's fine!" Marley protested. "See it's a teensy bruise. Nothing bad."

"You're mad, Marley." Merry chuckled.

Marley laughed. "Only for you, Merry." She fell back in the grass and fell asleep.

Merry smiled to himself and leaned against a tree, next to her. "Just as I am for you, Marley. Just as I am for you." He murmured, gazing down at her with a loving smile playing on his lips.

-Back In Helm's Deep...-

As Lily fought, she thought she heard Theoden say "Is this it? Is this all you can conjure, Saruman?"

She frowned. "When Karma hits us... I'm blaming Theoden." She declared as she fought back to back with Legolas.

He chuckled. "You heard him as well-26!"

"Yeah. 28!" She smirked at him and continued fighting.

Suddenly, Angel saw something that looked suspicious.

"WHAT'S THAT?" She shouted to Bianca and Boromir.

A huge metal, spiked ball was carried through by two Uruk-hai and placed under the wall.

Another pair carried another ball. The way was cleared as one particularly large Uruk came running through holding a lit torch.

"IT'S A SUICIDE BOMBER!" Lily shouted. "GET OUT OF THERE ANGEL! BIANCA! BOROMIR! GET OUT OF THERE!"

"Togo hon dad, Legolas!" Aragorn shouted. (_Bring him down, Legolas!)_

Legolas took aim with his arrow and shot the Uruk in the shoulder. It didn't stop running.

"Dago hon! Dago hon!" Aragorn continued shouting. (_Kill him! Kill him!)_

Lily began shooting as well, but nothing happened as they continued to nail the Uruk with arrows.

The Uruk dove under the wall, and Bianca screamed as she, Angel and Lily flew into the air from the impact of the explosion.

Masonry flew everywhere, hitting Gimli, Boromir and Aragorn, knocking them to the ground. Legolas managed to catch Lily, but Angel and Bianca were nowhere to be seen.

"Are you alright?" He asked, setting her on her feet.

"DAMN SUICIDE BOMBER!" Lily drew three arrows and shot them all down at the invading Uruks.

"BRACE THE GATE!" Theoden instructed as Uruks began to bang at the gate with a massive ram.

"Hold them! Stand firm!"

"Aragorn!" Gimli shouted before before he leaped into the pack of spear laden Uruks.

"GIMLI!" Aragorn shouted back. Gimli survived the jump and stood ready as the Uruks advanced through the wall. He was thrown back and the Uruk-hai began to run over him.

"Hado i philinn!" _(Release arrows!_) The elves began firing their arrows again. "Herio!" _(Charge!)_

And the elves did so, running at the Uruks. Lily watched in amazement as Legolas grabbed an Uruk sheild and threw it in front of him, using it to slide down the steps as if he was surfing, and firing arrow after arrow as he slid down. When he reached the bottom, the shield slammed into an Uruk.

"SHOWOFF!" Lily shouted as she jumped down to join him. He smirked at her and they continued fighting.

Angel, Bianca and Boromir all came round about then, and began helping the elves and their companions fight again.

-_We head back to Fangorn...-_

"The Ents cannot hold back this storm." Treebeard stated. "We must weather such things as we have always done."

"How can that be your decision?" Merry growled.

"This is not our war." Treebeard replied.

"But you're part of this world! Aren't you?"

Treebeard looked unsure, so Marley began adressing the Ents.

"You have to help us! Please! You have to do something!"

"You are young and brave Master Merry and Miss Marley. But your part in this tale is over. Go back to your home."

Heartbreak was the only thing that could be seen on Marley's face and in her eyes. It was killing Merry to see it there.

"Maybe Treebeard's right. We don't belong here, Merry." Pippin walked up to his friend. "It's too big for us. What can we do in the end? We've got the Shire! Maybe we should go home."

"The fires of Isengard will spread... And the woods of Tuckborough and Buckland will brun. And..." He turned to look at Pippin. "And all that was once gren and good in this world will be gone. There won't _be _a Shire, Pippin."

Meanwhile, Marley wanted to hit something. Hard.

"Marley. Maybe we should head home." Pebbles sighed.

"HOW PEBBLES? WHERE DO WE GO?" Marley shrieked. "THE SHIRE ISN'T OUR HOME, PEBBLES! JACKSONVILLE IS OUR HOME! AND THERE'S NO FUCKING POSSIBLE WAY TO GET THERE FROM HERE!" She fell back into the grass, hands fisted in her hair. "I can't stand this anymore... I wanna see Donny again! I wanna go home... But... We have to help! Farren's helping! Bianca, Lily and Angel are helping! It's not fair! We need to help!" Tears pricked at her eyes and Pebbles hurried over and pulled her cousin in a hug.

"It'll be alright Marley..."

"No Pebbles it won't! We need to help, but Treebeard's telling us to go home... We don't have a home to go to!"

The two didn't notice Merry and Pippin watched quietly as they talked.

"Marley... I'm not good at this... But... We'll make it back home somehow..."

"And what if there _isn't _a home? It's 2012!"

"You don't believe it. You told me so yourself." Pebbles frowned.

"I don't know what to believe anymore, Pebs... I really don't... What if Lily's vision in Galadriel's mirror wasn't real, and Donny _isn't _alive? What if the world _does _end?" Marley was beginning to sound like she was six rather than her eighteen year old self. "I don't know what to believe anymore Pebs... I don't know!"

Pebbles hugged her cousin tighter. "Marls we'll figure this out... I promise."

Tears ran down Marley's cheeks as she nodded slowly and wrapped her arms around Pebbles. "Lets go..."

-_We head back to Helm's Deep! Again...-_

"Aragorn!" Theoden shouted. "Fall back to the keep! Get your men out of there!"

"Nan barad!" Aragorn instructed to the elves. "Nan barad!" (_To the keep! Pull back to the keep!) _He turned to look at Haldir. "Haldir! Nan barad!"

Haldir nodded and gestured to his elves. Legolas and Lily were seen carrying him back to the keep.

Bianca was in tears (You'll see why in a bit) as Angel dragged her back to the keep. Boromir saw this and hurried over to help.

Aragorn turned and just in time to see Haldir stabbed in the back by an Uruk.

"HALDIR!" He fought his way to the top of the wall and just caught the elf as he fell back, dead.

-Inside The Keep-

"HE WAS TWELVE! AT THE MOST!" Bianca screeched as her body convulsed with sobs. Lily held her friend tight in her arms. "I know... Sweetie I know..." She whispered. "It'll be alright."

"What happened?" Boromir questioned as he watched Lily comfort her best friend.

Angel looked up at him. Specks of blood were all over her face and her hair was crazy, pulled out of it's bun long ago. "There was a boy. He and Bianca were fighting side by side-"

"I DIDN'T EVEN LEARN HIS NAME! HE WAS ONLY A BOY, LILS! HE WAS ONLY TWELVE!"

Angel winced and continued. "And... An Uruk was coming at Bianca. She didn't see it-"

"IT SHOULD'VE BEEN ME! WHY NOT ME? HE HAD A LIFE AHEAD OF HIM!"

"Shhhh... Sweetie I know..." Lily whispered.

"And..." Angel winced slightly at Bianca's pained cries as she continued. "The boy saw and saved her from the Uruk. He managed to kill him, but at the same time, the Uruk got him. It was weird. They'd killed eachother at the same time..." Tears pricked at her eyes. "Bianca's right... He had life ahead of him... And now he's dead."

Bianca screamed louder as Lily struggled to comfort her. "It'll be okay sweetie... It'll be alright!"

Angel sighed again. "That wasn't even the worst part. He looked like... He looked like Bianca's younger brother, Max. Like... Exactly like him. It was terrifying how alike they looked."

Boromir kneeled down and wrapped Bianca in his arms, almost snatching him away from Lily, who jumped when she saw him. "Right..."

"He looked like Max... So much like Max..." Bianca whimpered.

-Continuing on, about five minutes later-

"LETS KICK SOME ASS!" Bianca shouted. "FOR THE KID!"

Lily and Angel smiled as Boromir helped Bianca up. Just five minutes, and he'd turned the sobbing, upset Bianca into one that was, once again ready to kick ass.

"Shore up the door!" Theoden instructed.

"Make way!"

"Follow me to the barricade!"

"Watch our backs!"

"Throw another one over here!"

"Higher!"

As of right now, Angel, Aragorn and Gimli were just outside the gate, fighting off as many Uruks as possible.

"Hold fast the gate!"

Theoden looked at the three through a small gap. "Gimli! Aragorn! Angel! Get out of there!" he instructed. The three nodded, and Theoden disappeared as the gap was shut.

"ARAGORN!" Legolas shouted. He threw a rope down, and the three quickly grabbed on, Lily, Bianca and Boromir assisting the elf in dragging the three up.

"Pull everybody back! Pull them back!"

"FALL BACK! FALL BACK!"

The group quickly hurried inside as they realized the castle had been breached.

-_Lets go back to Fangorn!-_

"I will leave you at the western bordders of the forest. You can make your way north to your homeland from there." Treebeard informed the four hobbits as he walked through the woods.

Pebbles suddenly gasped and turned to Pippin, whispering something in his ear. He grinned. "That's perfect Pebbles." He whispered before he spoke to Treebeard. "Wait! Stop! Stop! Turn around. Turn around! Take us south!"

"South? But that will lead you past Isengard." Treebeard frowned.

"Yes... That's exactly it!" Pebbles grinned. "If we go south we can slip past Saruman unnoticed!"

"The closer we are to danger, the farther we are from harm." Pippin reasoned.

"It's the last thing he'll expect!" The two chorused.

"That doesn't make sense to me... But then... You are very small." He turned around and the two hobbits grinned at eachother. "Perhaps you're right... South it is then... Hold on, little Shirelings... I alwaysl ike going south. Somehow it feels like going downhill..."

"Are you two mad? We'll be caught!" Merry hissed. Marley was staring at her cousin like she'd grown another head.

"No we won't." Pippin said knowingly. "Not this time."

-_How about we join our other heroes at Osgiliath for a bit!-_

Faramir and his men were walking across the plains with Frodo, Farren and Sam. Gollum was on a rope. They were headed towards Osgiliath.

"Look! Osgiliath burns!" A solider pointed.

"Mordor has come." Said another.

Frodo had tears in his eyes as he looked on. "The Ring will not save Gondor." He turned to face Faramir. "It has only the power to destroy. Please... Let me go." He begged.

Faramir paused before he looked at Osgiliath again.

"Hurry."

The soliders pushed the three hobbits forward. Frodo began to struggle. "Faramir! You must let me go!"

"I SAID IT BEFORE, AND I'LL SAY IT AGAIN! YOUR BROTHER WOULD'VE LET US GO, FARAMIR!"

"Quiet!" Farren was once again, gagged. She growled and struggled harder. To no avail.

-_To Fangorn! Again...-_

"And those little family of field mice... that climb up sometimes and they tickle me awfullly." Treebeard laughed.

Marley and Pebbles gasped as the four hobbits looked at the scene in front of them.

"They're always trying to get somewhere where they-" Treebeard paused, looking around. Burnt tree stumps... No signs of vegetation anywhere.

"Many of these trees were my friends. Creatures I had known from nut and acorn..."

"I'm sorry, Treebeard." Pippin apologized.

"They had voices of their own..." Treebeard's voice was suddenly angry as he looked at Isengard. "Saruman. A wizard should know better!" Marley jumped when he let out a roar that rumbled through the entire forest. "There is no curse in elvish... entist or the gonues of men... for this treachery!"

The hobbits gazed around themselves as they heard noises, and Pippin spoke first. "Look! The trees! They're moving!"

From out of the forest, man Ents appeared walking towards Isengard.

"Where are they going?" Marley asked.

"They have business with the Orcs. My business is with Isengard tonight. With rock and stone." Treebeard stated.

"Yes!" Marley and Pebbles hi-fived.

"Come, my friend. The Ents are going to war. It is likely that we go to our doom... Last march... of the Ents."

The march towards Isengard began.

* * *

><p><strong>WHOA LONG CHAPTER!<strong>

**Hope you liked it though!**

**Review please! ;) Virtual gingerbread for those who do!**


	28. Who Am I Living For?

**Thanks everyone for reviewing! Especially Artemis Sherwood. You, melon nin, have been VERY supportive this whole time! I thank you again! You ROCK!**

**You've all be awesome, but I should just point that one out 'cause not only has Artemis read _this _story, but she's read a lot of my other's too, and I _love _the support!**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty Seven: Who Am I Living For?<p>

_/I can see the writing on the wall! I can't ignore this war! At the end of it all, who am I living for?-Katy Perry/_

"The fortress is taken. It is over." Theoden stated hopelessly.

Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli and the girls were seen barricading the door. Aragorn paused in helping to turn back over to Theoden. "You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it! They still defend it! They have _died _defending it! Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?"

Theoden didn't answer.

Angel growled and ran over. "Is there no other way!" She shouted, joining the conversation.

"There is on passage. It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far, the Uruk-hai are too many." Gamling informed them.

Aragorn placed his hand on Gamling's shoulder. "Tell the women and children to make for the mountain pass! And barricade the entrance!"

Theoden looked at them. "So much death. What can men do against such reckless hate?"

Aragorn paused. "Ride out with me." Theoden looked at him. "Ride out and meet them."

"For death and glory." Theoden replied.

"For Rohan. For your people." Aragorn corrected.

"The sun is rising." Gimli informed them.

Aragorn looked to the window, and he heard Gandalf's words again. _"Look to my coming at the first light on the fifth day. At dawn... Look to the east."_

"Yes... Yes... The horn of Helm Hammerhand... shall sound in the Deep... One last time!" Theoden stated.

"YES!" Gimli grinned.

Theoden placed a hand on Aragorn's shoulder. "Let this be the hour when we draw swords together."

Everyone rushed around, preparing their horses and weapons.

"Bianca!" Boromir spun the girl away from Aaliyah.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I love you."

She blinked. "What?"

"I love you." He repeated.

"I love you too!" She squealed, throwing her arms around his neck and smashing their lips together.

Lily looked on, grinning widely. "Nawwwww... So cute..." She gasped when suddenly she was spun around and her lips met Legolas'.

When he pulled away, he repeated the same words Boromir had just said to Bianca. "I love you, Lily."

"I love you too, Legolas." She whispered. "Now get on Arod and prepare to fight." She instructed, shoving him over to the horse. She jumped on another horse that had been given to her upon arrival at Helm's Deep. She'd named it Sanya.

"Alright. Lets do this Sanya."

Bianca jumped on Aaliyah, and Angel pulled herself onto her own horse. Arya.

"Fell deeds, awake. Now for wrath... Now for ruin... And a red dawn!" Theoden put his helmet on as Aragorn drew his sword.

A loud horn was heard.

"FORTH EORLINGAS!"

The group galloped through the masses Uruk-hai, killing all in their path as Gimli continuously sounded the horn.

Through everything, Lily looked up and saw something. "Gandalf!" She shouted. Everyone turned to look.

"Theoden King stands alone." Gandalf stated, smiling and looking down on Helm's Deep.

Eomer rode up behind him. "Not alone. Rohirrim!"

"IT'S THE ROHIRRIM!" Angel cheered.

"Eomer." Theoden grinned.

"TO THE KING!" Eomer shouted.

"WOOOOOO! IT'S KICK SOME MAJOR ASS TIME!" Bianca yelled.

Soon enough, Theoden was raising his sword in joy. "VICTORY! WE HAVE VICTORY!"

Later, on the causeway, Aragorn was watching victoriously as the Uruk-hai ran. He jumped when arms wrapped around his neck from behind. "Hey." Came Angel's voice.

He grinned and turned to look at her.

"We did it!" She giggled. He chuckled in reply, and pressed their lips together. Much like Boromir and Bianca, and Legolas and Lily were.

* * *

><p><strong>How'd ya like it? Boromir and Bianca admitted they love eachother!<strong>

**YAY!**

**ANd now the girls all have their own horses!**

**Angel's horse is Arya (Arr-Ya), Lily's is Sanya (San-Ya), and Bianca is the official owner of Aaliyah(Ah-Lie-Ya)!**

**Review! And keep reading!**

**But please...**

**REVIEW!**


	29. Parachute

**And chapter twenty eight!**

**It's another song by Train.**

**What? I can't help it! I LOVE Train!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty Eight: Parachute<p>

_/I'll open up and be your parachute! And I'll never let you down! So open up and be my human angel! And we only hit the ground running!-Train/_

"Mr. Frodo?"

Farren spun around he saw Frodo stumbling slightly. She and Sam moved over to look at him.

"It's calling to him, Sam... His Eye is almost on me." Frodo whispered.

"Hold on, Mr. Frodo. You'll be all right." Sam promised. Frod couldn't hear him.

Farren turned when she heard Faramir speaking. "Take them to my father. Tell him Faramir sends him a might gift. A weapon that will change our fourtunes in this war."

Farren growled and Sam turned to shout after Faramir. "Do you want to know what happened to Boromir? You want to know _**why** _your brother died? He tried to take the Ring from Frodo! _**After swearing an oath to protect him!"** _Faramir looked shocked. "He tried to **_kill him_**! The Ring drove your brother_** mad**_!"

"WATCH OUT!"

"They're here." Frodo whispered. "They've come."

An ear-splitting shriek was heard. "NAZGUL!" Faramir shouted. Faramir grabbed Frodo and dragged him under cover with Farren, Sam and Gollum. "Stay here! Keep out of sight!"

-_Meanwhile... In Isengard...-_

The Ents were attacking Isengard. Hard. They threw rocks at the Orcs, they swept them away with their feet, and stomped on them. The Orcs attempted to pull down some Ents, but to no avail.

Merry, Pippin, Pebbles and Marley were fighting as well; Throwing rocks from where they were in Treebeard's branches at the Orcs.

"Yes!" Pippin grinned.

"A hit! A fine hit." Treebeard praised. He began to order the other Ents. "Break the dam! Release the river!"

The Ents began to pull at the supports and water bega to flow through as the dam collapsed.

"Hold on!" Marley shouted to her companions. They all braced themselves as the water rushed towads them. As the water filled Isengard, the hobbits grinned and looked on. They had flooded Isengard. And won the battle.

-_We head back to Osgiliath...-_

Frodo did not listen. He seemed to be in a trance as he walked out of where they were hidden.

"What are you doing?" Farren squeaked.

"What are you doing?" Sam repeated her question.

Frodo stood up top of a all. A Nazgul flew up in front of him. Frodo held out the Ring. Farren gasped.

Faramir looked up to see this, Frodo closed his eyes and started to put the Ring on. Sam rushes up the steps to him and as the beast reached out to grab Frodo, Sam grabbed him from behind and Faramir fired an arrow at the beast.

Sam and Frodo tumbled down the stairs and collapsed in a heap at the bottom. Frodo rolled Sam underneath him and quickly drew Sting, holding it at Sam's throat.

"FRODO!" Farren shrieked, falling to her knees as the shock started to consume her.

"It's me." Sam whispered. "It's your Sam. Don't you know your Sam?"

Frodo blinked in realization and moved back, dropping Sting as he slumped against the wall.

"I can't do this, Sam..."

Sam stood to his feet, leaning against the wall. Farren slowly walked over to the hobbits.

"I know... It's all wrong... By rights we shouldn't even be here. But we are. It's like in the great stories, Mr. Frodo. The ones that really mattered." Sam spoke as the Nazgul flew away. "Full of darkness and danger they were. And sometimes you didn't want to know the end... Because how could the end be happy? How could the world go back to the way it was... When so much bad had happened?"

Farren half-smiled at Sam, tears pricking at her eyes.

"But in the end, it's only a passing thing... this shadow. Even darkness must pass. A new day will come... And when the sun shines, it will shine out the clearer. Those were the stories that stayed with you... That meant something. Even if you were too small to understand why. But I think, Mr. Frodo, I to understand. I know now.

"Folk in those stories... Had lots of chances of turning back, only they didn't. They kept going... Because they were holding on to something."

"What are we holding on to, Sam?" Frodo asked weakly.

Farren answered for him. "That there's some good in the world, Frodo. And it's worth fighting for. And Sam, that was the most beautiful speech I've ever heard in my life. And I've heard some excellent speeches."

Sam blushed slightly and she grinned at him.

"I think at last, we understand one another, Frodo Baggins." Faramir said to Frodo.

"You know the laws of our country. The laws of your father." Madril said to Faramir. "If you let them go, your life will be forfeit."

Faramir paused as the hobbits gazed up at him worriedly.

"Then it is forfeit. Release them."

Farren smiled. "Look... I'm really sorry about everything I said... You're turning out to be an okay guy!"

Frodo looked at the girl next to him and smiled. Even in the darkest of situations, Farren could make one smile and laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>So... Faramir FINALLY gets what they're trying to say.<strong>

**And I LOVE Sam's speech! Don't you? It's like... The BEST Speech ever!**

**There are some pretty epic speeches in LotR huh? Like Aragorn's right before the Battle of the Black Gate, or Theoden's right before the battle of Pelenor Fields.**

**Or Sam's in this chapter!**

**If I met Sam, I'd say this 'Samwise Gamgee, you are A: the best speechmaker in the history of the universe and B: one of the most adorable hobbits I've ever seen!'**

**Ha... I would love to meet Sam...**

**And Merry... And Pippin... And Legolas... And Boromir... And I think you guys get the point. ;)**

**Review please!**

**Who else loves Sam's speech?**


	30. Stuck

**And chapter twenty nine!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's.**

**There's some Merry/Marley and Pebbles/Pippin this chapter!**

**Warning: There may be some seriously cute moments. It depends on how fluffy you deem them. Be prepared to 'Awww' or, like Lily and her friends, 'NAWWWWW' at some parts.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty Nine: Stuck<p>

/_I don't wanna keep you guessin', but I always end up getting: Stuck, stuck, but I'm never givin' up, up, in the middle of a perfect day, I'm trippin' over words to say, 'cause I don't wanna keep you guessin' but I always end up getting stuck, stuck, but I'm never giving up, up!-Big Time Rush/_

Legolas strode over to where Gimli sat, with Angel and Bianca sitting beside him, each coughing slightly as the smoke from his pipe wafted in their faces. He smirked at them and they made faces in reply.

"Final count, forty two." Legolas informed them.

Angel and Bianca raised their eyebrows at eachother. Lily and Boromir both walked over about then, and grinned at their friends.

"Forty two?" Gimli asked. "That's not bad for a pointy-eared elvish princling."

Lily, Angel, Bianca and Boromir all snickered at this, earning glares from Legolas.

"I myself am sitting pretty on forty-three." Gimli smirked.

Legolas drew an arrow and shot it right between Gimli's legs at the Uruk.

"Forty-three." Legolas gave him a smug look.

"He was already dead." Gimli frowned.

"He was twitching!" Legolas replied.

"He was twitching, because he's got my axe _embedded _in his _nervous system!"_

Lily fell onto her back in laughter, joining her friends on the ground.

"How many did you get, Boromir?" Legolas questioned.

Boromir chuckled. "By some chance I got 43 as well."

Lily, Angel and Bianca laughed harder.

"And how many did you three get?" Boromir looked at them, eyebrows raised.

Bianca grinned. "43."

Angel pouted. "I got 41."

"FORTY-FOUR BABY! OH YEAH!" Lily laughed, jumping up and doing a small dance.

"ATTACK!" Angel and Bianca shouted before tackling Lily to the ground. Aragorn walked over, raising his eyebrows as he looked at the brawl on the ground. "I don't want to know." He decided.

Legolas chuckled and put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "No, melon nin. No you don't." _(My friend.)_

-_Meanwhile... At Isengard...-_

Merry, Marley, Pippin and Pebbles were standing in the water, looking up at Isengard. They saw Saruman on a balcony, with Grima, looking out around them, devastation written across their faces.

"He doesn't look to happy, does he?" Merry mused.

"No too happy at all, Merry." Pippin agreed.

"I bet the view's pretty good up there though." Marley sighed.

"Oh, yes. It's a quality establisment." Pebbles grinned.

"I heard the staff are very good." Pippin added.

Pippin and Pebbles didn't notice Merry and Marley behind them measuring their height's versus the other two. The former two turned around to look at the latter two. Pebbles raised her eyebrows. "What're you doing?"

"Nothing. THe world's back to normal that's all." Merry replied.

"No, it isn't. I'm starving." Pippin corrected.

"Pippin you're always starving." Pebbles giggled.

"Good luck trying to find something decent around here." Merry sighed. "Probably only dead rats and mouldy bread."

"Ick." Marley muttered.

It was then that Pippin noticed a red apple floating past him. He grabbed it, looked up at the sky and grinned. He looked to the side and noticed several apples floating past. He and Pebbles began following the trail. Merry and Marley noticed this and followed them.

Pippin picked up a roast chicken, while Merry grabbed a flagon of wine.

"What the hell?" Pebbles muttered, looking at the chicken.

Pippin tossed the chicken in a basket of apples, and they reached a food storage. The four laughed and stared in awe at all the food around them.

"Saruman's storeroom!" Merry grinned.

As Marley and Pebbles started grabbing as much food as they could, Merry and Pippin turned their attention to two barrels.

"I don't believe it..." Pippin whispered.

"It can't be." Merry moved over and they quickly opened one of the barrels.

"It is!" Pippin grinned.

"Longbottom Leaf. The finest pipe-weed in the South Farthing." Merry explained.

Pippin shoved a barrel at Merry, excitement clearly written across his face. "It's perfect. One barrel each. Wait... Do you think we should share it with Treebeard?"

Merry looked at his cousin, shocked. "Share it?" He shook his head. "No. No. Dead plant and all that. Don't think he'd understand. Could be a distant relative."

"I get it. Don't be hasty." Pippin chuckled, grinning.

"Exactly!" Merry pulled out his pipe and imitated Treebeard. Marley and Pebbles laughed with the two, and they all dug in.

Later, Pippin found himself walking around with Pebbles. It was night by now. Pebbles looked up at the sky, grinning. "It's so clear here. I never noticed it before..." The smile fell and she looked back at Pippin. "It's not like this at home. The skies are never clear. They're filled with all this other stuff. Just like the water. There are so many places that aren't safe to swim in because of the pollution."

Pippin frowned. "Who would do that?"

Pebbles sighed. "It's the way the industry works." She shrugged. "That's what my dad always says when I ask him about it."

"Do you miss your family?" Pippin asked as the two sat down on some stone.

Pebbles bit her lip. "Course I do... I'd love to see them again, yeah but... I think if I went home... I wouldn't be able to come back here. I love it here. It's so open and clear and bright... Sometimes... It feels like this _is _home."

Pippin smiled at her as she gazed up at the sky. "What's it like?"

"Where?" She asked.

"Your home."

Pebbles shrugged. "It could be better. True, it's always kind of sunny and bright there, but... It kind of gets old after so long. When I graduate school, my parents won't let me go to the college I want to go to... They want me to stay in Florida. Angel, Bianca, Lily, Marley, Farren and I had agreed when we were kids that we'd go to the same college. We were planning on going to OSU but... Like I said. My parents won't let me. Angel's parents might force her into Standford and that's all the way across the country!" She threw her hands in the air for emphasis. "I want to get out of Florida. I love it there I really do... But... There's so much more out there that I haven't seen. That I'd like to see." She sighed and shook her head. "And, like I said before... It feels like this _is _home. Like... Like I don't want to leave..."

It was silent for a bit before Pippin broke it. "You're beautiful, you know, Pebbles?"

Pebbles blushed. "Thanks..."

Pippin reached over and turned her head so she'd look at him. "I mean it Pebbles. You're so pretty."

Slowly, the two began to lean in.

But, alas, they were too slow.

"PEBBLES! COME HERE! I JUST FOUND SOME GREEN APPLES!" Marley shrieked, sprinting as fast as she could through the water to get to her cousin. The two had loved green apples since they first had them.

Pippin and Pebbles quickly jumped away from eachother just as Marley reached them.

Marley thrust an apple into her cousin's hand and bit into her own. "See?"

Pebbles scowled at her and just left the apple alone in her hands.

"Well aren't you going to- Did I interrupt something?"

"No!" Pippin said quickly.

Marley frowned. Almost... Too quickly... Hmmm... Suspicious...

Even later, Marley found herself looking down at the water. Merry, Pippin and Pebbles were all asleep.

She, being bored and observant, saw a rock and reached into the water to pick it up. It was smooth, shiny and flat. Perfectly flat.

She bent her arm in a good position, and went to skip the rock.

"What're you doing?"

"AHHHH!" Marley shrieked and the rock flew in the wrong direction. "Damnit!" She turned around to see Merry, smirking.

"What? You interrupted my skipping of the rock!"

"I was wondering what you were doing!" He said innocently.

Marley glared at him and sat down.

"You know, I'm surprised you didn't wake up Pebbles or Pippin." He said, sitting down next to her.

Marley shrugged. "I dunno about Pippin but.. Pebbles sleeps like the dead."

Merry chuckled. "So does Pip."

For a moment, it was silent. Merry looked over at Marley. "Marley?"

"Hmmm?" She looked back at him.

"I've been meaning to tell you something..."

She cocked her head slightly to the side, curiousity pouring into her light brown eyes. He froze up for a second, getting lost in them slowly, before he snapped out of his momentary trance.

"Uhm..." He scratched the back of his neck as he tried to figure out how to word what he was about to say. "Well... Marley..."

"Yes, Merry?"

"I l-"

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Both turned to look at Pebbles, who was sitting there, breathing heavily. "That was scary..."

"What?" Marley asked, blinking as she tried to take in the scream Pebbles had emitted moments ago.

"Spiders... So many spiders..." Pebbles put her head in her hands. "It was... _So... many... spiders..."_

Marley rolled her eyes as her cousin's phobia. "Go back to sleep, Pebs." She yawned slightly after speaking. "I think I'll lay down too. What were you going to say, Merry?"

Merry sighed. "Nothing."

Marley shrugged. "Alright." She layed down next to her cousin, and fell asleep.

Merry groaned to himself. "Nothing but the fact that _I love you!_"

-_We head over to Osgiliath...-_

"This is the old sewer." Faramir informed the hobbits and Gollum as they reached it. "Runs right under the river through to the edge of the city. You'll find cover in the woods there."

"Captain Faramir, you have shown your quality, sir. The very highest." Sam informed him.

Faramir grinned. "The Shire must truly be a great realm, Master Gamgee... Where gardeners are held in high honor."

Sam gave a sheepish look.

'What road will you take once you reach the woods?" Faramir questioned.

"Gollum says there's a path... Near Minas Morgul that climbs up into the mountains." Frodo explained.

"Cirith Ungol?" Faramir asked.

Gollum tried to creep away, but Faramir grabbed him by the back of the neck and threw him against the wall. Farren squeaked at the sudden action.

"Is that it's name?" Faramir asked, holding Gollum up by the throat.

"No! No!" Faramir tightened his grip. "Yes..."

Faramir turned to Frodo, but wouldn't let go of Gollum. "Frodo... They say a dark terror dwells in the passes above Minas Morgul. You cannot go that way."

"It is the only way." Gollum replied for Frodo. "Master says we must go to Mordor, so we must try."

Faramir looked at Frodo. "I must."

The man threw Gollum to the ground and nodded. "Go, Frodo. Go with the goodwill of all men."

"Thank you."

Frodo and Sam turned, but Farren stayed momentarily. "Thank you Faramir. Again... I'm _really _sorry about everything I said..."

He smiled down at her. "It is alright, Farren. Take care of Frodo and Sam."

She nodded. "Not like I was intending not to anyways."

The two laughed and she hugged him once before she sped off down the sewers after her friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! They go free!<strong>

**Yay! Saruman is freaking out 'coz Isengard was taken by the Ents and four hobbits!**

**Yay! The teensy army of Rohan defeated the HUGE army of Uruks!**

**Yay! I like to say yay!**

**Yay! I'll stop saying yay now!**

**Okay... Jeez... I need to stop smiling when I write. It makes my cheeks and jaw hurt... BAD!**

**Ouch...**

**Anyways... Did you go 'Awww' or 'NAWWWWWW' at any parts?**

**I know I did. ;)**

**Review!**


	31. Wheel In The Sky

**It's the end of Two Towers!**

**I should have the first, or the first couple of chapters for RotK up by the end of tonight!**

**Hope you like the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty: Wheel In The Sky<p>

/_Ooh, the wheel in the sky keeps on turnin', I don't know where I'll be tomorrow. Wheel in the sky keeps on turnin'.-Journey/_

"Sauron's wrath will be terrible, his retribution swift." Gandalf stated as he sat on Shadowfax. He along with Eomer, Theoden, Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn, Gamling, Lily, Angel and Bianca were there, all on their own horses. (Except for Gimli, who was sitting on Arod with Legolas).

"The battle for Helm's Deep is over. The battle for Middle-Earth is about to begin. All our hopes now lie with three little hobbits... Somewhere in the wilderness."

"GO FARREN!" Lily cheered, hi-fiving Bianca next to her. Bianca laughed. "Hell yeah!"

-_Meanwhile... In the wilderness...-_

"I wonder if we'll ever be put into songs or tales." Sam mused.

Frodo and Farren both looked at him. "What?" Frodo asked.

"I wonder if people will ever say 'Lets hear about Frodo and the Ring' and they'll say 'Yes that's one of my favorite stories!' 'Frodo was really courageous wasn't he, dad?' 'Yes, my boy. The most famousest of hobbits. And that's saying a lot." Farren giggled. "Oh and we can't forget Farren. 'Who was Farren, dad?' 'Why Farren was one of the prettiest hobbits there was. Next to Rosie Cotton of course, but Farren was just as brave as Frodo, and equally as determined.'" Farren blushed. "Aww Sam that's so nice!"

Frodo laughd. "Well, you've left out one of the cheif characters. 'Samwise the Brave.' I want to hear more about Sam." His expression turning serious, Frodo looked at Sam. "Frodo wouldn't have got far without Sam."

"Now, Mr. Frodo, you shouldn't make fun. I was being serious." Sam replied.

"So was I." Frodo continued walking.

Sam watched after him, before he resettled his backpack and smiled to himself. "Samwise the Brave." He mused. Frodo grinned and Farren laughed.

Suddenly, the smile fell. "Smeagol?" Frodo called.

"Smeagol?" Farren tried.

"We're not going to wait for you! Come on!" Sam shouted.

"Where is he? Where has he gone? He, Gollum! Where are you?" Sam asked as they continued searching.

"Smeagol?"

Farren jumped when he came out from behind a tree. "Come on, Hobbits. Long ways to go yet! Smeagol will show you the way! Follow me." Gollum beckoned them on.

* * *

><p><strong>AHHH! Short chapter!<strong>

**I love the part where Sam's talking about the stories. I really do... SAM RULES! Right? Who agrees? Who else believes that Sam is fracking AWESOME!**

**Anyways, like I said: RotK Should be started by the end of tonight!**

**Review!**

**IS SAM AWESOME OR WHAT? WOO! XD XD XD**


	32. I Like It Like That

**And, as promised, the beginning of RotK!**

**Hope ya like the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty One: I Like It Like That<p>

/I like it like that! Hey! Windows down! Chillin' with the radio on! I like it like that! Damn! Sun so hot! Make the girls take it all off! I like it like that! Yeah! One more time, I can never get enough! Oh everybody, sing it like that, I like it like that!-Hot Chelle Rae/

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up sleepies! We must go, yes, we must go at once!"

Farren groaned and rolled over as Gollum woke them up.

"What the hell?" She mumbled. "I was having a good dream! It was a _really good dream!" _She blushed slightly when she saw Frodo.

"Haven't you had any sleep, Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked.

Frodo shook his head.

Sam frowned. "And I've gone and had too much." He stood up and looked out of the small cave they were in. "It must be getting late."

"No, it isn't. It isn't midday yet. The days are growing darker." Frodo informed him.

Farren frowned. "What is it? Daylight Savings Time rebells?" She mumbled. "That'd make headlines..."

"Come on! Must go! No time!" Gollum said, scampering back over.

"Not before Mr. Frodo's had something to eat!" Sam shouted in reply.

"No time to lose silly!"

Sam ignored Gollum and turned back into the cave. He went into his bag for food and offered some lembas to Frodo.

"Here."

"What about you?" Frodo looked at Sam and Farren.

"Oh no, I'm not hungry. Leastways not for lembas bread." Sam replied.

"Sam!"

"Oh alright. But we don't have that much left. We ahve to be careful or we're going to run out. You go ahead and eat that Mr. Frodo."

"Farren?" Frodo looked at her. She was gazing out the opening at Mordor. "Farren? Farren!"

She squeaked and turned around. "Sorry, what?"

"Are you hungry?" He asked, holding out a piece of the lembas he had.

She shook her head. "Nah."

"Farren." He sighed.

"Oh fine." She snapped, taking the small piece of bread. "Ugh... I hate this stuff..." She mumbled, shoving it in her mouth. "It's to dry."

"It's bread." Sam sighed. "What'd you expect? I've rationed it... There should be enough."

"For what?" Frodo asked.

"The journey home." Sam replied.

Once finished, they all packed their things and followed Gollum through the trees.

"Come hobbitses, very close now. Very close to Mordor. No safe places here. Hurry." And the three hobbits continued to follow the creature through the dreary landscape.

-_Meanwhile... In the forest of Fangorn...-_

"ARGH IT'S SO QUIET!" Angel shouted.

Before anyone could reply, they heard some familiar voices ahead of them.

"It's good. Definitley from the Shire. Longbottom leaf, eh?"

"Uh huh. I feel like I'm back at the Green Dragon."

"Mmm! Green Dragon!"

"A mug of ale in my hand. Putting my feet up on a settle after a hard day's work."

"Only, you've never done a hard day's work."

The laughs of two girls joined the laughter of the two boys.

"Just add some football players over there, replace this sandwich with a burger and it's like we're at a game, eh Marls?"

"Wow Pebs... Oh wow."

"What? I'm being serious!"

"Just... Just... Nevermind..."

The group made their way out of the trees, and saw Merry, Pippin, Marley and Pebbles.

"Ahaha!" Pippin saluted them all with his mug as Merry stood up. "Welcome, my lords and ladies, to Isengard!"

"You young rascals! A merry hung you've led us on and now we find you feasting and... and smoking!" Gimli shouted.

"We are sitting on a field of victory, enjoying a few well earned comforts." Pippin's voice was somewhat muffled because he was eating a sandwich. "The salted port is particularly good!"

"Salted pork..." Lily could have sworn she saw Gimli drool a bit.

"Hobbits!" Gandalf muttered.

"We're under orders from Treebeard who's taken over management of Isengard." Marley informed them, grinning as she sipped her ale.

Merry, Pippin, Marley and Pebbles jumped down from their perch, and got up on the horses with the others. Marley was with Lily on Sanya and Pebbles with Bianca on Aaliyah.

"Pebs, This is Aaliyah. Aaliyah, this is Pebbles."

Pebbles grinned. "I like the name, Beebee."

"What's her name?" Marley questioned Lily as they followed Gandalf through Isengard.

"Sanya." Lily replied. "Angel's is Arya."

"Hoooom, young master Gandalf, I'm glad you've come."

"AHHHH!" Lily shrieked, and pointed up at Treebeard. "THAT'S A TALKING TREE! OH MY GOD! TALKING TREE!"

"Lily chill out." Angel rolled her eyes. "You already knew trees talked!"

Lily took a deep breath. "Right."

"He's an Ent." Marley informed her.

"Ent... Ent... I think I read about those while we were in Rivendell... Shepard of the forest right?"

"Yeah."

"Wood and water, stock and stone I can master, but there's a wizard to manage here. Locked in his tower." Treebeard continued.

"Show yourself." Aragorn whispered, looking up at the tower.

"Be careful. Even in defeat, Saruman is dangerous." Gandalf warned.

"Well then let's just have his head and be done with it." Gimli suggested.

"I second that!" Angel raised her hand.

"I third!" Lily raised hers.

"Fourth!" Bianca.

"Fifth!" Marley.

"Sixth!" Pebbles.

"No, we need him alive. We need him to talk..." Gandalf muttered.

"You have fought many wars and slain many men Theoden King and made peace afterwards. Can we not take counsel together as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace, you and I?" Saruman stood at the very top of his tower, looking down on all of them.

"Why doesn't the coward just come down _here _and talk?" Lily mumbled. Saruman glared at her and she grinned. He'd heard her!

"We shall have peace..." Theoden started. Angel's eyes widened. He was going to forgive this guy? What's he MAD? "We shall ahve peace when you answer for the burning of the Westfold and the children that lie dead there! We shall have peace when the lives of the soliders whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg are avenged! When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows... We shall have peace!"

"WOO!" Bianca grinned. "Love the speech man."

"Gibbets and crows! Dotard! What do you want Gandalf Greyhame? Let me guess... The key of Orthanc? Or perhaps the keys of Baradur itself? Along with the crowns of the seven Kings and the rods of the five Wizards!"

"Your treachery has already cost many lives. Thousands more are now at risk. But you could save them Saruman. You were deep in the enemy's counsel." Gandalf replied.

"So you have come here for information. I have some for you." He held up a glass ball. The palatir. "Something festers in the heart of Middle Earth. Something that you have failed to see. But the Great Eye has seen it! Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon. You are all going to die! But you know this, dont' you Gandalf? You cannot think that this Ranger from the north will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor? This exile, crept from the shadows will ever be crowned king? Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those who are closest to him... Those he profeses to love! Tell me, what words of comfort did you give the Halfling before you sent him to his doom? That path you have set him on can only lead to death. And these dear girls right here with you. What of their friend? Do they know of the pain she will go through? What will happen to her in the end? Much like the other halfling, she'll die. Slowly and painfully. Just as they will."

"AGH FUCK YOU!" Bianca shrieked.

"SHUT UP!" Angel growled.

"I've heard enough! Shoot him! Stick an arrow in his gob!" Gimli said to Legolas, whom began to reach for an arrow. Lily already had one out, and was beginning to notch it.

"No!" Gandalf instructed. Lily glared and put it away. "Come down Saruman and your life will be spared!"

"Save your pity and your mercy! I have no use for it!" He directed a bolt of fire at Gandalf. The girls all squeaked, then sighed in relief when Gandalf survived, looking absolutely fine. "Saruman... Your staff is broken!"

Saruman's staff suddenly burst into pieces.

"That. Was. Fecking. Cool!" Marley whispered.

It was then that they spotted Grima. "Grima!" Theoden called. "You need not follow him! You were not always as you are now. You were once a man of Rohan! Come down!"

Grima looked like he was about go come down, but Saruman stopped him. "A man of Rohan?" The wizard scoffed. "What is the house of Rohan but a thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek and their brats roll on the floor with the dogs? The victory at Helms Deep does not belong to you Theoden Horse Master! You are a lesser son of greater sires!"

Theoden hesitated before speaking again. "Grima! Come down! Be free of him!"

"Free? he will never be free!"

"No!" Grima shook his head, standing up.

"Get down cur!" Saruman slapped the pale man to the gorund.

"Saruman! You were deep in the enemy's counsel. Tell us what you know!" Gandalf ordered.

"You withdraw your guard and I will tell you where your doom will be decided. I will not be held prisoner here!" Saruman replied.

Pebbles squeaked when Grima rose up behind Saruman and stabbed him twice in the back with a knife. Legolas and Lily each aimed arrows at Grima, who fell, shot twice. They all watched as Saruman fell from the tower and was impaled on the great wheel below them.

"Ew... Ew... Ew... Ew... Ew... Ew..." Marley whimpered, covering her eyes.

"Send word to all our allies and to every corner of Middle Earth that stands free. The enemy moves against us. We need to know where he will strike." Gandalf instructed.

The water wheel began to turn and Saruman disappeared beneath the water. Pebbles saw something drop from his sleeve into th water.

"The filth of Saruman is washing away. Trees will come back to live here. Young trees. Wild trees."

Pippin and Pebbles both jumped down to go retrieve what had fell.

"What is it?" Pebbles asked as Pippin picked it up. "I don't know..." He whispered.

"Pippin!" Aragorn called.

"Pebbles!" Bianca frowned.

"Bless my bark!" Treebeard said upon seeing it.

"Peregrin Took! I'll take that my lad! Quickly now!" Gandalf held out his hands. Pippin slowly walked over and placed the palantir in Gandalf's hands.

"What was that?" Pebbles asked Bianca as she got back on Aaliyah.

"I dunno Pebs."

"So... Anyone know what time it is?" Angel asked.

"Adventure Time?" Marley asked. The girls all laughed.

"No silly!" Angel rolled her eyes.

"PARTY TIME!" Bianca, Lily and Pebbles chorused.

Everyone laughed, and the ride back to Rohan began.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooooohhhh! Pebbles and Pippin saw the palantir!<strong>

**And now... IT'S PARTY TIME! YAY!**

**Review! ;)**


	33. Red Solo Cup

**Ahhhh! Thank you ILoveReadingAndWriting! **

**Your reviews made me crack up! **

**I was sitting in the living room while reading one, my dad was on the porch and my mom was upstairs and my brother was on the couch across from me playing Call of Duty. So, I read it and started laughing hysterically. First my brother was like, "What're you laughing at?" and then my dad came inside and said "Becky I'm sure the neighbors seven doors down can hear you" and then my mom came down and said "Becky. I love you. I really do. But can you _please _stop laughing so I can talk to my sister?"**

**This in itself just made me laugh harder.**

**So... yeah!**

**Anyways, it's party time! Hope you all like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my insane OC's!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty Two: Red Solo Cup<p>

/_Red Solo Cup! I fill you up! Lets have a party! Lets have a party! I love you, Red Solo Cup! I lift you up! Proceed to party! Proceed to party!-Toby Keith/_

"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country." Theoden raised his goblet. "Hail the victorious dead!"

"HAIL!" Came the reply of everyone in the hall.

And soon enough, the party had really began.

"No pauses, no spills." Eomer informed Legolas.

"And no regurgitation!" Gimli grinned. Angel, Lily and Bianca sat there, looking amused.

"So, it's a drinking game?" Legolas questioned.

"Last one standing wins!" Gimli replied, downing his tankard of ale in one go.

Hesitantly, Legolas raised the tankard to his lips. Lily grinned. "Bets anyone? Elf versus Dwarf! Who'll win the drinking comp?"

Angel shoved a five in Lily's hand. "Five bucks says Gimli passes out before Legolas is even drunk. I bet you elves have some weirdly high alcohol tolerance level."

Bianca frowned. "Five bucks says Gimli wins. He's gotta have something to go against Legolas, who, being the elvish prince he is, wins _all the time. _No offense, man." She slapped a five in Lily's open, waiting hand. Lily smirked. "Thank you ladies."

"Alright then. A bets a bet." The two spat in their hands and shook, disgusting Lily slightly. "So... I'll just put this with my stuff and I'll be right back!" She skipped out of the hall, grinning.

When she reached the room where she and the rest of her companions were staying, she stuffed the ten dollars under her pillow.

"How those two have cash is beyond me." She mumbled. When she stood up, she gasped. "What the hell! What's _that _doing here? Last I saw it was in my room!"

-Outside in the hall...-

"Oi... Angie. Look." Bianca spun her around and Angel glowered when she saw Eowyn offering Aragorn a goblet. Bianca jumped back when a growl ripped through her friend's chest. "You alright Angel?"

"Fine." Angel growled. She watched as Aragorn took the goblet, drank from it, and walked away. She could hear Eowyn talking to Theoden when the King walked up to his niece.

"I am very happy for you. He is an honourable man." Theoden stated.

Eowyn smiled at him. "You are both hourable men. Though it appears he is already taken." Angel and Bianca pretended to look interested in the drinking competition for a moment as Eowyn frowned over at them.

"Do not worry, my dear. There may come a time when she is not there for him and you will be. But on another note. It was not Theoden of Rohan who led our people to victory... Ah... Don't listen to me. You are young. And tonight if for you."

She smiled at him and walked off.

"I'm gonna hit something." Angel growled.

"Heheheheheh. Here here!" Gimli grinned. "Raaarrr... It's the dwarves that go swimming with little, hairy women haha!" He burped.

"That's disgusting..." Bianca muttered.

"I feel something." The two looked at him before sharing a look with Eomer and Boromir whom both looked amused. "A slight tingle in my fingers. I think it's affecting me." He looked concerned.

"Heh heh heh... What did I say?" Gimli slurred. "He can't hold is liquor." Almost immeadiatly his eyes crossed and he keeled over backwards, passed out.

"Game over." Legolas smirked.

"Yay! I'm so proud of you!" Lily came bounding over, something large attatched to her back, as she pecked him on the cheek. "You beat a dwarf in drinking!"

"HA!" Angel grinned. "I WIN!"

"You'll get the money later, Ang." Lily promised, but for now, we must go watch our hobbit friends sing." She led them over to the table where Merry and Pippin were singing as Marley and Pebbles danced along to their singing.

"_Oh you can search far and wide,  
>You can drink the whole town dry,<br>But you'll never find a beer so brown,  
>But you'll never find a beer so brown,<br>As the one we drink in our hometown!  
>As the one we drink in our hometown!<br>You can drink your fancy ales!  
>You can drink 'em by the flagon!<br>But the only brew for the brave and true..."_

Pippin seemed to trail off and looked Gandalf.

"Pippin!" Merry shouted.

"C'mon Pip!" Marley slurred, her cheeks rosy from drinking.

"Oh!"

"_But the only brew for the brave and true,"_

All four of them chorused the last line.

"_Comes from the Green Dragon!"_

The four clanked their mugs together and drank the rest of what was in them.

"Okay little hobbits! Move over! It's our turn!" Lily jumped onto the table, grinning at Angel and Bianca. "C'mon! Look what I have."

It turns out... The item on Lily's back was...

"Donny's old guitar?" Bianca shouted, jumping up on the table. "Sweet!"

Lily began playing a familiar song a she leaned up against a support beam.

"Boys you'll all like this song! It was originally written by a man we all know and love by the name of Toby Keith!" Angel announced before she, Bianca and Lily began singing.

_Now a red solo cup is the best receptacle_  
><em>For barbecues tailgates fairs and festivals<em>  
><em>And you sir do not have a pair of testicles <em>  
><em>If you prefer drinking from glass<em>

_A red solo cup is cheap and disposable_  
><em>And in 14 years they are decomposable <em>  
><em>And unlike my home they are not foreclosable<em>  
><em>Freddie-Mac can kiss my ass<em>

_Red solo cup I fill you up_  
><em>Lets have a party lets have a party<em>  
><em>I love you red solo cup I lift you up<em>  
><em>Proceed to party proceed to party<em>

_Now I really love how you're easy to stack_  
><em>But I really hate how you're easy to crack <em>  
><em>Cuz when beer runs down the front of my back<em>  
><em>Well that my friends is quite yucky<em>

_But I have to admit the ladies get smitten_  
><em>Admiring how sharply my first name is written<em>  
><em>On you with a sharpie when I get to hittin' <em>  
><em>on them to help me get lucky<em>

_Red solo cup I fill you up_  
><em>Lets have a party lets have a party<em>  
><em>I love you red solo cup I lift you up<em>  
><em>Proceed to party proceed to party<em>

_Now I've seen you in blue and I've seen you in yellow _  
><em>But only you in red will do for this fellow<em>  
><em>Cuz you are my Abbot to my Costello <em>  
><em>And you are the fruit to my loom<em>

_Red solo cup your more than just plastic _  
><em>You're more than amazing you're more than fantastic<em>  
><em>And believe me when i'm not the least bit sarcastic <em>  
><em>when i look at you and say:<em>

_Red solo cup, your not just a cup. (God no!) _  
><em>You're my, you're my friend. (life long) <em>  
><em>Thank you, for being my friend.<em>

_Red solo cup I fill you up_  
><em>Lets have a party lets have a party<em>  
><em>I love you red solo cup I lift you up<em>  
><em>Proceed to party proceed to party<em>

_Red solo cup I fill you up_  
><em>Lets have a party lets have a party<em>  
><em>I love you red solo cup I lift you up<em>  
><em>Proceed to party proceed to party<em>

_Red solo cup I fill you up_  
><em>Lets have a party lets have a party<em>  
><em>I love you red solo cup I lift you up<em>  
><em>Proceed to party proceed to party<em>

The men were laughing, and sometime during the song, Marley and Pebbles had joined the girls in singing.

"Thank you boys, thank you!" Lily laughed before the girls all got off the table.

"EOMER!" Angel called sitting down in front of him and grinning. "You mind getting us some ale?"

He laughed and passed one tankard to each of the girls.

"A TOAST TO TOBY KEITH AND HIS AMAZING SONG WRITING SKILLZ!" Bianca laughed.

"SO TRUE!" Lily and Angel chorused before they downed their ale in mere seconds.

**-12.672 Tankards Later...-**

Bianca laughed, her cheeks and nose beginning to gain that rosy hue that was already present on Marley and Pebbles' cheeks.

Lily, being an elf, wasn't that drunk as you can guess, and was still going strong. Angel, besides Lily, probably had the highest alcohol tolerance in the group and was still going just as strong. Well... That's a lie... But she certainly wasn't close to stumbling around like an idiot.

*Cough*Bianca*Cough*

Heheh... Sooo... Anyways...

"RED SOLO CUP YOU'RE NOT JUST A CUP! YOU'RE MY FRIEND! THANK YOU FOR BEIN' MY FRIEND!" Bianca shouted.

"AYE I'LL DRINK TO THAT!" Marley cheered. The two clashed their tankards together and downed them again.

"I think you've had enough to drink." Boromir chuckled, looking at Bianca.

"THERE'S NO THING AS TOO MUCH TO DRINK! My big bro taught me that!" Bianca grinned. "Ian taught me lots of things! Like... WHOA!" She slipped and hit the floor. "AHHH! BOROMIR! THE FLOOR ATTACKED ME!"

He laughed and helped her up. "Are you sure Bianca?"

"YES! It just... Jumped at me! Ouch..." Bianca rubbed her nose, and began to down another tankard of ale. She stopped halfway through and set it down for a second. Upon seeing Eowyn, she glared and stood up. "I'll be right back." She slurred before she began to walk over to the woman. On the way to doing so, however, she crashed into a support beam. "AHHHHH! BOROMIR! THE BEAM ATTACKED ME! JUST LIKE THE FLOOR! IS A CON-SPIRE-ACY!"

Angel and Lily burst into hysterical laughter at their friend's antics before they continued drinking. "HAVE FUN WITH BEEBEE, BOROMIR!" Angel laughed.

-**_Many, Many, MANY (It's Terrifying to Mention Exactly How Many) Tankards of Ale Later...-_**

"WOWZERZ!" Lily giggled, flopping into Legolas' lap. "'DAT'S SOME SHINY HAIRRR! I AIN'T SEEN HAIR THIS SHINY SINCE... WELL I DUNNO!"

"Must you shout, Lily?" He chuckled.

"I AIN'T SHOUTIN'! YOU'RE WHISPERIN'!" Lily replied. He rolled his eyes. "Lily. Quiet down a bit."

"BUT I'M BETTIN' YOU CAN'T HEAR ME SO I GOTS TO TALK THIS WAYZ!"

Legolas sighed. Lily was crazy...

Meanwhile, over with Angel...

Said poor girl was just wandering throughout the hall, a mug of ale in hand as she stumbled around.

"WHOA!" She bumped into someone, whom turned out to be Aragorn. Be blinked as she stumbled over and quickly caught her. "Angel what are you doing?" He rolled his eyes.

"Hellooooooooooo!" She grinned brightly. "Haz you seen Beebee anywheres? I needs to talk to her!"

"Bianca went to bed, Angel." Aragorn chuckled. "Maybe you should as well."

"BUT I'M NOT TIRED!" Angel shouted, sounding like she was four.

And now we go see our hobbit friends...

Our dear, drunk, drunk Marley was dancing with a much more sober Merry. She giggled as she fell against him. "Merry? I lurve you!" She slurred.

He blinked. For a second, he thought she meant it. But then... What if she didn't? What if she was just saying because she'd drank too much?

Before he could think on it any more, he felt her press their lips together. He went to push her away, knowing he couldn't take advantage of her in this state, but before he could, he felt himself succumbing to the kiss he'd been waiting for for so long...

Lily, whom was still sitting with Legolas, saw this, and immeadiatly, somehow, was much more sober than before. "WHAT THE HELL?" She shouted before jumping up and starting to walk over. "I ain't gonna have someone takin' advantage of my best friend while she's- WHOA!"

Legolas stopped her. "What are you doing Lily?"

"Well in case you haven't noticed, Merry is over there making out with my best friend whom is clearly a little more than tipsy while he's completely sober! I'm not about to let him take advantage of her while she's drunk!"

Legolas sighed. "She initiated that kiss, Lily."

Lily blinked. "Oh... I didn't know that... How did you know that?"

"I saw it."

"Oh... Okay! Well... It smells in here... Lets go outside." She grabbed his hand and dragged him out into the open air.

* * *

><p><strong>So... There you are. You've seen the girls drunk. Well... Not Pebbles. I didn't feel like continuing this chapter for some reason... You can all imagine what happened over with Pebbles and Pippin if you like. Let your imaginations roam free.<strong>

**BUT KEEP IT PG! KEEP IT PG PEOPLE! ;) **

**Other than that-**

**Well... Okay... I'll be nice. PG-13.**

**No more! If I find out any of you were makin it all rated R or M or something-**

**Okay... Well... Lets face it. I'm never going to find out if you did unless you tell me.**

**Who here likes _Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen_?**

**If you haven't heard it, you haven't lived.**

**LOOK IT UP ON YOUTUBE NOW! I COMMAND IT!**

**Who here likes Red Solo Cup by Toby Keith? (The Title song for this chapter!)**

**If you've never heard it, I repeat: YOU HAVEN'T LIVED!**

**Anyways... ;) Keep on truckin' people!**

**And...**

**REVIEW!**

**Awwww you knew it was coming!**


	34. Hangover

**Yay! Chapter Thirty Three!**

**I think the _next chapter_ will probably just be a filler. Just so you know. Maybe the one after. I'll have to figure it out.**

**But for now, enjoy this one!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty Three: Hangover<p>

/I got a hangover, wo-oh! I've been drinking too much for sure! I got a hangover, wo-oh! I got an empty cup! Pour me some more!-Taio Cruz/

Lily sighed and leaned her head on Legolas' shoulder as they both looked out at the stars.

"They're so pretty." She whispered. "I've never really payed attention to the stars before. But they're just... So beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you are." Legolas murmured.

She grinned at him. "That was cheesy. But I loved it anyway." She leaned up and pressed their lips together. He returned the kiss just as enthusiastically until they heard someone clear their throat behind them. They broke the kiss and turned to see Aragorn. Lily blushed at the smirk he had playing across his face.

"Aragorn you won't live to be king of Gondor if you keep smirking." Lily mumbled. The man chuckled, and walked up next to them.

"The stars are velied." Legolas informed him. "Something stirs in the East, a sleepless malice..." He glanced at Aragorn. "The Eye of the enemy is moving."

-Inside...-

Pippin sat up and threw his blanket off. He looked around to see if everyone was asleep. As it turns out, Pebbles wasn't.

"I can't sleep." She whispered. "It's bugging me."

He nodded. "Me too." He helped her up and they slowly started over to where Gandalf was.

"What're you doing?" Came the sleepy voice of Merry. The two whirled around to look at him, before they continued with what they were doing. Merry shook Marley awake. She groaned and rolled over. "What?"

He pointed at the two. She looked up. "Pebbles! Pippin!"

On the other side of the room, the two hobbits jumped upon seeing Gandalf's eyes were wide open.

Pippin waved a hand in front of Gandalf's eyes.

"He sleeps with his eyes open." Pebbles whispered.

"Pippin!"

"Pebbles!"

Marley and Merry were ignored as Pippin reached over and picked up a jug. Pebbles jumped when Gandalf started mumbling in his sleep. When they were positive he was still asleep, they quickly replaced the bundle in his arms with the jug, and scampered over to where Marley and Merry were.

"Pippin! Are you mad?" Merry hissed

Pippin set the bundle on the floor, and he and Pebbles went to unwrap it.

"I just want to look at it, just one more time." Pippin replied quietly.

"Me too." Pebbles nodded.

"Put it back!" Marley ordered.

Pippin picked up the palantir and smiled as he looked into it.

"Pippin!" Merry hissed.

Pebbles squeaked when Pippin began to shake, and he couldn't let go of the palantir.

"Pippin!" Marley and Merry said worriedly.

Pippin's eyes slowly began to close as he shook more and more violently.

-_We Rejoin Aragorn, Legolas and Lily Outside...-_

"He is here!" Legolas said suddenly.

"Who- Sauron!" Lily squeaked. The three hurried inside.

-_Back Inside...-_

"Gandalf! HELP!" Marley shouted.

As Gandalf woke, Aragorn, Legolas and Lily burst into the room. Pippin fell to the floor as he struggled with the palantir.

With a sudden burst of courage, Pebbles sprang up and ripped the palantir out of Pippin's hands.

She screamed as she writhed around just as Pippin had.

"Pebbles!" Lily froze.

"Help her!"

"Pebbles!"

Aragorn tore the palantir away from Pebbles and struggled wiht it briefly before he dropped it to the floor and it rolled away.

Gandalf threw a blanket over the palantir. "Fool of a Took and idiot girl!"

"Hey! Back off Pebbles!" Lily frowned. "She was curious."

"And curiousity killed the cat." Marley replied.

"And satisfaction brought it back. Ha!" Lily smirked.

Gandalf hurried over to Pippin and Pebbles. He placed on hand on each of their foreheads and closed his eyes before he began muttering something inaudible.

When he opened his eyes, Pippin and Pebbles gasped and woke up.

"Look at me!" Gandalf instructed.

"Gandalf, forgive me." Pippin whispered.

"Look at me!" Gandalf repeated. "What did you see?"

"A tree... There was a white tree in a courtyard of stone. It was dead... The city was burning."

Gandalf looked at Pebbles. "I saw the same thing..." She nodded faintly.

"Minas Tirith? Is that what you saw?"

"I saw... I saw him!" Pippin whimpered. "I could hear his voice in my head."

"What did you tell him? Speak!"

"He asked me my name. I didn't answer... He hurt me!"

"And you?" He looked at Pebbles.

"Same..." She whispered.

"What did you tell him about Frodo and the Ring?"

-_The Next Morning-_

Angel groaned and kept her head facedown on the table next to Bianca and Marley.

"I hate hangovers..." Bianca mumbled.

"What idiot invented them? I'll gut him." Angel moaned.

"There was no lie in neither Pippin's nor Pebbles' eyes. Fools... But honest fools they remain." Gandalf spoke.

"AHHHH!" Bianca shouted. "QUIETER OLD MAN!"

"Hush!" Lily frowned.

"He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring." Gandalf continued as if Bianca hadn't interrupted. "We've been strangely fortunate. Pippin and Pebbles saw, in the palantir, a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith."

Boromir looked pained so, being... Well... Lily, she put a hand on his shoulder.

"His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing. He knows the Heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still. Strength enough, perhaps, to challenge him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle Earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a King return to the throne of men. If the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war."

"Tell me." Theoden began. "Why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?"

"I will go." Aragorn said immeadiatly.

"No!" Gandalf shook his head.

"They must be warned." Aragorn reasoned.

"They will be." Gandalf approached Aragorn and quietly said "YOu must come to Minas Tirith by another road. Follow the river. Look to the black ships." He turned back to everyone else. "Understand this, things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith and I won't be going alone." The old wizard's gaze fell upon Pippin and Pebbles.

-_Out in the stables...-_

As Merry and Pippin were saying goodbye, Marley was frowning up at Pebbles. "You idiot!"

"I can't help it!" Pebbles replied. "I got it from mom!"

"It's a woman thing in the Quinston family, I know." Marley sighed. "Just... Be careful..."

"I will... We'll see eachother again... Right?"

Marley looked at Gandalf, who didn't answer.

"Marley... We will... right?"

"I dunno Pebs. I dunno anything anymore." Marley backed away.

"Merry?" Pippin shouted.

"Marley?" Pebbles tried.

"Run, Shadowfax. Show us the maning of haste." Gandalf ordered.

"Merry!"

"Marley!"

The horse, with the two hobbits and the old wizard on it, galloped off.

Merry and Marley quickly hurried up to the top of the watchtower.

"Merry!" Aragorn shouted.

Even though her head was killing her, Angel followed up. "Marley!"

"He's always followed me everywhere I went since before we were tweens. I would get him into the worst sort of trouble but I was always there to get him out." Merry sighed. "Now' he's gone... Just like Frodo and Sam."

"I've been stuck with Pebbles like she was my twin sister. I don't like separation." Marley mumbled.

"One thing I"ve learnt about hobbits: They are a most hardy folk." Aragorn chuckled.

"Foolhardy maybe. He's a Took!" Merry laughed.

"The same goes for Pebbles." Angel sighed. "Now I'm going to go inside because the light is killing me slowly."

The four laughed and went back inside.

-_Later...-_

"That's what you get!" Lily sang as Bianca and Angel still sat at the table, facedown.

Marley sighed as she sat down.

"Oh, Marls, I've been meaning to ask you something." Lily flopped down next to the hobbit.

"Yeah?" Marley looked up at her. Lily grinned and wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulders. "I heard tell you like Merry."

"No I don't." Marley denied.

"So... When I saw the two of you making out last night-"

"WE WHAT? AND I WAS DRUNK? DAMNIT! THAT'S SOMETHING I WANNA BE SOBER FOR!" Marley shouted.

"AH HA!" Lily grinned.

"STOP IT!" Bianca whined. "STOP SHOUTING!"

"What are you shouting about? We heard you out at the stables." Legolas sighed as he, Boromir, Aragorn and Merry walked in.

"RAWR!" Angel groaned, wrapping her cloak around her head.

"Angel you're going to suffocate." Aragorn began the process of trying to rip the cloak away from her.

Marley blushed immeadiatly upon seeing Merry and said "Oh look at the time! I have to... Uhm... BRUSH MY CAT!" She ran out.

"Brush her cat? She doesn't have a cat." Lily frowned. "Come to think of it... Marley doesn't like cats that much either..."

Legolas sighed and sat down next to Lily, wrapping his arms around her. "Ahh Lily... My dense Lily..."

"Hey!" She whined. "You need to stop talking to Angel and Bianca!"

He chuckled when she pouted and crossed her arms.

Merry was still looking the way Marley went, before he curiously went after her. He wandered through the castle for a bit, and was about to give up hope on finding her when he suddenly bumped into her. "There you are." He smiled.

She squeaked and tried to run but he grabbed her arm. "Marley why do you keep running away?" He asked.

"Uhm... I... Uhmm... I have to... Well... Wash my... Book... BYE!" She tried to run again but he grabbed her arm. Again.

"Marley... Wash your book? Really?" He smirked.

"How come the one time I want to get out of something I can't?" She whined.

He sighed. "Marley why do you keep running away?" He repeated.

"Because... I well... I... Uhm... You see..."

"OH JUST KISS HER ALREADY YOU TWAT!"

Shouted a voice. Merry wasn't sure if it was in his head, or someone was actually shouting it. Marley didn't look like she'd heard it, but for some reason, the voice sounded strangely like Bianca. He couldn't have Bianca in his head!

"Merry..."

He sighed, and followed the voice's orders, leaning in and mashing their lips together. Marley gasped slightly, before her eyes fluttered shut and she began to return the kiss.

When he pulled away he said "Marley I love you."

Marley blinked. "Merry... I... I love you too..." She whispered.

He grinned and wrapped her up in his arms before pulling her up to meet his lips again.

The two ended up walking back into the hall hand in hand. Bianca grinned upon seeing them and laughed. "FINALLY!"

* * *

><p><strong>Awwww! Marley and Merry got together! Yay!<strong>

**Did you like it?**

**Marley: Why in the name of all that is holy would I 'Wash my book' or 'brush my cat'? I don't even like cats!**

**Lily: So I was right! And what do you have against cats? Gosh...**

**Marley: I'm just saying I don't like them!**

**Lily: What did cats ever do to you?**

**Marley: Lily- What are you talking about?**

**Lily: What are _you _talking about?**

**Marley: Lily! What the hell is up with you?**

**Lily: Marley! What the hell is up with _YOU?_**

**Marley: Lily I'm gonna slap you!**

**Lily: AHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Angel: SHUT UP! MY HEAD HURTS!**

**Lily: S'what you get for drinking!**

**Bianca: Lily I'm gonna kill you.**

**Lily: AHHHHHH!**

***Sigh* I'm going to kill them. Either that or they'll be the death of me...**

**Anyways...**

**FOUR DAYS TILL MEH BDAY!**

**REVIEW!**


	35. Who's Crying Now

**Hey people!**

**I lied... This isn't a filler chapter! The one _after _the next one _should _be a filler chapter. I say that because I am, once again, behind on the whole Frodo, Sam, and Farren scenes.**

**THank you everyone for reviewing!**

**ILoveReadingAndWriting: I love the fact that you can make me laugh like a freaking hyena in the middle of the night when I should be asleep. I was watching Lord of the Rings(Haha...)last night around midnight when I turned on my iPod and checked my email. My brother came in and asked me why the heck he could hear me all the way down in the basement. So... There you have it. I laugh _hard _upon reading your reviews. They crack. Me. Up!**

**I just had to do that little shout out up there. ^^^^^^^ ;)**

**Anyways...**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's!**

**This is entirely Gandalf, Pippin and Pebbles. There's a TEENSY bit of Pebbles/Pippin. I'll put more in soon, I promise! Don't kill me though! *Hides***

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty Four: Who's Crying Now<p>

/_One love feeds the fire, One heart burns desire, one love, who's crying now? Two hearts born to roam, who'll be the lonely one, one love, who's crying now?_-_Journey/_

"We have just passed into the realm of Gondor!" Gandalf informed Pebbles and Pippin as they rode.

They galloped up a hill and looked down at a great white city. "Minas Tirith. City of Kings." They made their way through the city until they reached the topmost level. They stopped in front of a huge white hall and as they walked towards the door, they passed a dead white tree. Pippin spotted it.

"It's the tree, Gandalf!"

Pebbles turned and jumped slightly upon seeing it.

"Yes the white tree of Gondor. The tree of the King. Lord Denethor however, is not the King. He is a steward only, a caretaker of the throne." They stopped at the door and he turned to look at Pippin and Pebbles.

"Now listen carefully. Lord Denethor is Boromir's father. It is believed here now that Boromir is dead and it would do well to keep it that way. Do not mention that he is alive. During our journey here, I've come up with the story that he was slain by three arrows while protecting yourselves and your friends before you were taken by the Uruk-hai. To speak of Boromir's alleged death, however, would be most unwise. And do not mention Frodo or the Ring. And say nothing of Aragorn either. In fact, it's better if you don't speak at all."

The two hobbits nodded, and they entered the massive hall. There was a throne, and a man sat in a seat that stood at the base of the steps to the throne.

"Hail Denethor son of Ecthelion, LOrd and Steward of Gondor. I come with tidings in this dark hour and with counsel."

"Perhaps you come to explain this." Denethor held up a horn that Pebbles recognzied immeadiatly. It was split clean down the middle and was Boromir's horn. "Perhaps you have come to tell me why my son is dead."

"Boromir died to save us. My kinsmen and me. He fell defending us from many foes." Pippin stepped up and kneeled.

"Pippin!" Gandalf hissed.

"I offer you my service, such as it is in payment of this debt."

Pebbles blinked. What was Pippin doing?

"This is my first command to you. How did you escape and my son did not? So mighty a man as he was."

"The mightiest man may be slain by one arrow and Boromir was pierced by many." Pebbles spoke up.

Gandalf stepped forward slightly and hit Pippin with his staff. "Get up!"

Pippin stood up and went to stand next to Pebbles again.

"My lord, there will be a time to grieve for Boromir but it is not now. War is coming. The enemy is on your doorstep. As steward, you are charged with the defence of this city. Where are Gondor's armies? You still have friends. You are not alone in this fight. Send word to Theoden of Rohan. Light the beacons." Gandalf pleaded.

"You think you are wise Mithrandir. Yet for all your subtleties you have not wisdom. Do you think the eyes of the White Tower are blind? Have seen more than you know. With your left hand you would use me as a shield against Mordor and with your right you would seek to supplant me. I know who rides with Theoden of Rohan. Oh yes, word has reached my ears of this Aragorn, son of Arathorn. And I tell you now. I will not bow to this Ranger from the North! Last of a ragged house long bereft of Lordship."

"Authority is not given to you to deny the return of the King, steward." Gandalf glared.

Denethor sprang up. "The rule of Gondor is mine! And no others!"

Pippin and Pebbles looked back and forth between the two like it was a tennis match.

"Come!" Gandalf instructed. The three hurried out of the hall.

"All had turned to vain ambition. He would use even his grief as a cloak! A thousand years this city has stood and now at thw him of a madman it will fall! And the white tree, the tree of the King will never bloom again." Gandalf growled as they walked out.

"Why are they still guarding it?" Pippin asked.

"They guard it because they ahve hope. A faint and fading hope that one day it will flower. That a king will come and this city will be as it once was before it fell into decay. The old wisdom born out of the west was forsaken. Kings made tombs more splendid than the houses of the living and counted the old names of their descent dearer than the names of their sons. Childless lords sat in aged halls musing on heraldry or in high, cold towers asking questions of the stars. And so the people of Gondor fell into ruin. The line of Kings failed. The white tree withered. The rule of Gondor was given to lesser men." Their walking brought them to the edge of the parapet.

Pippin and Pebbles looked out, and Pebbles pointed. "Look!"

"Mordor." Pippin breathed.

"Yes, there it lies. This city has dwelt ever in the sight of it's shadow." Gandalf nodded.

"A storm is coming." Pebbles said quietly.

"This is not the weather of the world. This is a device of Sauron's making. A broil of fume he sends ahead of his host. The Orcs of Mordor have no love of daylight, so he covers the face of the sun to ease their passage along the road to war. When the shadow of Mordor reaches this city it will begin."

"Well... Minas Tirith... Very impresive." Pippin looked at Gandalf. "So where are we off to next?"

"Oh it's took late for that Peregrin. There's no leaving this city. Help must come to us."

Pebbles swallowed uneasily and shared a worried look with Pippin. He wrapped his arms around her torso and pulled her close as they looked out at Mordor.

-Page-Break-

"So I imagine this is just a ceremonial position." Pippin stated as he looked at the uniform and sword he'd been given. "I mean, they don't actually expect me to do any fighting... Do they?" He gave Gandalf an uncertain look. Gandalf was out on a balcony, looking out at Mordor with Pebbles by his side.

"You're int he service of the steward now. You'll have to do as you are told." Gandalf replied. "Peregrin Took... Guard of the Citadel..." He mumbled, coughing slightly as he smoked.

Pippin handed him a goblet of water. "Thank you."

"There's no more stars... Is it time?" Pippin asked, looking at Gandalf.

"Yes." Gandalf nodded.

"It's so quiet." Pebbles whispered.

"It's the deep breath before the plunge." Gandalf replied.

"I don't want to be in a battle. But waiting on the edge of one I can't escape is even worse. Is there any hope Gandalf, for Frodo, Farren and Sam?" Pippin asked.

"There never was much hope. Just a fool's hope." Gandalf began. He smiled at the two hobbits next to him and continued. "Our enemy is ready. His full strength's gathered. Not only orcs, but men as well. Legions of Haradrim from the South mercenaries from the coast. All will answer Mordor's call. This will be the end of Gondor as we know it. Here the hammer stroke will fall hardest. If the river is taken, if the garrison at Osgiliath falls, the last defence of this city will be gone."

"But we have the white wizard." Pippin smiled.

Pebbles giggled slightly. "That's got to count for something."

"Gandalf?" Pippin asked when the old wizard didn't reply.

"Sauron has yet to show his deadliest servant. The one who will lead Mordor's army in war. The one they say no living man can kill. The Witch King of Angmar. You've met him before. He stabbed Frodo on Weathertop."

Pebbles bit her lip as the scene when Frodo was stabbed flashed through her mind.

"He is the lord of the Nazgul. The greatest of the nine."

Pebbles bit her lip and hid her face in Pippin's shoulder as memories of Weathertop began to flood back.

-Page-Break-

"Peregrin Took my lad, there is a task now to be done. Another opportunity for one of the Shire-folk to prove their great worth." Gandalf led Pippin and Pebbles to the base of a watchtower. "You must not fail me." Gandalf instructed.

Pippin nodded and ran over to the cliff face, where he began to climb his way up to the beacon.

Pebbles watched and waited. "Just don't fall, Pip." She mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go!<strong>

**Hope ya liked the chapter! **

**Review!**

**THREE DAYS TIL MEH BDAY! XD XD XD XD XD**

**Review!**


	36. Ask The Lonely

**AHHHH! ONLY ONE CHAPTER TODAY!**

**I'm so sorry!**

**We go back to school tomorrow and I was busy today...**

**I'M SORRY!**

**I'll put as many chappies as possible up tomorrow! I will try!**

**This is all Frodo, Sam, Farren and Gollum! And there's an eensy bit of Frodo/Farren.**

**Hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty Five: Ask The Lonely<p>

/_When you're feeling love's unfair, you just ask the lonely. When you're lost in deep despair, you just ask the lonely._-_Journey/_

Something woke Farren up.

She quietly rolled over and listened to what the voice was saying.

"And take it for meeee!"

"For us!"

"Yes, we meant for us! _Gollum, gollum. _The precious will be ours once the hobbitses are dead!"

She gasped and bolted upright.

"You treacherous little toad!" Sam shouted, chasing Gollum around the camp. Frodo woke up and saw Sam holding Gollum by the throat and Farren looking like she'd seen a ghost.

"No! No! Master!" Gollum shouted.

"No Sam! Leave him alone!" Frodo instructed, pulling Sam off.

"I heard it from his own mouth! He means to murder us!" Sam informed him.

"Never! Smeagol wouldn't hurt a fly! Aaagh! He is a horrid, fat hobbit who hates Smeagol and who makes up nasty lies!"

"You miserable little maggot! I'll stove your head in!"

Gollum ran off and Frodo pulled Sam back.

"Sam!"

"Call me a liar? You're a liar!"

Gollum tried to hide behind a tree as Sam tried to advance on him.

"If you scare him off then we're lost!" Frodo informed him.

"I don't care! I can't do it Mr. Frodo! I won't wait around for him to kill us!" Sam replied.

"I'm not sending him away."

"You don't see it do you? He's a villain." Sam whispered.

"We can't do this by ourselves Sam. Not without a guide. I need you on my side."

"I'm on your side, Mr. Frodo."

"I know Sam. I know. Trust me. Come, Smeagol."

Farren walked over and stood behind Sam. "I heard him say it too." Tears were in her eyes.

Gollum looked at the two and smirked.

"We'll convince Mr. Frodo, Farren. Mark my words." Sam growled. He started to walk again, but noticed Farren wasn't moving. "C'mon Farren." She nodded and began to walk again.

-Page-Break-

"It must be getting nera teatime. Leastways it would be in decent places where there is still teatime." Sam pointed out.

"We're not in decent places." Gollum replied.

Farren noticed Frodo looked somewhat concerned. She and Sam walked over. "Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked. "What is it?"

"It's just a feeling... I don't think I'll be coming back." Frodo informed them.

"Yes you will." Farren said immeadiatly.

Sam nodded. "Farren's right. Of course you will. That's just morbid thinking. We're going there and back again just like Mr. Bilbo. You'll see." Sam promised.

As they walked, they came a upon a crossroads. There was part of a statue there. The head.

"I think these lands were once part of the Kingdom of Gondor." Frodo informed them. "Long ago, when there was a King."

As the sun came out, it illuminated the king's head momentarily. "Mr. Frodo! Farren! Look! The king has got a cown again!" Sam pointed.

They looked and saw the flowers that sat atop the king's head.

"Come on, hobbits! Mustn't stop now! This way!" Gollum instructed. They continued to follow him.

That night, Farren pulled Frodo aside. "Frodo... I know you're tired of hearing it but Sam's right. He wants to kill us." She motioned towards Gollum. "He wants the Ring."

Frodo frowned. "Farren. I know you don't like Smeagol-"

"Frodo!" Farren cut him off. "Do you really think I would lie about something like this?" She blinked back the tears that were forming.

"Farren..." He sighed. "We'll keep our guard up, in case he is going to try but... Just trust me. Maybe what Sam is saying is just getting to your head."

Farren shook her head. "No. No Frodo... I promise. I heard him say it the same night Sam attacked him. Please... You have to believe us. We can find our way."

"How Farren?" Frodo asked.

Farren looked down, biting her lip. He didn't know about the locket Galadriel gave her.

Last night, she'd opened it and saw a picture of the Ring sinking into the magma of Mount Doom. She wanted the Ring destroyed.

She wanted to stay in Middle Earth.

She wanted to stay with Frodo.

"Frodo there's something-"

"Mr. Frodo! Farren! I think we should be gettin' some sleep." Sam informed them.

The two looked at him and nodded.

"What was it you were going to say, Farren?" Frodo asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing Frodo. Forget it."

-Page-Break-

The group finally came upon Minas Morgul. "The Dead City!" Gollum informed them. "Very nasty place. Full of enemies."

He jumped over a wall and the three hobbits followed. "Quick! Quick! They will see! They will see!"

Frodo was looking at the city, as Gollum, Sam and Farren began to climb.

"Come away, come away. Look. we have found it. The way into Mordor." Gollum motioned to the steep steps next to them. "THe secret stair. Climb."

Frodo hesitated and looked back at the city. He began walking towards it.

"No! Mr. Frodo!" Sam called.

"Frodo!" Farren squeaked.

"Not that way!" Gollum scolded.

They ran over and Sam grabbed him.

"What's it doing?" Gollum asked.

"No!" Sam shook his head.

"They're calling me.." Frodo whispered.

"No!" Sam repeated. The three struggled to get Frodo over towards the stairs. As they fell over, there was a bright flash and a huge signal went up from the tower of the city.

Frodo struggled to get up off the ground, which began to shake, as they began to climb up the stairs.

"HIde! Hide!"

Frodo clutched his shoulder, sweating heavily. They looked over the edge of the stair and saw a beast start to fly, bearing the Witch King. There was a screech from said Witch King, and they held the ears in agony. Frodo clutched his shoulder again.

"I can feel his blade." He groaned.

The beast roared, and he doors opened. Orcs began to exit the city. The beast took off from the tower, and flew away.

"Come away, hobbits. We climb. We must climb." Gollum informed them. The three hobbits began to follow.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it!<strong>

**(I'm in a huge hurry right now!)**

**TWO DAYS TIL MEH BDAY! (IT'S ON THURSDAY!)**

**Review please!**


	37. Backstabber

**OH MY GOD EVERYONE! I'm so sorry for not updating! (I'm so mean!)**

**I've been meaning to update since Wednesday but... Well my friend came over for the whole day (Plus I was baking cookies) then Thursday was meh b-day (I'M FOURTEEN! XD XD XD XD and thank you everyone for the 'Happy Birthdays' and such! Loved them!) then the same friend spent the night on Thursday, THEN there was school today, AND she came over for the whole afternoon, then I had to open up some late gifts, and do stuff that WASN'T fanfiction!**

**Again, I'M SO SORRY!**

**Anyways... Hope ya like the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty Six: Backstabber<p>

_/Girl, you're such a backstabber! Oh girl, you're such a shit talker! And everybody knows it! And everybody knows it!-Ke$ha/_

Angel, Bianca, Marley and Lily all laughed as they hung out in the Golden Hall.

Waiting for the beacons to be lit.

It was quite boring really, but they brightened things up.

"So... Remember Science class?" Angel asked.

"That life sucking death trap?" Marley grinned. "I loved that class!" She sighed.

"NARWHALS ARE UNICORN WANNABEES!" Bianca shouted. They all laughed. The men in the hall raised their eyebrows at the four, before they continued what they were doing.

"So... Warheads." Lily grinned.

"I love those!" Angel laughed. "They were so freaking SOUR!"

"Okay... Lets figure out what we miss the most about home." Bianca suggested.

"I'll go first." Angel shrugged. "I miss... Alice and Ana."

The girls smiled and nodded.

"Lily?" Marley asked.

Lily sighed. "What do I miss? Hmm... I miss... Football games."

"That's how we got here." Bianca laughed. "I miss... Science class..."

"No. You just miss Randy."

"Whom is taken." Marley reminded them. Bianca glared at them. "I know Randy and Mellie are dating. I wasn't talking about Randy anyways. I was talking about Science class. I miss it!"

"I bet they miss us." Lily sighed. "What do you miss Marls?"

Marley shrugged. "I miss... Our families."

They all nodded and it was silent for a moment. "So..." Lily looked at all of them. The silence was suddenly quite awkward...

"You guys wanna go home?" Bianca asked.

The others shrugged.

"Kind of." Angel sighed. "I mean... There's our families... And Donny." She glanced at Lily who looked down. "So... Kind of..."

"But what if..." Bianca lowered her voice slightly. "What if there isn't a home to go to?"

Marley frowned. She knew where this was going. She and Pebbles had had this conversation back when they were with Treebeard.

Lily frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean... It's... You know... 2012."

Angel frowned as well. "That stuff's bullshit and we all know it, Bianca."

"But do we?" Bianca raised her eyebrows.

Lily sighed. "You know that's-"

"No we don't Lily!"

"Bianca!" Marley rolled her eyes. "Here's how I see it: The Mayans ran out of space on the rock! The one said 'I only had room to go up to 2012' and the second said 'Ha! That's gonna freak someone out someday!' The world's not going to end!"

"Do. We. Know. That?" Bianca growled.

"Bianca! It's set in stone-That was a bad pun- and we KNOW it's not going to! When you have solid, rock hard proof that the Mayans weren't just off their nut come find me!" Marley stood up and walked out.

**(A/N: I, in no way, mean to insult the Mayans, or the people who believe the world is going to end, but I don't think it will, and I'm kind of pouring my own opinion into this, while I'm NOT at the same time... So... Yeah...)**

Bianca looked at Lily and Angel. "Well?"

Lily sighed. "Bianca." She shrugged and stood up. "When the world ends, I'll pay you a million dollars."

"Lily!" Bianca shouted, starting to go after her. "I'm being serious!"

"Angel!" Lily called. "Please explain to-"

"Bianca! What's with you? You didn't believe this stuff before now!" Angel already knew what Lily was asking.

Bianca glared. "Guys! I'm being completely serious! What if the world ends?"

"BULLSHIT!" Lily shouted. "It's not going to freaking END!"

-_Time Skip Because For The Next Few Hours, The Girls Continuously Fight Over This Stuff...-_

Bianca and Lily were still at eachother's throats, but it wasn't just about 2012 anymore. It was about several other things.

"WELL AT LEAST MY FAMILY ISN'T DEAD!" Bianca shouted.

Lily froze. Angel gasped. Marley's eyes went to the size of the sun for a moment. "She did not..." The big-eyed hobbit whispered.

Lily turned on her heel and walked out of the room.

Bianca blinked. "Wait... Lily! Lily I didn't mean it!" She ran after her and ended up in the Golden Hall. She saw Boromir, Legolas, Merry, Aragorn and Gimli at a table.

"Guys!" She ran up. "Have you see Lily?" She squeaked, tears pricking at her eyes.

"BIANCA THAT WAS LOW!" Angel shouted, storming into the room. "HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK OF SAYING THAT TO HER?"

Bianca spun around. "I didn't mean it, Angel! I didn't mean to say it! I don't know why I did!"

Angel ignored her, getting up in her best friend's face. "WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT TO LILY? WHY WOULD YOU BRING UP HER FAMILY?"

Marley glared at Bianca. "At least it was for a good cause! They died helping people!"

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" Bianca bellowed. Everyone in the hall was staring at the girls by now. "I DIDN'T MEAN WHAT I SAID! I'D TAKE IT BACK IF I COULD!"

Angel bit back her own tears. "If you didn't mean it- Forget it..." She stormed out.

Marley looked up at Bianca. "How could you... I mean... Lily's family..." She just walked out.

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" Bianca shouted after them. She growled to herself and brought her fist up against the wall, barely feeling the pain. "Why would I say that...? Why is it always my fault?" She walked out.

Meanwhile, Boromir, Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas and Merry looked on. "That wasn't good." Gimli said, stating the obvious and breaking the silence.

* * *

><p><strong>So... That's not good is it?<strong>

**Hopefully they'll make up by the time the beacons are lit!**

**Did you like/hate the chapter?**

**Please tell me!**

**REVIEW! I'll try and update tomorrow!**


	38. Calling All Angels

**Again... I'm such a terrible person.**

**I keep not updating.**

**I'm sorry.**

**Here's some good news though!**

**I GOT A C ON MY SCIENCE MIDTERM!**

**I know a C isn't the best grade ever, but look at it this way:**

**At least it wasn't a D or an F!**

**AND: FOR ALL YOU TAYLOR LAUTNER LOVERS (He's so hotttt...): I just watched Abduction for the first time last night and it was EPIC! XD XD XD XD**

**Anyways... I'll stop boring you with the sad details of my life (*Shrugs*) and do the damn disclaimer.**

**I hate disclaimers.**

**It means you don't own the hot guys or whoever else in your story that you didn't make up.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty Seven: Calling All Angels<p>

_/When children have to play inside, so they don't disappear, While private eyes solve marriage lies 'cause we don't talk for years, And football teams are kissing queens and losing sight of having dreams, In a world where what we want is only what we want until it's ours-Train/_

Pebbles watched with Gandalf as Pippin climbed to the top of the beacon and lit it. The two rushed to a higher up place as Pippin did this. They heard soliders shouting after Pippin lit the first beacon.

"The beacon! The beacon of Amon Din is lit!"

"Amon Din." Gandalf whispered. Pebbles watched as a beacon was lit in the mountains. "Hope is kindled."

Pebbles grinned. "Hell yeah!"

-_Back in Edoras-_

"Lily! Lily open the door!" Legolas sighed, knocking on the door of the room Theoden had given Lily, (For privacy issues and such. She _was _a girl after all) for the thousandth time. She hadn't come out in three days.

Well... If she had, nobody had seen her.

A sniff was heard, and the door opened to reveal a very disheveled looking Lily with tears flowing down her cheeks silently. He frowned upon seeing her and enveloped her in his arms. She burst into a fresh set of sobs and he quickly scooped her up and carried her back in the room, shutting the door behind him.

He set her down on the bed, and silently rubbed her back as she sobbed.

"What did she say?" He asked after Lily went silent.

Lily sniffled. "Sh-She s-said... At l-l-least my f-family isn't... D-Dead..."

Legolas' frown deepened. Why would Bianca say that to Lily?

"It's my fault!" Lily burst into yet another set of tears. "It's my fault they're dead!"

Legolas shushed her. "Lily it isn't your fault. They died fighting didn't they? They died for a good cause. They did not die in vain."

**(A/N: To be clear: Lily's family did in fact die. They all went to war, and died fighting. Except Lily's dad. Her father was _going _to fight, but came down with lung cancer, which made Mrs. Edwards keep him home, and he died from that. Technically speaking, he _did _in fact die fighting. He would've at least. (Or he might've.) Donny went MIA which forced the family to believe (After numerous years) that he was dead. Andy and Vera both died fighting, as did Mrs. Edwards. Andy was the last to leave therefore the last to die. He left when Lily was sixteen, leaving her in the care of Bianca's family, and was killed in action when Lily was seventeen. For the next year Bianca's family took Lily in completely, and when she turned eighteen she moved back to her house. Hope that clears things up.)**

"B-But-"

"But nothing. They. Did. Not. Die. In. Vain. They died fighting. They died trying to save people. They died for _you._"

"EXACTLY!" Lily moaned. "They died for _me!"_

"Lily they died so you and your friends could have a future. So you could live on. And be happy. They died so that everyone could do that."

She was silent. She couldn't really go and say he was wrong now could she? He was completely right. She bit her lip and wrapped her arms around his torso, hugging him tightly. "Thank you." She whispered into his tunic, knowing he would hear.

Legolas smiled faintly. "You're welcome, Meleth nin." (_My love)_

Again, Lily figured what he said and looked up, smiling. "Le melon, Legolas." She managed. (_I love you)_

His smile grew and he leaned down, pressing their lips together. When he pulled away, he said "Le melon, Lily."

-Meanwhile...-

Bianca was in her own room, facedown on the bed. She couldn't believe she'd said that to Lily. How could she have said that to Lily?

WHAT MADE HER SAY THAT TO LILY?

She mumbled something incoherent when the door opened and Boromir walked in. Though he couldn't tell, she'd said "Get out. I want to be ALONE!"

He frowned and strode over to the bed. "Bianca. You need to get out of this room."

"Why?" Bianca's voice was muffled.

Boromir sighed. "Edoras is burning?" He tried.

"That was a question." Bianca lifted her head slightly so he could hear what she said clearer. "Therefore Edoras is not burning."

"Marley is injured." He attempted.

"If she was Merry would've ran in panicking."

"Angel is injured."

"I'd hear her screaming profanities that would have Sauron running with his tail between his legs."

"Pebbles has returned."

"Angel, Lily and Marley would immeadiatly forgive me, come running in screaming "SHE'S BACK! SHE'S BACK! SHE'S BACK!" and we'd all celebrate."

"Lily is injured."

"I just heard her and Legolas talking nextdoor."

Boromir facepalmed. Bianca was officially impossible! He voiced this and smiled when he heard her laugh.

"I know you are but what am I?" She replied. Boromir chuckled. "Impossible..." He repeated.

She sat up and crossed her legs. "Well don't just stand there. Sit." She patted the bed next to her and smiled up at him. Slowly, he sat down next to her and she immeadiatly cuddled up next to him. "Why do we all have to fight?" She sighed.

Boromir frowned as he tried to think of an answer. "Power." He replied after a minute. "From personal experience, I believe it's power." He thought back to his father, who was probably fighting with Gandalf, Pippin and Pebbles over whether he was the ruler of Gondor or not.

"But _why _are people so greedy about power? It's just... I mean... UGH!"

He sighed. "I'm afraid I can't answer Bianca. There are many reasons. Too many."

"Well... Thank you." She smiled at him again. "You're good at this Boromir."

He chuckled. "Am I?"

She nodded. "You are."

"I love you, Bianca." He murmured.

"I love you too, Boromir."

-Meanwhile...-

Angel sat with her head in her hands on some steps a ways away from the castle. She was alone. Today was horrible.

Lily still wouldn't leave her room.

Nor would Bianca leave hers.

Marley was nowhere to be seen. Most likely with Merry but how could she be sure?

She was _alone. _

And to make everything _just peachy, _she'd seen Eowyn flirting with Aragorn.

How she _despised _Eowyn. Said girl had walked through the hall, smirked at her, and left not long ago. THis is what made Angel get up and leave said Hall.

She heard someone sit next to her and peeked through her fingers to see it was Aragorn.

"Are you alright, Angel?" He asked quietly.

She shook her head. "No." Her voice was muffled by her hands. "Life hasn't been good to me today."

He frowned and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close to him. He hoped she hadn't seen Eowyn with him today. He knew she didn't like her, and honestly he was tired of her coming up to him. Though he could never say that to the shieldmaiden.

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

"S'not your fault." She replied, shrugging and burrying her face in his shoulder.

He pressed his lips to her head, taking in her scent as he did so. She smelled of strawberries, as she always did.

How did she _do _that?

"It isn't yours either." He said, referring to Angel's arguement with Lily, Bianca and Marley.

Well... More Bianca rather than Lily and Marley. But don't tell anyone I blamed Bianca... ESPECIALLY BOROMIR!

Angel sighed. "I guess you're right... Then again... You're always right."

He chuckled. "Am I?"

"Yes." She laughed with him. "It's kind of annoying really."

"Is it?" Aragorn smiled, tilting her head up so she'd look at him.

"No I'm kidding." Angel grinned back. He rolled his eyes and leaned down pressing their lips together.

When he pulled away, he saw something in the distance.

"What is it?" She asked.

"The beacons have been lit." He whispered.

"What?" Angel jumped up alongside him and looked over. In the mountains, she could see a fire. "Lets go then!"

She grabbed his hand and the two rushed for the Golden Hall.

"The beacons of Minas Tirith! The bacons are lit!" Aragorn shouted as they ran in.

"Gondor calls for aid!" Angel finished.

Everyone looked at them. Angel noticed Bianca, Marley, Merry and Boromir were all at a table, Marley cuddled up to Merry's chest and Bianca leaning her head on Boromir's shoulder. Lily and Legolas were just entering the room, Lily's guitar strapped to her back.

All eyes turned to Theoden.

"And Rohan will answer! Muster the Rohirrim!" Eomer bowed to him and left.

"Hi-five!" Bianca and Marley grinned and hi-fived eachother.

Lily looked at her friends, and rushed over. "Hey."

As she did this, Angel let go of Aragorn's hand and made her way over as well. "Hey guys."

Bianca looked guiltily at her friends, before Marley, Lily and Angel all engulfed her in a group hug.

"Lets go!" They all grinned, and everyone rushed out of the hall.

Marley ended up following Marley, and she watched as he offered his services to Theoden.

"Excuse me! I have a sword!" Merry said as Theoden turned to him. "Please accept it!" He kneeled. "I offer you my service Theoden King."

Theoden moved over and raised him up. "And gladly, I accept it." He smiled at the hobbit. "You shall be Meriadoc, esquire of Rohan." Merry grinned and turned away. Marley smiled at him. "Nice, Merry."

His grin only grew as she placed a kiss on his cheek, and the two headed over to the stables.

-Meanwhile... (I've said that a lot this chapter haven't I?)-

"Do you ride with us?" Aragorn asked Eowyn as the two tended to their horses. Angel watched from behind Arya, a few feet away.

"Just to the encamptment. It's tradition for the women of the court to farewell the men."

Angel smirked when she saw Aragorn move a blanket to reveal Eowyn's sword. She snatched it back down and looked at him. "The men have found their captain. They will follow you into battle. Even to death. You have given us hope." She smiled at him, and Aragorn turned back to Brego, and uneasy expression settling across his face.

Angel rode up beside him. "Well c'mon!" She said, lightening his mood immeadiatly.

-Meanwhile... Again...-

"Horse men!" Gimli scoffed. "Wish I could muster an army of Dwarves, fully armed and filthy!"

"Your kinsmen may have no need to ride to war." Legolas replied. "I fear war already marches on their own lands."

Lily bit her lip and looked at Bianca, who was on Aaliyah, next to Boromir who was on Behleg.

"That sucks." Bianca spoke up.

Lily's face flushed as she tried to contain her laughter at Bianca's bluntness. She failed and started laughing. "BIANCA YOU'RE SO BLUNT!"

Bianca grinned. "Thank you!"

As Aragorn pulled himself onto Brego, Eomer began to speak.

"Now is the hour, Riders of Rohan! Oaths you have taken! Now fulfil them all, to Lord and Land! Hyah!"

And everyone galloped away from Edoras.

* * *

><p><strong>There's chapter thirty seven!<strong>

**I hope you liked it!**

**I know I didn't put a Merry/Marley scene in there. You can leave that to your imagination if you like. Honestly, I've had the idea for this chapter and the last one from day one, but... As you can see... I never got a chance to get around to it until now.**

**I didn't put a Merry/Marley scene in because I knew you guys were all waiting, and I had to get this chapter up.**

**Anyways...**

**I apologize.**

**Review please! I'll try and update faster!**


	39. Grenade

**I'M TRYING! I REALLY AM! **

**But after that long weekend ended... Argh...**

**I'M SORRY!**

**Hope you like the chapter!**

**It's kinda short!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty Eight: Grenade<p>

/_But darlin' I'd still catch a grenade for ya! Throw my hand on the blade for ya! I'd jump in front of a train for ya! Ya know I'd do anything for ya!-Bruno Mars/_

Farren frowned as she gazed out off the bit of rock that was jutting out. They were making camp there to catch up on rest, then continue on.

She wasn't sure what was going to happen anymore.

She loved Frodo. And she desperatly wanted to tell him. She really did. But how could she do it? Frodo's mind was set on destroying the Ring, and Sam and Gollum were there!

And also, she also hasn't been able to tell him about the locket! If Sam hadn't interrupted her, they'd probably been rid of Gollum, and in the process of making their way through Mordor and destroying the Ring!

THough she couldn't throw all the blame on Sam. It was mainly her fault for not telling Frodo straightaway in the first place.

Before she could think anymore on these things, something whacked her over the head.

"_Sleep, girl-hobbit. Sleep_." Was the last thing Farren heard before she passed out.

Gollum grabbed Farren by the arms, and dragged her out of sight. Frodo would think she had fallen.

And that was exactly what happened when he woke up.

Sam yawned and shook Frodo awake. "Mr. Frodo. We need to move on."

Frodo rolled over and nodded weakly. He sat up and frowned. "Where's Farren?"

Gollum put on his best depressed expression. "Master! She fell! We did everything we coulds! But the girl-hobbit fell!"

Frodo blinked as shock began to consume him.

"How do we know she fell, and you didn't push her?" Sam accused.

"Sam!" Frodo whispered. "Don't."

"Mr. Frodo as easily as she could have fallen, I don't think Farren would be stupid enough to lean over the edge! He pushed her!"

"Smeagol would never push girl-hobbit down!" Gollum defended.

"Right." Sam scoffed.

"We must continue." Frodo said quietly. He turned and began following Gollum up the steps again, but Sam didn't miss the tears that quietly made their way down his friend's cheeks.

-_Lets go to Minas Tirith-_

Pebbles, whom had been catching up on her sleep, missed Pippin's swearing/oath/ceremony thingy. (That's what she called it), and had apologized immeadiatly. He'd informed her it was alright, and she gave him a big hug. As of now, she was wandering the halls of the castle.

"Can you sing Master Hobbit?"

She froze upon hearing Denethor speak, and quickly and quietly snuck her way over to a pillar to watch.

"Well, yes... At least well enough for my own people. But we have no songs for great halls and... Evil times." Pippin replied slowly.

"And why should your songs be unfit for my halls?" Denethor frowned. "Come, sing me a song." He continued eating.

Pippin paused as he tried to think of a song, then settled on one.

"Home is behind, the world ahead, And there are many paths to tread, Through shadow, to the edge of night Until the stars are all alight. Mist and shadow, cloud and shade. All shall fade, All shall fade..."

Pebbles felt tears tracking their way down her cheeks as she watched on. Pippin's voice had faltered on the last word. As Denethor continued to eat, Pippin looked away, and began to cry silently.

-_Back On The Steps of The One Place I Can't Remember the Name Of...-_

Farren groaned as she woke up, and reached up to feel blood on the spot she'd been whacked.

"Damn Gollum." She mumbled, sitting up and looking around.

She stood up. "I might as well follow them... I'll catch up hopefully."

As she walked out of the place where she was, she noticed something.

Lembas. On the ground.

"That's peculiar..." She mumbled, reaching down and inspecting the lembas. Frodo and Sam wouldn't leave it lying around for nothing.

They probably thought she'd fallen off the cliff or something.

She looked up at the stairs and gasped.

"Sam?"

Said hobbit was just reaching the step to the ledge where she sat when he jumped upon hearing her. "Farren? You're alive!" His quiet crying immeadiatly stopped as he pulled the girl into a hug. "Yes! Yes I am! Of course I am!"

"You fell!" He shook his head.

"No. Gollum knocked me out. And did you and Frodo leave this Lembas behind?" She pointed to the ground. Sam felt rage well up inside him at the sight of this. "No. Gollum threw it down here and I was framed for eating it."

"Why are you down here?" She asked.

"Mr. Frodo... He made me leave, Farren." Sam whispered.

Farren frowned. "Why would he do that?"

"It's that Gollum!" Sam growled. "That villain! He's turned Mr. Frodo against me! And if he hadn't knocked you out, and you'd come me most likely would have done the same with you."

Farren felts tears slide down her cheeks. "Well now's not the time to give up, Sam. We need to help Frodo. Now." She opened her locket and looked down. The arrow was pointing up, and the picture showed Frodo, Sam and herself in a group hug. She half-smiled, and snapped the locket shut.

"What is that?" Sam asked as they began to climb.

"It's the locket Lady Galadriel gave me. It show's the deepest desire of one's heart, and how to get there. And right now it's showing you, me and Frodo back together again. We need to get back up there Sam. Climb!"

-_TO DUNHARROW!-_

Legolas, Lily, Gimli, Angel, Boromir and Bianca came upon a area close to the mountain.

"The horses are restless and the men are quiet." Legolas stated as Bianca comforted Aaliyah, who'd been just as restless as the other horses.

"They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain." Eomer informed them.

"That road there, where does that lead?" Gimli questioned, motioning to the road.

Without realizing what she was doing, Lily said "That is the road to the Dimholt, the door under the mountain."

Bianca and Angel looked at her in disbelief.

"I have no idea how I knew that! THAT WAS EPIC!" She hi-fived Angel and Bianca.

"None who venture there ever return. That mountain is evil." Eomer replied.

Bianca frowned. "I don't think a mountain could be evil. It's a mountain for god's sake!"

"Bianca. Are we in Jacksonville anymore?"

"No."

"Exactly."

"But- Okay... I'm bored though..."

"What do you want to do then?" Angel asked.

"Lets go find some food!" Lily suggested.

Bianca shook her head. "I've got a better idea." She skipped over to Boromir, smashed their lips together for a moment (Or seven), then walked back over to her friends. "LETS GO KILL VOLDEMORT!" **(A/N: Alright where's that one from? The kiss included!)**

Angel and Lily laughed, before following Bianca on their mission to 'Kill Voldemort' or, in actuallity, find Merry and Marley because they were bored and wanted to see what the hobbits were up to.

"Lad. Yer lass a nut." Gimli snorted, looking at Boromir.

Boromir shrugged and smiled. "She's my nut."

"NAWWWW! THAT'S SO SWEET!" Bianca shouted. "THANKS HUN! 'Kay! NOW WE KILL VOLDEMORT!"

"MY PATRONUS IS NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM!"

"Why the hell is your patronus Neville Longbottom?"

"Because I'm just _that _epic and NOTHING beats Neville!"

"I think we're sucking ourselves into Harry Potter and out of... Whereever the hell we are now..."

"Oh... Right... Well..."

"CHUCK NORRIS!"

"RULES!"

The girl's laughter filled the camp as they ran around, being just as crazy as usual on their mission to find where Merry and Marley were making out- I MEAN... Erm... Hanging out... Yeah... Hanging out...

* * *

><p><strong>Again, kind of short...<strong>

**POOR FARREN AND SAM!**

**Anyways...**

**REVIEW!**


	40. Can't Be Tamed

**ARGH!**

**Who hates hypocrites? I do!**

**So, today in English, we were in our quarter groups, which are groups we're in for the next nine weeks that are supposed to help us "Improve" in specific areas that need improvement. I was paired with these two Freshmen girls and my friend Hailey. **

**We were working on our stems, which are latin roots and meanings (Hailey, Me and the rest of the eighth graders had been studying these since sixth grade. There's twenty lists total and we were working on number seven), and we were supposed to come up with ways to remember each one. So, Hailey and I were thinking back to the videos we'd all made in sixth grade that helped people remember the stems. Then the leader of our group, Emily, yelled at us for not working!**

**WHAT THE HELL!**

**Then she turns to Emie, and they start talking about BAND!**

**WHO DOES THAT?**

**Then it turns out our teacher told the Freshmen to "Babysit" the eighth graders throughout the quarter!**

**I'M SO FUCKING PISSED OFF!**

**Anyways, I have an essay that's due tomorrow to write (I'm such a freaking procrastinator) so I figured, I'll finish the chapter then get to work on that.**

**I'm technically breaking the house rules to get this chapter up for you guys. I'm _supposed _to be writing this essay right _now _but I decided not to.**

**BE HAPPY!**

**I'll stop ranting now, so you can read the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's!**

**SHORT CHAPTER! SORRY!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty Nine: Can't Be Tamed<p>

/_I can't be tamed! I can't be tamed! I can't be blamed! I can't, can't be tamed!_-_Miley Cyrus/_

Angel frowned when she woke up. She found herself alone.

"But... Aragorn was just here." She mumbled to herself, pointing down at the space next to her. She realized she was still in her clothes from earlier, which meant she must've passed out from exhaustion or something while messing around the camp with the girls, and training.

Suddenly, she heard someone coming in and quickly layed back down, feigning sleep.

Aragorn strode in and began to pack the necessary items into a satchel. Angel watched through her lashes. When he turned over to her, she quickly shut her eyes completely. She felt him lean down and press a kiss to her forehead. "Goodbye." He whispered before walking out.

Angel frowned and sat up. "Uh oh."

She hurriedly threw everything together, grabbed her bag and sword, and snuck out after him, following quietly. She swore to herself when Eowyn ran up to Aragorn, where he was saddling Brego.

"Why are you doing this? The war lies to the East! You cannot leave on the eve of battle!" Eowyn pleaded. "You cannot abandon the men."

"Eowyn-"

"We need you here."

"Why have you come?" Aragorn frowned.

"Do you not know?"

"It is but a shadow and a thought that you love. I cannot give you what you seek." He informed her quietly. He glanced towards the direction of the tent and Angel had been sharing. "Eowyn, I apologize but my heart belongs to someone else."

She backed off slowly, before he took Brego's reins and turned, leaving.

Angel frowned and grabbed Arya's reins as she walked, dragging the horse on with her.

"Just where do you think you're off to?" She heard Gimli ask.

"Not this time." Aragorn replied. "This time you must stay, Gimli."

"Have you learnt nothing of the stubborness of dwarves?" Legolas' voice came.

"You might as well accept it. We're going with you laddie." Gimli informed the man.

"OI!" Lily growled, riding up on Sanya and glaring at them. "If you think you're leaving me, ya'll got another thing comin'."

Angel jumped on Arya and walked out. "Hello boys. And Lily's right. Besides, we'll get rid of the lovesick puppies, AKA Marley and Merry, and Boromir and Bianca!" She grinned. "Win win! We go!" She pointed in one direction which made Lily roll her eyes and laugh. "Wrong way, Angie."

"I just woke up! Give me a goddamn break!"

Aragorn sighed and rolled his eyes, jumping on Brego, as Legolas and Gimli settled themselves on Arod.

-Later...-

Bianca frowned as she wandered through the camp, alone.

Marley and Merry were making out- HANGING OUT somewhere else, Boromir was helping some of the men around the camp. She was bored and she couldn't find, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Lily and Angel!

WHERE THE HELL WERE THEY?

"Oi!" She shouted at Eomer. "Where'd my best friends go?"

He turned to her. "They left last night. I'd think they'd bring you with them." He frowned.

Bianca glared at nothing in particular. "They left without me! Where'd they go?"

"The Dimholt. Why? None of us know." Eomer turned and left.

Bianca pouted and stormed off. "BOROMIR!"

The man turned to look at her. "Yes, Bianca?"

"Do you know where, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Angel and Lily are?" She asked conversationally.

He shook his head. "I would assume they're somewhere around the camp."

She growled. "No, they're not. Appearantly they left last night."

He frowned. "Why would they leave?"

"I dunno! Eomer told me they went to the Dimholt!"

It was then that Merry and Marley made their way over, Merry in his uniform, and Marley grinning proudly at him.

"Did you know they left?" Bianca looked at the two hobbits.

"Who?" Marley's smile fell.

"The girls, Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas!" Bianca growled.

"Where did they go?" Merry questioned.

"The Dimholt." Boromir replied grimly.

"They wouldn't go unless it was important. They wouldn't leave unless it was on the epic side of importance." Marley said thoughtfully. "Maybe they couldn't bring to many, and figured 'Eh. Their help is in Minas Tirith while we head this way.' Did that make sense?"

"It did, Marley. Don't worry." Merry promised. She grinned again and pecked his cheek. "Thanks Merry!" His cheeks tinted slightly pink and Bianca rolled her eyes. "C'mon, Merry." She drew her sword. "Lets see how good you are."

He glanced at it warily, before he drew his own, now sharpened, and began practicing with Bianca. Boromir chuckled at Bianca's antics (Which at this moment in time were actually pretty hilarious) and returned to his work, as Marley watched the battle, her eyes sparkling. "I FACE WINNER!" She called.

Bianca laughed. "Alright. I'm holding that against you when I win, Marley!"

Merry frowned and began to fight harder.

He refused to lose to Bianca.

And did he?

NOPE!

The rest of the afternoon was spent by the three, just training and laughing.

-_Meanwhile with our Brave Elves, Dwarf, Man and Woman whom are currently marching to their doom...-_

"What kind of army would linger in such a place?" Gimli asked quietly as they made their way through a barren canyon.

"One that is cursed." Legolas began. "Long ago, the men of the mountains swore an oath to the last King of Gondor to come to his aid, to fight. But when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled vanishing into the darkness of the mountain. And so Isildur cursed them, never to rest until they had fulfilled their pledge. Who shall call them from the grey twilight, the forgotten people? The heir of him to whom the oath they swore. From the NOrth shall he come, need shall drive him. He shall pass the door to the Paths of the Dead."

Lily shivered and shared a look with Angel, who shrugged in reply.

"The very warmth of my blood seems stolen away." Gimli said as they began to approach the entrance to the Paths of the Dead. Everyone leaped off their horses, and continued leading them by the reins.

"The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead and the dead keep it. The way is shut." Legolas read the inscription above the door.

"Whooops! Guess we can't go in then!" Lily shrugged, grinning slightly. "Guess we can't go into that dark, tight, enclosed, space that probably happens to make a lot of people feel claustraphobic! Lets just go then!" She turned, but Angel grabbed her arm. "No, Lily."

Lily huffed. "Fine."

Suddenly, something came out of the door at a rush. A strange blast of air. Arya, Arod, Sanya and Brego were spooked, and they sprinted off.

"Brego!" Aragorn shouted after his horse.

"Sanya! Get back here!" Lily frowned. "If I have to go in, so do you!"

Angel sighed and shruged. "See ya, Arya."

Aragorn looked at the door. "I do not fear death!" He made his way through the door. Legolas went after.

"God save me now." Angel sighed, grabbing Lily by the arm and dragging her through the door.

"Well this is a thing unheard of!" Gimli stated nervously. "Two elves will go underground, where a dwarf dare not. Oh... I'd never heard the end of it!" He rushed in behind Lily and Angel, who were snickering at the coment.

-_Back At The Camp-_

Bianca jumped on Aaliyah, smirking at Eowyn, whom was pouting as she watched everyone else prepare to leave.

Boromir rode up beside her.

"Where are Merry and Marley?" Bianca asked.

Boromir frowned. "I'm afraid I don't know, Bianca."

Meanwhile, Marley was watching as Theoden declared Merry couldn't go to Gondor. She was hiding, dressed in armor and waiting for Bianca to come and pick her up.

"Little hobbits do not belong in war, Master Meriadoc." Theoden informed Merry.

"All my friends have gone to battle. I would be ashamed to be left behind!" Merry begged.

"It is a three-day gallop to Minas Tirith and none of my riders can bear you as a burden."

"I want to fight!" Merry pleaded.

"I will say no more." Theoden turned and rode away.

Merry watched on, looking forlorn. Marley jumped when she saw Boromir ride past, and pick Merry up by the collar. The hobbit grinned, and the two rode on.

"Grr... Where's Bianca when you need her?" Marley mumbled. Her question was answered when, like Merry had been, she was yanked up onto a horse.

"Hey." Came Bianca's voice as Aaliyah rode fast.

"Hey." Marley grinned.

"Ready to fight?"

"I'm _so _ready."

Bianca pulled her horse up beside Boromir's, as Theoden ordered the army to ride.

"Ready?" She looked at Merry and Boromir. Merry grinned and Boromir nodded.

"To Gondor!" Marley laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, short chapter.<strong>

**Hope you liked it though!**

**Talk soon!**

**REVIEW! They make my cavity feel better! (getting it filled in later today. Around six.)**


	41. Fight For You

**AHHH I'M SORRY!**

**It's been thirteen days since I updated! I'm so terrible! D:**

**Please forgive me?**

**Anyways, I've been so busy with school, and all this other blah. Schedualing started last week for high school, the talent show's coming up, The Next Great Baker finished (What? I love that show and I was so ANGRY when Nadine didn't win! I _loved _Nadine! Marissa has a horrible attitude problem and I couldn't believe she won, let alone beat Ryan!), my parents and I are trying to get me an audition for a performing arts group (Yayness!) and a whole ton of other crap is going on too. **

**Like the fact that I might fail my eighth grade year. Possibly. I think I'm failing my English and Science classes right now, and my teachers keep going on and on and on and on about college and it's... UGH!**

**I'll try and update again soon! I promise!**

**Anyways...**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's!**

**Good news: My BFF got out of the hospital after her pneumonia and she's ALIVE! Though, according to the doctors she was literally thirty minutes away from Death. Yeah. Scary right?**

**Bad news: I'm still hating Emily. Ya know, that chick I was talking about who's been a bitch to me and Hailey since she found out how horrible procrastinators we are? The hypocrite? Well, the other day, I was confused and tired, so when I was trying to explain to her and Emi that I didn't understand she said "Then shut up and just sit there!" and I was like what the hell? Though I didn't say it.**

**She. Pisses. Me. Off!**

**I'll stop ranting now.**

**Hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Forty: Fight For You<p>

/_It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you! I'll fight for you! There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do! I'll fight for you! Just like the rain down in Africa! I'll fight for you! It's gonna take some time but I know you're worth fighting for!-Jason Derulo/_

-_On the Creepy Stairs-_

"Sam we must hurry!" Farren panted as the two hurriedly made their way up the stairs. "We need to catch up to Frodo! Before something happens!"

Sam nodded, and the two moved faster. They needed to get to Frodo before it was too late.

-Now To The Creepy Mountain Place-

Angel, Lily, Legolas, and Gimli were following Aragorn, who led them on with a torch in hand.

Lily looked around frowning as she gazed at the mist around her.

"What is it? What do you see?" Gimli asked.

"I see shapes of men and of horses." Legolas replied.

"Me too." Lily nodded.

"Where?" Gimli and Angel chorused as they looked around nervously.

"Pales banners like shreds of cloud." Legolas continued. "Spears rise like winter thickets through a shroud of mist. The dead are following. They ahve been summoned."

Angel squeaked, and grabbed Lily's arm as Gimli spoke. "The dead? Summonded? I knew that! Huh... Huh... Very good... Very good.. LEGOLAS!" He ran after the group.

"So let me get this straight, Angie. I'm the claustraphobic one," Lily's eye twitched slightly as she spoke, at the thought of her claustraphobia. "And yet you're the-"

"Do not look down." Aragorn warned.

The two obviously didn't listen and looked down.

Lily had to hold back a scream upon seeing human skulls covered the floor below them.

Angel however, was focusing on the ghostly hands that were surrounding them. "Oh dear god..." She whispered, eyes wide as she stared at the ghostly hands. Gimli attempted numerous times to blow and waft them away, and Angel began to repeat the action.

Again, we move back to Lily, whom thought she was going to be sick as the skulls crunched beneath everyone's feet. This was disgusting, dark, _underground, enclosed, _and just plain scary.

"Who enters my domain?" Came a spooky/evil-ish voice. **(A/N: Like the way I put it there? ;) Oh yeah.)**

They all turned and saw the King of the Dead on the steps before them.

"One who will have your allegiance." Aragorn answered.

"The dead do not suffer the living to pass." The ghost sneered in return.

"You will suffer me!" Aragorn replied.

The King of the Dead began to laugh menacingly and as he did the deadly army Elrond had spoken of surrounded them.

"Fuck." Lily swore, looking around nervously.

"The way is shut! It was made by those who are dead. And the dead keep it. The way is shut! Now you must die!"

Angel squeaked and grabbed Lily's arm again as both she and Legolas fired some arrows. They passed straight through the King and clattered to the ground.

"I summon you to fulfil your oath!" Aragorn commanded.

"None but the King of Gondor may command me!" The King growled. He approached Aragorn to attack him, to which the future king retaliated, blocking the ghost's sword with Anduril.

"That blade was broken!" The King of the Dead gasped.

"It has been remade." Aragorn caught him by thr throat and pushed him back. "Fight for us and ragain your honor. WHat say you? What say you?"

"Ach!" Gimli scoffed. "You waste your time, Aragorn. They had no honor in life and they have none now in death."

THe dwarf as ignored as Aragorn continued. "I am Isildur's heir. Fight for me and I will hold your oaths fulfilled. What say you?"

The King began to laughed again, as the army started to disappear.

"You have my word! Fight and I will release you from this living death! What say you?"

"Stand you traitors!" Gimli growled.

"GO TO HELL, BASTARDS!" Lily shouted. Angel clamped a hand over her mouth. "Are you insane?"

Suddenly, the walls began to collapse and millions of human skulls began to rain down on them.

"Out!" Aragorn shouted.

They began climbing up the skulls in an attempt to get over them, only to slide down with them.

Finally, they managed to leave the place and emerged into sunlight.

Aragorn looked down the river, and defeat began to cross his features. There were ships on the river, and a burning town. He sunk to his knees in despair, and bowed his head.

Tears pricked at Angel's eyes and she kneeled down and hugged him. Legolas set a hand on Aragorn's shoulder as Lily set one on Angel's.

Suddenly, a sound was heard, and they all turned. The King of the Dead approached them out of the rocks.

"We fight!"

-_To Gondor, which right now might be the only not creepy place! Wait... The Orcs are there. Damn!-_

Pippin and Pebbles both stared in shock as some men approached the castle, with someone on a stretcher.

"Faramir!" Denethor gasped upon seeing his son. "Say not that he has fallen!"

"They were outnumbered! None survived." Irolas replied.

Pebbles leaned her head onto Pippin's shoulder as she cried quietly. "No." She whispered.

"My sons are spent!" Denethor staggered away from Faramir. "My line has ended!"

Pippin saw something, and grabbed Pebbles' hand as the two made their way over to Faramir.

"He's alive!" He gasped.

The hobbit was ignored as Denethor despaired. "The house of the Stewards has failed!"

"He needs medicine, sir!" Pebbles called.

"My line has ended!"

"My lord!" Pippin shouted.

Denethor then saw the massive army that stood before Minas Tirith as his lip trembled. "Rohan has deserted us. Theoden's betrayed me! ABANDON YOUR POSTS! FLEE! FLEE FOR YOUR LIVES!"

He turned back to look at them, and Gandalf whacked him in the face with his staff as the soliders began to leave their posts. The old wizard knocked the man to the ground and turned back to the men. "Prepare for battle! Hurry men! To the wall! Defend the wall! Over here! Return to your posts!" He hurriedly jumped onto Shadowfax and rode back to the wall.

"Send these foul beasts into the Abyss!"

Rubble and masonry began flying as catapults were fired back and forth between the two armys.

"Down to the lower levels! Quick!"

Pippin looked at Pebbles. "Go inside! Stay there!" He ordered.

"But Pippin-"

"Pebbles listen to me! Please." His tone was no longer commanding. He was begging her to go.

Tears pricked at the her eyes. She pecked him on the cheek and hurried inside.

He watched after her, before following soliders down to the lower levels.

"Double up, men!"

He knew he had made the correct choice in sending Pebbles inside when the Ringwraiths began flying towards Minas Tirith.

They swooped over the city, attacking the soliders. He hurried forward, pulling off his helmet in the process as Gandalf encouraged the soliders.

"Hold them back, do not give in to fear! Stand to your posts! Fight!"

Archers began to release their arrows toward the towers that were approaching.

"Not at the towers! Aim for the trolls! Kill the trolls! Bring them down!"

Assault on the White City's gate began as the Orcs ran toward it with a battering ram, which, lucky for the people of the City, had no effect on the gate.

"Fight them back!" Gandalf turned and saw Pippin. "Peregrin Took! Go back to the Citadel!"

"They called us out to fight!" Pippin replied. He gazed in terror as some Orcs began to rush towards him. Gandalf fought off the Orcs and said "This is no place for a hobbit!"

As he fought more, one approached the old wizard from behind, and Pippin finally reacted. He drew his weapon and stabbed the orc. He stared at his sword in shock.

"Guard of the Citadel indeed!" Gandalf smiled. "Now back up the hill! Quickly! Quick!"

Pippin turned back and ran up the steps.

-_Back To the River, with Angel, Lily, Aragorn, Legolas and The Odd Dwarf Out. ;)-_

"You may go no furthur!" Aragorn stated calmly as the five looked at the ships with the mercenaries on them. "You will not enter Gondor."

"Who are you to deny us passage?" THe bosun shouted in reply.

"Legolas, fire a warning shot past the bosun's ear." Aragorn said quietly.

Legolas fit an arrow to his bow and took aim.

"Mind your aim." Gimli whispered as Angel slipped him what looked like a gold coin. Lily couldn't tell.

The elleth raised her eyebrows as Gimli deliberately knocked the bottom of Legolas' bow with his axe, setting Legolas' aim off. The arrow killed a mercenary standing next to the bosun.

As the elf glared at him, Aragorn looked across at his friend, while Lily stared, amused and Angel snickered quietly, giving Gimli a small hi-five.

"Oh!" Gimli put a hand to his mouth. "THat's it, right. We warned you! Prepare to be boarded!"

The mercenaries laughed.

"Boarded? By you and whose army?"

"This army." Aragorn whispered. The King of the Dead emerged through the future king, his army coming next, and they attacked the ships.

* * *

><p><strong>Did ya like it?<strong>

**Did you know that this story is my most reviewed story? Over 120 reviews!**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

**Lets see if we can boost those reviews over 200, eh?**

**REVIEW! ;)**


	42. If It's Love

**AHHH! I need to update more! I'm so sorry!**

**Who here likes The Voice?**

**Adam Levine and Blake Shelton are sexyyyyyy... Yeah, I'm watching the voice as I type this.**

**Anyways, I pray you like the chapter!**

**I'M HAVING A CONTEST!**

**READ: Okay, so I'm thinking that I want a banner for this story. What do you all think? You make me a banner, PM me with the link, and I'll give you a prize of your choice. A PRIZE OF YOUR CHOICE! So, for example, if you send me a banner I could give you a small part in the story, or if you want a preview, I can send one to ya via PM. Just send me a banner, and I'll send you a preview, or give you a part, or something else. If you're gonna use the girls, the people I've modeled their looks after are on my profile.**

**I hope you guys will send me a banner or two!**

**And no matter how many I get, I will find some way to reward you!**

**Here's your chapter now!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's**

* * *

><p>Chapter Forty One: If It's Love<p>

_/If it's love, And we decide that it's forever, No one else could do it better. If it's love, And we're two birds of a feather, Then the rest is just whenever-Train/_

Farren gasped as she and Sam found Sting and the Phial Galadriel gave Frodo on the ground.

"Not good!" She whispered.

They moved faster, and just as they emerged from the cave into a small area, they saw a giant spider sting Frodo in the chest. They watched in horror as she wrapped Frodo up in her web, covering him from top to bottom.

Sam stepped forward, holding the phial and Sting. "Let him go, you flith! Let him go!" The spider dropped Frodo as Sam advanced. "You wll not touch him again! Come on then, finish it!"

Farren watched the fight with terror spread across her features. She knew she should help, but her feet wouldn't allow her to move.

Part of it was the reason that she just saw Frodo die.

She gasped when she heard Sam say "BACK!"

She looked in time to see him stab the spider into her stomach. Sam grabbed the phial off the ground, and thrust it forward. "Back!" He repeated.

And it retreated into the darkness.

"Mr. Frodo!" Sam ran forward.

Farren felt her strength return and followed quickly, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"On no! Frodo! Mr. Frodo! Wake up!" Sam begged as he shook Frodo, who now had the webs pulled away from his face. He was ghostly pale, and his eyes stared on not seeing.

"Don't leave us here alone. Don't go where I can't follow." Sam whispered.

"Frodo please..." Farren whimpered. "I love you..."

"You get back you scum!"

Sam and Farren both looked around.

"Come on... Are you serious?" Farren whispered. "Hide!"

They hurried behind some rocks and washed as some Orcs came into view.

"What's this?" The one who seemed like the leader asked.

"Killed another one has she?" Annother asked.

"No." The leader poked Frodo with his whip. "This fellow ain't dead."

"Not dead..." Sam whispered.

"S'not possible..." Farren blinked.

"She jabs him with her stinger and he goes as limb as a boned fish... Ahhh... Then she has her way with them. That's how she likes to feed. Fresh blood. Get him to the Tower!" They picked Frodo up and took him with them up the pass.

"Samwise you fool!"

"Farren you're a fucking idiot!"

"This scum will be awake in a couple of hours."

"Then he'll wish he'd never been born!"

The two hobbits shared a look, before following them up the steps.

-_In Minas Tirith-_

Pebbles was sitting on the steps, when Pippin grabbed her hand.

"What?" She asked.

"Come on! Denethor is going to burn himself and Faramir!"

"What?" She jumped up and ran with him to the tomb where they were burning the two.

THey watched from behind a pillar as the soliders laid Faramir on a bed of sticks, and pile wood up around him.

"Come on." Pebbles pulled on his hand, they moved a bit closer. THey heard Denethor speak.

"The house of his spirit crumbles. He is burning. Already burning."

"He's not dead!" Pippin said as they moved up. "HE'S NOT DEAD!" They ran up and began trying to yank the wood away.

"No!" Pebbles shouted. "No! He's not dead!"

Denethor grabbed the two and began dragging them along the corridor.

"Farewell Pebbles daughter of Robert and Peregrin son of Paladin."

"NO!"

"NO!"

"I release you from my service." Denethor threw the two out the door. "Go no and die in what way seems best to you."

He shut the door. THey heard him order "POUR OIL ON THE WOOD!"

"We have to find Gandalf!" Pippin stood up and grabbed Pebbles hand. THe two hurried through the city.

"GANDALF!"

"GANDALF!"

"WHERE'S GANDALF?"

"GANDALF!"

They never recieved a reply.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's short! <strong>

**Review though!**

**Get me some banners! ;)**

**REVIEW!**


	43. Blow

**BARELY ANYONE REVIEWED! WHAT'S UP WITH THAT? Thank you, by the way to those of you who PM-ed me about the banners. **

**Here's a reminder for the rest of you!**

**I'M HAVING A CONTEST!**

**READ: Okay, so I'm thinking that I want a banner for this story. What do you all think? You make me a banner, PM me with the link, and I'll give you a prize of your choice. A PRIZE OF YOUR CHOICE! So, for example, if you send me a banner I could give you a small part in the story, or if you want a preview, I can send one to ya via PM. Just send me a banner, and I'll send you a preview, or give you a part, or something else. If you're gonna use the girls, the people I've modeled their looks after are on my profile.**

**I hope you guys will send me a banner or two!**

**And no matter how many I get, I will find some way to reward you!**

**Here's your next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's**

* * *

><p>Chapter Forty Two: Blow<p>

/Tonight we're taking names cause we don't mess around! This place about to blow! Blow! This place about to blow! Blow! This place about to blow! Blow! This place about to blow! Blow! -Ke$ha/

"Fight! Fight to the last man! Fight for you lives!" Gandalf ordered.

Pebbles eyes lit up upon hearing his voice. "Pippin! Over there!" She pointed. They quickly ran over.

"Gandalf! Gandalf! Denethor has lost his mind! He's burning Faramir alive!"

Gandalf quickly helped them onto Shadowfax. "Up! Quickly!"

They galloped towards the upper levels, when suddenly they came through a tunel and the Witch King landed in front of them.

"Go back to the abyss! Fall into the nothingness that awaits you and your master!" Gandalf shouted.

"Do you not know death when you see it, old man?"

Pippin and Pebbles screamed as they hid behind Gandalf.

"This is my hour!"

Gandalf's staff burst into pieces, throwing him and the two hobbits off of Shadowfax.

"Gandalf! Pebbles!" Pippin shouted.

The beast the Witch King sat upon roared in Gandalf's face. Pippin drew his sword and began running toward it, a battle cry emerging from his lips. The beast roared back, and he stopped in fear.

"You have failed! The world of men will fall!" The Witch King lifted his sword, but stopped when a horn sounded in the distance.

He looked to where the sound was, before he glanced at Gandalf one more time, and flew off.

-_The Rohirrim Have Arrived!-_

"Courage. Be brave, Marls." Bianca whispered as they made their way up to the battlefield. "Merry! You too!"

The two hobbits nodded weakly as they looked down on the battlefield.

Theoden began riding alongside the men, shouting orders. "Eomer! Take your Eored down the left flank!"

"Flank ready!"

"Gamling, follow the King's banner down the center! Grimbold! Take your company right after you pass the wall! Forth! And fear no darkness! Arise! Arise riders of THeoden! Spears shall be shaken! Sheilds shal be splintered! A sword day! A red day! Ere the sun rises!"

The Rohirrim lowered their spears as they prepared to charge.

"Okay, whatever happens, stick with us, alright?" Bianca ordered quietly.

"Ride now! Ride now! Ride! Ride for ruin! And the world's ending! DEATH!"

"DEATH!" The army responded to their king.

"DEATH!" Theoden repeated.

"DEATH!"

"DEATH!"

"DEATH!"

"DEATH!"

"DEATH!"

"DIE BITCHES!"

"FORTH EORLINGAS!"

The Rohirrim charged forward at full speed. Some riders fell as arrows from the Orcs struck them, but the rest of the army charged on. Our four heroes remained untouched as they shouted battle crys, and smashed into the battle.

-_Back To Our Favorite Old Wizard, Pippin, and Pebbles-_

"Stay this madness!" Gandalf shouted when they burst the doors open.

Denethor turned to look at them, looking seriously pissed off. He grabbed a torch from one of the guards and spoke. "You may triumph in the field of battle for a day, but against the power that has risen in the east, there is no victory!" He threw the torch town, and the timbers caught immeadiatly.

Gandalf snatched a spear from a guard at the door, and galloped over to the pyre, knocking Denthor to the floor. Pippin and Pebbles both jumped from Shadowfax, and began to roll Faramir off of the pyre. As they struggled, Faramir's sleeve caught fire. They rolled him to the floor, and quickly doused the flames.

Denethor jumped up, and began struggling to get the hobbits away. "No! You will not take my son from me!"

Shadowfax kicked Denethor away from the hobbits and onto the pyre when Gandalf rode up.

"Faramir!" Denethor gasped when his youngest son stirred and opened his eyes. He shouted as he caught fire, and sprang up, sprinting out of the tomb. He ran toward the edge of the parapet, and jumped off, looking like nothing but a ball of flame from far away.

"And so passes Denethor, son of Ecthelion."

-_Back To The Battle-_

The battle was going fine.

Up until Boromir heard Bianca start swearing like it was the apocolypse.

He turned and saw the Mumakil (Oliphants to the less knowledgable) moving towards the Rohirrim, the Haradrim riding atop them.

"Re-form the line! Re-form the line!" Theoden ordered. "Sound the charge! Take them head on! CHARGE!"

They took off towards the Haradrim as the Mumakil swayed there tusks from side to side, ploughing into the Rohirrim and throwing them into the air.

Our heroes, alongisde the Rohirrim, began fighting the Haradrim and Mumakil.

"Bring it down! Bring it down! Bring it down!"

"Aim for the heads!"

As they began trying to bring the Mumakil down, Boromir and Bianca lost track of eachother, as well as the hobbits.

This was not good.

-_Gandalf, Pippin and Pebbles-_

"Pebbles?"

"Yes Pippin?" She looked up.

"I need to talk to you."

"Yeah?" They walked over to the side.

"I've been meaning to tell you something for a while, but I haven't had a chance. You see..."

"Yeah Pip?"

"Pebbles... I... I love you."

She blinked. "Wha?"

"I love you, Pebbles."

She threw her arms around his neck and pressed their lips together. "I love you too!" She said when she pulled away.

The moved over to where Gandalf sat, and after a few minutes, Pippin said "I didn't think it would end this way."

"End?" Gandalf raised an eyebrow. "No, the journey doesn't end here. Death is just another path, one that we all must take. The grey rain curtain of this world rolls back and all turns to silver glass... And then you see it..."

"What Gandalf? See what?"

"White shores... And beyond... A far green country under a swift sunrise."

"Well that isn't so bad." Pippin mused.

"No... No it isn't."

-_SURPRISE!-_

"Late as usual, pirate scum! Get off your ships, you sea rats! There's knife work here needs doing!"

Aragorn, Angel, Legolas, Lily and Gimli all jumped off the ship.

"Plenty for all of us may the best dwarf win!" Gimli declared. Angel looked at him, eyebrows raised. "Or woman." He added quickly. She and Lily both nodded appreciativley.

And they charged, the Army of the Dead following.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like the chapter?<strong>

**PEBBLES AND PIPPIN HAVE FINALLY ADMITTED THAT THEY LOVE EACHOTHER!**

**Now all that's left is Farren and Frodo.**

**GET ME SOME REVIEWS AND BANNERS! I'LL UPDATE FASTER!**


	44. Breakout

**I'm so terrible. I haven't updated in forever.**

**I'll try and update faster but last week wasn't the best week ever. Neither was the one before it. Two weeks ago my iPod fell and the screen shattered. Just brought it in today to get it replaced. My dad keeps making me do random chores I don't even know how to do, the third quarter just ended last week and I have an F in English, we're going on a trip tomorrow for the rest of Spring Break, and on Sunday (In the afternoon) I just got back from my Confirmation Retreat. It was life-changing. My life will never be the same.**

**Yes. I'm a Catholic. I'm going to be confirmed this May. If you've got a problem with that, I really don't care.**

* * *

><p><strong>I'd like some more banners considering I only have ONE! Thank you xXSparky CadeXx for entering a banner! I love it!<strong>

**Here's a reminder for the rest of you!**

**I'M HAVING A CONTEST!**

**READ: Okay, so I'm thinking that I want a banner for this story. What do you all think? You make me a banner, PM me with the link, and I'll give you a prize of your choice. A PRIZE OF YOUR CHOICE! So, for example, if you send me a banner I could give you a small part in the story, or if you want a preview, I can send one to ya via PM. Just send me a banner, and I'll send you a preview, or give you a part, or something else. If you're gonna use the girls, the people I've modeled their looks after are on my profile.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I only own my OC's<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Forty Three: Breakout<p>

/_We're gonna breakout! Let the party start! We're gonna stay out! Gonna break some hearts! We're gonna dance til the dance floor falls apart! Uh oh, all over again!-Miley Cyrus_/

"OH NO YA DON'T!" Lily shouted as she shot an arrow towards an orc, that was approaching an unsuspecting Angel.

"Huh?" Angel looked around. "What'd I miss?"

"Nothing. Just fight!" Lily growled.

Angel blinked and nodded. "Right."

-Meanwhile...-

Bianca looked around as she fought and shrieked as she watched Eowyn shove her sword straight into the Witch King's head.

"Oh my god. I can't believe I'm saying this, but..." She trailed off for a second before shouting "YEAH EOWYN! KICK HIS ASS!"

"Bianca!" Boromir shouted.

She spun around, and narrowly missed two arrows and a sword that had come at her.

"HOLY SHIT!" She quickly took down the orc that had tried to stab her, before throwing a dagger at the one that had fired the arrows. Both were dead in seconds.

She spun only to have her sword meet Boromir's. She jumped. "Don't do that to me!" He growled, pulling her in for a quick kiss.

"OI IT AIN'T A LOVE FEST! IT'S A BATTLE!" Came Angel's voice as she quickly saved the two from three oncoming Orcs.

They broke apart, and Bianca pecked his cheek, before rejoining her friend in battle.

"You know you're dead when this is over!" Bianca shouted.

"Am I?"

"Yeah! I'm gonna kill you for leaving us like that!"

Angel laughed. "Love you too, Beebee!"

-_Over With Lily...-_

Lily was fighting alongside Gimli when she saw something.

"You've got to be kidding me."

They both were currently not occupied, and watched as Legolas singlehandedly took down a Mumakil, and all the Haradrim atop it.

He slid down the trunk and landing perfectly as the Oliphant fell over.

"That still only counts as one!" Lily and Gimli both shouted.

He smirked, before they rejoined the battle.

-_With Angel and Bianca-_

"So the battle's over." Angel looked at Aragorn, who was standing in front of the Army of the Dead.

"Yup." Lily nodded as she, Legolas and Gimli made their way over.

"Wait a second." Bianca looked around at the fields. "Did we... We... SANTOS HOMOSEXUALES ROSA DUENDES PUNTOS POLKA! WE WON!"

"What did you just say, lass?" Gimli asked looking at her.

Lily and Angel started laughing. "She said 'holy homosexual pink polka dotted leprechauns'."

"I'm not going to ask what that is." Boromir sighed, pulling Bianca close, as Aragorn released the Army of the Dead.

"MERRY!" A voice called.

They all looked over to see Pebbles, Pippin and Marley looking frantic.

"I'd better help them." Lily sprinted off.

"MERRY!" They all called. "MERRY WHERE ARE YOU?"

Pippin gasped, and they ran over to find Merry on the ground near a dead Mumakil.

"Merry it's me! It's Pippin!" Pippin whispered.

"And Marley." Marley whimpered, pushing the hair out of his eyes so he could see them.

"I knew you'd find me." Merry whispered. "Are you going to leave me?"

"No." Pebbles shook her head.

"No, we're going to look after you." Pippin promised.

Lily watched, leaning against the Oliphant and smiling. Tears pricked at her eyes. "I'll go." She said quietly, before turning around and walking off.

"You're crying." Angel gasped, pulling herself out of Aragorn's hug in order to run over to her friend. "What happened? Is he- Is he-"

"No!" Lily laughed, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Hell no! He's fine! It was just... The moment... It was so... So sweet..." She collapsed in Angel's unexpecting arms, causing both to topple onto the ground.

Bianca fell onto her back and the three started laughing.

Legolas, Aragorn and Boromir all sighed before picking up their respective women, and carrying them into Minas Tirith.

But something caught Bianca's eye on the way through the gates.

Something that looked like a Samsung Galaxy...

-_WITH OUR MAIN HEROES!-_

Farren and Sam quickly made their way up the steps.

We're coming Frodo!

Farren repeated over and over in her head. _We're coming!_

She froze when there were four Orcs on the steps. Sam drew Sting and ran forward. Farren watched in amazment as he slayed each of them.

"That's for Frodo!" One. "And for the Shire!" Two. "And that's for my old Gaffer!"

The third made her smile, before the two ran into the tower.

When they reached the room, an Uruk had a hold of Frodo. "I'm gonna bleed you like a stuck pig!"

Sam rammed Sting into the back of the Uruk. "Not if I stick you first."

"Sam! Farren!" Frodo said in disbelief as the Uruk fell. Sam quickly began to cut him free. "Sam... Farren... I'm so sorry... Sorry for everything."

"Come on." Farren grinned.

"It's too late. It's over. They've taken it... They took the Ring!"

Sam and Farren shared a look, before Sam said "Begging your pardon, but they haven't." He pulled the Ring from his pocket.

"We thought you were gone... So Sam grabbed it. We wanted to make sure it was destroyed." Farren informed him.

Frodo looked at them, amazed, before his eyes droppeed to the Ring. "Give it to me."

Sam hesitated. Farren immeadiatly felt the tension in the air. It was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Give me the Ring, Sam."

Farren glanced at Sam, who was still strangely reluctant.

"Sam! Give me the Ring!"

Sam dropped it in Frodo's palm. He placed the Ring back around his neck and spoke. "You must understand... The Ring is my burden. It will destroy you."

"Come on, Mr. Frodo. We'd best find you some clothes. You can't go walking through Mordor in naught but your skin."

"GROUP HUG!" Farren giggled, pulling both into a hug.

Both laughed before they went and found some clothes.

-_A Few minutes later...-_

They were now dressed in Orc gear, and were walking over the summit of Cirith Ungol. They'd entered Mordor.

Mount Doom. Approximatley 50 miles away if Farren wasn't mistaken. Across the barren Gorgoroth Plateau. The mountain was erupting streams of ash and lava high into the air.

The three moved down the steep path into the Dark Kingdom. Their eyes were drawn to the ominous silhouette of Mount Doom, before Sam spoke.

"We did it. We made it to Mordor."

Frodo's eyes traveled down towards the hundreds of fires that were there on the plains below them. Thousands upon thousands of Orcs were encamped there.

"There are so many of them. So many... We'll never get through unseen." He despaired.

"That's what they said during the Alamo... And the American Revolution... And all that other jazz..." Farren said quietly. "And even though they lost at the Alamo, they managed to hold strong for days on end. During the American Revolution, they went up against the strongest military in the world. But they won. We can do this, Frodo." She promised quietly.

"It's him!" Frodo gasped suddenly. The Eye!"

Their eyes had been drawn to a dark, looming shape. Barad-Dur. A red light was sweeping across the plain. The Eye. The Great Eye of Sauron.

"We have to go in there, Mr. Frodo. There's nothing for it. Come on. Let's jsut make it down the hill for starters." Sam said quietly. And they moved on.

* * *

><p><strong>THE HOBBITS ARE REUNITED ONCE MORE!<strong>

**What'd you think of the chapter?**

**BRING ON THE BANNERS! :)**

**AND THE REVIEWS!**


	45. Halfway There

**I. Am. So. Fucking. Terrible.**

**You can hate me. Hate me. Hate me hate me hate me. HATE ME! Throw sticks and stones at me! Throw BOMBS at me for crying out loud! STAB ME WITH ARAGORN'S SWORD! SHOOT ME WITH ONE OF LEGOLAS' ARROWS!**

**I'm being completely serious. I feel so terrible for not updating. I'm just... Urgh I'm a bad person.**

**And it's not because I've been busy. I'm not going to make excuses. I've just been a lazy-ass bitch. I won't get up and work and for that I am sincerely sorry.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter. I had some writers block on it, but I think I've done pretty good.**

**It's kinda short, sorry. The girls have some girl time! :)**

**Disclaimer: I only own the girls! Nothing else!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Forty Four: Halfway There<p>

/_We're halfway there! We're looking good now! And nothing's gonna get in the way! We're halfway there! We're looking back now, and I never thought that I'd ever say we're halfway there!-Big Time Rush_/

"Frodo has passed beyond my sight." Gandalf informed the group that had gathered in the hall. "The darkness is deepening."

The only people missing were Merry, Marley, Pebbles and Pippin, who were all asleep. Gimli sat upon the seat of the Steward. Legolas, Aragorn, Boromir and Eomer stood in different places around the room, while Lily, Angel and Bianca sat in different positions on the floor next to Gimli's place.

Angel sat in the middle, with her legs crossed and was leaning back on her arms. Lily sat on her right, with her back to her and left leg pulled up to her chest while her right was straight out on the floor. Bianca sat in the same position as Lily, but on the left of Angel, with her left leg flat and her right leg pulled up to her chest. Both were also leaning on their hands. **(A/N: I know it's pointless to explain how they were sitting, but this is how I envisioned it and I couldn't stand not putting it in there.)**

"If Sauron had the Ring we would know it." Aragorn stated.

Gandalf sighed. "It's only a matter of time. He has suffered a defeat, yes, but behind the walls of Mordor our enemy is regrouping."

"Let him stay there. Let him rot! Why should we care?" Gimli stated.

"Because ten thousand Orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom!" Gandalf trailed off. "I have sent him to his death."

"No." Aragorn said suddenly. "There is still hope for Frodo. He needs time and safe passage across the Plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that."

"How?" Gandalf asked.

"Draw out Sauron's armies." Aragorn replied. "Empty his lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate."

Gimli choked on his pipe then and Eomer stepped forward. "We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms."

"Not for ourselves, but we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's eye fixed upon us. Keep him blind to all else that moves."

"A diversion." Legolas translated.

Gandalf looked doubtful. "Sauron will suspect a trap. He will not take the bait."

Aragorn turned to look at the girls, who still sat in their positions on the floor.

Bianca and Lily both looked at Angel, who sat up. "I think I speak for Bianca, Lily, Marley, Pebbles _and Farren _when I say: LETS BURN THIS MOTHER FUCKER TO THE GROUND!"

Lily and Bianca both grinned and hi-fived their best friend.

Gimli chuckled. "Certanity of death. Small chance of success. What are we waiting for?"

-_Later... On The Ground Near The White Tree of Gondor...-_

Lily, Pebbles, Angel, Bianca and Marley were all on their backs, looking up at the stars.

"They're all so different from the ones at home." Bianca sighed.

"They are, aren't they?" Marley nodded.

"But you can still pick out different shapes." Pebbles stated.

Angel laughed and pointed up. "That looks like a unicorn."

"Where do you see a unicorn, Angel? I see a fracking square!" Lily frowned.

"Of course Lily sees a square. It's cause she is one."

"I'M NOT A SQUARE, BIANCA!"

Marley, Pebbles, Bianca and Angel began laughing at Lily's offended expression.

"Yes you are." Bianca disagreed.

"NO I'M NOT!"

Marley and Pebbles jumped up and hooked arms, beginning to dance in circles singing "LILY'S A SQUARE! LILY'S A SQUARE! LILY'S A SQUARE!"

"I'm not a square!"

"LILY'S A SQUARE! LILY'S A SQUARE!"

"DO I LOOK LIKE A SQUARE TO YOU?"

"Si, senorita."

"RAWR!" Lily pounced on Angel who laughed and said. "And I love you, Lily. In a totally non-sexual way."

Lily raised an eyebrow and said. "I can't say the same." **(A/N: Delicious, virtual chocolate chip cookies to anyone who can tell me what that's from! IT'S NOT A MOVIE!)**

Everyone started laughing as Angel shoved Lily off of her and started running around saying "AHHHHH!"

"Alright guys. Chill out." Bianca laughed from her position next to Lily, who was cracking up.

Soon enough, everyone was back to being sprawled out on the ground, laughter still shaking them as they attempted to calm down.

"You think she's safe?" Pebbles asked as they were finally quiet.

Marley reached over and grabbed her cousin's hand. "Yeah. I do."

"Marls, you realize she, along with Frodo and Sam, are three hobbits, who stand on one side of a barren wasteland, with ten thousand Orcs in the middle, then Mount Doom on the other side of the wasteland?" Bianca asked with a doubtful expression.

"Hey." Marley frowned and sat up, looking at Bianca. "Anything is possible. Look at where we are! Look at what happened in the battles we've all been in! Pebbles, Merry, Pippin and I all assisted the Ents in taking down Isengard! Granted, we threw rocks while the Ents tore down dams, but we still helped! We took down Isengard! And you three! Angel you escaped death! The three of you were kidnapped with us, Angel was probably going to die of blood loss and she didn't! You escaped! Then you helped the army of 300, plus maybe the few hundred Elves that came, defeat an army of 10000 Uruk-hai! Do you know how much of a feat that is?"

"We would've lost if Eomer and Gandalf hadn't came with backup." Lily reminded her.

"Damnit, Lily! Okay, so the army of 2000 helped defeat what _little _Uruk-hai you had left. You didn't have that many left. And then here! Gondor and Rohan, combined still outnumbered, but we defeated the Uruk-hai!"

"The Spirit army." Angel sighed.

"DAMNIT YOU GUYS! CAN YOU JUST FACE THE FACT THAT WE'RE STRONGER THAN YOU MAKE IT OUT TO BE!"

Everyone looked at Marley, even the men who were guarding the White Tree. The men returned to their positions, while the girls sighed.

"OKay. Say you're right, Marls. Say we do have a chance. Say-"

"Angel I love you but shut the hell up." Marley shoved her over, suddenly surprisingly strong for her size. "Just think about it. I mean... Sure the odds are against us. But see how far we've come? Everyone believed we couldn't do it. Everyone thought that we'd fail. Even _we _thought we would make it-Don't deny it Bianca you believed, at some point in time, that we would die!-And yet here we are! About to help Frodo, Sam and Farren get to Mount Doom. Frodo, Sam and Farren! For crying out loud they're three _hobbits! _And before now, Farren was a girl who knew _nothing _of this world! We had no idea this place existed!"

"And we have no idea how this is going to turn out." Lily stated.

Marley growled. "That's true. But we know that if we try then there is a chance we'll succeed. I don't know about you, but I'm ready to give my life for Middle Earth." With that, she stood up and walked off.

Pebbles, Angel, Bianca and Lily all looked at eachother.

"She's right, ya know. We have a chance. No matter how small or big it is, we have one." Pebbles pointed out. "We could win this. Maybe we won't survive. But we can do it. We're halfway there. We just need to try a little harder and we can make it all the way. Frodo, Sam and Farren can make it to Mount Doom and they can get rid of the thing that's threatening the well-being of this place."

Angel half-smiled as she sat up, thinking of something she and the girls used to do when they were children. Putting a fist out in front of her she said "All for one."

Bianca, Lily and Pebbles all grinned and put their hands in the middle with her.

"And one for all."

Marley stood a bit off, hiding behind a pillar. She smiled when she saw this.

"We have a chance." She whispered to herself. "I know we do."

_I know we do._

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone know what the quote back up there was? With Angel and Lily? :) I'll give ya two hints on it.<strong>

**A: Not a movie.**

**B: Two men are speaking. Not women. (And they are _fine _men if I do say so myself... Heheh...)**

**There's your hints! :)**

**And with that, I bid you all adieu and I hope you'll forgive me for not updating!**

**REVIEW! :)**


	46. That's What You Get

**Wow I'm horrible. I'm just fucking terrible.**

**Please don't be upset with me. I'm having a lot of trouble with life lately. It'd be a lie if I said I haven't been somewhat depressed. And it doesn't help that my friend's having trouble with her family and I'm trying to help her out all I can.**

**I'm determined to finish this story before New Years. I can't believe it's almost been a year since I posted it. If it's not finished before New Years, then I'll probably try and plan this out so I could post the last chapter on the first aniversary of Make Me Stronger.**

**What do you guys think?**

**I feel like it'd be more special if I did the second option, but I know how much of you really really like this story. **

**I really appreciate all of you sticking with me this whole time. And I could use a bit of support right now. My self esteem is at the lowest it's ever been. I haven't resulted to self-harm or anything like that. I'm not suicidal or anything, I promise. But my not-prettiness is really slapping me in the face this year.**

**Let's move to a lighter note.**

**How many of my USA homies are watching The X Factor USA?! Haha I'm listening to Young Homie by Chris Rene as I write this, so... That's why I called y'all homies.**

**SEMI FINALS TOMORROW NIGHT I'M SPAZZING OUT!**

**Who do you want to win? I'm rooting for Emblem3. I absolutely love Keaton Stromberg, I am going to marry that boy. **

**No lie.**

**My friend's making me a sign that says "Future Mrs. Stromberg" on it. **

**I love her. 3**

**I love Keaton too.**

**And Nutella.**

**I really love Nutella.**

**I've recently (Around October-ish) discovered how much I love Nutella.**

**Now I cannot be seperated from it.**

**dat's sum gooooooooooooooood shit.**

**So, I'm gonna quit ranting, unless you wanna hear some more bullshit excuses on why I haven't been writing?**

**I've recently rewatched the entire series of LotR because my Dad's taking my brother and I to see The Hobbit this weekend (SO PUMPED!) so I've got a bit of inspiration slapping me in the face. I might have another chapter up by the end of the night. :)**

**Welp...**

**Disclaimer: I only own Angel, Bianca, Lily, Marley, Pebbles, Farren and anyone else you do not recognize as a creation of JRR Tolkien, or anything else you do not recognize as a creation of Peter Jackson's.**

**Yep...**

**Here's chapter forty five.**

**The song has just about NOTHING to do with the chapter. I couldn't find any songs. :/**

* * *

><p>Chapter Forty Five: That's What You Get<p>

/_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa. I drowned out all my sense with the sound of it's beating and that's what you get when you let your heart win...-Paramore/_

Farren squeezed her eyes shut for a moment. She was having the most difficult time trudging through Mordor in this armor.

"Farren?" Sam looked back at her, confused. "Are you alright?"

She opened her eyes. "I'm fine, Sam. This stuff's just heavy..."

"Not much farther." Sam promised, trying to sound lighthearted.

It was kind of pointless.

They reached the bottom of the hill when Sam realized something. "Look! The Orcs! They're moving off! You see, Farren? Mr. Frodo? Some luck at last!"

Farren smiled faintly at the realization that the Orcs were suddenly leaving the exact area they had to cross.

This was a good thing.

The three trudged on, the teensiest glimmer of hope making it's way through their hearts.

-With Our Diversion Makers...-

"Bianca..." Marley whispered from her position on Aaliyah with Bianca.

"Hmm?" Bianca hummed back. Everyone was quiet on the way to Mordor.

In the very front was Aragorn on Brego, Angel and Pebbles next to him on Arya and Gandalf on his other side on Shadowfax. The rest of the remaining Fellowship (Which was everyone minus Frodo, Sam and Farren) were directly behind them, leaving a company of 500 men, Rohan and Gondor combined, taking the back.

"I'm scared."

"So am I, Marls. But we'll be alright, in the end. I promise."

Lily glanced over at her friends, having heard the small exchange with her elven ears.

She thought back on everything that had happened in the past eleven months.

Eleven months ago, the six of them were just walking home from a football game.

Now here they were, marching to war.

And probably to their deaths.

She wondered how time was passing back in Jacksonville. If it'd been eleven months there as well, or if things were different. She wondered about how Donny was doing, knowing that he was technically the last Edwards left, what with her having disappeared.

She wondered about how Pebbles' parents were. How Ana and Alice were dealing without their big sister there to watch them and take care of them.

She wondered how Marley's and Bianca's families were and how their friends were.

But the one thing that plagued her mind the most was Farren.

Was she alive?

Yes. She had that much faith. Farren, Frodo and Sam were alive. That was why they were marching towards Mordor right now.

Were Farren, Frodo and Sam going to make it?

She had to pray that they would.

So, crossing her fingers and praying for the best, Lily tightened her hold on the reins of her horse, and sat up straighter, not allowing fear to overcome her.

-_Mordor... Eugh...-_

By the point at which they were at then, Sam, Frodo and Farren had shed their Orc armor and were now in their original clothing, not feeling the need to wear the heavy armor now that Mordor had been practically emptied.

They were taking a short break, having just taken off the armor, and were stopping for a quick drink, and a moment to just breathe.

Farren brought her waterskin to her lips for a drink and the contents emptied into her mouth.

As she swallowed that last gulp of water, she realized that was all she had left.

She looked over at Frodo and her eyes widened.

He was already out of water.

She watched silently as Sam offered Frodo some of his own and Frodo gratefully took it.

"There will be none left for the return journey." Frodo stated.

Farren bit her lip, fear washing over her as she listened to his words.

She knew she wasn't alone in her thoughts when Sam voiced exactly what she was thinking.

"I don't think there will be a return journey, Mr. Frodo."

The three all silently shared a look, before Sam helped both of them up and they continued on.

As they walked, Farren kept her head down a lot, silence completely engulfing the three.

She was terrified. She didn't think she was going to die at such a young age. She didn't know what to think.

All she knew was that she was going to die.

She, Frodo and Sam were going to die.

They just had to destroy the Ring before they died.

"Frodo, Farren, get down!"

Farren gasped, looking up to see that the Eye of Sauron was looking straight at them.

She instantly dropped to the ground like Sam, but watched in horror as Frodo only turned to look at the Eye. Only after turning away from it in fear, did he fall to the ground, practically limp.

"Frodo!"

"FRODO!"

-_With Our Brave Diversion Makers...-_

As of that moment, the combined armies of Rohan and Gondor were lined up outside of the Black Gate.

"Where are they?" Pippin whispered.

The remaining Fellowship urged their horses forward, led by Aragorn, only stopping once they reached the Gates.

"Let the lord of the Black Land come forth!" Aragorn shouted once they stopped. "Let justice be done upon him!"

It was silent. Eerily silent. Deadly silent.

And then the gates opened, just enough, to reveal a lone rider, making his way out.

Bianca swallowed uneasily upon seeing him. His eyes weren't visible and the part of his face that was visible, was making her queasy.

Then she realized who it was.

It was the Mouth of Sauron.

"My master, Sauron the Great, bids thee welcome." He stated with a disgusting grin. It fell upon receiving no reply. "Is there any within this round with authority to treat with me?"

"We do not come to _treat _with Sauron, faithless and accursed." Gandalf snapped. The Mouth of Sauron growled. "Tell you master this," Gandalf continued. "The armies of Mordor must disband. He is to depart these lands, never to return."

"Oh-ho. Old Greybeard." He said patronizingly. "I have a token I was bidden to show thee."

Angel was ready to empty the contents of her stomach when she saw what he held up.

Frodo's mithril chain mail.

"Frodo..." Pippin whispered, eyes wide.

The Mouth threw the chain mail at Gandalf, who caught it swiftly.

"Frodo!"

"Silence."

"No!"

"Silence!"

The hobbits were all in shock. He couldn't be dead.

"The halfling was dear to thee, I see. Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host. Who would've thought one so small could endure so much pain?"

Gandalf silently gave the chainmail to Pippin, who held it tightly in his hands as the Mouth spoke.

A tear silently slid down Bianca's cheek and Boromir bowed his head as he took this in.

"And he did, Gandalf. He did."

Lily looked up at the Mouth of Sauron with teary eyes. She was about ready to shoot an arrow straight through that ugly face.

Aragorn urged Brego forward and the Mouth spoke again upon noticing him move.

"And who is this? Isildur's heir? It takes more to make a King than a broken Elvish blade."

With a shout and a single stroke, Aragorn entirely decapitated the Mouth of Sauron with Anduril.

Marley squeaked, eyes wide in shock.

"I guess that concludes negotiations." Gimli stated.

Aragorn turned to face them all. "I do not believe it! I will not!"

And somehow, this statement rekindled hope within all of his friends before him.

It was then that the gates reopened. And the group was met with the entire army of Orcs.

"Fall back." Aragorn ordered. "Fall back!"

The group quickly rode back to the soliders.

It was about to begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooooooh the Battle of the Black Gate is about to begin!<strong>

**What are you guys thinking right now?**

**That I'm the shittiest person ever and I need to update faster?**

**Yep. I agree wholeheartedly.**

**I'll try and update faster, but I don't know what's going to happen. I've got midterms next week, then Christmas break, so stuff should start going up around Christmas break. (21st of December to the 7th of January)**

**Given I'm not grounded for failing all of my midterms and having bad grades in all of my classes.**

**Guess what's twelve days after Christmas break ends?**

**JANUARY NINETEENTH!**

**You know what January 19th is?**

**YOU SHOULD!**

**BECAUSE YOU'VE STUCK WITH ME FOR THIS WHOLE STORY, RIGHT?**

**JANUARY 19TH IS MY FIFTEENTH BIRTHDAY!**

**I WILL OFFICIALLY BE SIX MONTHS AWAY FROM GETTING MY TEMPS I'M SO EXCITED!**

**I'm elligible to get my temps three days after Keaton Stromberg turns 17.**

**The anniversary of MMS, for those who don't know, will be a few days before my B-Day on, believe it or not, January 7th.**

**Crazy how that all works out, haha.**

**So if I post tomorrow night, I need all my Verizon using readers out there to text the number I will probably put in the author's note.**

**Because it'll be the number you have to text to vote for Emblem3.**

**Ya? :)**

**Ya.**

**Yaya.**

**I'm listening to Gangnam Style now.**

**That's a damn good song.**

**Welp...**

**Review? I don't deserve it. I don't deserve you guys, my excellent readers, but if I get two more reviews, I'm gonna have 200 and I might scream when I get 200 reviews.**

**Not might- I ****_will_****.**

**I love you all, thank you so much for sticking with me, if you have.**

**Review please?**


	47. Some Nights

**You guys are really all the best.**

**I cried reading some of your reviews, I'll be honest.**

**I've just been an emotional wreck lately. And I really appreciate all the love I receive from you guys. You keep me going :)**

**No X Factor watchers? What is this?!**

**I'm freaking out because tonight is when we find out who the final three are.**

**Do I seriously have to X Factor fans? No fellow Emblems out there? That saddens me... :/ Because now I have noone to fangirl about Keaton Stromberg with...**

**My friend made me a sign that says "Mrs. Stromberg" on it. It's her new nickname for me :P**

**Anywayzzzzzzzz**

**Yes I did just use a Z on "Anyways" instead of an S.**

**I'm a little spazzy lately and I might not update again for a while. Midterms are next week. This means: A: I have to study like crazy and B: I have to get all of my work turned in, because God knows I was too lazy to do it all until now.**

**I have to write a fucking report for ****_gym class_****.**

**GYM.**

**PHYSICAL-FUCKING-EDUCATION.**

_**WHAT IS THIS FUCKERY?!**_

**Ugh. Wish me luck on it. That's not the only thing I have to do either :/**

**And I've only got a few hours.**

**I should be doing it now.**

**But I know I promised you guys this chapter pretty soon. **

**Hope ya like it :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter Forty Six: Some Nights<p>

/_Some nights I stay up cashing in my bad luck, some nights I call it a draw! Some nights I wish that my lips could build a castle, some nights I wish they'd just fall off...-Fun./_

"It's gone, Mr. Frodo! Farren get up!"

Farren looked up from where she was hidden, eyes wide in fear as she scrambled towards were Frodo had collapsed, Sam already there.

"The light's passed on, away towards the north. Something's drawn it's gaze." Sam stated. Farren turned to look and the Eye had, indeed, changed direction and it's gaze was pointed to the north.

Sam helped him up as Farren stood. "Frodo, are you alright?"

He nodded weakly, but she knew it was a lie.

They didn't have that much farther to go, right?

Farren turned to look at Mount Doom.

It seemed like it was a thousand miles away.

-_At the Black Gates...-_

"Hold your ground! Hold your ground. Sons of Gondor, of Rohan, my brothers!" Aragorn started upon reaching the soliders. "I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the courage of Men fails; when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship. But it is not this day. An hour of wolves and shattered shields, when the age of Men comes crashing down. But it is not this day! This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you stand, Men of the West!"

Swords were drawn and everyone turned to face the oncoming army of Orcs.

"I guess this is it..." Pebbles whispered to Marley.

"No. This isn't it. This isn't the end. I promise." Marley whispered back, gripping her cousin's hand.

The soliders and Fellowship were silent as the Orcs completely surrounded them. They were trapped.

"Never thought I'd die fighting side by side with an Elf." Gimli stated.

"What about side by side with a friend?" Legolas replied, looking down at the dwarf.

"Aye... I could do that."

"I never thought I'd die fighting." Bianca said, looking around, her grip on her sword tight.

"I always knew I would." Lily whispered, quiet enough that only Legolas could hear. The Prince reached over and squeezed her hand. She looked over at him and smiled slightly. "Thank you." She mouthed before leaning up to press a kiss to his cheek.

"I never thought I'd die." Angel said, trying to lighten the mood. She received weak smiles from her friends, but that was all.

Last exchanges were shared between lovers, friends and family, before they all knew it was time.

-Back to Climbing Mount Doom...-

Farren gasped as Frodo collapsed. Seconds after that, she and Sam both did the same.

The three just layed there. Only when Frodo began to move once more, did she look up.

He was practically clawing his way up there, dragging himself only a foot or two, before he collapsed once more.

Sam began to climb up to reach were Frodo lay and carefully pulled him off the ground. As he looked around, a pleading look in his eyes, as if help were going to magically appear, Farren crawled her way over, laying down on her back in the dirt, dust and rocks.

"Do you remember The Shire, Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked.

Farren smiled weakly as she realized what he was doing.

"It'll be spring soon. And the orchards will be in blossom. And the birds will be nesting in the hazel thicket. And they'll be sowing the summer barley in the lower fields... And eating the first of the strawberries with cream. Do you remember the taste of strawberries?"

Farren's weak smile fell as she thought about the question he'd just asked. She couldn't really remember what anything tasted like. Nothing. Spaghetti, strawberries, milk, french fries, nothing. She couldn't remember.

"No, Sam." Frodo replied hoarsley. Farren looked up as he spoke. "I can't recall the taste of food... Nor the sound of water... Nor the touch of grass... I'm... Naked in the dark..."

Farren probably would've been crying, but she felt too dried out to do anything. Sam looked on the verge of now-nonexistant tears as well.

"There's... There's nothing..." Frodo continued, eyes wide. "No veil between me and the wheel of fire... I can see him... With my waking eyes..."

"Then let us be rid of it. Once and for all! Come on, Mr. Frodo. I can't carry it for you, but I can carry you! Come on, Farren!"

Farren heaved herself to her feet as Sam hauled Frodo onto his back and they began the treck up the mountain once more.

-_Back Outside...-_

Aragorn took a few steps forward and the others watched him in slight confusion. When he turned back to them, they all saw it. The determination laced through his expression. "For Frodo." He said quietly.

And he started forward, sword raised.

It was the four hobbits that ran next. Merry, Pippin, Marley and Pebbles all let battle cries loose and ran forward, everyone following behind them, into the battle, letting loose battle cries of their own.

-_We're Almost To the Top!-_

Farren was struggling to follow behind Sam, but she was doing better than she'd hoped. Upon looking up as she reached a new rock, she actually gave a genuine smile.

They'd reached a doorway. It was just ahead.

A doorway that led into Mount Doom.

A doorway that led to the very ledge where all they had to do was toss the Ring into the magma below.

And then it would all be over.

"Look, Frodo, Sam!" Farren pointed, moving up next to them. "A doorway!"

"We're almost there." Sam whispered.

"Clever Hobbits to climb so high!"

Farren gasped, looking up to see none other than Gollum up on the rock above them.

He jumped down, attacking Frodo and Sam, trying to pull Frodo off of Sam's back. Farren jumped into the small struggle immediatley, but was knocked back as Frodo was yanked off of Sam's back and Sam was pushed to the ground, Frodo and Gollum tumbling down a bit away from them.

Frodo instantly tried to crawl away, but Gollum dragged him back, and held him by the throat, ferocity in his eyes.

Sam was the first to make a move, picking up a large rock and throwing it at Gollum's head. Gollum was knocked away from Frodo, giving the Hobbit a chance to breathe. Farren rushed to Frodo's side, checking to see if the Ring was still there and if Frodo was alright. Everything seemed find.

Well, as fine as it could get in a situation like this.

Suddenly, she was tackled, pushed away from Frodo and she found herself pinned to the ground by Gollum, in the same situation Frodo had been in moments before.

She couldn't breathe, her windpipe constricted by Gollum's grip. Black was beginning to creep it's way into her vision. Everything was going blurry and she knew then, she was going to die.

Suddenly, she could breathe again and through her blurred vision, she made out Sam and Gollum struggling below.

She took in large gulps of air, trying to regain her vision and when she finally could, she pounced down and joined Sam in trying to get rid of Gollum.

They struggled and fought, but the two hobbits came out what seemed like victorious when Sam took his sword and swiped it across Gollum's chest. The creature fell back onto the ground.

Sam and Farren both turned, seeing Frodo basically sprinting for the doorway that led into Mount Doom.

The two began making their way up after him, and weren't too far.

"Farren!"

Farren looked up upon hearing Sam say her name, just in time, to see Frodo running in.

"Come on!" She said, and they continued up.

Finally they were there. The two stumbled in and through the steam, dirt and dust, they could see Frodo there, on the edge, the Ring in hand.

"Frodo!" Sam shouted.

"I'm here, Sam." Frodo replied, looking back at them.

Farren gazed at him with wide eyes. He was there, _right there._ On the edge. All he had to do was let go.

"Destroy it!" Sam yelled.

"Throw it in, Frodo!" Farren shrieked.

"Go on! Now! Throw it in the fire!"

"Frodo!"

"What are you waiting for? Just let it go!"

Farren gazed, eyes wide and tears filling them. Frodo looked like he was struggling.

The Ring was speaking to him.

He turned to look at them, his words: "The Ring is mine."

"NO, FRODO, NO!" Farren cried.

"No... No..." Sam whimpered watching as Frodo tore the Ring off of the chain and cast the chain away.

They watched in shock as Frodo brought the Ring towards his finger and finally, he put it on.

"NO!"

"FRODO!"

* * *

><p><strong>So who here likes the Beatles?<strong>

**Anyone? Anyone at all?**

**I'm a fan. :) Not a huge one, but I like 'em. (For all you non-X Factor watchers out there you're gonna be like "You can't be serious, Becky." when you hear this next part)**

**Emblem3 did Hey Jude last night on X Factor Semi Finals and Keaton did one part towards the end and I was having a spaz attack beause he was practically screaming and I was like "HOLY FUCK I LOVE YOU CAN I PLEASE JUST MARRY YOU" I was freaking out.**

**Let me tell you: Keaton Stromberg + Screaming = The sexiest fucking thing I've ever seen.**

**I'm sorry to everyone for my excessive language today.**

**It wasn't a fun day. :/**

**I have to go now. I have exams to study for and WAY OVERDUE homework to do.**

**Love you all! :)**

**Review? **


	48. This Love part one

**Wow I suck at this whole "Keeping promises" thing, don't I?**

**I know I'm terrible, and I know you're thinking it, even if you're not voicing it.**

**Thank you everyone for the self-esteem boosts. As you can see, it's pretty low right now, so... They help. :)**

**I'm sorry I'm so bad at this, but, really guys, I'm a 14 year old girl who's desperately trying to make her dreams come true. At the moment, I'm trying to figure out how I'm going to juggle High School and how I'm going to attempt to do what I really intend to do in life.**

**It doesn't help that I've got friends who are never there for me, friends who I hardly see anymore, and friends who need help but won't let me help them, none of which are related to each other.**

**You're going to be so mad when you read this, because it is, legit, the shortest chapter of the story. **

**But that's because I'm splitting it in two parts.**

**For dramatic purposes.**

**Yep.**

**You can scream and shout now. (That is such a stupid song... Ya know, Scream and Shout by Wil. featuring Britney Spears? GAH I CAN'T STAND HER. Will. is cool but I really can't stand Britney Spears.)**

**I have to go now, so I'm just gonna let you guys get on with this. I PROMISE I WILL HAVE MORE CHAPTERS UP BY THE END OF TODAY. ESPECIALLY PART TWO TO THIS.**

**I know I'm terrible with my promises, and I know I'm a liar, but this is serious.**

**And I did get my laptop taken away, in case you're wondering why I haven't been updating. But it's not because I had low grades or anything. Some family came to visit, and my parents didn't want me being anti-social so they took it away.**

**Anyways, here's part one.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Forty Seven: This Love part one<p>

/_This love has taken it's toll on me, she said goodbye to many times before and her heart is breaking in front of me and I have no choice, because I won't say goodbye...-Maroon 5/_

"That was for Farren." Pebbles snarled as she and Marley took down two Orcs. Marley smiled, but it was only momentary, as it fell instantly when the Nazgul arrived.

"Seriously?!"

The battle continued, the Nazgul now involved and making it a bit harder on the men to fight.

That is, up until a small voice was heard.

Pippin's voice. And hope was kindled once more at the thought of some assistance.

"Eagles... The Eagles are coming!"

Bianca looked up at the sky, pausing in her back-to-back fighting with Boromir to see that Pippin was right. The Eagles had arrived.

"Thank God." She whispered, smiling faintly, before she went back into the blood bath.

The Battle continued, and not long after, the shrieks of the Nazgul were growing somewhat fainter.

Lily looked up.

They were flying towards Mount Doom.

"Shit." She whispered.

-_Up In Mount Doom... Where the Nazgul are Actually Headed Right Now...-_

Farren stared at the spot were Frodo had disappeared, disbelieving.

What had just happened?

Had Frodo just succumbed to the Ring?

He couldn't have!

It wasn't possible!

She was in shock. She was no longer aware of her surroundings. Farren was frozen in place. Therefore she couldn't have done anything when Gollum first knocked Sam to the ground, then pinned her in place like he did outside, his hands constricting her windpipe once more.

* * *

><p><strong>GOTTA GO. My laptop's dying. Did I already say this? I'm too lazy to look.<strong>

**Anyways, as soon as my laptop is charged, and I have cleaned up my room (Just have to vacuume, don't worry!) I'll post the next part... Maybe...**

**Maybe I'll write the rest of the story then post the next part.**

**There shouldn't be too much left, considering Frodo has just succumbed to the Ring and all.**

**Anyways, review? Please? :)**


	49. This Love part two

**IMMA BITCH SLAP SOMEONE!**

**I FUCKING SWEAR, THESE PEOPLE DRIVE ME OFF THE FUCKING WALLS.**

**Now that I have your attention, I'd like you all to know that this is actually going to be the cheesiest chapter ever.**

**I made a slight, teensy change to the plot of LotR thanks to a review from a certain someone *COUGH YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE COUGH BECAUSE YOU GAVE ME THIS IDEA COUGH* that gave me an idea.**

**And I turned that idea into reality because I thought it was cute.**

**My laptop is now fully charged and I hope to have more up by the end of the night, but I'll have some more stuff I have to do.**

**Hopefully part two makes up for part one being so short.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Forty Eight: This Love part two<p>

/_This love has taken it's toll on me, she said goodbye to many times before and her heart is breaking in front of me and I have no choice 'cause I won't say goodbye...-Maroon 5/_

Love's a funny thing.

People will do a lot of stuff for it.

Anything from giving their life _to _someone, to giving it up _for _someone.

Or maybe it's not just a person you're in love with. Maybe it's something specific.

Here, I have an example.

Every day, soliders go to war to protect their country, right? Because they _love _their country. They hold so much love for their country, they would give up their life for it.

When two people have that kind of love for eachother, it's an unbreakable bond. A bond nothing can overcome, because love trumphs all, whether one wants to believe it or not, it's true.

You see, that is exactly what this tale is about. How love can overcome all.

We see relationships formed and kept intact. Bonds of friendship and fellowship sealed and kept for all eternity, alliances that will never be broken are made, and love is seen throughout all of this, weaving it's way through every crack and crevice, ensuring that there is no way it can be undone.

Why do I tell you this?

Because, my dear reader, love is exactly what brought the following events to come to pass...

-_LotR-_

Once again, black began to creep around the edges of Farren's vision as Gollum strangled her. There was nothing she could do and no one to save her.

She was going to die. There was no doubt.

It made her heart ache to know she'd never see Pebbles and Marley again. She'd never make fun of Bianca about how short she was ever again, even though, logically speaking, she herself was the short one now. She'd never be able to ask Lily for help when confused or look to Angel for that leadership that she, herself, so desperatley lacked.

But what really stabbed her in the gut was that she never really got to voice to them, to _anyone_, how much those five meant to her.

And how much she really really loved Frodo Baggins.

Farren was in love with the one person who was too far gone to probably even remember her name.

And as her vision blurred and her eyes slowly began to close, she knew that it didn't matter how she felt inside.

Because it wasn't going to make a difference what happened on the outside.

-_LotR-_

Frodo smirked to himself, gazing proudly at the Ring on his finger. It was _his._

But something in the corner of his eye managed to draw his gaze from the beautiful golden band that sat upon his finger.

And there he saw it. Sam on the floor, recovering from a knock on the head with an obviously heavy and large rock...

And Farren.

Being strangled to death.

And suddenly, Frodo didn't care for the Ring anymore. No matter how much power the Ring held over Frodo Baggins, it held no sway to the love he felt for the girl that may never find out just how much he loved her if he didn't act quickly.

Without thinking, Frodo dove onto Gollum, knocking him away from Farren who refused to move even a millimeter even after Gollum was off of her.

Frodo toussled with the creature for a bit, Gollum realizing that he was wrestling with Frodo, who, in fact, had the Ring on.

His precious.

That was how, as the two fought, tumbled and wrestled, Gollum came to find the hand that held the Ring and bite off the very finger upon which the Ring rested.

Frodo cried out in pain as he was visible once more, Gollum spitting out the finger and taking the Ring.

As the hobbit fell to his knees, clutching his hand in pain, Gollum danced around in victory, thrilled that he finally had his precious back.

Sam watched with wide eyes from a limp Farren's side as the rest of the scene unfolded.

Frodo stood once more, weakly stumbling his way towards Gollum, determination and utter hatred written over his features as he began to fight with the creature once more.

And the two tumbled over the edge.

Which was the very first thing Farren saw upon regaining her vision.

"FRODO!" She shrieked, bolting towards the edge, Sam hot on her heels.

Although they payed him no attention, Gollum could've been seen as he fell all the way down, clutching the Ring to himself in joy, until his body fell into the magma and he sank below, never seen nor heard of again. The Ring rested there atop the magma, refusing to sink.

But again, the two hobbits payed no attention as they searched for Frodo, who was hanging on by his fingers.

"Frodo!"

Sam reached his hand down trying to reach him. "Give me your hand!" He instructed. "Take my hand!"

Frodo just stared up at them, somewhat motionless.

"Frodo please! Take his hand!" Farren cried.

Letting go with one hand, Frodo reached for Sam, but missed and now was hanging by just one hand. Luckily, his better of the two.

Frodo looked up at the two hobbits above him, sorrow in his features and the two knew what he was thinking.

"Don't you let go." Sam said sternly, his voice cracking. "Don't let go."

"Reach!"

Doing as told, Frodo swung his arm up and clasped hands with Sam.

Farren fell onto the stone behind her in relief as Sam pulled Frodo up.

The three looked down in time to see a faint golden dot sink into the orange magma.

The Ring was destroyed.

* * *

><p><strong>GASP!<strong>

**THE RING HAS BEEN DESTROYED!**

**WAAAAHOOOOO!**

**AND DID YOU SEE THAT!? DID YOU SEE IT?! LOVE CONQUERS ALL I TELL YOU. LOVE. CONQUERS. ALL.**

**What did I say? Cheesiest chapter ever or what? Haha.**

**As I was typing this authors note, I received a review, which I thought needed a reply, so here goes.**

**Dear LeniTango,**

**I know I'm evil. MUA HA HA HA HA HA HA-coughcoughwheezehackcough- That was a failed evil laugh...**

**Please don't mind my failed evil laugh. I have a cold. :/**

**Well, it is by the end of today, so YAY! :) Thank you for sticking with me. That makes me feel good :)**

**I don't think I'm going to make a sequel, because I'm not really sure how it'd be put together. I've had the ending planned out for a while, so we'll have to see.**

**Much love! :D**

**-Becky**

**Speaking of:**

**Y'all are gonna ****_hate_**** me for what I have planned.**

**Review? :)**


	50. Dream On

**Well... This is it.**

**The end of Make Me Stronger.**

**NAH I'M JOKIN!**

**HAHA I GOT YOU DIDN'T I?!**

**No we're not done yet. I promise.**

**I promised I'd have them up fast, and what'd I say? This won't be the last one of the night. :)**

**Thank you to all reviewers, I forgot to say.**

**And to anyone who's been kind enough to give me a few words of kindness, you guys are just the best ever.**

**Anyways, I'll just do the disclaimer and we'll get goin!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Forty Nine: Dream On<p>

/_Sing with me, sing for the year, sing for the laughter and sing for the tear. Sing with me, just for today. Maybe tomorrow the good Lord'll take you away... -Aerosmith/_

Everyone froze and turned towards Mordor.

Because just standing there, you could watch the Eye of Sauron fall as the Nazgul basically freaked out.

The tower began to collapse and the Eye fell towards the ground, before disappearing completely. The ground began to collapse, and the Orcs quickly ran for the hills, trying not to fall to their impending doom. It collapsed all around the soliders of Rohan and Gondor, but not where they stood (to the relief of many). The gates collapsed and, technically speaking, Mordor was no more.

"FRODO!" Those in the Fellowship cheered for the success of the three hobbits within Mordor then, thrilled that their mission had been a success.

Sauron was defeated.

They continued cheering, the soliders joining in.

Until everyone froze. Smiles fell and cheers halted.

Because Mount Doom had basically just exploded.

-_Within the Explosion of Mount Doom-_

Sam, Frodo and Farren, all supporting eachother, quickly ran out of Mount Doom, trying to find a safe place to survive the lava now surrounding them.

They reached a piece of the mountain that jutted out and quickly settled themselves at the top of it, now somewhat out of harms way.

Frodo spoke first, relief washing over his features as an enormous weight was now lifted of his shoulders. "It's gone. It's done."

"Yes, Mr. Frodo. It's over now." Sam nodded, still panting.

The three stumbled as the mountain shook, and quickly seated themselves before they could tumble into the lava below.

Frodo layed himself down, feeling relieved that everything was finished.

Sam and Farren settled themselves on either side of him, Farren pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them so she could settle her chin on them.

It was finally over.

"I can see the Shire." Frodo said faintly, his eyes shut. "The Brandywine River. Bag End. Gandalf's fireworks. The lights in the Party Tree."

"Rosie Cotton dancing."

Farren looked at Sam and smiled, seeing how in love with the girl he was.

"She had ribbons in her hair." Sam continued. "If ever I was to marry someone... It would've been her. It would've been her." His voice cracked as he repeated the statement. Farren moved over and settled her arms around him as Sam broke into tears. Frodo sat up and the three collected in a group hug.

"I'm glad to be with the two of you." Frodo stated. "Here at the end of all things."

Farren looked up at him and smiled so faintly, tears prickling at the corners of her eyes. Frodo gazed back, a smile just as faint on his lips.

No words were exchanged. Nobody moved.

Nobody had to say anyting. Nobody had to do anything. The trio were together, and the task was finished.

That was what mattered and that was how it would be.

_Here at the end of all things._

* * *

><p><strong>Well.<strong>

**I thought that was quite nice.**

**Now then, I must say, that the review from LianaDare8 made me laugh. :)**

**I'm not creeped out, I promise. I've had worse.**

**I've SAID worse.**

**Yep.**

**...Sooooooo...**

**TATE STEVENS!**

**OW OW! Who watched X Factor, again? Anyone? :)**

**MY MAN TATE STEVENS WON! WOOOO! I love that guy. He's just the coolest ever.**

**And I'm satisfied with Emblem3 getting fourth place. I wish they'd done better, but if they're happy with fourth, I'm happy.**

**Now I just have to find out where it's legal for me to marry all of them...**

**Well, I'll go write the next chapter now. :)**

**LOVE Y'ALL SO MUCH IT'S UNBELIEVEABLE!**

**I PROBABLY JUST SPELLED THAT WRONG.**

**OH WELL.**

**REVIEW PLEASE? :)**


	51. Open Arms

**You guys are gonna kill me. **

**Y'all are gonna definitley kill me.**

**I'm sorry.**

**But...**

**I just...**

**I...**

**I have no explanation.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.**

**PS: Sorry it's so short! I tried to make it long but it wouldn't cooperate with me... :/ *weak laughter***

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifty: Open Arms<p>

/_So now I come to you with open arms. Nothing to hide, believe what I say. So here I am with open arms, hoping you'll see what your love means to me, open arms... -Journey_/

It was settled that Gandalf would take three eagles to search for and hopefully retrieve the hobbits from inside Mordor and as they took off, Aragorn commanded the soliders to start back towards Gondor, under temporary command of Eomer.

Why wasn't he leading them?

Because they couldn't find Boromir, Bianca and Angel.

As the soliders cleared up and began the march towards Gondor, Marley, Pebbles, Lily, Merry, Pippin, Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn all began the hunt for the three.

There was a shriek. A loud, blood curdling shriek. A shriek that could've been heard, most likely, for miles.

Boromir stood there staring down at a blonde woman who was kneeled on the ground, his eyes wide with shock.

The kneeling woman had blood throughout her messy, tangled hair as she stared down at who was before her.

Everyone rushed over and the sight before them shocked them all. The girls burst into tears at the sight. Aragorn felt like he was going to collapse at the sight of it.

It was terrible.

It was horrible.

It was unbelievable.

Before them, on the ground, in the arms of Bianca, was Angel, with a dagger through her abdomen and scarlet blood gushing out.

"ANGEL! ANGEL! ANGEL!" Bianca shrieked, shaking the girl, begging for a reply.

There was never a reply

-_Above the Remains of Mordor-_

Gandalf bowed his head as he heard the shriek of Bianca, informing him that they'd discovered Angel's fate.

Quietly, sorrow in his voice, he commanded the eagles to continue the search.

They soared above what used to be Mount Doom and that was when Gandalf saw what he was looking for.

They all seemed to be unconscious, as the eagles swooped down, each taking one hobbit, before they began the trip to Gondor.

* * *

><p><strong>DON'T KILL ME!<strong>

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

**Review please?**

**Yeah, I have nothing to say.**

**'Cause I suck.**

**I don't know if I'm gonna put the next chapter up tonight. I'll have to see what your reactions are to this, and how many more chapters there are gonna be to this. Because I ****_do _****have plans still.**

**I'm just gonna go hide before you guys start throwing stuff at me and I end up like Angel-**

**Shit why did I just say that.**

**Now I've reminded y'all why you wanted to kill me so bad I just...**

**Ugh...**

**Review? :)**

**Are smileys innappropriate right now? I'm trying to lighten the mood...**

**Please review, guys!**

**PS: I LOVE HOW MANY BEATLES FANS THERE ARE! :) Forgot to say something about that earlier... So there...**


	52. Daylight

**Hello everyone! Wow y'all reviewed a lot last night!**

**You're all SUPER pissed off at me right now.**

**I'M SORRY! IT HAD TO BE DONE!**

**Okay, maybe it didn't...**

**Or maybe it did...**

**You'll never know.**

**Okay you will know once you read the upcoming chapters.**

**Which I should have some of them up by the end of today.**

**I think, maybe, I will post the very last chapter Monday night (January 7th) considering that's in three days. I just have to see how many chapters I have left so I can figure out how to space this out.**

**Anyways, here's chapter fifty one. WOW we hit the fifty chapter mark last chapter, didn't we?**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifty One: Daylight<p>

/_'Cause when the daylight comes I'll have to go, but tonight I'm gonna hold you so close, 'cause in the daylight we'll be on our own... -Maroon 5_/

Frodo could feel the light shining on his eyelids. Slowly, he opened his eyes and sat up. He was greeted with a bright, calm room, where he was layed in a bed in clean nightclothes. It was what was at the end of the bed that probably made his life.

Gandalf stood there, a silent smile spread across his features.

"Gandalf?" Frodo asked, eyes wide.

The elderly wizard nodded as the two began to laugh. It wasn't long before the door opened and four hobbits appeared.

Merry, Pippin, Marley and Pebbles.

The four sprinted over, jumping onto the bed and joining in Frodo and Gandalf's laughter.

Hugs and smiles were exchanged as the five greeted eachother.

They turned in time to see Gimli making his way in, joy across his features.

"Gimli!" Frodo smiled upon seeing the dwarf.

Legolas and Lily entered next both smiling when they saw Frodo surrounded by the hobbits. Boromir and Bianca were right behind them. Bianca laughed and let go of Boromir's hand so she could run over to the bedside. She sat down and ruffled Frodo's hair a wide smile on her features as she hugged the hobbit.

Boromir could only smile at her antics.

Aragorn entered then, making his way over to stand next to Legolas, Lily, Gandalf, Gimli and Boromir.

"Aragorn!" Frodo laughed, wrapping his arms around Pippin and Merry as he spoke.

The hobbits all chatted while Frodo sat, listening, but his attention was drawn away when he saw someone in the doorway.

Sam stood there, both smiling faintly upon seeing him. He didn't approach the bed and nothing was exchanged but eye-contact. And that was all that was needed.

Conversation was made for a while, when Frodo noticed something.

He'd understood that things had been slightly off. He just didn't understand why.

"Where's Angel?" He asked, looking around.

The room went deadly silent, smiles falling off everyone's faces.

"She's in the infirmary." Lily said in the quietest voice.

"Wha- Why?" Frodo gasped, sitting up.

"She was stabbed while we were fighting outside Mordor to provide a distraction for the three of you." Boromir explained quietly.

"Right now, we're not sure if she's going to make it. We're not even quite sure if she's still alive." Pebbles whispered.

"Don't say that." Bianca snapped. "She's got to be alive. She has to." Her voice cracked in the middle of her last sentance, before she stood up and stormed out, her blue dress billowing behind her as she walked.

"That was a terrible turn of events." Marley said quietly.

As everyone sat there, in silence, Frodo noticed one last thing.

Farren wasn't there either.

-_In the Infirmary-_

Bianca sat on a chair at Angel's bedside.

Her eyes hadn't been open since the battle, and her breath had been coming in short gasps. Everyone had done everything they could to save her. Aragorn had shouted countless times at nurses to ensure that she was safe.

The girls would take turns coming in and they'd tell Angel about things going on around Minas Tirith.

"Frodo's just woken up." Bianca whispered, holding Angel's hand in her own. "It was real nice and everything. Then, uh... He asked where you were. Things were pretty bad after that. I kinda snapped at Pebbles."

Taymana, Bianca's maid from when she'd first come to Minas Tirith, gazed on at the two with a sad expression as she changed the flowers that sat in the vase next to Angel's bed.

"She can't hear me, can she?" Bianca looked at the maid who'd quickly become her friend, tears in her eyes.

"Maybe she can. I'm not quite sure, Bianca." Taymana said quietly.

"Taymana, will you go get me some water?" The blonde asked. The maid nodded silently and walked out.

"So, uh..." Bianca bit her lip, trying to think of something to talk about. "Aragorn's coronation's in about a week..."

No reply.

"Figured you should know so you can, uh, wake up in time for it... Maybe... Possibly... Holy shit..." Bianca burried her face in her hands. "This is hopeless. Here I am just talking to you and I know I'm not gonna get a reply because you're fucking _dying_. Either that or you're just a damn good actress. I just... Angel I'd do anything just to see you up and happy and alive and well again..."

Resting her arms on the side of Angel's bed, Bianca leaned over and burried her face in them, letting her tears out once more.

"Did you just say you'd do anything? Like... Anything?"

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT IS THIS?! HUH?!<strong>

**Who do you think was talking? Hmmm?**

**I wonder...**

**Well...**

**I hope you guys aren't coming after me with pitchforks and torches. *hides* I'll hide just in case you are...**

**Review? The next chapter should be up soon. :)**


	53. I'm About To Come Alive

**You guys scare me sometimes.**

**And other times you really make me smile.**

**So I have to say: I appreciate all of you.**

**And that's why I wrote this chapter.**

**Because I knew you'd like it. :)**

**It would've been up earlier, but my parents took us out to dinner. YUMMAH MEXICAN FOOD!**

**I like mexican food.**

**I had Pollo a la Pina. But the 'n' in Pina had a tilde over it. Ya know, the little squiggly? ~ That thing.**

**YUMMAH.**

**Haha, so... Yeah. :)**

**CHAPTER FIFTY TWO! YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifty Two: I'm About To Come Alive<p>

/_Maybe I'm not, but you're all I got left to believe in. Don't give up on me, I'm about to come alive, and I know that it's been hard and it's been a long time coming. Don't give up on me I'm about to come alive... -Train_/

Bianca gasped, bolting upright in her chair.

Angel was looking at her with raised eyebrows, a smirk set across her features.

"Angel?" Bianca whispered, at a loss for words.

"Yes it's me. Now remain quiet. Because I don't want anyone catching this. I just came up with a master plan."

"Wha- Huh- Angie- You- I'm-"

"Stop it." Angel frowned, sitting up and leaning against the headboard. Bianca gazed on in shock. How was Angel moving around and talking and smiling like she'd just woken up from a nap?

"Bianca Marie close your mouth. You'll catch flies."

"How are you- You were stabbed! You were _dying_."

"Bianca are you gonna let me tell my story or what?"

Bianca was silent, eyes wide, as she gazed at her best friend in wonder.

"So basically, this is what happened..." And Angel launched into her story.

_-Weird Flashback Thingy Begins Here-_

_Angel groaned as she sat up and looked around. It was kinda weird._

_The place she was in was a purple-ish color. Kind of like a sunset on a summer night._

_The ground had a weird fog on it. In the center of where she was, she couldn't exactly call it a room, was a bench. It was facing away from her so she couldn't see the faces of the elderly couple that sat there._

_Slowly, she approached the couple, confused as to what was going on. "Excuse me? Sir? Miss?"_

_A dog barked and Angel jumped when a golden retreiver ran around from where it had been sitting in front of the couple._

_"Princess?" She gasped._

_The dog ran up and pounced on her, pushing Angel to the floor and licking her face happily._

_Angel laughed. "Princess. Princess! Down, girl! Down!"_

_Familiar laughter was heard and Angel looked up as Princess got off of her. The elderly couple were now facing them. Upon seeing their faces, Angel gasped and stood up. "Grams? Gramps?"_

_"Sweetheart." Grams smiled._

_"No way!" Angel grinned and ran forward embracing her grandparents with a large smile._

_"What are you doing here?" She asked as they broke from their group hug._

_"I think the better question is what are __**you **__doing here?" Gramps asked._

_"I don't know... I was stabbed... In the battle... And now I'm here... Am I dead?"_

_Grams shrugged. "I don't know, dear. Are you?"_

_"It's up to you, at this point." Gramps stated._

_"Wha?" Angel asked, confused._

_"Basically, kiddo, you have a choice. You can either come with us to that big pie kitchen in the sky, and eat pies your grandmother makes with me and Princess til the end of time, or you can go back to Middle Earth." Gramps explained._

_"I'm so confused right now..." Angel stated, sitting down on the bench. Her grandparents each took a spot on either side of her._

_"Well do you want to go back?" Grams questioned._

_"Sort of... I never got to say goodbye... To anyone, really... Mom, Dad, Ana, and Alice back in Jacksonville... The girls back in ME... Wait... How did you know about Middle Earth?" Angel questioned, looking at her grandparents in confusion._

_There was a loud bang, as if a large door had just opened. The three turned. Princess barked happily and ran towards it._

_A large double door, that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, was now there._

_"So it was a door..." Angel muttered to herself. Gramps and Grams both laughed._

_In the doorway stood an elderly looking man, who was now petting Princess with a smile. He looked up and his smile grew. "That's their business."_

_This man was one what Angel didn't know. She frowned slightly wondering who he was._

_"Tolkien don't creep my granddaughter out like that." Grams scolded._

_'Tolkien' or whoever he was just chuckled. "I apologize, Angel. I do have one thing to say, though. If you do go back, tell Gandalf I said hello."_

_Angel blinked._

_Who the fuck was this and how did he know Gandalf?_

_"Come along, Princess. Maura, Jeff, your time's almost up." Tolkien stated. "They asked me to remind you. She needs to make a choice."_

_With that, Tolkien turned back towards the doorway and walked back in._

_Princess looked at Angel and barked before running in. The doors remained open. A similar sound to the one before was heard, and the three turned to see another set of double doors behind them. In this, Angel could actually seem something other than white light. In this, it was as if she was looking in on a scene._

_She watched as Bianca cried at her bedside, Taymana standing there and looking terribly lost and upset. Like she watched to help Bianca but didn't know what to do._

_Angel frowned. Aragorn wasn't there. She'd hoped that if she were to ever wake that he'd be the first one she saw._

_"What's your decision, dear?" Grams asked, pulling Angel out of her thoughts._

_"I love you guys. A lot... But I think I need to go back."_

_Gramps smiled. "I think I agree with you, kiddo."_

_Grams pulled her granddaughter into a hug. "We love you too. And as much as we wish you'd come with us, it's not your time to be a guardian angel. It's your time to be Angel."_

_Angel laughed a bit, before hugging her grandparents one last time and turning towards the door that now only showed Bianca. Taymana must've left the room._

_-End Weird Flashback Thingy-_

"And that's what happened."

"So basically you came back because some weird old guy wanted you to say "Hey there" to Gandalf for him?"

Angel rolled her eyes. "No. I came back because I understood it wasn't my time to go with them yet."

"Oh. I wonder who that guy was, though..."

"Same."

"But that doesn't explain how you're moving and talking and smiling like it's no problem. Angel we can't forget you were _stabbed_."

Angel pulled her shirt up to look at the spot where the wound should've been.

Only there was nothing there.

Bianca blinked, reaching forward to poke at the spot where Angel's stab wound should've been.

Angel giggled and pushed her shirt down, smacking Bianca's hand away. "That tickles!"

"There should be a stab wound there, Angel."

Angel shrugged. "Maybe I went through some whacked up spiritual healing."

"Spiritual healing, Angel?" Bianca raised an eyebrow, looking at Angel like she was nuts.

"Yeah!" Angel grinned. "I'll be honest, Beebee. I feel like a new person."

"Don't tell me you're turning into a frigging spiritual guru on me, Angie."

"I'm not, I promise."

"Okay."

"Now then... You said you'd do anything?"

Bianca blinked. "What?"

"You said you'd do anything if I woke up."

"Oh shit."

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Did ya like it?<strong>

**I bet y'all are happy now, right?**

**Angel and her spiritual healing. YAY!**

**You didn't really think I was gonna kill her, did you?**

**BUT WE SEE, IN THIS CHAPTER, THAT SHE MISSES HER FAMILY!**

**WHAT COULD THIS MEAN?!**

**IT COULD QUITE POSSIBLY MEAN NOTHING, I'M STILL DEBATING.**

**Hehe... :P**

**I'm evil. MUA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!**

**My cold is gone so I can do evil laughs now. :)**

**REVIEW PLEASE! :)**


	54. Live Like You Were Dying

**HI GUYS! Wow, uh... Tomorrows the one year anniversary of Make Me Stronger.**

**It's also when I'll post the very last chapter.**

**THIS I SWEAR.**

**Thank you for sticking with me this entire year. I know I haven't been the best updater ever at times, but things are getting harder. High school's actually a lot harder than I anticipated and it doesn't help I have stuff outside school too.**

**So do any of y'all play acoustic guitar? **

**Random question...**

**Welp... Here's the chapter :)**

**Note: It's kinda weird, and I'll explain at the bottom in case you're confused.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifty Three: Live Like You Were Dying<p>

/_He said "I went sky diving, I went rocky mountain climbing, I went 2.7 seconds on a bull named Fu Man Chu. And I loved deeper and I spoke sweeter and I gave forgiveness I've been denyin'." And he said "Someday I hope you get the chance to live like you were dying." -Tim McGraw/_

Legolas, Lily, Boromir, Gimli, Marley, Merry, Frodo, Sam, Pippin and Pebbles were all gathered together in the main hall. They weren't really doing much. Basically just sitting there, making small talk.

Well they were.

Up until Bianca walked in, looking like she was about to be sick.

She was silent.

And that was what really scared everyone about the situation.

Lily stood up and walked over. "Beebee? Are you alright?" She asked.

Bianca looked at her but said nothing. The elleth studied her friend. Bianca's hands were shaking, her eyes were wide and tears were making their way down their cheeks.

"Honey?" Lily questioned again, taking Bianca's shaking hands in her own.

In the quietest voice ever, in terms only the girls would understand, Bianca said "Flatline."

Legolas heard it and he looked confusedly at Marley and Pebbles. "Flatline?"

The two gasped, seemingly understanding what was happening.

Bianca's mother had been a nurse, therefore she knew different medical terms and such. Bianca's mother would tell her daughter "They flatlined." so as not to scare her daughter, who had been at a very young age when had asked what happened.

"It's a medical term." Lily stated, loud enough that all of them could hear.

She turned to the group behind her with wide eyes.

And as she spoke, it just so happened that Aragorn entered the hall.

"To flatline is to die."

-_In the Infirmary-_

Aragorn hadn't dared enter the infirmary. He couldn't bear to see what he had feared the most, which was apparently lying in the very room where you could now find Lily, Marley and Pebbles all sobbing on uncontrollably on the floor next to the bed that held Angel's covered up body.

Bianca stood above them arms crossed tightly across her chest as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Why was it Angel? Why couldn't it have been someone else?" Lily sobbed.

The last nurse left the room so the girls could grieve over their best friend, leaving the girls alone.

A loud gasp was heard and everyone's eyes shot to the bed, where Angel shot up in place, shoving the sheets away from her.

"It was gettin' stuffy under there." She stated, looking at the girls with wide eyes and breathing heavily.

"What the _fuck_?" Marley gasped, staring at her.

"You're _dead_." Pebbles said confusedly.

"Nah I'm just doing something I feel is somewhat mean but will pay off in my favor in the end."

"And that is?" Lily asked angrily, standing up.

Angel wasn't dead.

Why the _fuck _had Bianca lied?!

_Why the fuck had she been pronounced dead if she __**wasn't**__?!_

"Imma make a spectacular appearance at Aragorn's coronation and make his life." Angel grinned proudly at her idea.

If Angel hadn't been wearing the stupid grin she had been, Pebbles, Marley and Lily probably would have killed her themselves.

But as it was, the girls coudln't help but burst into hysterical giggles at Angel's stupid smile, causing Bianca and Angel to do the same.

"W-Where's F-F-Farren?" Angel asked as she tried to calm herself down. They didn't want anyone who wasn't in on their weird plan to hear them.

The girls all sobered at this. Pebbles bit her lip before saying "She hasn't woken up yet. It's weird really because Frodo and Sam already woke up."

"Maybe she's going through that spiritual healing thing Angel went through." Bianca teased.

"What?" Lily, Pebbles and Marley burst into fits of giggles once more as Angel scowled at Bianca. "I was being serious, Beebee! Spiritual healing at it's best!"

"Okay you have explaining to do." Lily stated and Angel launched into her story once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that was probably not one of the best chapters ever.<strong>

**But the thing is: I'm doing this so Angel and Aragorn can be gloriously reunited like Arwen and Aragorn were in the original story. Remember?**

**Yeah.**

**Yeap.**

**Yup.**

**Mmmhmm.**

**Going back to my question back up there, "do any of y'all play acoustic guitar", remember?**

**Well, I was just wondering, because if any of you have any tips, or any YouTube tutorials or anything you can tell me that'd be awesome.**

**I'm teaching myself how to play, 'cause I got one for Christmas, and I'm finding it very difficult. :.**

**So help is very much appreciated. :)**

**Reviews are also very much appreciated. :)**

**Review?**


	55. Truly, Madly, Deeply

**You guys are gonna like this chapter.**

**I know you're gonna like this chapter.**

**You may fangirl.**

**You may cry.**

**Depends on what you think of it, and your point of view on things such as this.**

**I can only give you one hint as to what's going to happen in this chapter and that hint, will be the following word:**

**FINALLY.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's**

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifty Four: Truly, Madly, Deeply<p>

/_Truly, madly, deeply, I am foolishly, completely fallen. And somehow you kicked all my walls in, so baby say you'll always keep me truly, madly, crazy, deeply in love with you... -One Direction_/

Angel groaned and rolled over on the bed, bored.

It had been three days since Angel woke up, she'd been hiding out in Bianca's room.

Boromir and Bianca couldn't share because it wasn't considered "appropriate" so it was a bit of a relief that Bianca had her room to herself so Angel didn't have to hide in the closet of the infirmary for a week.

That would've sucked.

But, then again, this really sucked too.

She was stuck in this room.

Doing nothing.

For a week.

It sucked.

Did I already say that?

Well... It did.

It didn't help that she was hungry.

She was _starving_.

There was a knock and Angel jumped when Gandalf entered the room, looking amused.

"I thought you'd be in here." He smirked.

"Wha- How- Who- You knew?" She stared at him.

"Of course I did." He chuckled. "Now, Bianca's just informed me you had a message for me?"

Angel blinked, thinking back and letting out an "Oh yeah!" When she remembered. "Uh... I met a guy... While I was unconcious... If that makes any sense. He said to tell you he said hello."

Gandalf raised his eyebrows. "Do you know what his name was?"

Angel bit her lip, trying to remember. "I think it was Tolkien or something like that."

The old wizard laughed and Angel looked at him, confused. "Why are you laughing?"

"Nothing, Angel, nothing. Now then, I believe if you take that hall," Gandalf pointed in a direction outside of her room. "And turn to the left, you will find that you've reached the kitchens, which, as of now, are empty. I am positive no one will see you, and if you do hear someone coming, there are pillars behind which you can hide."

She stared at him, eyes wide, before she grinned. "Thanks Gandalf!" And with that, she slipped on her shoes and ran out.

Gandalf shook his head, before leaving the room, starting back towards his own quarters.

-_Well That Was Weird...-_

Marley and Pebbles were sitting in Farren's room. Waiting. And waiting. She still hadn't woken up.

"I wish she'd just wake up. Frodo's been freaking out. He needs to talk to her." Marley sighed.

Pebbles nodded in agreement and rested her elbows on her knees, putting her chin in her hands.

"It's one of those times where you wish it was like we were back in Jacksonville and the only thing you had to do to wake Farren up was poke her nose and she'd be like 'BITCH DON'T TOUCH MY DAMN NOSE!' but louder than I just whisper shouted."

Pebbles giggled slightly at Marley's statement, before the two both froze.

"You don't think-"

"No..."

Pebbles sat up and glanced at her cousin once, before going to poke Farren on the nose.

No response.

"Damnit." Marley sighed, leaning back.

"Stupid idea anyway." Pebbles mumbled.

The two were silent for a while. About half an hour passed when it happened.

"BITCH DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY NOSE!"

Marley and Pebbles both squeaked loudly as Farren bolted upright in her bed, looking furious.

"What. The. Fuck." Marley stared at Farren. "How- Who... That worked?"

"It took half an hour." Pebbles reminded her.

"Farren Yately you have the slowest reaction time in the history of the universe." Marley stated.

"Well... I... When did you... You poked my nose!" Farren pointed at Pebbles, who nodded slowly. "Err... Yeap. I kinda did... Half an hour ago."

"Oh..."

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE AWAKE!" Marley gasped, eyes wide.

"FARREN'S AWAKE! I HAVE TO- OH MY GOD I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!" Pebbles jumped up and ran out of the room.

"Wha- I... Confusion. Where am I?" Farren asked, looking around.

"Your own bedroom in Minas Tirith."

"Minas Tirith?'

"Ya know, The White City? Capital of Gondor?"

"Hmm... Uhh... OH YEAH! Marls, catch me up on what I've missed! 'Cause I know NOTHING of what happened since Frodo, Sam and I left y'all."

And Marley launched into the tale, giving Farren a short version and promising a more detailed version for later.

Fifteen minutes later, Marley was just finishing up, when Pebbles burst in.

"Farren can you walk?"

"Uh... Yeah..." Farren said as she tested said ability upon being asked.

"AWESOME! Uh, get changed and when you're ready, follow me and Marley."

Farren blinked. "Uhm... Okay..."

Marley tossed her friend some clothes and Farren shot Pebbles one last weird look before stepping into the washroom so she could change.

"What's up?" Marley asked.

Pebbles grinned. "I had a genius idea."

-_Flashback!-_

"FARREN'S AWAKE! I HAVE TO- OH MY GOD I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!" Pebbles jumped up and ran out of the room.

Sprinting down the many halls and corridors, she finally found where she wanted to go.

Frodo's room.

She burst into the room, causing Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin, who were all just sitting there, talking, to jump three feet in the air.

"Hi... Uh... I need to talk... To... Uhh... Frodo go get dressed. There's something y'all have to do."

Frodo glanced down at his nightclothes and blushed slightly when he realized he wasn't wearing everyday clothes like Merry, Pippin and Sam were.

Picking up the stack of clothes that sat on the dresser, Frodo stepped into the washroom to change.

"What are you talking about, Pebbles?" Sam asked.

"If you would let me explain, Samwise, I could tell you." Pebbles stated as she panted, still out of breath from running. "I have to be fast and quiet 'cause Frodo's in there... But I just had a genius idea."

"You're ideas are always genius, Pebbles."

"Awh, thanks Pip!" She smiled and pecked him on the cheek, causing Sam to make a face and Merry to roll his eyes.

"Okay you daydream about Rosie Cotton all day long and you and Marley are worse so stop it!" Pebbles snapped. The two jumped and Pippin smirked.

"Anyways, Farren just woke up."

"She did?" Sam sat up.

Pebbles nodded. "So I was thinking we set it up so maybe there can be some sort of joyful happy reunion between those two," Farren pointed to the washroom door, then in the direction of Farren's room. "Because God knows they need to admit they're in love and whatever. So you guys are gonna get Frodo and Marley and I-"

"You and Marley will what?"

Pebbles spun around and saw Frodo standing in the doorway of the washroom, dressed and looking confused.

"What'd I miss?" He questioned.

"Five minutes, that hallway." Pebbles said to the three next to her, leaving Frodo in even more confusion, before she sprinted out.

"I love her." Pippin sighed, smiling.

"We know, Pip." Merry rolled his eyes.

-Flashback Over-

"That's perfect, Pebs!"

"What's perfect?" Farren asked as she stepped out of the washroom, dragging a brush through her hair.

Marley bounded over to Farren, grabbing her by the arm. "Brush down. Let's go!"

"Wha?" Farren looked at the two in confusion as they basically dragged her out of her room.

"Where are you guys taking me?" Farren asked as they two walked, each on either side of her.

"You'll see." Marley giggled.

They walked for awhile, before they reached the hallway in which Pebbles told the four to meet them. She reached over and placed a hand over Farren's eyes.

"Wha- Pebs! Stop it!" Farren whined, trying to swat her hand away.

"Farren we're doing you a service. You stop it."

Farren pouted but stayed silent as the three continued walking, Marley and Pebbles now guiding her.

Just down the hall from them, were Sam, Merry, Frodo and Pippin.

Frodo was being basically dragged by the other three, his eyes covered as well, as they headed down the hallway. Merry grinned upon seeing the girls and waved, trying not to give away what they were doing. Marley waved back and Pebbles smiled.

Finally the seven met up and Pebbles mouthed "On three, we run, okay?"

Sam, Pippin, Merry and Marley all nodded, and on a silent count of three, the five hobbits scurried away to hide behind some pillars.

"Guys, not fun- Frodo?"

"What's going- Farren?"

"Fingers crossed." Marley whispered to Pebbles from where they were hiding. Pebbles nodded in agreement. "If they don't kiss I'll kill them both."

Pippin, Merry and Sam all held their hands over their mouths, trying to stifle their giggles at Pebbles' statement.

Frodo and Farren hadn't moved. They hadn't spoken. They were both in shock.

Finally,

Farren jumped and embraced Frodo tightly, burying her face in the crook of his neck. Frodo instantly wrapped his arms around her, hugging her back just as tightly.

This was when Bianca and Lily decided to turn down the hallway.

Both of them stared.

Farren was awake?

"Awh..." Lily whispered with a smile when she saw what was happening.

Merry saw them and quickly waved them over.

"What are you five doing?" Bianca hissed. "Are you spying on them?"

"Yes. Because we set this up. Now shut up!" Marley snapped.

The two jumped, before moving to hide behind the pillars with the five hobbits.

Back to Farren and Frodo...

The two pulled away from eachother enough to be able to make eye contact. They were silent, both just smiling, thrilled to finally be where they'd wanted to be for so long.

Tears pricked at Farren's eyes and Frodo silently wiped them away, before leaning in and pressing their lips together.

That was when Bianca, Lily, Marley and Pebbles started doing happy-dances.

And Pippin gave a loud "FINALLY."

Frodo and Farren broke apart to look at the place where the seven were hidden.

"Ahem." Farren frowned, upset that the others had been spying on them.

The seven blushed, before they quickly ran away.

The two turned to look at eachother once more, a blush then covering Farren's cheeks as Frodo looked down at her. "Farren." He said quietly.

"Hmm?" She looked up at him.

"I... I've wanted to tell you this for a while... I just... Never thought it was the right time... And..."

"Yes?" Farren asked, confused as to why he was so nervous.

Bianca and Lily poked their heads out from behind the new pillar they were hidden behind.

While the hobbits had left, the two had stayed, determined to make sure that everything went as planned.

"You're not that stupid, Farren." Bianca whispered, frowning. Lily kicked her and Bianca winced, holding a hand over her own mouth in an attempt to stop herself from shouting in pain. This caused Lily to have to do the same, but to stifle her giggles instead.

"I love you, Farren."

The two stopped what they were doing instantly and turned to look back at Frodo and Farren.

Farren blinked. "I... I love you too, Frodo..."

That was when Bianca and Lily decided to silently spaz because the two were FINALLY together.

And they spazzed.

Hardcore.

* * *

><p><strong>SO WHO ELSE IS SPAZZING OUT BC FRODO AND FARREN?!**

**I'M JUST LIKE "FINALLY!"**

**Yep. :)**

**Thanks to the people who submit any help you can with guitar playing. :) It's very helpful.**

**And to LeniTango: I absolutely love your idea about reading it over. Haha I just love that. It makes me happy to know that you love my story that much :) YOU TREAT IT LIKE THE MOVIES, BRO, IT MAKES ME HAPPY! xD**

**So guys, I'm gonna put all chapters except for the very last one up today, there are still a few more chapters, and they will be up soon, but I have to get to bed early tonight because I'm back to school tomorrow. :/**

**Blah.**

**So it won't be up til tomorrow afternoon-ish. Eastern time. Ya know, coz I'm from Ohio.**

**And we go by eastern time...**

**Yeah...**

**WELP: Review? :)**


	56. Call Me Maybe

**Hey guys. Not sure how many chapters left, but we might reach sixty.**

**Oops.**

**I'm writing like nuts, here. We're almost to the end, the coronation's soon.**

**But first we have to have this chapter. It's a very vital chapter.**

**You'll see why once you read it.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's.**

**PS: YOU KNOW THERE HAD TO BE A CALL ME MAYBE CHAPTER! IT'S CALL ME MAYBE!**

**haha...**

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifty Five: Call Me Maybe<p>

/_Hey I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number so call me maybe? -Carly Rae Jepsen_/

It was the day of the coronation.

The girls were all gathered in Bianca and Angel's room, doing some last minute touches to their hair and dresses and such.

Lord Elrond and Arwen had arrived the day before and Lily had figured out a plan so as to how they'd reveal to everyone (coughcoughARAGORNcoughcough) that Angel was alive, which involved telling the two.

Arwen had giggled quite a bit at the idea, while Lord Elrond had merely shook his head with a smile and agreed to promise not to tell anyone.

Speaking of Arwen...

There was a knock on the door.

The girls all squeaked and Bianca shouted "I... ERR... I'M NOT DRESSED... DON'T COME IN!" For fear of anyone finding out Angel was alive.

Lily and Farren quickly grabbed Angel's hands and began to drag her towards the wardrobe which was the closest thing to hide her in, when they heard Arwen's voice through the door.

"_It's Arwen. I know you're just trying to hide Angel. Let me in, girls."_

She was laughing.

"Okay... Err..." Bianca blushed as she walked over to the door and let the elleth in. "Hi Arwen."

Arwen shook her head fondly and walked inside, allowing Bianca to close the door behind her.

"Were you trying to put poor Angel in that wardrobe?" She raised her eyebrows.

Angel frowned as it was Lily and Farren's turn to blush.

"Whaaat? Nooo! Of course not!" Farren waved her hand airily. "Why would we shove Angel in a wardrobe?"

Arwen just laughed, before turning to Bianca. "My father found this outside the gates. He thought you might like to have it."

Holding her hand out, Bianca looked down and blinked at what was in her hand.

A Samsung Galaxy.

Her

Samsung Galaxy.

"Whaa- Huh- My... Galaxy?"

Bianca took it slowly staring at it in wonder.

"So I did see it after the battle..." Pressing the home button, Bianca's eyebrows shot into the atmosphere when she saw it had a full battery, and four bars reception.

And her message box had basically exploded.

"I'll leave the six of you to finish up. You have about an hour. Ada will come and get you when it's time for you," Arwen pointed to Angel. "To come outside. That's when the five of you should come out as well."

The girls all nodded and Bianca thanked Arwen, before sitting on her bed in confusion.

How the _fuck _did she have a _full _battery and _four bars _reception?!

"I have four bars and a full battery." Bianca informed her friends.

"How?" Lily blinked, plopping down beside her. The girls all surrounded her on the bed, all confused as to what was going on.

Before the girls could figure anything out, Bianca's phone began to ring.

"_So shine bright, tonight" _Rihanna's Diamonds began to play and Max's face showed up on the screen.

"Well answer it." Pebbles stated after a few seconds of silents involving the six just staring at it.

Hesitantly, Bianca hit the 'Talk' button and put the phone on speaker. The girls were silent.

"Hello?" She answered nervously.

"_Bianca? Bianca is that really you?_"

"Max?" Bianca bit her lip, hearing her brother's voice. "Max, yeah it's me."

"_YOU ANSWERED! OH MY GOD. HANG ON!"_

There was some banging, and a bit of shouting, then Bianca's mother's voice was heard.

"_Bianca? Bianca Marie? Are you there?"_

"Yeah mom. I'm here." Bianca replied, her voice cracking as tears of mirth sprang from her eyes. It felt so amazing to hear her mother's voice.

"_Honey are you alright?"_

"Are the other girls there with you? Is Angel with you?

" Angel's mother.

"Yeah, mom I'm here." Angel replied, smiling.

"_Pebbles? Pebs, hon, you there?" _Pebbles' older sister, Thalia.

"Thalia!" Pebbles giggled hearing her sister's voice.

"_Farren Isabelle you are in __**so much **__trouble when you get back!_" Farren laughed at the sound of her father's voice.

"_Marls? Sis, are you there?" _Marley's older brother, Jacob.

"Jake!" Marley smiled. "Yeah I'm here."

"Lily?"

The girls all froze.

"Donny?" Lily replied quietly.

"_You're there, then?"_

"I think the question's actually something like are _you _there?" Lily asked, her voice cracking.

"_I'm here, Lils." _The girls could hear the smile in Donny's voice.

"_Girls where are you? Do you realize how long it's been, how many times we've called and texted... Are you okay?_" Bianca's father questioned.

"How long _has _it been?" Farren looked at Lily for an answer.

At the same time as Lily answered "About a year, maybe a little more." Angel's father said "_Over two years._"

The girls all froze.

Two years?

Two years?

"Maybe time's different here?" Marley suggested.

"_Time's different where? Where are you?"_

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you, Dad." Pebbles stated.

"_Girls. Where. Are. You." _Donny's voice was stern.

"Donny... You honestly wouldn't believe us." Lily replied.

"_Just tell us!" _Max begged.

"We're in this place... We don't really know how we got here. It's called Middle Earth and-"

"_Tolkien?_" Came Marley's mother's voice. "_Middle Earth as in Lord of the Rings_?"

"You know who Tolkien is?" Angel asked.

"Better question: You know about Middle Earth?" Bianca inquired, confused.

"What's Lord of the Rings?" Pebbles frowned.

"_They've never seen the movies or read the books..." _Donny muttered in understanding.

"What movies? What books? What are you guys talking about?" Farren questioned.

"_You just said you're in Middle Earth. Which is a fictional place created by a man named J.R.R. Tolkien in a series of books called the Lord of the Rings, as well as a few other side stories. That's impossible, girls. Let's be serious." _Farren's father replied.

"We're being completely serious, Farren's Dad." Lily informed him, frowning.

"We, legit, fell down a hole and woke up in Middle Earth. We don't know how it happened, we don't know what happened, it just did."

"What is Lord of the Rings anyways?" Bianca asked.

"As we told you, it's a series that Tolkien wrote. In this series, a hobbit, named Frodo,

" Farren gasped and shared a look with her friends, who's eyes had all gone wide. "_Inherits a Ring from his uncle. After being given the task of taking this Ring to-"_

"Imaldris." Lily cut across Pebbles' father.

"_Known to the men as Rivendell. I take it you've been there?_"

"_You don't believe them, do you?"_

"Why wouldn't I? The girls wouldn't just disappear off the face of the earth for two years, then randomly answer the phone-"

"Exactly! They shouldn't be able to answer the phone!"

"

Look!" Angel snapped. "We don't know what's going on, but I do know that Lily's an elf, Marley, Farren, and Pebbles are all hobbits, and Aragorn's coronation is in approximately 45 minutes."

"_Aragorn's coronation? So you six... You went through Lord of the Rings?!" _Bianca's mother yelped. "_Are any of you injured at all?_"

"_Jenn I love how you totally ignored the fact that Angel just said my sister's an elf, and Marley, Farren and Pebbles are all hobbits." _Donny stated.

"_Donny Edwards they went through Lord of the Rings! Do you know how many people die?! How many battles and fights there are?!"_

"Mom. The Battle for Middle Earth is over. According to Gandalf at least."

"_Well can the six of you come home any time soon? Or do you have to stay for the coronation and then come home, I mean... I want my big sister." _Alice spoke. Angel bit her lip hearing her younger sister speak. Alice had grown up over the, apparently, two years that had passed.

There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Lily called, the girls all going wide eyed.

"_Merry._"

Marley sighed in relief and moved to open the door. After begging Bianca and Angel for the longest time, she finally convinced them to let her tell him about the whole hiding Angel from Aragorn situation. He'd been upset that they'd hidden the fact that she was alive, but thrilled to help out however he could.

"Hey." She smiled, pecking his cheek.

"Ahh... Love... It's so nice..." Lily smiled as she looked at the two hobbits.

"_Did you just say love?_" Came Jacob's voice.

The girls all squeaked, suddenly remembering that they were on the phone with their families. Merry looked around, confused. "Where- What- How- Where did that voice come from?"

"Uh oh..."

"_Who's loving up my little sister?! No one's allowed to do that!"_

"Marley, take Merry for a walk and explain. Be fast. 'Cause we aren't done yet." Lily instructed.

Marley nodded and dragged Merry, who was still confused, out of the room."

"_What's going on? Where did Marley go and why is Merry going with her? Isn't he that one mischief maker?"_

"And uh... Maybe the guy your sister's kind of _possibly _in love with..." Pebbles bit her lip, waiting for a response.

Silence.

"_Marley's in love?"_

"Mmmhmm..."

_"Girls. Tell us the truth. What's gone on since you came to Middle Earth?"_

"You believe us now?"

_"We just heard Merry's voice. I think we know now."_

In not-so-much detail, the girls quickly described what had happened to them. Marley soon came back, informing the others they had about twenty minutes before they had to get outside, then joining in on explaining what had happened.

"_So basically, you guys have a choice between coming back to your families, or staying there in Middle Earth with fictional characters who you're stating are the loves of your lives."_

"When you put it that way you make it sound like it would be a terrible thing to stay, even if we didn't have anything to come back to in Jacksonville." Farren frowned.

She'd been looking at her locket earlier, while Bianca and Lily had been doing Angel's hair, and Marley and Pebbles were busy putting their dresses on. No one had noticed, which she was thankful for.

Once again, it didn't show herself and the girls reuniting with their families. It showed herself and Frodo. And it pointed in the precise direction of Frodo's room, just a few halls away.

"_I'm still confused about the 'Boromir is alive' part_." Donny sighed.

"What do you mean?" Bianca frowned. "Of course he's alive."

"_In the original story he dies. At the same time the Fellowship splits up." _Angel's dad explained.

"What?" Bianca squeaked, eyes wide.

"_Yeah he gets shot by the leader of the Uruk-hai like three times, then Aragorn kills said Uruk-hai leader and tells Boromir to be at peace and stuff._"

Bianca went pale.

"Jacob you're gonna make her sick!" Marley snapped at her older brother.

"_Sorry!_"

"Beebee, he's alive now, remember?" Lily whispered comfortingly. "We're past that part."

She nodded slowly. "Y-Yeah..."

"_Wait... Angie are you staying there?" _Came Ana's small voice.

Angel's heart broke.

Was she?

There was that large part of her that was so excited to get back home, to see her family and friends again, but then... A small part of her was reminding her of her adventures here in Middle Earth and what she had here.

The girls all shared similar looks, and they knew they were all in the same place.

Go home or stay in Middle Earth?

Family or love?

"Shit." Marley whispered, falling onto her back on the bed and covering her face with her hands.

It was silent for a few minutes, when Pebbles' father spoke. "_Girls... Whatever your decision... We'll respect it._"

The girls looked at eachother one last time and Bianca nodded once. They'd reached a decision.

-_Not much longer later...-_

Lord Elrond knocked on the door of Angel and Bianca's bedroom, a few elves with him to help conceal Angel until they were outside and in the crowd.

There was no reply. He frowned and opened the door to see the room was empty, save for a Samsung Galaxy that rested on the bed.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

"**_OUCH DAMNIT!_**"

Lord Elrond jumped, literally surprised, which was hard to do with elves, as the girls suddenly tumbled out of the bathroom.

"What were you-" He was cut off.

"We were doing last minute touches on Angel's hair. It was starting to stick up so we had to fix it." Lily explained, standing up and brushing off her dress. The girls all nodded and mumbled their agreement as they untangled themselves.

Lord Elrond raised his eyebrows amusedly. "And that required all six of you?"

They all nodded simultaneously.

"It was being stubborn." Pebbles replied.

Bianca picked up her Galaxy, slipping it in a concealed pocket on her dress, before looking at Angel.

"Let's go." Angel nodded once, and off they went.

* * *

><p><strong>I GOT YOU GUYS, DIDN'T I?!<strong>

**DIDN'T IT?! I'M SO EVIL!**

**Props to you if you didn't fall for it. **

**Well... I promise you, the next chapter will be up within the next hour, because I have like three hours before I have to be ****_asleep _****in order to be able to get up as early as I have too tomorrow.**

**Fucking school.**

**I hate it.**

**The next chapter, by the way, isn't the last one of the night. I'm still not finished, but we're almost there. I'll have them all written up tonight, or hopefully all of them except the very last chapter, and then I'll post all of those tonight, then the last one tomorrow.**

**Thank you to everyone for reviewing!**

**And I have to do a shoutout to a certain ILoveReadingAndWriting who's been with me since the beginning of Make Me Stronger and before. **

**Mari you're one of my best friends on FanFiction and I absolutely love you. :)**

**There. :)**

**You guys wanna know a fun fact?**

**As I'm writing this authors note I am JAMMING OUT to the Big Bang Theory theme song.**

**I LOVE THAT SONG.**

**Who watches that show?**

**OMG I LOVE IT SO MUCH.**

**Haha I have issues...**

**I know.**

**I know.**

**Well, then. Review? :)**


	57. Stay

**And with one minute to spare before my hour is up, THIS CHAPTER IS POSTED!**

**WHAT DID I TELL YOU?! AM I NOT AWESOME?!**

**Hehe :)**

**Well, here it is. That moment when we figure out how Aragorn reacts to Angel being alive.**

**It will come up again in a chapter later, I promise, since you can't get so much of a reaction that he can't "maintain his macho-kingliness" as Mari put it in her last review! :D I had to put that in.**

**Well... TO READING!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifty Six: Stay<p>

/_I'll go anywhere with you, just wrap me up in chains, but if you try to go out alone, don't think I'll understand. Stay with me, stay with me... -Shakespear's Sister_/

The entire population of Minas Tirith, as well as the soliders of Rohan, and many elves from across Middle Earth were gathered for the coronation.

Lily stood beside Legolas with a smile on her lips.

Bianca and Boromir stood near Faramir, who, in case you didn't know, was more than thrilled to discover that his brother was alive, and who was now with Eowyn, whom the girls still detested but were now at least civil with because she wasn't after Aragorn anymore.

Pebbles, Marley and Farren were gathered with Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin. The couldn't exactly see, due to their being short, but they were still excited and thrilled for Aragorn none the less.

Gimli was up with Gandalf and Aragorn, being the one to bear the pillow on with the crown rested, ready for Gandalf to place upon the King's head.

Angel was concealed behind Arwen and Lord Elrond, watching with a small smile.

Everyone watched as Gandalf took the crownd from Gimli and turned to rest it upon Aragorn's head.

"Now come the days of the King." He announced, before looking down at Aragorn and adding in a quiet voice "May they be blessed."

Aragorn gave the old wizard a small smile, before standing. He took one deep breath, before turning to face everyone before him.

Everyone cheered, ecstatic that Gondor finally had a new King.

"This day does not belong to one man," Aragorn spoke, silencing everyone. "But to all. Let us together rebuild this world that we may share in the days of peace." The people cheered once more, before it grew silent.

Aragorn began making his way down the cleared path, receiving bows from the people he past.

Bianca smiled at him from where she was winking and he minutely shook his head in reply, and fond smile just twitching at the corners of his own lips.

That was when he reached Legolas and Lily, the elves behind them.

Aragorn and Legolas each rested a hand on the other's shoulder, Lily watching on with a smile.

"_Hannon le_." Aragorn whispered.

Legolas smiled in reply before looking at Lily who reached over and embraced her friend.

"You're gonna be an amazing King, Aragorn. And you're lucky to have such an amazing person at your side." She whispered.

They pulled back from the hug and he gave her a questioning look, to which she could only grin at.

That was when something over Lily's shoulder caught his eyes.

The elves all stepped away to reveal the woman who hid within them.

Angel looked up at the King nervously, her hands clasped together in front of her as he approached her.

It was silent as she bit her lip. "Uh... Hi." She whispered, giving the smallest of smiles.

He stared at her in shock. She was alive.

What had happened?

Aragorn pulled her to him, crashing their lips together.

Lily looked over at Gimli and Legolas, who were both looking at the two with wide eyes.

"H-How..." Legolas whispered, turning to her.

"She really is the luckiest lass I've ever met." Gimli blinked, shocked that Angel had survived as fatal an injury as she'd received.

Lily grinned. "Spiritual healing, honey. Spiritual healing."

Legolas looked at her like she was insane, before the two turned back to the King and the more-than-likely, soon-to-be Queen.

"I _forbid _you from ever going into battle. _Ever again_." Aragorn whispered seriously.

Angel giggled. "Good luck with that."

He couldn't help but smile at her, before they embraced once more, then moved on throughout the crowd, hand in hand. He wasn't letting her leave his side any time soon.

Not much longer later, they reached the hobbits.

The seven hobbits glanced at each other, before all moving to bow.

"My friends..." Aragorn stopped them.

They looked up, straightening themselves.

"You bow to no one." He finished, before moving to kneel before the hobbits.

This, in turn, brought the rest of the people that were on the parapet to kneel as well.

The hobbits all looked around, basically in shock.

Farren looked at Frodo and gave a tiny smile, squeezing his hand.

He didn't look back at her, still in a small bit of shock, but he squeezed her hand back and that was all they needed was that small understanding.

-_After the People Have All Left-_

Angel, Bianca, Lily, Marley, Pebbles and Farren all stood at the edge of the parapet, just looking out over the land.

"This is home." Marley whispered.

"I like home." Pebbles stated smiling. "It's kinda beautiful."

The girls all laughed.

"One last thing to do." Bianca said, pulling her Galaxy out of the pocket in her dress.

The girls all looked at it, watching as she turned to Farren.

"You can do it, F."

Farren grinned and shook her head. "If anyone needs to do it, it's Angel."

Marley, Pebbles and Lily all laughed and watched as Angel took the Galaxy and walked to the very end. If she moved forward an inch, her toes would be hanging off in open air.

"WHA-CHAW!"

The girls all began laughing hysterically, as Angel gave a shout, and threw the Galaxy down towards the very bottom level of Minas Tirith.

"Buh-bye, Galaxy." Lily laughed.

Bianca sniffled slightly. "I miss it already..."

The girls began laughing once more, until they heard someone clear their throat.

They turned to look behind them.

Boromir, Legolas, Merry, Pippin, Frodo and Aragorn all stood there, eyebrows raised and amused expressions plastered on their faces.

"Hi." Marley giggled, waving.

"I believe you have explaining to do." Legolas stated, crossing his arms.

The girls smiled, all sharing looks, before they all looked at Angel.

She nodded slowly. "Okay... YA GOTTA CATCH US FIRST!"

The girls all laughed and ran for it, spreading out along the parapet.

Pippin looked at the five people beside him. "What? We're just gonna let them run?"

Aragorn rolled his eyes, before starting after Angel, leading Legolas, Boromir, Merry, Pippin and Frodo to run after their respective girls as well.

And that was how the afternoon was spent.

Running around and basically acting like children.

* * *

><p><strong>I legit dreamed up that ending there. With Angel throwing the Galaxy off the parapet and then the girls getting chased around said parapet by their respective guys.<strong>

**I literally dreamed that up.**

**I woke up one morning and I was like "That is perfection."**

**Next chapter's gonna be up soon!**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**-Becky Xxx**

**PS: review? :)**


	58. Back for You

**WE'RE NOT DONE YET, YOU GUYS! :)**

**We've still got some stuff to cover!**

**And now, I present you with chapter fifty seven. **

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifty Seven: Back For You<p>

/_Baby, you don't have to worry I'll be coming back for you, back for you, back for you, you. Lately I've been going crazy so I'm coming back for you, back for you, back for you, you... -One Direction_/

"Oh GAWD, I'm gonna miss you!" Bianca shouted, pulling Lily into a tight hug. Lily's eyes widened as she felt her windpipe being constricted by Bianca's arms around her neck.

"Beebee... Can't... Breathe... Stop..."

Bianca let go of the elleth, apologizing quietly. "I just... I'M GONNA MISS YOU, LILS. WHO'S GONNA DO MY HOMEWORK FOR ME?!"

"What homework, Bianca?" Lily laughed.

"My Bio- Oh yeah... Well I'm definitley not gonna miss feelings stupid around you."

Lily rolled her eyes. "You're not stupid Bianca."

"I know. I just feel stupid around you because you're a nerd."

"I am, aren't I?"

"Yeah, but you're my nerd."

"AWH AND YOU'RE MY DUMMY!"

"I LOVE YOU, BRO!"

"I LOVE YOU TOO!"

That was what Angel, Farren, Marley and Pebbles walked in on when they went up to Lily's room to say goodbye. Lily was traveling back to Mirkwood with Legolas.

"I'll be back, ya know. And I'll definitley come to the Shire to visit you guys." She said, looking at Farren, Marley and Pebbles. "Whether I have to run away or drag Legolas with me, I'll do it."

"You're not dragging me anywhere." Legolas appeared in the doorway, looking amused. "I'll follow you anywhere you'd like to go."

"Awwwwhhh!" Angel and Bianca gushed, pushing Lily towards him. "Get out of here you guys are becoming _sickeningly _cute. Worse than Marley and Merry-"

"HEY!"

Lily stumbled into Legolas, who caught her with ease. "You're definitley the clumsiest elf I've met." He said, looking down at her with a smirk.

She made a face and swatted him playfully. "I'll meet you outside. I just have to do one last thing."

He nodded and pecked her lips once before heading down to where Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli, and the hobbits all were, waiting outside with their horses.

Lily looked at her friends. "Walk me out?"

"It'd be a pleasure, Lils." Farren replied and the six made their way out of the room, Lily giving it one last look, before closing the door behind her.

"You'll write, won't you?" Pebbles asked, looking at her.

"Of course." Lily smiled. "And like I said, I'll come visit."

It was silent as they walked, they finally were outside, where the others stood, on the parapet, two horses ready. The other elves had all left Minas Tirith the day after the coronation. It'd been a month since Aragorn had become King.

Lily looked at her friends once more, before they all squeezed together in a tight group hug.

"Love you guys." She whispered.

"Love you too." The girls chorused, before Lily made her way down to Legolas, who'd already mounted his horse, and Sanya, her own horse, who'd still stuck by her after everything.

"Hey Legolas!" Bianca shouted. He looked over at her. "Yes, Bianca?"

"You'd better take care of Lily or-"

"BE SAFE!" Angel waved with the hand that wasn't covering Bianca's mouth.

"I don't plan on doing anything but take care of her, Bianca." Legolas promised.

"Mmfmmssmm!"

"That would translate to 'You'd better not'." Lily sighed, rolling her eyes.

Bianca nodded once, before waving. "MMM!"

"That means bye!" Farren laughed.

And with that final laugh, Legolas and Lily bid their friends farewell, and set off for Mirkwood.

-_That Night-_

Bianca sighed as she retreated into her room for the night, leaning against the door. It'd been a long day. It was hard saying goodbye to Lily. She'd always been there for her. Lily was Bianca's rock.

Humming the theme to the Big Bang Theory, Bianca grabbed some nightclothes and headed into the washroom to take a bath. She set them down on the counter in there, then pushed the curtain away from the tub.

That was when she screamed.

Because there, in the washtub, was Lily's guitar.

"What the _fuck_?" She stared at it in wonder, before she slumped against the wall and just started laughing. "Only Lily..."

It was then that she heard the door to her room burst open, and three panicked voices were heard.

"_Bianca?!"_

"Beebee?"

"Bianca where are you

?"

Boromir, Farren and Angel. In that order.

"In here!" She managed through her giggles.

The door opened.

"We heard you scream are you- What is that?" Angel stared at the guitar.

"Lily's guitar." Bianca giggled. "It scared the hell out of me when I pushed the curtain away then I was like 'Oh my gosh, only Lily.' so then I started giggling a lot and then you guys got here."

"When did Lily's guitar get into Middle Earth?" Farren frowned in question.

"It's a long story, Farren." Angel began, dragging the hobbit out as she started to explain.

Bianca looked up at Boromir. "Sorry if I scared you."

He sighed, but smiled anyways. "As long as you're alive."

She stood up and smiled, pecking him once on the lips before shoving him out. "Now leave I'm taking a bath!" She quickly slammed the door, giggling again.

When she heard the door in her room shut, she grabbed the guitar and walked out setting it on her bed.

"You're unbelievable, Lily. You really are."

_-Alrighty Then...-_

-A Few Days Later-

"So soon?" Angel asked as Farren shoved the last of her things in her bag. Farren looked up at her friend.

Angel had changed a lot since they came to Middle Earth. Of course, they'd all changed, but with Angel it was different.

If anyone had been through Hell and back it was Angel. Yes, Farren herself had gone to Mordor, but Farren hadn't _died_.

Angel had suffered everything from serious head injuries, to basically dying. She'd fallen off a cliff, been in numerous battles

While she may've been the leader of the group, she definitley hadn't been the most mature at first. But this whole adventure definitley changed her. She was more motherly now, more mature than she'd been before.

"It's a long trip back to the Shire. And on pony, rather than horse, it's even longer. We wanna get going before it gets too hot. Summer's coming, remember?"

Angel sighed and nodded. "I just... Lily just left a few days ago and when you leave it's just gonna be me and Bianca."

"We'll write." Farren promised.

"I know..." Angel leaned down and scooped the hobbit into a hug. Farren laughed, hugging her friend back.

"This is so awkward." Angel mumbled into Farren's shoulder.

"Why?" Farren asked.

"Because you're supposed to be taller than me."

Farren just started laughing again, and Angel joined her, setting her down as she did. "It's just weird because I'm so used to you being 5'11" and now you're like 3'6" or something."

"Let's go. We gotta meet the others outside."

The two headed outside, Farren with her pack slung over her shoulder and Angel with a hand set on the same shoulder.

When they were outside, they found Bianca sitting on the ground crying, and Marley and Pebbles comforting her.

"Where are your boys?" Angel asked, eyebrows raised and looking around.

Seven ponies, three hobbits. The five of them were the only ones outside.

Marley shrugged. "Probably finishing up packing or whatever."

Bianca sniffled and wiped her eyes. "I'm done now. I just... I'm gonna miss you guys. I have no one to be taller than when you leave."

"Bianca we don't count and you have Gimli." Farren laughed.

The five girls laughed and that was when the doors opened to reveal just about everyone else.

Gandalf was just saying a few last things to Frodo as Boromir, Aragorn and Gimli joined Bianca and Angel in wishing the hobbits farewell. When they were finished, the hobbits mounted their ponies, waved goodbye once more and were off for the Shire.

"_ADIOS AMIGAS!" _Bianca shouted tearfully, clutching onto Boromir so she wouldn't fall over.

Not that he minded.

You could hear Marley and Pebbles laughing, Sam asking what Bianca had said, and Farren saying "You know what? I'm just gonna teach you guys Spanish."

Angel and Bianca both shared a look, before shouting.

_"Vamos a perder el culo loco!"_ (We're gonna miss your crazy asses!)

_"Causa un poco de picardía y asegurarse de que nunca comen la nieve amarilla!"_ (Cause some mischief and make sure you never eat the yellow snow!)

_"O la nieve verde!"_ (Or the green snow!)

_"O la nieve marrón!"_ (Or the brown snow!)

_"O la nieve roja!"_ (Or the red snow!)

**(A/N: I dunno. I just started typing stuff into translate and that's what I came up with.)**

Yes, Gimli, Aragorn and Boromir, as well as the guards in the surrounding area gave them weird looks, but Angel and Bianca didn't care.

They were gonna miss their girls.

But they knew it wasn't the last time they'd see eachother.

And as they all retreated back inside, Angel found herself humming the song Back for You by One Direction, smiling to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya know what a good song is?<strong>

**Viva La Vida by Coldplay.**

**That is a DAMN good song.**

**So is Back for You by One Direction coughcoughTHESONGFORTHISCHAP TERcoughcough**

**Heheh. **

**The next chapter will be up within the next hour. Like before. It hasn't even been an hour. I just can't stop posting stuff, I love you guys so much.**

**We're almost finished. :O**

**I don't want it to end either. :/**

**But I think I might possibly do some side oneshots about the different couples or maybe just the girls in general if I get any ideas.**

**Whatchya think? ;)**

**Review?**


	59. Home

**Almost there.**

**This is actually the last chapter of the night. The next chapter will be the final chapter.**

**Look at this. This is pitiful.**

**ONE CHAPTER off of the sixty chapter mark.**

**That's ridiculous.**

**WHY COULDN'T YOU MAKE IT LONGER BECKY?! **

**I don't know, Becky. I don't know.**

**Wow I'm talking to myself.**

**Never good.**

**Well... I'll let you guys get on with the chapter. Enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifty Eight: Home<p>

/_If you get lost, you can always be found. Just know you're not alone. 'Cause I'm gonna make this place your home. -Phillip Phillips_/

After a long, long, _long _journey as Pebbles put it, the seven hobbits had finally reached the Shire.

It was settled that Farren would be staying at Bag End with Frodo, Marley would stay with Merry, and Pebbles would be staying with Pippin, while Sam would be at his own place, working up the guts to talk to Rosie.

The day they got home, everyone settled into their respective places, before the seven met at the Green Dragon for a drink.

Pippin, Marley, Pebbles, Merry and Sam were all sat at the table while Farren and Frodo grabbed their drinks. The five looked around. Things weren't different here. It was as if the war hadn't affected the Shire.

And quite honestly, it didn't surprise them.

However, if the war had gone on much longer, the Shire wouldn't have remained as untouched as it was for long.

They were _very _relieved they'd finished their task when they did.

The five hobbits were silent when Farren and Frodo approached with the drinks, almost bumping into another hobbit who held a large pumpkin in the process of making their way over.

Once the two were seated and the drinks had been passed around, the group still remained silent, taking everything in.

And after collectivley sharing a look, each reached for his or her own drink and held a silent toast.

After taking a drink (And Farren coughing a bit after swallowing wrong), the group sat there for a second again.

Until Sam took another sip of his ale, before standing up and walking away.

The six hobbits watched as their friend left the table and made his way over to Rosie Cotton.

And then...

Well...

I'll leave what happened then up to you.

Let's just say it left Frodo, Merry, Pippin, Marley, Pebbles and Farren all giggling hysterically at the table.

-_CAPITAL-LETTERED-PAGE-BREAK-_

Farren smiled, her head rested on Frodo's shoulder, as they watched Sam and Rosie kiss, now officially husband and wife.

Marley and Pebbles had to restrain themselves from hooting and hollering for Sam like idiots, and instead just clapped politely.

Marley winked at Rosie who grinned in reply, before throwing her bouquet out, aiming it directly for Pebbles.

But it wasn't Pebbles who caught it.

Merry, Farren, Frodo, and Marley all had to contain their laughter as Pippin caught the bouquet rather than Pebbles, and turned to her, giving her a suggestive look.

Let's just say things got interesting at Pebbles and Pippin's place that night.

-_Let's Take A Trip to Mirkwood, Eh?-_

Lily sighed to herself as she gazed out from the balcony of her room. Mirkwood was probably one of her favorite places in Middle Earth. Next to Imaldris and Lothlorien.

She was catching onto Elvish quickly, thankful she was such a fast learner. Legolas had taught as much as he could on the journey from Minas Tirith so she could at least have a proper conversation.

However, when they were alone, the two still sometimes spoke in the common tongue, just for her sake. Unless of course he was continuing to teach her.

So lost in though, Lily hadn't heard Legolas coming up behind her, so when he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, she jumped.

"Still the only elf I know who I can scare." He chuckled into her hair.

Lily twisted slightly so she could look at him and rolled her eyes. "I was thinking that's not fair."

"When aren't you thinking, _meleth nin_?"

Lily shrugged. "When I'm asleep?"

He rolled his eyes before pressing his lips to hers for a short kiss.

"_Le melon, _Legolas."

"_Le melon, _Lily."

-_OOOOOOH WE'RE BACK TO GONDOR! YAAAY!-_

Bianca found herself in her room a lot, strumming Lily's guitar to any song she could remember. She found it difficult to get over the girls not being around all the time. Angel didn't have much time to think about the girls being gone. Aragorn had declared, not long after his coronation, that the two of them would be getting married as soon as a wedding could be put into order.

Needless to say, Bianca was very excited for Angel.

But they didn't exactly know when this wedding would be.

Why?

Because, of course, being a King, Aragorn had duties to attend to.

And being the future Queen, so did Angel.

Boromir had his duties as well, having succeeded his father as the steward. He promised to be better at it than his father had been, of course and he was doing quite well.

And this left to Bianca finding herself alone somewhat often.

She spent some time in the library, learning more about the history of Middle Earth and even learning a bit of elvish when she could find some books on it, but most of it was spent in her room with Lily's guitar.

"_So many adventures couldn't happen today, so many songs we forgot to play, so many dreams are swinging out of the blue, we let 'em come true..."_ Bianca quietly sang Forever Young by Alphaville to herself, strumming the correct chords on her guitar and smiling to herself.

(A/N: That is a damn good song. Check. It. Out.)

"What are you singing?"

She jumped and looked up, seeing Boromir in the doorway, looking exhausted. She hadn't heard him open the door.

"It's a song called Forever Young. A personal favorite of mine." She shrugged and smiled, setting the guitar down beside the bed, and patting the spot next to her. Boromir moved to sit down and she smiled when he did, cuddling into his side.

"I've always liked hearing you sing." He murmured, pressing a kiss to her hair. "I personally think you're better than the elves we heard back in Lorien."

"But you're biased." Bianca laughed.

Boromir chuckled. "So what if I am?"

"We're going to drop the conversation." Bianca stated, making a face before pulling him back so the two could lay down comfortably. The two were quiet, just enjoying eachother's company, and eventually the two just fell asleep.

Awhile later, Angel was passing, and she noticed that Bianca's door was open. Frowning, she looked in and smiled when she saw the two asleep. Quietly, she shut the door so no one would disturb them, and continued on her way.

She didn't really have any exact destination. She was just wandering.

And praying she didn't get lost.

That was something she had a bit of a tendency to do.

Humming Home by Phillip Phillips, she kept walking, until she turned a corner and crashed right into Aragorn.

"Sorry- Hi." She smiled, realizing it was him.

"Angel I was just looking for you." He smiled back. "Join me outside?"

"Sure." Taking his outstretched hand, the two made their way out to the parapet, really just walking around.

"You know, you never really explained to me why you put me through a week's worth of agony." He stated, looking down at her.

Angel blushed, remembering the time between her "death" being announced, and his coronation.

"Errr... Dramatic purposes?" She tried, giving a nervous smile.

He gave her a look and she sighed. "I don't really know. I just... I had to do some thinking. Some serious thinking. Because, quite honestly, I think the girls and I were given the opportunity to go home. Obviously we didn't take it, but-"

"You were?" He cut her off.

She nodded. "Yeah. And it took some consideration because we weren't quite sure what we wanted to do. In the end, however, I thought it was best if I stayed with you. Because, quite honestly, I don't think I can live without you."

Aragorn leaned down and kissed her. "I have to agree with you on that." He murmured. "It pained me to be without you. Even for a week."

"Well I promise you it won't happen again." She stated.

And that statement was all they needed.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I think that was a nice chapter.<strong>

**Now I have some bad news.**

**Angel, Bianca, and Lily more than likely aren't going to be in the next chapter. I'm having a hard time trying to fit them into it.**

**So... I'm sorry... In advance... :/**

**Can you guys review, for me?**

**WOW I hit 300 reviews. I didn't even notice until now, haha! :)**

**Thank you guys SO MUCH for everything you've ever done for me. You've boosted my self esteem, and you've given me the strength to keep on writing and I really love that about all of you.**

**Review please? :)**


	60. Curtain Call

**Wow... So this is it.**

**The end of Make Me Stronger. **

**I will not hesitate to tell you that I cried writing this chapter. I will not hesitate to tell you that I'm crying right now. Not just because Make Me Stronger is over, but because you guys are just some of the most amazing people ever.**

**I appreciate everything you've ever said about Angel, Bianca, Farren, Lily, Marley and Pebbles, or just Make Me Stronger in general in your reviews. I appreciate all you guys who helped me get through a rough patch or two. I appreciate all of you who stuck with me until the very end.**

**It means a lot. :)**

**His style of music isn't everyone's favorite and you don't have too if you don't want too, but I honestly do suggest listening to Curtain Call by Aiden Grimshaw as you read this.**

**Just pull it up now and have it ready to start and reply as long as it takes you to read this chapter.**

**Literally, as I typed up the last sentance of the chapter (I was listening to Curtain Call), the song ended.**

**It was meant to be, you guys 3**

**So I think you guys should listen.**

**Here's the very last disclaimer, then.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my six OC's Angel, Bianca, Farren, Lily, Marley and Pebbles. I do not own anything that was created by J.R.R. Tolkien, Peter Jackson, or any of those amazing songwriters that are out there. The only thing I own are my OC's.**

**With that, I give you Chapter Fifty Nine of Make Me Stronger.**

_**Curtain Call.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifty Nine: Curtain Call<p>

/_Curtain calls, there's no more alcohol, as the rain begins, feel it soaking in... -Aiden Grimshaw_/

Farren peeked into the study and smiled when she saw Frodo sitting at the desk, working on the book. "Frodo?"

He looked back at her and smiled. "Yes?"

"I was just gonna make some tea, you want any?"

"I'd love some, Farren."

Farren nodded and headed into the kitchen, setting to work on the tea and snatching a small snack for herself as she worked.

It'd been three years since they'd gotten back to the Shire. They were a nice, peaceful three years.

True to their words, Angel, Lily and Bianca had all written, just as she, Marley and Pebbles had. Of course, replies were slow, considering the immense distance, but the six made do.

According to Angel's most recent letter, Max, Boromir and Bianca's recently born son, was growing up to be very similar to his mother in his mischevious ways.

That wasn't all. Angel herself was now pregnant. She was praying for a girl, while Aragorn was insisting it needed to be a boy, for heir purposes.

And the fact that he really wanted to have a son to teach everything he knew.

And he just really wanted a boy.

Angel and Bianca weren't the only ones with children/children on the way.

Pebbles had given birth to twin boys, both now recently turned two. They were turning out to be just as mischevious as their parents were.

As for Legolas and Lily, the two had headed off for the Undying Lands, Gimli with them, just a a month previously. Not many elves were left. As Galadriel had put it "The time of the elves was coming to a close." It was time for the elf-folk to retreat to the Undying Lands.

That had been a tearful moment, receving the letter from Lily approximately a week after they'd left, saying that they were headed for the Undying Lands. The girls had never gotten a proper goodbye.

With Marley and Merry, the two were happily living together, no children yet, but Farren knew they were coming. _Soon_. The two had decided to put it off for awhile upon Pebbles giving birth to twins.

Did I mention Pebbles nearly _killed _Pippin once she was finally off bedrest?

Sam and Rosie had a beautiful little girl and another child on the way, which Farren was excited for. The girls had grown very close to Rosie over time.

As for Frodo and Farren, the two were the last to get married, not that they minded. Everything seemed to be going well for them as it was. They weren't quite sure if they were going to have children yet or not. Whenever the idea came up, Farren felt like there was something holding it back.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. Walking out, she opened it and smiled when she saw Sam. "Hi, Sam."

"Farren." He smiled back. "Can I-"

"Frodo's in the study. You know where it is. I have tea to get to." Farren bit her lip and laughed slightly before rushing into the kitchen, where the kettle whistled loudly. Quickly pulling it away from the fire, she poured three cups, in case Sam wanted some, before she set them on a tray and began towards the study. She stopped when she heard the two talking.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"It's been four years to the day since Weathertop, Sam." Frodo replied.

Farren frowned, biting her lip. That's right, it was. The fourth anniversary of...

She didn't want to think about it.

"It's never really healed." Frodo continued, pulling Farren out of her thoughts. She watched the exchange between the two quietly.

The two's attention turned to the book, and Sam read out what was on the page. "_There and Back Again: A Hobbit's Tale_ by Bilbo Baggins." He paused a moment, before continuing. Farren could help but smile when she heard what he said. It was an odd time to smile, but, honestly, she felt it was necessary. "And _The Lord of the Rings _by Frodo Baggins."

"You finished it." Sam stated, astonished. It'd taken Frodo _three years _to write down their story.

Frodo closed the book and shook his head. "Not quite. There's room for a little more."

Farren smiled before she knocked slightly. "Boys, I've got some tea here. Are you staying, Sam?"

"I don't want to-"

"Nonsense I made extra."

Frodo gave Sam a look, basically saying 'Are you really gonna tell her no?' before the two stood and followed her into the kitchen.

-LotR-

"Tell me again, lad, where are we going?" Bilbo asked weakly.

Frodo, Sam, Farren, Marley, Pebbles, Merry, Pippin and Bilbo were all gathered together in a small, covered horsedrawn cart, which Gandalf was driving.

"To the harbor, Bilbo." Frodo replied. "The Elves have accorded you a special honor... A place on the last ship to leave Middle Earth."

"Frodo... Any chance of seeing that old Ring of mine again?" Bilbo whispered. "The one I gave you."

The hobbits around the two shared a look that went unnoticed by Bilbo, before listening as Frodo replied "I'm sorry, Uncle. I'm afraid I lost it."

"Oh... Pity... I should like to have held it one last time." Bilbo murmured, mainly to himself, as he rested himself on his nephew's shoulder and shut his eyes.

A while later, the group reached the harbor, where they helped Bilbo out of the cart and led him down to the dock, Frodo and Sam on either side of him, the rest trailing behind.

"Well... Here's a sight I've never seen before." Bilbo stated, looking around in amazement.

Down at the edge of the dock was Lord Elrond, Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, next to the final ship to leave for the Undying Lands.

"The power of the Three Rings is ended." Galadriel spoke. "The time has come for the dominion of Men."

"The sea calls us home

." Elrond spoke in Elvish, before holding his arms open in a welcoming gesture.

Bilbo smiled. "I think I'm quite ready for another adventure." The hobbit declared before easily making his way towards the ship. The seven hobbits, as well as Gandalf, followed a bit, before pausing. They were silent as Bilbo, Elrond, Celeborn and Galadriel made their way onto the ship.

Gandalf turned to look back at the hobbits. "Farewell my brave hobbits. My work is now finished. Here at last, on the shores of the sea, comes the end of our Fellowship."

Merry, Pippin, Pebbles, Marley and Farren were all on the verge of tears as the wizard spoke.

"I will say, 'Do not weep' for not all tears are an evil." With that, Gandalf turned and began back towards the ship.

Now Sam was joining his friends, prepared to cry at any moment.

It really smacked them all, when Gandalf turned back to them and said "It is time, Frodo."

Farren's eyes grew wide as she and the others turned to look at her husband.

"What does he mean?" Sam asked.

"We set out to save the Shire, Sam. And it has been saved. But not for me."

"You don't mean that... You can't leave..."

Marley and Pebbles, who now had tears streaming down their cheeks, turned to look at their best friend. Farren was frozen. Apparently she hadn't known this was happening.

It was then that Frodo pulled the book from out of his cloak. He held it out to Sam. "The last pages are for you, Sam."

He turned to Merry after that and the two embraced, before he went to hug Marley.

"Take care of him." He whispered.

"I will." Marley sniffled.

Frodo moved over to Pippin, hugging his cousin tightly, before he turned to Pebbles. "Take care of him, as well."

Pebbles nodded, unable to manage words as she hugged him.

When Frodo pulled away from the hug, he turned to Sam again.

Farren was still frozen in her place behind Marley.

Sam and Frodo shared a tight hug, before Frodo pulled away and brought Sam's head down so he could place a kiss atop his friend's hair.

Lastly, he turned to Farren who was staring at him and shaking her head. "You're not... You can't..."

Frodo pulled her into the tightest embrace out of all the ones he'd given.

"Frodo you can't leave." Her voice broke as she sobbed into his shoulder. "I love you, you can't leave."

Frodo pulled away from the hug to press a kiss to her lips. When they broke apart, he leaned his forehead on hers.

"I love you as well, Farren."

"Then why are you doing this?" She whispered, her voice hoarse and crackly.

Frodo looked down, before looking up at Gandalf, who only looked back with raised eyebrows.

Turning back to his wife, he said "Come with me."

Farren jumped. "What?"

"Come with me." He repeated.

She pressed her lips to his once more, before giving the slightest of nods.

"Farren...?" Pebbles whispered, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

Farren turned to her best friend and hugged her tightly. Pebbles let a heart-wrenching sob loose as she clutched tightly onto her. Marley joined in the hug instantly.

"F-Farren..." Marley sobbed. "W-We... We love you, F. D-Don't..."

"Don't f-forget it." Pebbles finished.

"I won't. I definitley won't." Farren promised, before she embraced her friends once more. She gave Merry, Pippin and Sam their own individual hugs, instructing each to take care of his own individual girl as Frodo had done with Pebbles and Marley when it came to Pippin and Merry.

With that, she took her husband's hand and gave the five behind them one last look, before they followed Gandalf onto the ship.

Once there, Frodo gave Farren's hand a squeeze. In return, she leaned over and pecked his cheek. The two turned to look at their friends one last time, giving them the best smiles they could muster.

And with that, they were off.

Merry, Pippin, Pebbles, Marley and Sam watched for a bit, watching as the ship sailed towards the sun and eventually out of sight. Then, and only then, did the five of them turn around and begin the journey back to the Shire.

-LotR-

Upon returning to the Shire, Pippin and Pebbles picked up the twins from Sam and Rosie's, before making their way home. The two were silent as they set the two to bed, then made their way out of the children's room.

"They're really gone aren't they?" Pebbles whispered. "They're not coming back?" She looked up at Pippin, who moved to pull her into a hug.

"They might not be coming back but I promise, Pebbles, we'll see them again."

Pebbles pulled away from the hug to kiss him. "You promise?" She asked when they pulled away.

"I promise." Pippin nodded once, before kissing his wife once more.

-_LotR-_

Merry and Marley were silent, just sitting there, really. Merry staring into the fire and Marley reading a book Rosie had recently given her.

Finally the silence was too much for her and Marley slammed her book shut. Merry didn't move a millimeter at the slam.

"Why did they have to leave? There's so much... I just... Things I'll never get to talk to her about... Ever... I'm not prepared to lose my best friend like this!" Marley broke into a fresh set of sobs, burying her face in her hands.

Merry stood quietly, moving over to pull her into his arms. After a few years of being married to her, he knew there had to be times when she could just let everything out. This was one of those times. So as Marley continued to sob, he said nothing.

Finally, when Marley had calmed down, Merry pressed a kiss to the top of her head, and said "We don't always understand why things have to happen. I promise you a day will come when we'll see them again. I don't know how soon, but I promise we'll see them again."

-LotR-

Angel gasped loudly, bolting upright in bed.

Not even taking notice of the fact that her husband wasn't there, she shoved on a robe, slipped on some slippers and sprinted out of the room, headed for Bianca and Boromir's quarters.

Reaching the door, she wrenched it open to see Bianca relaxing on her bed, reading.

"Angel? You look like you've seen a ghost! What's up, buttercup?" She asked, patting the bed next to her. Angel ran over, jumping onto the bed. "I just had this dream. It was so real and I..."

"This dream...?" Bianca motioned for her to go on.

"I was at the harbor, ya know where all the ships leave for the Undying Lands? And I was just watching. I couldn't say or do anything. First Bilbo, ya know, Frodo's uncle, got on the ship with Lord Elrond, then Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel got on. Then Gandalf went and he told Frodo it was time and Frodo hugged everyone and then it was decided that Farren was gonna go with him and the two went with Gandalf and Bilbo and the elves to the Undying Lands and it was so real, Beebee I think it actually happened-"

"Angel breathe!"

Angel took in a deep breath, while Bianca took in the information.

"You genuinely think it really happened?" Bianca asked.

Angel nodded vigorously.

"I guess it was bound to happen sooner or later." Bianca sighed.

"What?" Angel questioned, confused.

Bianca leaned down, grabbing Lily's guitar out from under the bed.

"The tale's coming to an end, Angie. Lily's headed off to the Undying Lands. I've got a son. You're the Queen of Gondor. Farren's now on her way to the Undying Lands. Marley and Pebbles are both settled down in the Shire. We're seperating Angel. It's like the end of a play or just a story in general. A little curtain call, if you will."

A few strums of the guitar, tuning it, before Bianca began playing Curtain Call by Aiden Grimshaw.

Angel smiled, remembering the lyrics and joining her friend in singing the song.

"_Curtain calls, there's no more alcohol_  
><em>As the rain begins you feel it soaking into your bones<em>  
><em>Don't let time be wasted<em>

_Let your heart dictate this_  
><em>Take my hand and follow me<em>  
><em>Lose control with me tonight<em>

_Give me all your love please_  
><em>Give me all your love please, please<em>  
><em>Hey, give me all your love please yeah<em>  
><em>I said give me all your love please, please<em>

_Silence stares big leap_  
><em>I am unprepared, <em>  
><em>But I'm fighting it<em>  
><em>We ignite in this once more<em>  
><em>Burning bright sensation there's no medication<em>  
><em>But that we could recreate, this world we make 'cuz it's ours<em>

_And you say all my love_  
><em>You know I've come to bring you peace<em>

_Give me all your love please_  
><em>Give me all your love<em>  
><em>Give me all your love please<em>  
><em>Oh, all I need is all your love, <em>  
><em>Give me all your love please, please<em>  
><em>Give me all your love<em>  
><em>Give me all your love please<em>  
><em>Oh, all I need is all your love, <em>  
><em>And all I need is all your love, is all your love<em>  
><em>Is all your love<em>

_Oh my love, you know I've come to bring you peace_  
><em>You'll be saying ooh my love<em>  
><em>You know I've come to bring you peace<em>  
><em>I need your lovin' all day baby<em>  
><em>I need your lovin' all night<em>  
><em>I'll keep you warm, and I'll hold you tight<em>

_I need your lovin' all night_  
><em>I need your lovin' all day<em>  
><em>Said only you can hear the words I mean to say<em>

_Give me all your love please_  
><em>Give me all your love<em>  
><em>Give me all your love please<em>  
><em>Oh, all I need is all your love<em>  
><em>Give me all your love please<em>  
><em>And all I need is all your love, is all your love<em>  
><em>Is all your love..."<em>

Aragorn and Boromir stood in the doorway then, looking at their wives who didn't seem to notice that they were there.

Angel and Bianca both shared a look of understand, as they sang the very last line of the song acapella, Bianca putting the guitar back under the bed as they did. As she set it down there, she knew she'd probably never touch it again.__

_"Curtain calls, there's no more alcohol, as the rain begins you feel it soaking in..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Did you guys like it?<strong>

**Damnit I'm crying again.**

**I can never express how much I love you all and how much I appreciate all the reviews. You're all such great readers and I just love you guys a lot.**

**I think I should tell you all a story.**

**Literally, a year ago today, I was sitting in my living room, actually around this time of day (It's 6:10 right now) with my laptop in my lap and my heaphones in. I'll never forget it.**

**My brand new iPod Touch was on Shuffle with all the new songs I had recently added after having gotten a ton of iTunes cards for Christmas along with the iPod Touch, my dad was sitting on the couch opposite the armchair I was in, watching an old TV Show called Soap, my mom was in the kitchen making chicken parmesean and my brother was playing on the computer.**

**The song Stronger by Kanye West came on Shuffle and I ended up hitting the button that would make it so I just listened to that song on loop because I liked it so much.**

**I'd actually just gotten done reading some other Lord of the Rings fanfictions, so I was in a bit of a mood for LotR and I got to thinking of ideas for new stories.**

**And that was when it hit me.**

**First it was the title. I opened up a fresh notebook page on my laptop and typed it at the top. I sat there for a bit, trying to think of a summary and I came up with the idea of six friends going to Middle Earth and shaking things up a bit.**

**So I started thinking of how I wanted to put these characters together and within the next hour, I'd created Angel Mason, Bianca Taymon, Lily Edwards, Pebbles Woodson, Marley Quinston and Farren Yately.**

**I'd made it so each girl had the same first letter of their name as their respective guy, and I set to work on the prologue.**

**And that was basically the beginning of Make Me Stronger.**

**Writing this is something I'll never forget.**

**I mean, I know it's something I'll never forget, because who else remembers what they had for dinner exactly a year ago unless something special happened on that day?**

**Well...**

**This is it.**

**All I ask of you guys is one last thing.**

**Review? :)**


	61. Sequel Note

I think I should probably answer this considering how many people have asked...

No, I'm sorry, I'm not going to make a sequel. As much as I love the idea of continuing to write Angel, Bianca, Marley, Farren, Lily and Pebbles, I'm not going to.

And you all deserve an explanation, because you're all so amazing, so I'm gonna give you one.

It's kind of hard for me to focus on as many things as I am as of now. There's a lot going on in my life and I don't really have the time to start another story.

Another reason, I guess, would be the fact that I really don't know what else I could do. I did the three movies (I would say books but I went by movie-verse) and even though the Hobbit just came out, I don't really know what I'd do with it. It was BEFORE the LotR series.

I love you all for the amazing support you've given me, and all the love you've shown me and as much as I would love to pay you all back for that wig a sequel, I don't have the time or creative juices to get that working. I'm sorry, guys. :/

Much love!

-Becky


End file.
